Bane of Diablo
by zimeatswaffels
Summary: The demon turned its eyes to him. "It's not your fault. We all failed. We can still make it right." The demon howled angry at Laufey and turned back to Kasler, trying to again to approach. Kasler fired an arrow into the demon's shoulder, pushing him back a few steps. "Dante, this is more chances then I ever have given." (WRITING LAST ACT.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"It takes one to know one..." Kasler thought as he let out a bored sigh.

Just to the side of the ratty old inn slumbered a mess of common demon hunter pets. They didn't react as he passed them by. Kasler didn't have to strain to assume there was a fellow hunter inside. He shifted inside his Marauder armor and slung Raven's Wing across his back, the back quiver jostled at the unusual invasion on it's space. With both hands he roughly pried his helmet off. A hulking thing of metal and padding, two great black and gold striped horns protruded from the front sides of it. Magic within it gave Kasler glowing red eyes and a void of black for a face, it typically scared common folk off. Breathing deep and squaring his shoulders, Kasler readied himself to endure the self-pitied tales of another demon hunter. Self pity is for the weak, he mused to himself as he pushed in the thick tavern air.

Inside was as he expected, solemn and heavy with the common folk trying to escape the toils of their lives. A glance across the room found a few patrons eying him from behind mugs of mead and from beneath near rotting hat brims. Towards the back of the tavern there sat a man slouched onto his table, hand still wrapped around his mug and knee bouncing in impatience. A bright red Mempo of Twilight helmet rest on it's side discarded from it's owners head. It's silver mask a bit tarnished from use and two great red spike horns curving from the top front of it. A thick long mop of dirty dark brown hair adorned the man's head, glimpses of armor shaded pale skin darted out from behind joints in the armor. This demon hunter bore two smaller quivers dangling from his belt on either side, angled to end behind his thighs. The rest of the cast of patrons seemed to be unlikely friendly and equally boring. Most looked to be farmers and tradesmen, rough, simple, quiet folk. A pleasant barmaid approached as he took a table to himself, he as quickly ordered a mead and the taverns 'special'. Kasler's mood didn't accommodate pointless banter or fishing to have a companion for the evening. He took to looking over his inventory and checking his equipment's conditions. He was engrossed in counting his wealth when he sensed someone standing at the other side of the table. The gems he was counting froze as his hand stiffened around them. Poor quarry for a thief to choose, not to mention the piss-poor method he thought to himself. Kasler's eyes rose and his head followed as he continued to look up at his unwanted guest. The demon hunter in the red armor Kasler glanced over earlier stood still, mug in hand and helmet lazily clamped under his arm. He was grinning like a fool in the midst of a mound of goblin loot. Kasler scowl showed deep on his face.

"Demon hunter, huh." The man in the red armor said lightly. "Just get off a job?"

Kasler's face spoke volumes, but he said less. "Not your business."

The red demon hunter stiffed back a chuckle and took a seat not offered. "I take it it wasn't worth the ride out there."

"Walked, and I do prefer to be alone." Kasler's voice was cold and unaffected by the accurate comment of his 'kinsmen'.

"Prickly one aren't you." the Mempo made little noise as it was sat on the table.

"Great." Kasler sneered to himself. "I have two idiot faces to ignore...at least the metal one is quiet."

"I just heard of a job over in New Tristram. Suppose to have more monsters then they can handle." The helmet's owner smirked, the lust for demon and monster blood was a common trait among all demon hunters. "Not to far, just up the road a short way."

Kasler, not one for trusting, tried again to dissuade the red annoyance from staying any longer. "Sounds to me like you have a short and easy trip for yourself."

"..."

A lull drifted between them and Kasler put his gems back in their pouch. "...and?" he clipped out coldly.

Red lifted up a finger as if to point and gestured at Kasler, " and it so happens to have had a star fall into the town."

Kasler's curiosity was caught, "...a star?" He failed to hide the surprise on his face.

The red armored demon hunter merely grinned and waited for Kasler to mull it over a moment more. "..."

Kasler looked sharply at the fellow hunter, pushing the recently delivered food and mead aside. "I take what I kill, I am not your 'friend' and I do not share supplies."

Red stood suddenly and scooped up his helmet. With an outstretched hand he proudly gave his name. "Dante."

Kasler rose slower, eying the rather friendly hunter. Taking his hand and grasping it firmly, "Kasler. We leave in the morning."

Morning arrived with a cold mist along the tavern and roads. Dante's mood was soured thanks to the rude awakening he received from Kasler. The sun hadn't even breached the horizon when Kasler roughly yanked Dante by his foot from bed. Dante grumbled through dressing and griped through a portion of bread he choked down dry as they hurried out the door. The coins dropped on the counters were still spinning as the hunters departed from the inn.

Dante kept behind Kasler as they walked quietly along the road to New Tristram. Dante found it amusing that Kasler had the same assortment of hunter pets. Though Dante had two more wolves than Kasler had, they both had a giant spider, a common brown bat, common raven, a boar, white pair of ferrets and a wolf. The black armored demon hunter kept glancing over his shoulder at Dante as he called his pets back to him and tossed bit of food to them or a random stick for the wolves to chase. Kasler kept his selection of pets close behind them, struggling to keep them from running off with his new companion's pets. The scoffs and head shakes were not lost to more cheery hunter. Dante had had enough of Kasler distaste, a few quick steps and Dante was step for step next to him.

"Sooo, Kaster..." Dante begun.

"Kasler." Kasler curtly interrupted and empathized the 'ler' of his name. "Moron." He thought to himself.

"KasLER," Dante exaggerated. "Is that the Marauder armor? Looks...accommodating."

A long moment passed before Kasler cared to reply, "Yes." Looking over his new companion. "That looks like a altered Natalya armor."

Dante thumped his chest plate lightly, "indeed. It helps boost my magic. I do use some of the Marauder you have. Just enough to keep the kids in line."

"Kids?" The Visage may have blocked Kasler's facial expression but Dante knew what he was confused by.

Dante thumbed back to his collection of pets. "My kids. At least that's what I call them as a group. Been with me for years. Don't you call your pets something?"

Kasler was puzzled and cared little for the personal life, theories or reasons of Dante. "No. They are tools for killing monsters and demons. I train them to their best, that is all."

The silence was sudden and unexpected as both demon hunters stopped in their tracks. It was the smell that halted them, strong, sharp and fresh. Something was off about the road ahead. They both looked at each other and Kasler was glad to see a more serious mood take over Dante and his 'kids'. Everyone smelled it, faint as it was, the dead were no longer in their pine box beds. The scent of rot wafted up the road a short way, weapons were armed and readied. The collection of animal companions focused their attentions. With nothing more to do or say Dante and Kasler quicken the pace and soon found themselves at the gate of New Tristram.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Just outside the poorly barricaded gate of New Tristram stood a town captain trying to catch his breath. Dante and Kasler hustled up to him. Captain Rumford was barely able to explain that the dead were coming back to life when the sounds of dirt and bodies shifting was heard.

"Here they come!" Cried out a terrified Rumford, nearly falling over himself.

On swift heels Kasler and Dante turned to take aim on the once human beings. Hands jutted sharply from the dirt at the tree line. Lone torsos and full bodies clamored up from the ground below. Kasler wasted no time in sending his pets into the fresh undead, summoning up sentries to aid him, hundreds of arrows flew from each and hundreds more from Kasler's Raven's Wing. Dante responded as quickly, a volley of blue glowing arrows rained from the sky above as his own pets hurled themselves into the piling undead along side Kasler's own. Fewer but faster arrows shot from his crossbow. The undead were only able to stand and find themselves caught in a torrent of metal tipped shafts of agony and unrelenting teeth and claws of a pack of battle bred animals. Captain Rumford stood mouth agape as within in a matter of seconds, the horde of undead lay shredded, mangled and stuck like a seamstress's pin cushion. Kasler slung Raven's Wing on his back again, turning to see Dante's work. He found his campaion wasted no time in looting the once again dead bodies for coin and equipment.

Dante felt his stare and looked over his shoulder and shrugged. "They don't have any use for it. But I do." He returned to his looting before Kasler could chastise him for disrespecting the dead.

Rumford thanked them both profusely and bid the gates be opened for them. It took a long moment for the villagers aiding what little troops were there to open the gate. Dante eyed it and wondered how it had managed to keep them secure for this long. The spared captain called after them to check the inn and speak with a women named Leah. Dante kept walking with Kasler and gave a acknowledging wave back to Rumford.

The Slaughtered Calf's Inn was tiny, even for a small town, Dante could see that Kasler was repulsed a bit by the meagerness of the tavern. Dante clasped him on the shoulder and went ahead. Kasler waited a moment longer and followed his kinsman inside. Bodies of the sick and dying lay on stretchers and cots on the far left side of the bar. A modest looking stock of mead and other drinks lined a wall shelf behind the barkeeper. Dirty mugs and plates littered along the bar. The dimly lit room reveled a few townsfolk talking nervously between themselves. Kasler and Dante slowly approached a women standing aside the dying. She wore a dirty white cotton shirt, a dark and filthy vest over it. Her short auburn hair tied to loose about her head by a brown cloth. She looked stressed and tears were still drying along her cheeks. Dante watched as Kasler spoke with her, his attention divided between their quiet conversation and the dying at his feet. A scowl crept on his face beneath his helmet, he knew it was only a matter of minutes before these sick became the undead. The collections of pets lurked about the small bar room, they slowly gravitated towards Dante as he gripped his cross bow. A cry came up from one of the sick and another quickly joined as they suddenly became the undead. Dante shouted to Kasler as both hunters collections of pets lunged upon the new dead. Dante and Kasler saw no challenge of these dead. So few in number, but still neither hunter gave any mercy. Volleys of arrows rained as the pair stood and let the magic slaughter the former towns people. There was hardly any chance for the dead to turn on their attackers before they were felled. Dante brushed off some imaginary dirt from his shoulder guards, rather pleased with himself. Kasler took off his helmet and smirked at Dante. To Kasler it seemed Dante wasn't as worthless or stupid as he first thought. Perhaps a friendship was possible.

Outside Kasler informed Dante as to what Leah had said. "It seems that her uncle, Cain, has got himself trapped in the towns cathedral."

"Cain? Name rings a bell." Dante broke off a small piece of jerky and fed it to his wolves. "Isn't that were she said the star had fallen?"

"Yes. It seems that that star has also woken a greater monster, the Skeleton King." Kasler tossed various foods down to his pets gathered at his feet. "If Leah is to help us we have to retrieve her uncle and secure the town."

Dante stood and let the raven peck at the bread from his gauntlet. "Fair enough. Is she willing to pay?"

Kasler simply nodded and headed toward the towns only accessible merchant. The pair stood impatiently as the merchant repaired their equipment and portioned out the coin for the items they were selling him. An hour dragged by before the hunters found themselves headed for the main gate. Captain Rumford was standing guard and informed them that the dead were being reinforced by a few minor monsters called Wretched Mothers. Three of them exactly and their 'queen' were the current source of the towns problems.

Dante went to the barricade of the road leading out and aimed his crossbow as the dead finally burst through it. Kasler and Dante quickly dispatched the group of reanimated dead bodies. Before Dante could summon down his arrows there was a massive sound of crossbow firing. His head snapped behind him and saw Kasler leaning against a summoned large demon sentry turret, patting it slowly and laughing quietly.

Dante chuckled, "Fucker. Those were mine."

The lands leading to Old Tristram were littered with quill beasts and corpses in all different states of decay. Nothing they couldn't handle, in fact boredom began to settle in as they traveled. Dante started challenging Kasler to trick shots as they made their way. It wasn't long till they found their first Wretched Mother milling around in a pack of undead and a couple of large monsters called Savage Beasts. Dante and Kasler crept up behind a bush just out of earshot of the group. To their good fortunes, the foliage managed to hide both sets of their horns from the scanning eyes of monsters. The pets were commanded to stay back and the hunters readied their weapons.

Kasler let out a soft chuckle, turning Dante's head to him. "You? laughing twice in a day, who are you?" He whispered comically beneath his helmet.

"I have a trick for you." Kasler whispered back, aiming his Raven's Wing, "I'll bet you a ruby that I can pin that Wretched Mother to the flank of that Savage Beast."

Dante checked his pouch, "2 ruby, but it has to be her whole body. Not just her head."

A silent nod from Kasler as he loaded a second arrow and aimed again. A tense moment passed, a sharp 'twang' from Raven's Wing followed by angry yowling.

Looking into the pack and there was a now raging Savage Beast with a Wretched Mother's body swinging pitifully from it's hip. "Shit. I was sure the head would come off." Dante whispered a scoff.

Kasler held out his hand as he stood. "Pay up."

Dante laughed heartily as he shoved the gems into Kasler's palm. The pets were gestured to attack, arrows rained into the pack as the chaos of the attack ensued. Most of the group laid pinned or in pieces by the time Dante and Kasler strolled up the edge of the massacre. A few well placed shots killed the remaining poor victims of the pets. Kasler joined Dante in the looting of the corpses. A bit of gold, some near worthless weapons found among the former farmers. The loot worth keeping was divided between the hunters. They traveled up the road a bit further, it was just before the ruins of Old Tristram that they found their last two Wretched Mothers with their collection of dead minions roaming mindlessly around them. Dante released a volley of arrows from the sky, unfortunately this time it wasn't wide enough to engulf the entire group. Kasler cursed and summoned up two of his sentries, firing his hundreds of arrows at the group. The Wretched Mother closest to them was nothing more than squirming chunks on the ground, now the farthest shrieked and vomited up a thick hot paste onto the ground. Dante felt his stomach lurch a bit as three more undead rose from the soil. Kasler refocused his attention on taking down the Wretched Mother before she spawned more. The pets steered clear of the tainted ground but attempted to swarm on the monster. The female humanoid was raising her arms to strike at her attackers when her upper body took a full blast of Kasler's attack. The rest of the undead slumped back to the ground as they died. The Wretched Mother's upper body froze as it slid off her lower half.

"...You cut her in half..." Dante watched as the body thudded softly to the ground.

Kasler shouldered his Raven's Wing while he checked for dropped gold and gems. "Sentries are the best. Not sure why you put your trust in that volley rain." He examined a chipped topaz.

A three claws boot prodded Kasler's leg. "You trying to pick a fight with me?" Dante had his helmet pushed up to sit on the top of his head, a serious look darkened his face.

Kasler's eyes narrowed and felt his magic humming within him, readying for Dante's possible attack. "..."

"..."

Dante let out a loud laugh and prodded Kasler again with his boot. "You wound me, Kasler. As if I would take offense."

Kasler relaxed and they both laughed together for a long moment. A sharp barb suddenly pierced Kasler's shoulder sending him onto his back. He cursed loudly as Dante fired in the direction the barb had come from. Dante let up from the trigger and saw a dead Quill Beast with a great deal of foreign shafts protruding from it.

Setting his crossbow down and helping Kasler to his feet. "Fatal?"

"..." Kasler took a couple deep breaths and pulled the barb out. "...I don't think so. Cheap shot, expect nothing less from refuse." He tossed the bloody barb away. He rotated his arm and felt along the wound under the armor. "Nothing deep. Just a flesh wound."

Dante peered up the road they had been following and could faintly see the falling structures of Old Tristram. "Well chug a potion and let's move." Pointing up the road. "Diablo's old playground is close."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Old Tristram had seen better days. Crows mocking caws filled the otherwise silent air. The once proud quaint little town had succumb to time's relentless onslaught. Diablo's mark lingered there as the air whispered threats through the trees and crumbling stone walls. The undead roamed aimlessly about the ruins, attacking whatever came within reach, going so far as to swat at insects buzzing by. Dante and a healed Kasler stood just a bit before the destroyed stone archway entrance of the town. The pets milled anxiously behind them, knowing more blood was to be spilled soon.

One of Dante's wolves came up and nudged along the side of his thigh. Dante took a soft hold of his ear, "I know Charlie. Patience, this town has a lot of history."

Kasler did one last inspection of his equipment and ammo. "History or not, it's infested with monsters. We're here to kill that Wretched Queen."

Dante nodded and loaded up his crossbow. "No time like the present."

They stalked in quietly, trying to avoid attracting too much attention. They stumbled upon the Wretched Queen just a little ways into the ruins. Dante peered just over the stone wall cover the pair readied themselves behind it. Kasler shook his head silently looking up at the dramatic horns protruding off the top of Dante's helmet. Nothing discrete about that helmet, Kasler mused to himself smiling ear to ear. How the undead didn't see the bright red spikes wobbling just over a stone wall, Kasler would never be able to answer. The Wretched Queen had a few minions around her, other than that, she was alone. Kasler passed over a sturdy bolt to the demanding hand of Dante. The Wretched Queen stood still a moment, she looked as if she was sniffing the air. Her silent snarl told the red demon hunter that she knew the living had invaded her area. Dante inhaled and steadied himself, he fired the bolt straight for her head. To his dismay, she moved just out of the way. Dante cursed loudly as he stood, firing a seemingly endless stream of bolts at the Queen. Kasler rose fast and barely lined his shot before he fired. The pets leaped forward at the monster, snapping and clawing at her rotting flesh. Bolt after bolt and arrow after arrow, she remained standing.

"Rain! Dante, release the rain!" Kasler shouted over the approaching groans of shuffling dead and the vicious shrieks of the Queen.

Dante took a hand from his crossbow and jutted into the air. "Bitch just won't die!" Throwing his arm down it was followed by a thick torrent of arrows glowing a dark blue from the sky.

The Wretched Queen tried to shield herself from the assault of teeth and claws, now raising up an arm as if to guard from the rain of Dante's vengeance. The arrows halted and the queen fell to her knees. The pets did not let up. The wolves sank hungry fangs into her throat and shoulders, boars dug tusks into her gut as the ravens and bats pecked and bit into her eyes. The arrows Dante summoned had cleared the field of any 'live' enemies. Both hunters breathing a bit heavy as they took a moment to relax. Kasler thanked his stars that no one took any damage, the magic and hate spent was merely exhausting and taxing on the body.

"Dante?" Kasler implied his question in his voice.

The red demon hunter looked up at a recovered Kasler, "Shit takes it out of me sometimes. Going to be a moment before I can do that again." He stood and composed himself.

They made their way over to a great stone platform, it single burst of blue glow jutted forth from it. Kasler and Dante stood on it, both collection of pets crowded around their feet. Dante held up two of his wolves to his chest and the lack of space forced Kasler to lift up his boar and his own wolf. Kasler sighed annoyed and let the magic of the platform well into his thoughts of New Tristram. A painful moment later and they found themselves standing in their desired location. The animals scattered and lept out of their owners arms. They made their way over to Captain Rumford just outside the Slaughtered Calf's Inn.

Rumford's face lit up at the sight of the hunters. "Thank you for your help, but" his face darkened a bit. "Can you talk some sense into Leah? She won't give up on the idea of rescuing her uncle."

Dante and Kasler looked at each other. Although their faces were hidden, they both could 'see' each others expression. Distaste, "One thing after another." Kasler grumbled.

Dante nodded, "we knew this was coming though."

"We will help her with her uncle." Kasler said as he pushed past Rumford.

Dante and Kasler went over to Leah. With a tap they turned her attention on them. "Let's go search for your uncle."

Leah smiled warmly. "We'll have to open the cathedral first. The guards locked it up before they were ambushed."

Dante let out a short scoff, kneeing down to his pets, stroking their faces. Leah continued, "Rumford told me they fought their way back to Adria's hut."

"..." Kasler caught Leah's brief mean glare toward Dante. "The key must still be there."

"Very well." Kasler shifted in his armor and started to make his way to the merchant. "First we must rest a moment, restock and repair."

Leah paced just a ways from Dante and Kasler. She muttered nervously to herself, Kasler watched her a bit as he fed his pets bits of food. Dante lounged with his back to a bit of broken fence petting his boar. The demon hunters had surrendered all of their equipment to the merchant, who seemed to be taking his bitter time repairing.

Kasler looked over at Dante. "Kids, huh?" He smirked as Dante was whispering to his wolves that brought him a stick.

"Huh?" Dante tossed the stick, "yeah. Named and all. The boar here," whom he patted roughly, "is Pumba."

Dante used his foot to nudge the spider, "This is Charlotte, my wanna be squirrels are Flotsam and Jetsam. The raven perched above you is Edgar. My bat is Joachim and the male wolves are Charlie and Nanook, the female is Frito."

"...right..." Kasler was hard pressed not to gag on the sentiment Dante had for his pets.

"Whatever it is you're thinking," Dante looked warmly at the wolves fighting over a stick. "I don't much care. They haven't left me or died. That's more then anyone else has done."

"..." Kasler was silent, looking at his raven perched motionless on his knee. He hadn't looked at his pets in such a light.

The merchant bellowed from his tent, the repairs were finished and ready to be worn. Dante and Kasler were stiff from sitting for the few hours it took to complete the work. Another hour of gearing up, double checking the disgruntled merchants work and adjusting any discomfort. Leah's face had been growing more annoyed and impatient as the evening continued to wane. Dante and Kasler paid her little attention, they were both of the mind that poor preparations made a dead demon hunter. The party left through the portal and found themselves at a locked gate, Leah rushed forward to unlock it. Once through she babbled on about herself and about her mother, an accused witch named Adria. Dante and Kasler focused on fighting back the numerous amount of undead still lurching along the old Tristram road. It wasn't long before the aging hut of Adria's loomed around the bend in the road. They entered and peered about the hut, it seemed empty, Kasler and Dante had the pets search the hut for any hidden doors or panels. The wolves were soon heard scratching at several loose interlocking wood panels on the floor. Leah tried to rush over to clear it away but was greeted by the snarls of the wolves. Kasler snapped his finger at his wolf and Dante hissed at his own, Leah was free to pass.

Once below it looked like a fairly large hollowed out section of earth. Roots pierced through the ceiling, boulders too large to move alone had been turned into a sort of table or awkward candle display. Various colored bottles of all sizes littered the spacious room, a still simmering cauldron bubbled in the center of the room. Leah made mention of something that was lost on the hunters. Magic was stirring in that place and it was difficult to focus on where it might have been coming from.

"Captain Daltyn!" Leah cried out as she brought her bow up. Dante and Kasler turned in time to dodge a sword blow to their backs.

Kasler bounded backward and summoned a sentry in his place, triggering it as well as firing his own bow. Dante quickly released his own rain of arrows as he fired rapidly. Leah's single shots joined the fray as another group fell victim to the overkill of arrows and beasts. The newly risen fell in a matter of seconds. Kasler turned to question Leah about the possible whereabouts of the key for the cathedral. She was unresponsive, eying Dante coldly as he sifted through the bone remains of the form Captain Daltyn and his skeleton companions. Kasler turned just as Dante raised up a key into a better light, he smirked as he declared, "Found it."

Dante bought the key over proudly. "Is this the one?" He saw the look on Leah's face, he lifted his helmet back. "...What?"

"..." Leah glared darkly at Dante. "Have you no respect for the dead?"

Dante handed the key to Kasler and with a blank face to Leah. "Perhaps less time worrying about the feelings of the dead and more concern for your living would help you all survive a little longer. The dead are just that, dead. Nothing there to offend." Dante looked between Kasler and Leah. "Understand in these times your dead can still serve your living."

Kasler watched Leah grow quiet. "..." He clasped a hand onto Dante's shoulder. "Let's leave Leah to inspect her mothers journal. We'll go on and find Cain."

"..." Dante nodded to Kasler and hurried past Leah to the exit.

"Forgive my partner. It seems he isn't quite as friendly as I assumed." Kasler took off his helmet to let Leah see his solemn face.

"Your friend is disrespectful and rude." Leah put a hand to her hip and turned over her mother's journal in her free hand. "He best be careful it doesn't get him killed one day."

Kasler's mind pricked at him to correct her assumption that Dante was a friend, he withheld the desire. "I shall. We'll meet you back in New Tristram when we find your uncle." Kasler replaced his helmet and saw Dante disappear up into the vacant hut.

Kasler rose from the hole in Adria's hut's floor to the sound of combat. He quickly rose to his feet and joined Dante in firing upon a small pack of undead breaking through one of the hut's walls. A decent size group of dead laid along the ground as Dante and Kasler silently walked over the cold bodies. The wolves rooted along them looking for desirable chunks of flesh to eat, still Dante was quiet. He and Kasler walked a bit up the road, though it wasn't long before Kasler took Dante by the shoulder guard and turned the red demon hunter toward him.

"Are you still upset by what Leah said to you?" There was no time to beat around the bush, the cathedral was in sight and they needed to get back into rhythm.

Dante gently pulled his shoulder free. "'Upset'? No." He pushed his helmet back and up, his face was unreadable. "Annoyed is more my tune here."

"Why? I'm sure she's not the first to have said something to you about you lack of 'respect'." Kasler pulled his helmet off as well and the two took to standing at the road side.

Dante sighed deeply, rubbing his neck with a free hand and rolling his head back. "Look. I don't respect the dead. Not even my own. I respect the living." He lowered his head and gazed up at the cathedral. "The dead don't think. They don't care and when they rise up to terrorize the living, I don't see them respecting us."

The sound of leather rubbing against itself filled the air between them as Kasler tightening his hand into a fist. Kasler did regrettably see Dante's point. Regardless how crude it was. "They were still someone's family or friend."

Dante inspected his gear as he spoke. "And exactly how much did that stop the dead from ripping apart their living family members? As far as I saw," reloading his crossbow. "It didn't do a goddamn thing to stop them."

"..."

The Mempo of Twilight was pushed back into proper place on Dante's head. "Can I count on you? What you said to Leah, makes me think you may not have my back."

Kasler stiffened up a bit, he hadn't expected Dante to have overheard his comments to Leah. "You can." He said putting his own helmet back on.

Dante chuckled a bit and started heading toward the towers stone structure. "Come on then. Prove it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The slop sounds of flesh, bones popping and cracking rang out in front of the church. The hunters counted four undead devouring a dead townsman. Hardly worth the effort, the animals were sent upon them, a few moments of teeth and claws soon found the dead once again inert. The great dark wooden doors stood as monoliths, hiding the horrors that the hunters knew lurked below. Splintered support beams jutted forth from a massive hole that was once the cathedral's roof, shingles lay scattered about the charred remains of grass. The smell of copper was thick in the air as it wafted from the hole. To Dante it looked like a gaping wound in the side of a great stone beast. To Kasler, it was a sign of unnecessary death and destruction. Blue light glowed faintly from behind the cathedrals damaged stain glass depictions. There was no other place the star could have possibly fallen but here.

With a tremendous push, Dante and Kasler managed to open the doors inward. Pets bounded inside the and dispatched the few undead lingering among the pews. Dante and Kasler stood before the gaping maw that the star left in the floor. The bottom was obscured by debris and blue light. Kasler moved to the balls of his feet and readied to leap down.

Dante snatched his arm quickly. "Have you lost your mind?"

"...What, we need to go down. We can make that jump." Kasler protested and pulled himself free.

"Yes, by all means. Leap down into an unknown depths and break your legs. I'm not leaving your ass by the door. Then gone on to do this job by myself and still share fifty-fifty." Dante dragged his bag over and produced a thick coil of rope. "We'll lower the animals first, then ourselves."

Kasler tsk'ed loudly and took the rope. "Take the fun out this why don't you."

Boots made a soft thud as they touched the stone floor. Dante let go of Charlotte, Flotsam and Jetsam. Kasler was already down and walking just a short ways away, peering into the lit halls and catwalks of the church's underbelly. They agreed to search and mark their way though the expansive catacombs. Hundreds of skeletons scattered through out the floor they were exploring, a few times the hunters had to stop and rest. Supplies were still in decent shape and their armor were holding up well. Another hour of searching through the passages brought them to a short stairwell leading downward. Expecting a similar experience on the next floor they were both surprised to hear the cries of an elderly man and the howling of pursers.

"No minions, stay back." The old man cried out desperately, nearly falling over himself trying to flee his attackers. "Stay back!" He commanded again.

He hobbled hurriedly across a perilous ledge, "May this ledge hold."

The hunters were speeding through preparing their weapons. Their pets guarding their backs.

"The Skeleton King!" Cain howled as he backed away slowly, Dante and Kasler dared a quick glance up as they fumbled with arrows and bolts.

A floating, heavily armored, large blue lit skeleton hovered mere feet away from Cain. His armor clung desperately to him and each other, wisp of bone white hair fluttered about the skull.

The voice coming from it boomed as it filled the room. "The power of the fallen star awakened me!" He cackled, the sound mixing with the rattle of bones. "And soon all will suffer as I have suffered!"

Streams of blue light and white mist swirled around the room. "Guards! Bring me his bones!" His cackle carried on long after he was gone.

Dante and Kasler raised their weapons and started to run down the flight of stone stairs that led to Cain. "Cain! We're here to rescue you!" Kasler shouted out, hoping to inspire a fighting spirit in the old man.

The pets swarmed up past the hunters and began snapping at bones and exposed ligaments. Dante showered the room in a cascade of arrows. A few royal guard skeletons remained standing, Kasler ran the outskirt of the room, dropping three sentries as he went. He fired as he halted and the remaining guards fell into dust and chips of bones.

Dante took a moment as he breathed heavy, "did you have to point out the obvious? Of course were here to rescue."

"Sure, if I were Cain, I'd first assume two armored men running toward me were here to save me." Kasler gestured to Dante with Raven's Wing, "The guy dressed in the red armor, scary mask, large horns and clawed gauntlets and boots is running to the rescue."

Before Dante could retort a deep rumbling was felt through out the stone floor. Tiles of stone pushed aside and from the soil beneath came a large skeleton bare bone hand. "Headcleaver!" Declared Cain as he gave a wider berth to the new battle.

Thirty minutes passed, an uncountable amount of arrow were unleashed into Headcleaver. Still he had kept coming. It wasn't until Dante dropped his crossbow and at a full run, slammed his body into the larger skeleton. The stone railing that he collided into gave way and into the craggy abyss tumbled Headcleaver. Dante was able to stop himself just in time, standing at the ledge he saw the skeleton hit the jagged stones and protruding beams. Dust pluming at each connection was all that was eventually left.

Dante fell back onto his backside, letting the rest of himself fall to the floor. A metal clang and a loud 'oof' was all that was heard while he and Kasler caught their breaths. Cain looked between them and joined them in resting. The animals went about patrolling the room.

It was a long silence there, Cain swore that the red armored man had fallen asleep. He cleared his throat loudly. "Thank you both, but why did you risk yourselves for me?"

Kasler loosened the straps of his armor, prying his gauntlets from his hands. "A favor to a young lady in New Tristram. Leah, she knew you were still alive."

"..." Cain's expression warmed at the mention Leah. "I am glad to hear Leah is well," he gripped his staff a bit tighter. "I feared the worst."

Dante raised himself up and loosened his armor as well, dividing out a small portion of food to his pets. "Leah seems tough enough to survive."

"..." Cain saw the raised eyebrow the black armored man gave his red counterpart. With the help of his staff, he pulled himself slowly up to standing. "I learned of this secret passage from old maps I found." He shuffled his way over to the bookshelf behind him.

The hunters followed Cain through the narrow and dim passage till they emerged out of the Cathedrals lower levels. The old man took a deep breath of the cold night air. "We must discuss the fallen star." He shuffled towards the portal's platform. "Follow me to New Tristram."

Dante and Kasler looked at each other, and then back to there pets. "Perhaps, one at a time this time." A smirk formed on Dante's face.

Once back in New Tristram, they found Leah embracing her uncle. "Uncle! You're alive!" She tried to hold back her tears.

A staff was gestured to Dante and Kasler. "Thanks to you and your friends here." Cain smiled at the hunters.

"..." Kasler approached Cain, "what can you tell us about the fallen star?"

With a free hand Cain tugged gently at his white beard. "Not much I'm afraid, though the Prophecy of the End of Days surely points to it as a sign that the end has begun..." His voice trailed off in self thought.

The hunters exchanged a puzzled look and Leah gently took hold of her uncles shoulders. "Please, uncle, not more of your stories." She gave a pleading look to Kasler and back to Cain. "All that matters now is that you're back."

Cain nodded slightly, muttering to himself as Leah watched him move off to his home. "Thank you for finding my uncle." She said warmly to Kasler before following Cain.

The Slaughtered Calf inn gave Dante and Kasler a free night, but just one room. Kasler put the last of his armor in the corner staked for himself. He tucked his gold and gems in the crook of support beams above the bed. Dante came into the room, his gear already removed and in his corner. He was followed by his collection of pets, all of them. Kasler had held hope that Dante would've kept them outside, seem luck hadn't favored him. To his pleasant surprise though the animals took to finding a spot for the evening. Edgar and Joachim found perches in the rafters, Charlotte curled underneath the bed, Flotsam and Jetsam huddled into Dante's discarded boots. Nanook, Charlie and Frito laid together against the door and Pumba could be heard rooting for a comfortable spot on the ground at the foot of Dante's bed. Kasler's were kept in a vacant stall just a stone's throw from the Inn. Dante groaned painfully as he sat down along the bed's side. Exhaustion was a mutual feeling the hunters shared. Kasler took to his own bed and laid starring up at the rafters, listening to the sounds Dante's pets made as they slept.

"Kasler." Dante broke the silence.

"After all we did this evening, now you want to talk?" Kasler grumbled trying to roll over.

"Something dawned me as strange about that Cathedral." Dante pushed himself up on his elbows looking to Kasler.

Kasler looked over his shoulder, "and what, pray tell what that might be?"

"Who the fuck was keeping up on the candles and lanterns down there?" He smiled at the thought and Kasler could see Dante had come up with an amusing answer.

Rolling over and setting himself on an elbow. "You know, that was weird. You'd think the star would have either blown them out or destroyed them." Kasler smirked realizing the insane chances that the candles remained intact. "They were all lit."

Dante stiffened back a laugh, "so after the monsters killed everyone they thought to keep up on the candles?"

Kasler slightly choked on his own laugh, "If the monsters are following the instructions of the Skeleton King..."

It couldn't be held back any longer. The hunters burst into fits of laughter, the image of the Skeleton King commanding a couple minions to go about and light candles was too much.

Between laughing and breathing Dante managed, "...what a neurotic monster. God forbid the dungeon is to dark for the dead!" He gripped his sides, partially hanging off the side of the bed.

"Yes!" Kasler fell back against his pillow, "Can you see him?!" Mocking the Skeleton Kings voice, "You! Number 42, go light candles. We may have humans coming down, don't want them tripping on pillars. Fair is fair."

Their laughter kept up for a couple hours before the town fell into a restless night.

Morning came and Kasler was up before Dante, a swift smack to his partners bare foot startled Dante enough to fall from his bed. He left Dante to whine his way into being awake and headed down stairs. The inn was quiet, but a more relaxed air filled the tavern. Kasler ordered some food for the days work., he was about to turn on leave to the next chore when he spied them. In a little wicker basket at the back of the bar. Succulent juicy round pieces of heaven. The memory of their taste and texture tantalized his mind. Kasler continued to stare as his mouth began to water, licking his lips. He demanded the contents and paid the barkeep before a price was given. Kasler hurriedly darted off to a table with his prize.

Dante hoisted the bag of his armor readied for the merchant to repair. Grudgingly making his way down stairs, at the bottom he noticed a collection of townsfolk starring at something. Setting his bag down and with a single hand brushed back the mop of dark brown hair out of his eyes. At a table in the rear of the tavern sat Kasler, viciously and joyously devouring a full basket of green apples. Though the action wasn't strange to anyone but the vigor in which Kasler was eating them, was bizarre in it's own right. Dante covered his face to stop a laugh. He pushed past a few people and sat himself at the table.

"Do you eat like you fuck? Or fuck like you eat?" Dante snickered as he sat across from Kasler, whom eyed him sharply as he tore into a fresh apple.

"Om haft inny idea hom rare des are?" Kasler managed with a mouthful.

Dante held back another laugh. "Don't be rude, swallow." He chuckled darkly.

"..." Kasler sat back narrowing his eyes at Dante, juices dripping from his closed mouth. He gulped down his apple. "I said 'you have any idea how rare these are?'"

Dante began reaching for one, Kasler snatched hold of Dante's wrist before he even got to the basket. "Mine." Kasler voice faintly hid a threat in it.

Dante made a face and nodded slightly. "Right. You have a thing for these. Fine, I don't even really like the green ones."

Kasler released Dante's hand, "more for me then. What's today's plan?"

"Well we have to kill that neurotic Skeleton king." Dante said, memory of last nights amusement cause Kasler to choke a bit on the fruit. "You get the details how to do that from Cain. Gods love that man, but I can't take listening to him drone on."

About an hour later Kasler found Dante out by the merchant, haggling the price of the repairs to both the armor sets. He looked very displeased with short stout man. Savored the chance to get away from the merchant. Kasler informed Dante as to the details of how to kill the Skeleton King. Dante passed the privilege of picking up the armors from the merchant. As they were turning to speak with the blacksmith Haedrig they instead came to face a sleek looking man. Dante and Kasler exchanged a confused look, if this was the blacksmith, it wasn't what they expected. The man shifted his weight back and forth on either leg, foot tapping to a tune only he could head, an impatient glare in his eyes and arms haughty crossed across his chest. He wore green robes and black plated bits of armor. Green dyed leather cases held multiple scrolls at his thighs, jet black hair thick and pulled back from his face in a top knot. Kasler caught Dante starring and cleared his throat to catch both men's attention.

"Ahem. Pardon us," Kasler spoke to the misplaced man. "You wouldn't happen to be the blacksmith Haedrig, are you?"

The man turned and his face relaxed. "Indeed not. If I was, I wouldn't have left my furnace unattended." an accent dance about in his voice and neither hunter could place it's origin.

Dante let out a short cough. "This is Kasler, and I'm Dante. We're looking for Haedrig's help." The man wore a perfect example of smug across his face. "We need his help."

The man gave a steep eloquent bow, "Laufey at your services." He rose with a bit of a rush, "perhaps I might follow you two. I need a minor repair done and haven't the tools to do it myself."

Kasler scowled a bit, it was awkward enough traveling with Dante but to add another companion in such short time felt a bit much. "...I..."

Dante smacked a hard friendly hand against Kasler's back. "Why not? You're just needing the blacksmith for a repair, we need his talents as well."

Laufey raised a eyebrow high and a angular smile crept on his face. "So gracious. A good eye to accept me. For I am but a hum..."

Dante and Kasler had begun walking to the stall to retrieve the rest of the animals. Laufey quickly trotted after them, miffed as his introduction speech had be discarded. A bit deeper into town and the party found Haedrig standing forlorn under a lantern post. He looked rugged and tired, his hammer hung loosely in his hand. He looked at it accusingly as the group approached him.

"Blacksmith Haedrig?" Kasler called out as they drew closer.

The gruff man looked up from his hammer and stared at Kasler a moment. "Aye. You're one of them hunters who saved Cain." His voice was as rough as his physical features. His hands looked hardened and his skin tempered from the fire he works with. Shabby brown hair and a unkempt goatee shown through the filth of his job.

Kasler nodded and Dante waved once from behind. Haedrig nodded to them and sighed, "What do you want?"

"Cain told us that you knew where to find Leoric's crown." Kasler offered his helmet to Dante to hold. Kasler had a tendency to gesture with his hands when he spoke.

"Not now." Haedrig growled. "It's my wife..." He looked grimly behind him.

"..." The party of three kept quiet.

Haedrig let out a low sigh, "She's locked in the cellar, like all those who've been bitten." He looked at his hammer again as if it betrayed him, "I'm to put them all down." He looked at Kasler square in the eyes, "But how can I kill my own wife."

Laufey caught out of the corner of his eye the man, Dante, about to make a witty and cruel retort. To spare the blacksmith undue pain and expedite the process, he gave Dante a stern look and a swat to the arm with the back of his hand. Laufey knew the hunter made a face at him, he just could find the ability to care.

"If you would like," Laufey began. "The three of us would be capable of helping you in exchange for your assistance."

Haedrig look at each of the three men, and finally back at his hammer. He nodded strongly once. "Thank you." The words must have burned to say.

The group followed the blacksmith to the cellar, the entered quickly and slammed the doors closed behind them. It was dimly lit and the familiar groans of the dead carried on through out the space. Haedrig pleaded for forgiveness from his friends as he slammed his hammer into their heads. Laufey shouted assurances to him over the dying cries and the sound of the hunters attacks and commands. Dante was seen casually dodging swipes and bite, Kasler did enough to kill but not relish. Laufey sliced up his last opponent, turning his attention to a women in the farthest room trapped in the throes of pain.

Haedrig ran past the warriors and up to his wife. He tried to reach for her but she recoiled quickly, "Mira..." His voice cracking, "my love, forgive me."

Deep sharp groans of agony came from Mira. "OHhh ahh Haedrig..." She trembled, "help me!" Her body gave way and she doubled over spewing the same steaming paste of the Wretched Mothers.

Laufey stood back at the hunters and Haedrig engaged in combat. Laufey took out a long pipe and lit the leaves. He breathed deep and exhaled slowly as he prodded the bodies with his foot for loot. Half way through his inspection he noticed it was silent, turning he faced Dante and Kasler. They were covered in patches of blood and other stains rather left unknown. Helmets removed, the look on their faces was less then amused.

"Gents." Laufey acknowledge them, as he gave a short bow.

Haedrig found the animosity rising, to clear the air he tapped Dante on the shoulder. "Couldn't have done this without all of yours help." He looked to Laufey and Kasler as well. "I'm in your debts. My name is Haedrig Eamon."

Kasler touched his chest plate, "I'm Kasler."

"I'm Dante Kingson." Turning to nodded at Haedrig.

The blacksmith looked puzzled a moment at Kasler, "You gave no family name."

"Yes, i discarded it." The black armored hunter gave a stern look. It wasn't something he expected to ever to be asked.

"And you stranger?" Haedrig looked to Laufey.

"Just Laufey, if you don't mind. I find last names trivial." He came closer to the group.

Haedrig thought a moment and addressed the group. "What was it you men wanted of me?"

Kasler briefly explained what they were doing, "...and we are now looking for King Leoric's crown. Cain told us you may know of it's location."

The blacksmith started to make his way towards the cellar's doors. "Aye, I can help you there. It's buried with his chancellor," Haedrig glanced over his shoulder, "my grandfather."

The party exchanged looks and waited for Haedrig to continue. "You'll find his tomb in a cemetery in the weeping hollows."

Once out of the cellar Haedrig pointed them to the rear gate of the town. "And if you see my fool of apprentice out there, tell him to get back to town."

Dante and Kasler agreed to look and started towards the covered bridge leading out of town. The pets in tow but the sounds of additional footsteps stopped the hunters. When they looked behind them they saw Laufey still following them. Dante shrugged and kept walking, Kasler took a moment longer debating letting Laufey follow. The man wasn't as helpful in the cellar and felt something foreboding about letting the stranger tag along. He sighed and followed after Dante, to hell with it, he thought. Perhaps they could use Laufey as bait or a distraction. It didn't take long to run into monsters on their way. The pets went from group to group, tearing into whatever was deemed unfriendly. Dante and Kasler poured thousands of arrows into enemies. While Laufey merely shredded anything that ventured to close to himself. A small spark of red light pulsed along side, giving him additional strength. Laufey watched as the two hunters talked amongst themselves, challenging each other to complicated feats of archery and showmanship. They peaked his curiosity the more he followed them, little was said to him personally and he kept a short distance from them. Deep into the Weeping Hollow the party came up to a well and small shack. The body of a young man laid flayed open at his stomach, deep gashes littered his corpse and chunks of flesh were missing. A horrid death, the anvil nearby and the bloody hammer in the dead man's hand told them this must have been the apprentice. Laufey gazed out into the fields, hoping to see the beast that might have done this. Dante and Kasler were discussing wither or not to tell the blacksmith about his apprentices untimely demise. Laufey saw they were so engrossed in their argument that the angry Grotesque making a run at them went unnoticed, and their collection of pets were busy assaulting a group of undead.

A aggravated sigh as Laufey brought his wrist together, palms out, yelled to the hunters, "Get down!"

Instincts were sharp enough, Laufey noted as the two hunters dropped without protest. Just as the Grotesque was about to throw itself on Dante and Kasler, Laufey unleashed two wide massive beams of red hot searing energy into the monster. He poured more magic it into, enough to hurl the fat stinking monster out of sight.

Dante and Kasler put their faces to the ground when Laufey shouted. All they could feel was an intense heat above their backs along with the sounds of steam exploding. They heard Laufey curse as the heat dissipated. The hunters turned their heads to see what happened. Their strange companions hands were smoldering but not a single sign of damage on them. His face didn't carry a very thrilled expression. He gave a cooled hand to each hunter and pulled them to their feet.

Kasler looked behind them and saw the ground scorched in parallel lines reaching several yards out. "You...you could do that?" He tore off his helmet and glared at the man.

"Yes I can. Not that I like to share my talents without reason or compensation." Laufey shook the last traces of smoke from his hand. "I suppose I find you both interesting enough to do so now."

Dante slowly pulled his helmet off, face in pure surprise. "Laufey you're...You're a wizard?" He did nothing to hide the shock in his voice.

Laufey burst into a short fit of laughter. "Must you sound so surprised, Dante?" He regained himself after a moment, patting dirt from his robes he smiled at the hunters. "I am a wizard. I tried to inform you of this when we first met. As I see things right now, we are in the middle of a battle, let's save the questions after we have retrieved our prize."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Laufey's beam roasted another group of skeletons in the crypt. The cemetery had been easy enough to find. Haedrig had failed to mention that there were four identical tombs in the cemetery. With little information to go on, the group simply went one by one. The first crypt was a bust, the second was turning out to be as well. With a arrangement of attacks worked out between the men, they finally got the system working to their advantage. Smooth enough that the party was receiving no damage and barely saw enemies come within 5 feet of them. They exited the second crown-less tomb. It was the wizards turn to select a tomb from the remaining two. He tested one door and found it unbreakable, the other door was partially open. Laufey choose that door.

Kasler coming up behind Laufey, "Why this door? Wouldn't it be in the sealed tomb?"

"...I suppose that is likely." He ignored the question to intelligence. "Though perhaps since it is the crown of the Skeleton King, I don't think he'd leave it unguarded."

Dante gave him a confused look. "I'd guess you're right. But then how is it this door?"

Laufey sighed sharply. "Very well. I'll explain it." He stepped away from the door and faced them. "Listen well pupils. If the Skeleton King wants to keep the crown guarded, he would have to raise the dead inside. Now, these tomb don't usually have an ample supply dead in here. Not enough to sufficiently guard anything." He eyed the hunters, they looked as if they were following alright.

He continued. "So Leoric would have to raise the nearby dead. With the tomb sealed, the door must be opened to allow more to enter and some to leave and scout. Thus, when it comes to two tombs, one being open already and one closed, I'll select the one that is found open." Laufey finished, beaming at his own display of intelligence. The Hunters simply reloaded and walked into the crypt.

Laufey sourly followed them in. He was unaccustomed to his intelligence being simply accepted and not rewarded or complimented. The simplicity of these hunters was a grating experience for the wizard, but he saw something hidden behind their eyes that hinted at deeper and more complicated minds then they let on. It wasn't long before they came to a short stairwell leading to a second level of the crypt. Kasler acknowledge that Laufey was right in picking the tomb. They met a heavier resistance of skeletons and undead as they drove deeper into the second level. The final room of the tomb opened to a spacious stone design. At the very back stood a statue with a tarnished crown in it's hands. Laufey issued a word of caution as Dante went to retrieve it. As his armored fingers went to reach for it a voice boom from the emptiness of the darkness.

"NO!" The voice was almost deafening, "I will not let you bring that monster Leoric back to life!"

A spectra appeared behind Dante and took hold his throat as the hunter faced the ghost. A white mist connected from their faces as Dante began to feel his life draining from him. Laufey and Kasler wasted no time in assaulting the apparitions with arrows and beams of energy. The pets snapped wildly at the ghost and in a short time the spectra exploded in a blue and white light, screaming as he vanished. The crown was free to be taken. Laufey quickly snatched up the crown and turned to face Dante and Kasler. It was only Kasler that moved. Dante's body lay on the ground, unresponsive to the shouts of Kasler. The black demon hunter tossed off his helmet and then his partners.

"Dante? Dante?!" He yelled trying to shake his friend awake. He checked for a pulse, nothing. In an angry shout he hurled the Mempo of Twilight across the room. "Stupid son of a bitch!"

Laufey came to Kasler's side and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Your friend...he fought bravely."

"You did not just throw my fucking helmet!" A voice shrieked behind them.

Laufey and Kasler looked up in shock and dismay. Dante's ghost stood behind them, looking as angry as ever. "Dante?!" They exclaimed together.

"What? Why are you..." Dante saw his body at their feet. "Am I...dead?" He turned his hands over, seeing the floor through them. "What in the seven evils is this!? I died!?"

"...It would seem so." Laufey approached the disembody soul of Dante, circling him gently stroking his chin. "Most interesting."

Kasler rose and slowly approached, Dante's pets weren't the least bit alarmed at the turn of events. "I'm not sure I find this 'interesting', more freakish to be honest."

Dante's astral face darkened into a scowl, "Well fuck me, glad you two are enjoying figuring this out." He hid the sense of his spectra form being dragged back to his body.

"A shame Dante," Laufey snickered. "I would relish accommodating your request for an evenings company, it seems I can't." He chuckled again, gesturing to Dante's remains. "You're dead."

Kasler snapped a look at Laufey. "I don't think he meant it literally." His eye slightly twitched at the direction the tragedy had turned.

"...Promise?" Dante said rolling his eyes. "I wouldn't to miss that evening." The sarcasm was thick in his echoing voice.

Laufey bowed, "you have my words. In the unlikely chance you ever live again that is."

Kasler forgot his current horror as a new one rose. Dante was fading, between him and Dante, chaos ensued. A moment longer of panic and Dante's ghost no longer floated before his companions. Looking to Laufey with a silent look of concern on his face, Kasler was surprised to hear rustling from Dante's body. The two living men raised weapons, prepared to strike down an undead Dante. Groans and a painful moan left the body as the red armor stood.

"Ugh..." Dante groaned again, dusting himself off. "Not an experience I would recommend to anyone."

"..." Kasler and Laufey merely stood, confused as to what Dante may be. Human was quickly falling off their list.

Laufey offered to open a personal portal back to New Tristram. The crown was in hand and they all needed a good nights rest. Dante went first through the portal with his pets cautiously trailing behind him. Kasler and Laufey shared a tense silent moment before Kasler went through, his pets posing vague threats to Laufey as the wizard went through last. The party came through in the center of town, covered in blood and filth, they shuffled up to Haedrig's stall. The blacksmith looked up from the work on his anvil, wiping the sweat from his face, he smiled at the three.

He cooled the horseshoe in a barrel of dirty water. "You found the crown?" Kasler handed it over to Haedrig. "Truth be told, I didn't think you'd make it back alive." He looked the crown over in his hands.

Kasler chuckled a bit, "well. More or less alive." He shot a grin at Dante.

"Whatever that means." Haedrig waved the comment off. "It needs repair. Should be no problem."

"How long will it take." Dante asked, feeling the days events weighing on him.

Haedrig examined the crown more closely, "Should be done by tomorrow night. If I do nothing else."

Before they could say anything, Haedrig turned and begun work on the crown. He didn't bother answering questions, leaving the group to stand there. A silent shared feeling of relief sank in the group. It was time to rest. The merchant was the first to be dealt with, he argued about the demands and addition of Laufey's armor to the work he had been repeatedly commissioned to do. They viciously argued with the man and soon enough he left to do the work. Kasler bid Laufey and Dante a good evening as he went off to feed his animals and turn in for the night. Aside that, Kasler had more then his fill of human interactions to last him a long while. Haedrig's hammer was all that was heard in the evening air. Laufey had nothing better to do, so he joined Dante in feeding of his pets.

Laufey held up bread for Edgar to peck at, "Dante."

"..." Dante cut another thick cut of meat for the wolves and tossed a small basket of fruit to Pumba and the ferrets. "What?"

"You knew what happens to you when you're killed, didn't you?" Laufey moved his eyes to watch Dante, who froze silently.

"What makes you say that?" Dante resumed by cleaning off the blade he had been using.

Laufey finished feeding Edgar and took to casually digging dirt out from under his nail. "You reaction was incorrect for what I'd expect. Sobbing and denial I can see. Anger and fretting over a helmet? You've died before, that was nothing new."

Dante showed no signs of concern. "So what if I had?"

"You baited me for something." Laufey's voice was flat and calm. "I can respect that."

"..." Dante rose and turned to face Laufey, dark smile crept onto his face. "Why would I do such a thing?"

Laufey gave an identical smile. "Not sure, depends in what regards you hold promises."

Kasler awoke to find his wolf greeting Nanook. He knew now how Dante kept them separate. Nanook was darker in color of the three, Charlie had three large scars across his muzzle and Frito was female with a more grey color to her fur. Nanook was pawing playfully at Kasler's wolf. He rose stiffly, he had slept to long, his muscles ached and protested as he pushed himself out of bed. The strangeness of the morning suddenly sank in, Nanook was here. Not with Dante. Kasler looked about and saw Charlie and Frito outside his open door, none of the others or their owner. Kasler rose and felt no rush to get into the madness undoubtedly waiting. He called up the barmaid and had a hot water bath prepared for him. He handed her the soft portions of his armor and the clothes from the week for her to wash. He gave her five gold coins to be sure of the clothing's safety. Kasler waved off Dante's wolves as they tried to inspect his hands for food and made his way down to the baths. He felt strange just being in leggings, but he had no other clothes. Traveling light was his method.

The water sloshed around him quietly. Kasler draped his arms and legs over either side of the small bath barrel. Large enough to bath, not enough to be comfortable. He shifted his body just so he could dunk his head and hair into the waters depths. Running his hands through his hair, he came up feeling the dirt of the road slink off his skin. As the water started to get cold, he lifted himself from it's grasp. Kasler wrapped a towel tight around his waste and took another to dry his hair. Kasler saw himself in the mirror and looked away, he wasn't fond of the scars he had accrued throughout his years. They were a ledger of the pain and failures he endured. He buried the loathing and head back to his room. Halfway down the hall back to his room he heard a door open, looking up he saw Laufey halt still holding the knob. The stem of a pipe sat delicately between his teeth as he grinned at Kasler. Laufey looked back into the room and nodded, closing it behind him.

"Kasler." He greeted warmly. "I'm off to speak with Haedrig about our crown. Dante will be around shortly." Laufey walked off quietly humming a tune to himself.

Shaking assumed images from his head, Kasler started to walk again as Dante's wolves came down the hall. He stopped as he heard the door Laufey just exit, reopen and a voice greet the wolves. Kasler back up slowly and peered into the open room, a sun drenched room, thin sheet curtains drawn over the single window. Pumba and the other pets scattered about the room, but the occupant of the small bed was what startled Kasler.

"You didn't." Kasler spoke quietly, draping his towel around his neck.

Dante didn't bother to adjust the sheets at his waist. He was tugging roughly at Charlie's neck, patting him lovingly at his side. "Do what?" Dante was unusually chipper for morning.

"Laufey!" Kasler hissed beneath his breath, "If this town finds out, you both will be ran out or lynched."

"Good to see it's concern, not disgust from you." Dante smile was sincere. "I take what I can get. Not a large selection out there for guys like me."

Kasler visibly shuddered, "not something I want to picture."

"Then don't." Dante said wrapping the sheet around himself as he went for his discarded clothes.

Laufey had been standing behind Kasler listening. He interjected loudly, "It's a shame you didn't have the taste to join us."

"Laufey!?" Kasler leaped away a bit and eyed him suspiciously. "I'll pass. What do you want?"

"Aside the remainder of my garments?" He held up the repaired crown. "Haedrig wishes to speak with you two."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dante and Laufey stood silent to the side of Kasler as he spoke with Haedrig. "It's good to work again." Haedrig started, "The crown is as new as it was the day it was placed on the Black King's head."

"Thank you, your work was very helpful." Kasler felt the side of the pouch the crown was stored in.

Haedrig rose a hand and shook his head. "I need something more then making spades to occupy my mind." He opened his hands up toward Kasler, "I want my life to mean something."

Kasler looked back to Dante and Laufey. If someone had told him a month ago that he would have two travelers with him that would become his friends, he'd have slapped them for lying. He thought back to the course of the week and felt as if some greater plot was beginning. Dante gave him a questioning look and Kasler waved it off.

He turned to Haedrig. "Something is telling me a larger game is at hand here. If you truly wish your life to have more 'meaning', then come with us."

Laufey nodded in agreement. "He's right. Something more than just a disgruntled dead king is at play here."

Haedrig thought on it and with a sure face he held up his hammed. "Aye. I'll travel with you folk."

"If were to get anywhere though," Dante chimed in, "We really need to go put Leoric back into his grave."

The party left to go collect their gear. The merchant told them that since Haedrig was back to working, that they needed to take their armor to him. Kasler found the demand petty, Dante was pleased and Laufey didn't care either way. Cain directed them to go back the cathedral and use door to the right of the secret passage. It wasn't hard to find the door. Two behemoth doors towered before the group. The pets searched the base, their lack of reaction meant no magic and no monsters directly behind it. Laufey rubbed his hands together, whispering something under his breath. He grabbed hold of Dante's hands and continued, a dim red glow enveloped the hunters hands. Dante felt an excess of strength coursing through him. Laufey turned to Kasler and without slowing his chant down, gestured from the other hunters hands. The spell finished and both hunters looked oddly at Laufey. The wizard mere pointed to the doors, the hunters placed both hands on either side and found the door pushed open with ease. With the doors open enough for the party to pass though, the spell wore off as they crossed the threshold. They traveled through the lower levels with expected resistance. Skeletons, half rotting burned corpses, small flocks of avian monsters, and other sorts of creatures lurked all through out the caverns floor.

The group took a short rest, sitting at the top of a short flight of stairs. They talked among themselves, but as they drew quiet they begun to hear the sounds of magic and the chanting of voices. In a hurry the group gathered up weapons and dawned their discarded armor pieces. Laufey ran ahead of the hunters, they had agreed that a magic wielder would be best to handle unknown magic. Laufey halted suddenly at the top of a steep set of stairs. There on the floor just below them was a circle of mages channeling painful looking dark magic into a man hovering in it's converged center.

A cultist looked over for a brief second and say the party gawking at their ritual. "Maintain your incantations! He'll soon be...!" The cultist was interrupted by a arrow piercing though his head.

Laufey informed the hunters to kill or distract the chanting cultist, it would free the man. Dante and Kasler nodded and with their pets, charged down the stairs. It wasn't long before the captive man fell to the floor and watched as the three warriors slaughtered the cultist shrieking, running to and fro. The wolves and boars swarmed on the last dying mage as the party turned to face the freed man.

Laufey approached a bit with a hand somewhat open to the man. "Might I ask, but who are you?"

The man was severely under dressed for combat this deep into the cathedral. He had short close cropped black hair, a stoic humorless face and a broad body. His face and neck seemed to look as if they were the only bits of skin to see sunlight, clearly a heavy armor warrior.

"You'll know soon enough." His voice was rough and even toned. "Help me find my gear, I'll reward you well."

Laufey could see out of the corner of his eye, Dante and Kasler slumped a bit in aggravation. "Very well."

They started down the hallways, the stranger keeping to the very back of the group. "So what brought you all to this infernal place?" He shouted over the skirmish.

Kasler looked over his shoulder, a skeleton's skull thrown aside. "We have unfinished business with the Skeleton King." He simply said.

The warrior nodded, "as do I."

Around a corner to the parties left sat a large chest against a wall. "There! Down this way!" He ran past the group toward the cultist guarding the chest.

The cultist churned magic in there palms, "He's free!"

"Don't let him re-arm!" The other cultist shouted as the man slammed into them.

The pets tore into the available cultist as the man hurriedly dress in great suit of armor. "There." He turned to the group.

Laufey and Kasler shared a confused look, Dante groaned audibly as the warrior held up his spear. The man frowned and introduced himself. "I am Kormac, warrior of the Templar order."

Dante groaned even louder, "Argh! A Templar. Great..." He started to walk off a little ways. "I'm going to go stand guard while you three get cozy."

Kormac scowl was grade-A before looking back to others. "If it is the Skeleton King you seek, then you'll have to fight your way past Jondar."

"A friend of yours?" Laufey's sarcasm wasn't lost on Kormac. Kasler chuckled quietly to himself.

"No." Kormac was short. "There is no reason we should hunt alone."

Laufey turned to get a visual queue from Kasler, there was no objection. "Very well. Though you must excuse Dante, he seems to have old business with the Templar."

The ever growing group went on in silence, aside the calls Kasler, Dante and Laufey issued to each other in combat. The cultist were thick among the skeletons and undead, which made for a longer trek. The party eventually found the stairs leading once again down.

Kasler eyed the stairs, spikes protruded forth from them. "How far down does this pit go?"

"Hmph." Kormac sneered and approached the stairs, "black magic bars our way." Sounds of something below made the group tense up. "But the will of a Templar is greater!" Howled Kormac as he thrust his spear down into the spikes.

The spikes dissipated as the Templar's holy magic flowed through them. They moved fast down the stair and saw a man in heavy armor raising several skeletons. "You were a Templar Jondar!" Kormac yelled as he ran brandishing his weapon at the man.

Arcane magic shimmered into being through out the room as the group attacked Jondar. "How could you betray to the coven!" Kormac continued to scream at the man as they fought.

Jondar and Kormac's weapons met and held. "The coven is my brotherhood now, Kormac." The disdain in the former Templar's voice was thick.

It was a tedious battle, warnings and commands were hard to hear over the sounds of metal clashing. Skeletons fell to dust only to be stepped in by another. Kasler and Dante unleashed uncounted volleys of arrows in all directions and Laufey kept a steady beam of heated energy flowing into Jondar's side. The three let up when Jondar finally sank to the ground.

Jondar raised a hand to Kormac standing over him. "Forgive me..." He coughed up blood and spit that splashed onto the Templar's boot. "My vision was clouded by the coven."

Kormac kicked aside his former friends hand, "Betrayal can never be forgiven." He drove the spear through Jondar's head, the tip of it making a sickening sound as it plunged into the stone floor beneath his friend.

Dante went about his usual looting and found nothing of value on Jondar's body. He divided out the gold he found between himself, Kasler and Laufey. Kormac kept quiet and after a while came over to the group.

"Thank you for your aid. I will join you on your hunt for the Skeleton King. But there is one condition." Kasler felt annoyed at the assumed acceptance that Kormac was taking.

Laufey eyed the Templar cautiously, "and what should that be?"

"If we find the sacred tombs of my order, they are mine." Kormac straighten himself up and looked proudly at the group.

Dante scoffed loudly. Kasler tapped Laufey with the back of his hand. Stepping forward, "very well. But right now we need someone in town to handle the still approaching dead. The town guard isn't enough to hold forever while were down here."

Kormac looked to Laufey whom simply nodded. "You have a point." Kormac didn't argue further as he left through the portal to town.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kasler called for a rest before they went farther down. They sat just a short ways from the stairs. The pets slumbered as their masters ate and discussed the foreboding events.

"Laufey, where did you come from?" Kasler said after he swallowed his bite of bread. "Do you have any information about the 'End of Days' prophecy that Cain was talking about?"

The wizard took a short sip from his pouch. "I'm not sure. I have read about such things while I was in Lut Gholein. The information was vague and very suggestive." He took a bite of his food and though a moment. "Nothing solid though."

Dante looked over at Laufey. "Lut Gholein? I thought that place was overran."

Laufey shook his head, "no thankfully it was cleared after a band of warriors not unlike ours came through."

"Hm." Dante nodded, "well, we need to find Leoric now. We can question Cain later."

They rested a moment longer and stretched as they rose. The floor below was brimming with angry shuffling skeletons and an overabundance of lich. Laufey would clear a path forward with his beams, letting Dante and Kasler advance. The arrows and sentries would kill anything in front of them, allowing Laufey then to come up to the front. Eventually they came to a room with four great free standing pillars and the ghost of the Skeleton King floating in the middle, raving at them. The party ignored him as they quickly prepared for a expected horde of enemies. Leoric delivered and the pillars came to life, spawning skeletons at random locations.

Laufey took position up in the room's center and fired his beam as he turned in circles. Five sentries were planted along the perimeter of the room, catching everything in their massive blasts. Dante brought the arrows from the ceiling and focused his fire on anything that survived long enough to wander outside the groups kill box. The seconds it took to tear that room part felt like minutes, they knew that the Skeleton King was close. The air was tense with the anxiousness for his death.

Laufey looked about the room, a puzzled expression was clear. "Guys..." He looked at Dante and Kasler. "Have you ever wondered why these candles are all lit?"

The hunters looked at each other. Through the helmets their laughter rang loudly as they held tight to their ribs. Laufey joined them as they laughed and looted.

Dante grumbled and leaned against a blood splashed stone wall. "Fuck's sake, did Leoric have to bury himself this far underground." He complained looking up at the entrance to the Royal crypts.

"He didn't want it easy to get to. No matter your reason for coming." Laufey took wall space aside Dante. "He's still an asshole for it though."

Kasler tapped Dante roughly on the shoulder. "Take your complaint to him. We're almost there."

The guards were dispatched and they came to a opulent tomb complete with a throne. They heaved their way up the short stairs and saw the bones of Leoric sitting in the throne. Kasler pulled the crown from the bag and approached the still armored remains. He looked to Dante and Laufey for an objections. They were silent and poised for battle. The sentries were in place and the pets were scattered, ready to lunge into the enemy. Kasler sat the crown on the skull and backed away quickly. The rattle of bones sounded as the Skeleton King let out his familiar laugh. The guards were dispatched and they came to a opulent tomb complete with a throne. They heaved their way up the short stairs and saw the bones of Leoric sitting in the throne. Kasler pulled the crown from the bag and approached the still armored remains. He looked to Dante and Laufey for an objections. They were silent and poised for battle. The sentries were in place and the pets were scattered, ready to lunge into the enemy. Kasler sat the crown on the skull and backed away quickly. The rattle of bones sounded as the Skeleton King let out his familiar laugh. The bare bones shook within the armor and soon it lurched forward to stand, gripping it's mace in one angry fist. He hefted it over his head and howled as he threw it down into the stone floor, sending a electrically charged shock-wave at the party. They all felt the lightening rip through their bodies and the animals curled in agony. Kasler yelled for them to fight through and the battle commenced.

The Skeleton King whirled around toward Dante, who dove out of the way. The hunter threw down spike traps as he continued to evade the Skeleton King's mace. Kasler was heaving breaths just a short away, he was mustering his energy as the pets all attacked relentlessly. Laufey took a sharp breath and forced another stream of hot beams into the Leoric, the monster was nearly dead, but the party hadn't had an easy fight. Every bit of bone not covered in armor, had arrows sticking out of them. It came quite a shock when Leoric summoned up another small band of skeletons to aid him and Leroic himself teleported to Laufey. Leoric raised his mace again and without warning, slammed the bottom tip of it into wizards neck and shoulder. Laufey let out a deafening shriek of pain as he fell. Kasler yelled as Dante froze. Leoric turned, spinning toward Kasler as Dante watched Laufey's motionless body on the floor pouring blood out. Dante looked around to see if the wizard' ghost would deliver some sarcasm and assurances. Nothing happened and all Dante could hear was Kasler's struggling fight against Leoric. Rage began to bubble deep within Dante's gut, it rose and with a demonic scream he charged the Skeleton King.

Kasler only had seconds to dive out of the way as Leoric was tackled to the ground. A black humanoid mass rammed itself into Leoric's back and begun tearing at him. Kasler removed his helmet to see clearly. The black mass was howling like a wounded animal as it clawed armor off Leoric. Burning red eyes and spindly tentacles aided in the dismembering of the Skeleton King. The darkness that made up the figure oozed and began to engulf everything it touched. Leoric tried to claw back, but all he could manage was defiant curses and shouts. Kasler watched the demon form screamed and pulsed with pure hatred. Arrows flew from it's void and the mass poured more of itself forth, dissolving the bones of Leoric. The black demon hunter stayed his pets as he watched Dante's group join the now disturbingly one-sided fight. The hall was filled with the cries of Leoric as he slowly was torn, beaten and dissolved into nothingness. The demon took hold of Leoric's skull, ripping it from his spine, holding it aloft and screaming triumphantly. Dante's pets gave the new monster a wide berth. It said nothing, merely stood there breathing fast. Kasler had barely brought an arrow up when the monster snapped it's eyes on Kasler.

The hall was quiet, Leoric was once again dead. Kasler watched as the vicious black and red glowing demon shuffled off the remains. He notched an arrow to Raven's Wing and brought it up level with the monsters head. It shuddered suddenly and fell face first to the stone floor. As it laid there, the blackness slowly crept off, revealing an unconscious Dante in its wake. It was a hushed rumor among demon hunters that some could assume the power and appearance of the demons they hunted. Kasler thought he was alone in that ability, the recent events showed him he wasn't. He aimed his bow again and considered his ability to possibly kill a friend. Was Dante lost to the demon's mind that had shown itself?

A voice whispered behind him. "Kasler?"

The black hunter turned fast on his feet and saw Laufey's ghost standing there. "Good." Kasler showed a tired smile. "Seems death wants nothing to do with either of you two."

"A moment, please." Laufey chuckled as he faded. The wizards body stirred and then sat up. "Now." He dusted himself off, examining the gaping hole in his clothing and armor. "What about Dante?" He looked down at the sleeping hunter.

Kasler approached and prodded Dante's boot. "I don't think he's going to be awake anytime soon." Kasler eyed Laufey questioningly. "Did you see him kill Leoric?"

"..." Laufey looked away from the hunters. "Yes. I didn't think anyone could do that. Grant it, I have my archon form, but that is magic. That..." his voice trailed off as he looked toward the secret door that opened beneath the Skeleton King's throne. "Nevermind."

There was a hollow silence as Kasler hoisted Dante up and helped set him on Laufey's back. The group moved cautiously through the disused passage. A bright blue glow emitted just at the end of the tunnel. When they came through they could see above them all the floors of the cathedral through the massive holes.

"The crater at last." Kasler said aloud to himself.

Laufey started his way down the treacherous crumbling stairs. Kasler kept a hand to Dante's back until they reached the bottom. The pets went single file and lingered at a gate a short ways away. Laufey was shocked to see the contents of the craters center. A man, in a simple but charred brown robe. His skin a earthy brown and a shaved head. The strange man was barely breathing, but he was alive.

Kasler came over quickly and gently shook the man awake. "Stranger? ...Stranger!?"

The dark skinned man hoisted his head up and tried to focus his vision on the men in front of him. "I am...I-I was..." His voice was weak but it was deep and thick.

The stranger rubbed the back of his head as he was helped to his feet. "...I...I remember falling."

Laufey craned his neck so that he could look above. "Through several floors it seems."

Kasler shot a brief scowl at the wizard. Turning back to the stranger, "Are you hurt?"

"No." The man groaned a bit. "I am not your enemy. I think..." His voice trailed off again as he was led from the crater. "Yes, I believe...I come with a warning. The darkness..."

The man's voice grew stronger as he felt the urgency in the absence of his memory. "...the darkness...is coming! I must...I don't remember..." He gripped his head painfully.

Kasler helped steady the man and tugged gently toward the exit. "Come with us. I know a man who may be able to help."

The four went slowly to the gate, just beyond it sat a stone platform for teleporting. Kasler took the stranger first, followed shortly by Laufey with Dante still unconscious on his back. Dante was taken to a healer and the wizard then took him to a room in the inn. Laufey went back for the pets and quickly returned, releasing them to run to their masters side. The man was already introduced to Cain by the time Laufey approached.

The stranger put a palm to an eye and pushed it gently trying to relieve the pain in his head. "A warrior I think...I came bearing grave news, but I cannot remember."

Cain was deep in thought for a moment. Laufey could see he hadn't missed much. Cain tapped his staff to the ground. "Your message might be all that can save us from impending doom."

Kasler and Laufey caught Leah's tolerant scowl from behind her uncle. The wizard and hunter had no time to ask anything. Cain raised his hand a bit. "I must consider things. Call on me in the morning."

With that Cain left and Leah helped the stranger get a room in the inn. Kasler turned to Laufey. "How's Dante?"

Laufey gave a half smile. "Sleeping like the dead should be. He's fine." The wizard handed the hunter a large bag. "I managed to get Dante's armor for Haedrig."

"Good thinking." Kasler nodded once and went with Laufey to Haedrig. Both were too tired to care about the indecent nature of removing armor in the open air.

Laufey went off to the room Dante was sleeping in. Kasler had asked him to watch over Dante while he rested. Kasler called to his pets to follow to his room, a privilege for a hard won battle. His body protested every step and when he finally made it to his room, he happily collapsed into the bed. Poor quality or not, the bed was very welcoming. Kasler's mind wandered back into the throne room of Leoric, what he had seen Dante become. He tried to make heads or tails of his concern from that moment. Was it for the event and sympathy that sent Dante into that rage filled state. Was it concern that his friend had the same 'demon curse' he had? Concern that he may one day have to put an arrow in the heart of a friend if he never came back from that state. The thoughts fought among each other, and Kasler found sleep keeping a safe distance from him. The pets in the room sensed his tension and kept themselves close to his bed, his raven going so far as to perch on his chest. His thoughts took a worse turn and fell on the man found in the crater's center. How? Why? He grappled with his mind long into the evening and it wasn't till the sun threatened to rise that Kasler found any sleep.

Late in the night in the other room, Dante finally begun to stir. He forced his eyes open and shot up in the bed. The pets slept piled along his side in the bed and Laufey was asleep in the chair just next to the window. Dante quietly but painfully sat himself up better. He thought back as far into the fight against the Skeleton King as he could. He remembered seeing Laufey being gored by Leoric's mace, he looked over at the sleeping wizard. Had he dreamed it? Did he finally lose his mind? Dante tested his senses.

He bite his thumb and quietly whispered, "taste and touch are working fine."

He stroked the fur of his wolves and focused his eyes on their color, picking out which wolf was which. "Nanook...Charlie...Frito...Sight is fine."

He flicked his finger against the wooden wall next to him, the sound came faintly. "Hearing is in order."

Inhaling deeply and letting his final sense register. The smell of burning candles and the aroma of his animals sparked memories. "Smell is fine."

Dante stole another glance at Laufey, whom was now starring at him. "Sleep well?" Laufey smirked quietly.

"I saw you struck." Dante smiled warmly at Laufey. "You should've died."

The wizard closed the book in his lap. "It seems that death is not willing to grace you or I with his presence."

Dante ran his hands through his hair. "Looks like it. Is Leoric gone? What was in the crater?" The red hunter missed Laufey's confused look at the absence of memory.

The wizard filled Dante in on the events after Leoric. Dante looked puzzled, "So this guy has some scary warning and he can't remember anything."

Laufey simply nodded. "That's the basic of it all. You should sleep more. Everything is in order."

"..." Dante didn't argue. He laid back roughly and let sleep take him again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kasler paid Haedrig for his work and assured the blacksmith that Leoric was taken care of. He dressed there and hauled the other two bags to Dante's room. He knocked and cautiously opened it. Dante lay on his stomach, an arm and leg draped over the bed side. Laufey was there as well, one leg hanging off the bed, an arm lay across his bare chest and the other folded behind his head. The boar on the floor grunted loudly and pushed his body hard against a bed post to wake the pair. Dante made several disgruntled sounds and raised his head up, following Pumba's line of sight, he looked up at Kasler. As Kasler had learned to expect, Dante face was dark, hateful and bitter when woken up.

"Eh?" Dante growled.

Kasler was glad to see the fight hadn't phased his partners cheery mood in the morning. "Cain wants us. Let's go."

Cain, Leah and the stranger waited with Kasler and his pets. It was an hour until Laufey and Dante came out of the Slaughtered Calf inn. The pair were fully dressed, armored and in no mood to tolerate any nonsense. Cain's stoic face slid into a knowing smile as he watched the two approach the waiting party. The stranger still looked rough from the last night's events.

Kasler was tapping his foot impatiently. "Now that everyone is here. Cain," he turned to the old man, "can we continue?"

Cain cleared his throat a bit and looked to the stranger. "Tell me everything you remember. Every Detail."

The stranger looked distressed but breathed deep and explained what little he knew. "Falling...fire...a sword of great power." He gazed at his empty hand, flexing it slightly. "It was...part of me, but it shattered into three pieces as I fell."

"Hm..." Cain stroked his beard in thought. He looked up sharply at the hunters and Laufey. "It is vital we find those pieces." Turning back to the stranger, "I believe the sword made whole again will restore your memory."

The stranger merely nodded.

Leah stepped forward a bit and drew her uncle's attention with a gesture. "The goatmen are rampaging through the fields. Could the sword have anything to do with that?"

Cain tapped his staff hard into the ground. "Of course, of course!" Looking to the warrior party, "just as the dead rose around the stranger, the sword piece drove the goatmen to madness!"

Laufey sneered at the notion, "the goatmen barely deserve to have the word 'men' in their name. They're little more then feral beast anyhow."

"Regardless." Kasler interrupted, "we will search the fields."

Laufey took the portal to the cemetery where they found Leoric's crown. Kasler and Dante took it one after another, soon the three men stood in a group with the pets sniffing along the ground. They took the gate to the left of the graves and traveled the short road into the fields that Leah spoke of. The search was long and the monsters abundant. Savage beast, bat-like creatures, the common undead and Quill beast were added a top the shocking number of goatmen that wandered about. The goatmen grew more dense as they went farther north. Dense enough that the three had to again call out attacks and monsters positions. It would be a horrid embarrassment to fall to one of these creatures. Dante called to the group over after a time, just a stones throw away was a cave entrance. Around it were deep cracks in the ground that emitted a blue glow they all saw in the cathedral. They found the Khazar Den. They reloaded and double checked their equipment before diving below ground.

Narrow paths were tunneled out of the earth. Cauldrons bubbled with things better left unknown. Haphazard traps were tripped every so feet and there was little chance to avoid them. On a few occasions, the party had to stop and free a pet or companion from the remains of the trap. Skins of various sorts were stretched out on makeshift easels. To the parties concern, more then just goatmen and quill beast were found in the tunnels. Somehow the cultist beat the party to the den. As more were found, the party hastened it's search for the sword piece. They soon came to a dug out room that was filled with the familiar blue glow. Dante rained his arrows down and cleared the area before the cultist could finish whatever it was they were doing. To one side of the room, close its entrance, glowed a piece of a sword in a small crater.

The room was suddenly filled with a loud voice. "Who are you to take what is mine?!"

A creature floated before the sword piece, she was transparent and it looked as if flying giant insects were keeping her aloft. Her skin an ashen green and not a hair out of place from under her elabroate insect-like carapace headpiece. The party didn't like what they saw.

Dante cleared his throat and clasped a hand on Kasler's shoulder, "Well this is the guy who's going to take that piece. I'm the guys that is going to crush bug-totting ass and this guy," Thrusting a thumb behind him at Laufey. "is the guy that is going to whore you out to every lonely creatures we can find."

Kasler placed a embarrassed hand to his helmets front and let his Raven's Wing hang at his side. Laufey crossed his arms and looked the floating women over. "I can think of a few for her."

The women hissed at the group. "Regardless! I have claimed it." Pointing at the sword piece. "I am Magdha and I lead this coven. The shard is mine!" She declared loudly.

Kasler's body language said plenty to the witch. Still he scoffed at her. "I can only say, 'no' in so many ways. Which language would work best for you?" He took aim at her head.

Magdha lifted her head high and curled her lip at the adventures. "Very well." She cooed softly. "Let the games begin."

Bright orange circles appeared all over the ground. A wave of heat from each blurred the air around it. Cultist sprang forth from them, howling and hurling magic at the party. Laufey guarded as best he could but between that and trying to kill the enemy, he was spread thin. Kasler summoned up three sentries and let blast after blast going into the oncoming horde of mages. Dante kept to the center of the arrows he kept calling down as he fired hundred more directly from his crossbow. The pets killed stragglers and anyone who strayed to close to them.

As the cultist continued to spawn around the party. "This Magdha has a poor selection for underlings." Shouted Laufey over the screams of the dying.

Dante laughed loudly. "What makes you say that?" He shouted back, shooting down a cultist that managed to creep up on Kasler.

"These poor sods are continuing to attack us, but not taking into account the ever growing numbers of..." Laufey ducked and burned his attacker to ash. "their dead."

"Not the pick of the litter here!" Kasler added to the friendly banter. "I'll take it though." He rammed a shoulder into a lungeing cultist.

The last cultist fell to a combined shot of the three warrior's attacks. Dante kicked the shoes that remained. "Easier work. Still a lot of them though."

Magdha made herself known again. "Well fought heroes. You'll never posses the next piece." Her body faded and all that was left was her final words. "It's fallen were only the Ancients may tread."

Dante snatched up the sword piece and stuffed it inside his armor. "Best be getting back to Cain and the odd guy."

"They're separate people?" Kasler mused. The group had a hearty laugh as Laufey transported them all back to New Tristram.

Cain, Leah, and the stranger were waiting inside the Inn. They were having a meal when the group came in. Dante sat himself down, Laufey followed suit as Kasler remained standing. The stranger starred intently at Dante's chest. Laufey kicked his legs up onto the table, careful not to place his feet anywhere near the food and drink.

Dante produced the sword piece and laid it on the table. "Here is a piece of the sword. It was being held onto by a witch and her coven."

Leah's eyes widened a bit and she shied from the sword. "Uncle Deckard, they sound like those dark cultist you told me about."

"Very good Leah!" Cain beamed happily. "You have been paying attention." The old man shifted stiffly in his chair. "Stranger, does any of this jar your memory?"

The group all turned to the man. He looked at them with a worried expression. "I have no memory of this coven..." His expression changed to deep in thought. "...but I sense a far darker shadow guiding it's hand."

Kasler took the seat offered silently by Cain. "Their leader, Maghda, said the next sword piece fell 'where the only the ancients may tread'."

Everyone was silent for a moment in thought. Leah gasped quietly and looked to Cain. "That makes me think of the Drowned Temple near the Festering Woods. I remember you telling me about it, uncle."

Cain smiled and pushed his plate aside. "Exactly Leah. The temple was home to the nephalem."

Laufey took his feet off the table and sat forward. "..." He was listening intently now.

"Leah, your knowledge would be invaluable." Cain then gestured to the warriors. "You must go help our friends retrieve the sword piece."

"I don't mind going with Kasler." Leah smiled delicately at the black armored hunter.

Kasler raised a single eyebrow. "...That's fine with me..." His tone was questioning.

The party ate and repaired while in town. They sold off outdated equipment and filled Haedrig in on some of the events. The blacksmith's work was infinitely faster then the merchant and there was a unspoken appreciation for that. They left for the fields where they found the Khazar Den and headed northeast. The goatmen hadn't calmed since the sword piece was removed and there were plenty to kill. Coven stragglers were spotted and dispatched quickly so that they couldn't report back to Maghda. Perhaps the oddest thing the group came across was the trees that sprang to life and spewed poisonous plants at them. Of the monsters and people encounter, the trees were the worst. Leah droned on about nephalem as the group neared the northern edge of the expansive field, just to the east sat a short road going up a small hill. A bit up the hill stood a near frantic looking man. He was dressed in thick dirty brown leather robes, a simple hunting bow slung to his back and a full quiver at his side. The man had hair so dark brown it seemed black. Kasler advanced up the hill toward the man.

"You there!" The man pointed at Kasler and ran the short distance over to the group. "Please help! They're going to kill my friend!" There was truth in the urgency in his voice.

The rest of the group caught up as the man took a few steps toward a gate farther up the hill. "Thieves are going to kill my friend if we don't do something! Help me break these bonds, and see for yourself." He pointed at the gate's large lock.

Urgency filled the group as they hurried up the rest of the hill. Dante had the strength of an ox and was handed a metal pole to help twist the lock off.

"What do thieves want with anyone out here?" Kasler asked as Dante went to work.

The panic ridden man couldn't stand still. "She's just a farmers daughter, Sasha, but she has a relic the thieves are after.

Raised voices could be heard from just beyond the gate. "He's deserted you. Just hand it over." The voice was that of a gruff sounding man.

"My sweet love will save me." A softer sounded voice came after, the confidence rang strong in it.

The lock clattered to the ground loudly and the five adventures bounded through the gate. "Release the girl!" They ran up surrounding the bandits. "The relic belongs to her." Laufey growled darkly at the thief.

The bandit looked at the group in surprise and laughed. "You actually believe what this scoundrel tells you."he pointed his knife toward Sasha's friend.

No one backed down and weapon were gripped tightly in response. "Fine, you fools." The bandit waved over his friends. "We'll kill the lot of you."

Dante raised his crossbow first, and before the bandit could take a step, fired an arrow into his face. The other bandits shouted in anger and began to run at the party. Laufey stood back and watched as Leah and the accused scoundrel tried to take out bandits. A sentry rose from the ground, Kasler bid it to fire and within it's area of destruction now laid several dead bandits. There was cursing and soon came another set of bandits with their leader. The scoundrel called them out to the distracted warriors. Dante patted one of his wolves on its ribs and set his pets on the leader. The scoundrel, Sasha, and Leah, watched in mild horror as the leader was tackled screaming to the ground. Kasler's pets joined and soon the man was silent as the animals continued to rip his body to pieces.

Kasler removed his helmet. "Easy enough."

"Really was hoping for more of a fight." Dante removed his as well and they group gathered a few feet away from the scoundrel and Sasha.

The farmer's daughter was a plain beauty of a girl, sweet and some what misguided and naive. She tossed back a portion of his hair and smiled lovingly at the scoundrel. "Here's the relic, my love." She pulled it from the fabric belt she wore. "I hid it like you asked."

She lowered her voice and leaned closer to her friend. A devious smile, "father's grown suspicious of us." standing straight again, "but that won't matter once we're married. It won't take long, right?" She patted her doe eyes are the man.

"Of course, my dear!" The scoundrel beamed and tucked the relic into his coat's breast pocket. "Soon we'll settle down to a quiet life of tilling fields and raising brats...uh...children." He looked to see if Sasha caught his mistake.

Her dreamy expression said, no. "But first I have to sell this relic!" He said loud and proudly, make his way slowly over to the warriors. "Alas, I must travel away with my friends here to do so." He give a pleading look to Sasha and turned with another panicked look at the group.

Leah looked displeased as Kasler smirked at the man. "You want to travel with us? This isn't a luxury trip, you know."

The man motioned several times for everyone to start walking, risking glances at Sasha over his shoulder. "Yes, yes. Absolutely. The way is hard and all that. Should we go?"

"I rather like it here. Perhaps we should stay and see what the night has to offer." Dante elbowed Laufey, grinning darkly at the man.

Leah scowled at Dante. "I think he needs to stay and own up to his promise. Take his wife to the market and sell the relic." She stressed the word 'wife' as she glared at the man.

Kasler shook his head and started for the rear gate. "I couldn't care less, but if you want to go with us, lets go."

Outside the gate the man took out the relic with a devious grin. He eyed it closely as the party walked. "Wait a minute." He turned it over several times. "This relic is a fake!" he hurled it into the trees. "Gods! I should've known."

"Serves you right." Leah sneered at the disgruntled man.

The man was wasn't phased by Leah's scorn. "Seems like you lot could us a helping hand." Looking back a the gate briefly. "And I sure as hell don't want to stay around here."

It was starting to become a common find, the stone platforms that could teleport a user to any other activated portal. They stopped for a brief rest, the temples entrance was just down the stairs.

Dante took a large bite from his portion of bread and tossed some Edgar. "Stairs. Everything is stairs in this land."

"You should have seen the places I've been. These stairs are a child's work compared to the ones I've endured." Laufey took a deep drink from his water pouch.

The scoundrel rested with them and ate his own food. He caught Leah starring him down, he winked at her with a smile and chuckled as she snapped her attention elsewhere. "So scoundrel, what of your wife?" her distaste was heard clearly.

"...'Wife"..." He nearly choked on his food. "Do I look like the marrying kind to you?" He washed the bread down with a swig of water before speaking again. "By the way, my name is Lyndon."

"Heathen is more like it." Leah snapped a retort.

Kasler raised a hand and gave her a stern look. "Leah. His life is his own and we don't have room in our own business to be tutoring his personal life."

A blush rushed across Leah's face as she muttered. "...'our'...?"

"..." Kasler was confused and looked at his partner. Dante and Laufey were sitting together, hiding their smiles and laughter behind bits of food and drink. "Lyndon." Kasler ignored the two. "I don't mind you traveling with us, but we have more help then we can handle out here. If you want, you can help our friend Kormac keep Tristram safe." He sat back and took another bite. "Aside that, it's safe from the adoring Sasha."

Lyndon rose slowly and patted the dirt from his coat. "You had me at 'safe from Sasha'. I will be in Tristram should you need me."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Down a couple of short staircases was the entrance of the temple. The ancient stone structure was covered with vines and other various plants. There was no bridge over the canyon-like moat that sat between the catwalk which they stood on. The temple was just across the way. Some of the stones threatened to come loose as they ventured closer to the edge. Leah yelped slightly as a towering blue specter appeared before her.

She regained herself. "You must be Alaric the guardian...Uncle Deckard told me of your eternal watch over this cursed place." Leah looked around with a sneer. "I thought it was just a myth."

"Are you nephalem?" Alaric's ethereal voice echoed.

Leah looked at the men and back to Alaric. "No. There has been no nephalem for a millennium."

Alaric scoffed and addressed the group. "Yet another myth. You seek entrance to this temple, but only a nephalem can enter. "He eyed the men. "If you retrieve the keystones from the outlying tombs and use them on the gates, we will see who..." He looked over his shoulder to the temple, "...and what...you truly are."

The specter began walking up the stairs toward a derelict wood nearby. "Seek the two tomb beyond."

The party moved past him and entered the fog covered trees. There were broken pillars scattered in the woods that crumbled at the slightest touch. Ghost and bat-like monsters charged the group as they moved along. The first tomb was found in the southern part of the woods. It was easy enough to clear it of the lich inside and their hordes of skeletons. A fist sized glowing blue orb sat on a pedestal in the rear of the tomb. Kasler tossed it over to Laufey and they left in search of the other. The party was quiet, each pondering the guardians words about nephalems. Could they still exist? The second tomb was in the Northeast area and it to was simple to clear. There was a greater number of skeletons to kill. They left the tomb with a few scrapes and cuts. They made the short trek back to Alaric. Kasler took one orb and Laufey the other, each placed the orbs into the slots found in front of the gates. A rumbling was heard and the party gathered again around Alaric.

Alaric stood straight and a proud look on his face. "Enter and defeat the guardians within." He raised a cautionary hand. "Although they are my brothers, they will seek your deaths."

Inside there was a wooden draw bridge that led down into a water flooded room. There was another spectra at the end of the room. Dante approached to speak to him when the dead man swung an axe at Dante's chest. The hunter reeled backwards and wasted no time in firing at the guardian. Four against one was more then the ghost could handle and it wasn't long before he was commanding his brothers to rise with his dying breath. Carved into the stone archway above the new guardians were their names. Moek, Larel and Karel rose swinging wildly at the party. The three put up a hard fight and Leah took a deep cut to her leg. Dante rained down several volley of arrows and Laufey's beams to keep the three in place. Kasler threw down a sentry and soon the three fool guardians died.

Alaric appeared behind the party. "Your strengths rival that of our greatest champions. What now do you think you are?"

Dante returned Alaric's earlier scoff with his own. "They were hardly a contest."

"..." Alaric scowled darkly at Dante. "You may enter our most sacred place."

The party rushed past Alaric and saw the second sword piece glinting in it's own blue glow. Laufey reached out to take it. "The noble heroes fought their way here."

Laufey dropped his hand and groaned loudly. "Fuck my life. Really Maghda. Really?" He stood and saw the transparent witch floating before them.

Maghda smiled proudly, "...Just to die."

"...I do have to say I admire her persistence." Kasler mocked the witch openly.

She looked about the party and stopped to gaze at Leah. "And who is this you bring with you? Adria's daughter and she..." Maghda squinted as if looking deeper into Leah. "...has power within her."

The men all turned sharply to look at Leah. Maghda chuckled and began to fade, "no matter, your mother will soon share your fate. The shard is mine."

Cultist began to rise out from the water as Maghda disappeared. "Fill this temple with their blood!" Her voice yelled her final words.

Laufey was silent as Kasler and Dante cursed and complained together will killing the cultist. A few dozen had been sent and Leah even managed to kill a few on her own. The wizard kept Leah in the corner of his eye as she started asking aloud questions regarding her mother. A few minutes later and all the cultist laid dead. Leah was questioning Kasler about the chances of her mother being alive. She clung desperately to his hand in her panic.

Dante tapped his hand against Laufey's shoulder. "I think that twit has a thing for Kasler." the red hunter laughed quietly to himself.

"..." Laufey nodded and chuckled. "Indeed. With as obvious as Leah is about her affection for him, Kasler is either blind or it's not mutual."

"I'm hoping for the former but betting on the later." Dante laughed again and checked his pets for injuries.

The group went back to Tristram through one of Laufey's portals. It was easier since everyone could simply walk through. Laufey took Leah and went to report to Cain and the stranger. Kasler and Dante stopped by Haedrigs for a quick repair.

Dante and Kasler dished out food to their pets and were quiet for a moment. Dante broke the silence. "So...seems you have a girlfriend."

Kasler looked up sharply at Dante. "Leah?! No. Gods no." He smiled to himself and shook his head. "I don't have time or room for a women."

"There is always time for a partner." Dante pulled a stick from Nanook and hurled it some ways away.

"Hmph." Kasler huffed quietly. "I see you and Laufey have more then enough time. I've already learned the dangers of that."

Dante threw the stick again. "How do you mean?"

Kasler tossed the rest of the food for his pets and turned to where Laufey and the others were. "I don't want to talk about her anymore." He left Dante standing there confused.

Laufey filled the group in on the detail. In short he was told they had to go to Wortham. They had little time and the wizard handed the hunters their armor from the blacksmith. They jogged down the hill with Leah in tow behind Kasler. The ferryman agreed to take them over. They arrived after thirty minutes on rough waters. Laufey hung over the boat side, nearly as green as his clothing. The fire was visible as soon as the cleared the smoke near Tristram. People running around in a panic and the dead littered the streets. Much to the parties distaste, cultist came running at them screaming incoherent things. Beams, arrows and a pack of animals made short work of them all. They went through the town proper and came up the church on fire. Flames danced from the roof like an angry nest of vipers. The cultist that were burning and trying to break into the church turned to the group. They were slaughtered swiftly and soon Maghda appeared again.

"Fools!" She shrieked in a rage. "You cannot keep the sword from me!"

She vanished again and her next chosen champion rose from the ground. Dante cursed loudly and reloaded along with everyone else. The group poured more and more ammunition into the mage and he to laid dead at their feet.

"You know I know it's my life to hunt and kill," Dante gripped. "But I need something challenging. These peons are barely worth the cost of the repairs."

The ground rumbled violently and the other part members looked at Dante. He rolled his eyes and slammed his helmet back onto his head. "Spoke to soon didn't I?" He mocked himself as three giant berserkers clamored up from the ground.

Kasler laughed and lined up three sentries, he pulled the trigger once. Once was all it took, the three cultist thugs dropped with screams of pain. Dante turned toward Kasler. "Showing off for Leah?" He prodded.

Leah blushed deeply and tried to approach Kasler. He didn't see Leah with his helmet on and he went up to Dante and roughly hitting him in the chest. "Just tired of your bitching."

"Ahem." Leah cleared her throat. "I'm going back to Tristram to check up on Uncle Deckard."

Dante saw the concerned look on Laufey's face as she left through a portal. "What?" Dante nudged him.

"Do you ever get that feeling in your gut that something bad is about to happen?" Laufey said quietly.

"Sometimes, but I never know when to trust it." He said watching Kasler talk with the priest about the sword

Kasler waved the hunter and wizard over and the three descended into the chapel's cellar. A hallway lined with ancient tombs, generic books and scrolls poking out in every place they could find. Pews were overturned or shattered. The pets were nervous over something in the air. Doubt and paranoia settled in as they continued to walk down the silent cellar. Kasler shouldered his way abruptly through a door and there before them sat an empty alter. Kasler whirled around trying to see if there was another spot it might have been placed.

A dark and sinister laugh echoed in the room. "While you three were on your heroes errand here," Maghda mocked the group as she appeared behind the alter. "I captured all three sword pieces and your friends."

She laughed as she faded again. "No. No! Maghda you bitch!" Laufey screamed out as he kicked over the alter.

Kasler wasted no time, "Come on! We have to hurry. We may still make it."

The three bolted for the ferry and found he was gone. "Fuck...Laufey?" Dante turned to the wizard.

Screams could be heard from inside Cain's house. The townsfolk tried everything they could to open it. Haedrig tossed to them weapon after weapon hoping that one would break the door. The mayor remained cowering against his cart. Kormac and Lyndon took turns ramming themselves into the door, yelling assurances to Cain and his fellow captives.

Kormac stepped back heaving breaths as he supported himself by his knees. "Where are our friends?" He looked up at Lyndon. "They'd make short work of this."

Lyndon nodded in agreement, unable to voice his thoughts.

Maghda cackled and frittered about as she watched Cain try to stand. "It's your choice, Cain. Either use you Horadic arts to repair the sword or..." She gestured toward Leah being held by a group of cultist. "you precious Leah dies a horrible death."

"All this pain..." Cain managed to bring himself to sit on his knees, desperately holding onto his staff. "...this destruction...what is the sword to you?" He watched Magdha with venomous eyes.

The witch turned her hand over and examined her nails carefully. "To me? Nothing." She looked amused at Cain. "To my master, Belial, everything!" She shot a beam that entangled Cain and smiled as his screams filled the room.

"Uncle!" Leah screamed and felt her rage begin to bubble once again. It worsened as Cain fell quiet. Energy exploded forth from Leah with a deep scream. The cultist in the room were hit with the blast and fell dead without a struggle.

Magdha looked at Leah with shock. "Your rage is overwhelming girl. You win this round." She summoned a bubbling red and black portal beneath the stranger. "But if the sword cannot be mine..." The portal seized him tightly. "I'll claim the one its bound to!"

Leah tried to feel concern for the stranger but her eyes barely left Cain's motionless body. Magdha smiled again. "In the end, the blade shall be mine." She vanished after the stranger was swallowed up by the portal.

Kormac and Lyndon finally were able to break through the door. Leah held her uncle close trying to help him up. "Uncle! You can't die..." She sobbed.

Cain waved her help away and wiped tears from her eyes. "Nothing can stop that now. But there is one last thing I must do...The sword must be made whole again." He grasped his staff with the last of his strength and whispered a chant under his breath. The sword pieces glowed and in a flash of white painless light it was revealed to be whole again.

"Just as I suspected." Cain smiled weakly. "The sword is of the High Heavens." Cain slowly rolled over onto his back and stroked Leah's face. "The stranger is an angel. Head the journal...the truth..." He wheezed deeply as Leah held him tighter, "...lies within..."

Leah sobbed as Cain's last breath escaped him. Kasler and the others finally arrived only to find Cain dead and Leah in tears. Dante looked to Kormac, there was no time for scowls or petty fights, all that was there was a shared grief.

Cain was wrapped and left on a table inside his house. Leah was withdrawn and wandering aimlessly about the village. Kasler and the other were silent among themselves. Kormac stood to the side of the group and Lyndon kept quiet aside the fire. Laufey patted Dante on the shoulder and left to go say prayers at Cain's door. Kasler looked around and settled to look at Dante's face. He stared intently into the fire.

Dante threw bits of grass into the fire, his face stern and harsh looking. "What's the point?" He said softly into the air.

"What do you mean?" Kasler answered cautiously, not sure if the question was for him.

"I mean why do we fight if we can't even manage to save one old man." Dante growled lightly.

Kasler stroked the raven perched on his forearm. "We can't save them all."

Dante kicked a large rock into the fire, stirring embers into the air and shouted. "Then what's the fucking point?! We kill to prevent more death, and guess what!" He waved his arms about for a moment. "There is still more death!" He kick another rock into the flames and stormed off. "Fuck!"

Lyndon adjusted himself. "I never knew he cared." He mocked.

The Templar kicked Lyndons boot. "Have some respect. A friend has died." He looked up to see Leah approaching Dante quickly.

Dante slowed and watched Leah as she came up. She gave no warning as she slapped her hand hard enough across his face to turn his head. "Selfish bastard!" Her voice was mixed with sobs. "If you hadn't taken Kasler with you to chase some stupid prophecy my uncle would still be alive. Look what you've dragged into my life!" She went to slap the hunter again.

The demon hunter snatched up her wrist and held it mid-swing. Leah looked at his face and flinched, she tried to back away but Dante kept hold. His voice was low and thick with anger. "Strike me again, the Gods help me, I will rip you to shred. Niece or not. I respected that man and I believed him."

Leah felt fear fill her and she tried again to pull her arm free. She looked to Kasler who sat with his bow ready. Dante grabbed her face and made Leah look him in the eye. "I will not have you come to me and spit on his memory by calling him a liar." He threw down her arm and stood over her. "Am I understood or do I need to further explain myself Leah."

She looked up from the ground and saw the wolves and boar bearing teeth at her. She held her wrist to her chest and looked at Dante with hateful eyes. "Understood."

Kasler lowered his bow as Dante made his way deeper into the town. Laufey looked to Dante and then to Kasler with a questioning look. Kasler waved for him not to follow. Laufey came up to Kasler and sat with him as Leah was followed by Kormac. They sat quietly until the moon was past its peak. Laufey turned in alone, Kasler kept his pets in his room with him again. Laufey laid in his bed, the room was quiet as the rest of the town. He dwelled on Dante's displace of coldness to Leah. The wizard knew Dante had a point. The point of fighting was to prevent innocent deaths, and yet they all failed and Cain died. The lose was painful and deep. He tossed and turned in bed till the first specks of light filled the room. Dante still hadn't returned, and Laufey was beginning to become concerned.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kasler awoke when the sun rose. He had a rough night's rest. He went to Haedrig to pick up his armor. He saw Laufey's was gone and Haedrig caught his stare.

"Yeah the mage picked up his armor just as I was finishing it. Haven't seen the red fella." Haedrig went back to hammer a spade on his anvil. "Laufey was it, he seemed worried. Something happen."

Kasler looked around nervously. "It would seem so. Our friend Dante stormed off and I guess he hasn't returned."

Haedrig nodded without missing a beat of his hammer. "Cain's death hit us all hard. I saw the 'talk' Leah had with your friend." He didn't mask the scoff in his voice. "Sure that did 'em no good."

Kasler saw Laufey round the corner near the Inn. Kasler paid Haedrig and hustled over. "Have you been out all night?"

Laufey looked exhausted. "No. Just a few hours. He didn't come back. I'm not sure what would be worse right now." Laufey bite his thumb as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Finding him, or finding what he might have done."

"Regardless." Kasler began strapping his armor back on. "We'll look for him while we search for the stranger. I'm sure he'll turn up. In what condition..." He tested Raven's Wing's bowstring, "I cannot say."

The pair rounded up Kasler's pets and made their way back to Wortham's chapel cellar. The town was charred and still smoking. Townsfolk were to busy cleaning up their dead to worry about Kasler and Laufey. They left the northern gate and made their way into the wilds. They soon found a staircase in the process of being reclaimed by nature. It spiraled its way down till they came to a cave entrance. The hermit there rambled to himself as they entered. Inside was various sizes of spiders. Webs were slowing them down as at times they were forced to walk through them. Laufey kept a watchful eye out for any possible sign of Dante, occasionally come across a mutilated corpse of a spider or some humanoid monster. Arrows and animal tracks led the pair to believe Dante may have come through already. In the deepest part of the caverns they came to a expansive room. More a kin to a massive platform protruding from the bottomless darkness around it. A women trapped in a web between stone pillars shouted warnings. Kasler and Laufey exchanged puzzled looks as the floor began to shake. Massive spike like legs came up over the edge, hauling a heavily damaged giant spider. The largest they had seen. Half of her leg was as tall as a full grown man. She hissed and clicked at them as she paced just a short way from the pair. Laufey let his beams fire into her face and Kasler joined with his sentries. The pets snapped and kept her herded into a corner of the platform. Twice she ran and summoned smaller minions for the adventurers to slaughter. Twice she was beaten and on her last charge, Kasler shot an arrow down her throat. The spider queen slumped over and breathed her last. They checked for anything worthwhile and then examined the pool of venom near the trapped women. She begged for freedom and Kasler used the venom to dissolve the thick webbing.

She stood shaking and looking anxiously toward the exit. "Thank you. Thank you. Can we please leave this horrible place." She started to make her way as the pair followed her.

Outside Kasler got her name. "Karyna. It was terrible being stuck in there like that." She dusted the last webs from her dress. "Thank the gods you came along. What are you doing here?"

"We're looking for a man who was taken by the coven. And searching for our lost friend." Kasler reloaded as he spoke.

"The coven?" She gasped quietly. "I saw them dragging someone into Leoric's manor house; perhaps it was the man you seek." She pointed off into the distance to her right."

Laufey and Kasler were about to leave when she called their attention again. "Uhh...you might have a small bit of trouble reaching there though."

Kasler merely hung his head and sighed as Laufey turned to hear her. "And why might that be?"

Karyna shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not proud of this, but I stole the staff of a powerful Khazra shaman. The khazra went mad and chased me to the caves."

"Do you still have it?" Kasler groaned without turning around.

"..." Laufey eyed Karyna. She fiddled with her walking stick. "You...you can find the staff in my cart in the Highlands. If you take it to the Khazra barricade, perhaps they will let you pass." She smiled trying to downplay her fault.

Laufey sighed, "somehow I doubt they will. We'll try anyhow."

Kasler had already headed in the direction she pointed to on their map. Again, trees assaulted them along side the dead, khazra and a shocking number of cultist. Halfway through the Highlands they stumbled onto what looked like was the remains of a cultist campsite. Laufey stopped Kasler from passing it by and pointed into the camp, a large dead spider laid on its back. They turned it over and recognized it as Dante's spider, Charlotte. She was burnt to a crisp, a couple legs had been torn from her body and a body length gash on the underside of her body.

Laufey gave Kasler a concerned look. "I'm not sure what to make of this."

"..." Kasler looked at the body of the cultist. Their remains looked like they had been ripped apart by hand. Faces were smashed into their skulls and limbs broken in ways that said slow and painful. "This isn't Dante's normal. This is rage."

The wizard blasted a small hole in the ground and buried Charlotte. He said a quick quiet prayer and then stood. "Kasler. I'm beginning to think that we aren't going to find Dante in..." He looked past the helmet and sharply into Kasler's eyes. "a lucid state."

Kasler made a farewell gesture at the spiders grave and looked back to Laufey. "I was started thinking that last night. We need to decide now. If Dante has lost it; if his mind is gone..."

Laufey knew what Kasler was asking. "Then it wouldn't be Dante we'd kill. It, sadly would be just that...an...'it'."

There was a silent moment while their thoughts settled in. They took off without further conversation. A long hike and a short rest later they came up to the massive iron gates of Leoric's manor home. The air around it was the most unwelcoming thing they had come across. A shot of magic and the gate burst open, the cultist guarding the doors began to swarm up the curved staircase at the pair. They were quickly dispatched and once inside found more to kill. They were talking among themselves and were horrified to see Laufey and Kasler standing casually at the top of the stairs. Cries for their blood were mixed with the sounds of the dying. Kasler's pets cleaned up those that didn't die immediately.

Kasler approached the man laying injured by the grand stain glass windows and doors. The man spoke weakly. "They did...horrible things to us."

"Did you see a man in rags? Or a man in a red armor." Kasler asked quickly, fearing the man wounds were fatal.

The man clung to Kasler's arm. "Yes. The man with the golden eyes. I saw Maghda take him into Leoric's old torture chamber...below us." He coughed hard, blood lightly splattering his lips.

Kasler pressed the possible information about Dante. "The man in the red armor."

The man nodded once. "A demon more like it...he was never inside, he went ahead." The terror in the man's eyes caused Kasler to shift his weight. "When he walked by, I felt as if the a devil traveled with."

Laufey heaved the glass doors open and looked to the man on the floor. "You've done your duty, friend. We will deal with Maghda."

Nothing was said between about the man's description of Dante as they descended the two flights of stairs. They stood at the gate and had a short rest to eat, drink and reload. Inside was lit with torches and iron cages filled with burning coal. More cultist and monsters roamed though out the catwalks and small open platforms. An hour into their trek they saw a pair of wolves tearing into the corpse of a cultist, Nanook and Charlie. Laufey and Kasler looked up the catwalk a bit more and saw Frito and Pumba taking a undead man down. The two gave each other a knowing look as they loaded their weapons and proceeded cautiously. Nanook and Charlie stopped and looked up at Kasler and Laufey. Tongue hung out as they bounded happily up to them. Kasler took a knee and scratched the wolves necks. They licked and nuzzled his hand, the demon hunter called out to Frito and Pumba who came up as happily. Kasler's pets greeted Dante's excitedly as he rose to look for either more pets or even Dante himself.

Kasler turned to Laufey. "Can I count on you should this turn bad?"

"..." Laufey only nodded with a grim expression.

They took Dante's pets as they walked further up, passing under a wide archway and they halted suddenly. Several dozen cultist and monsters lay scattered about the torch lit room. A giant brazer was lit to the back of the room, in front it was a shadowy figure. Kasler put an arrow to his bow and prepared to aim.

"Who are you?" He called loud enough to hear it echo in the room.

The figure didn't acknowledge them at first. Laufey moved away a bit to get a clear shot at the man. The man was crouched over it's most recent kill. The darkness that shrouded him pulsed with every movement and rush of air. Tendrils flicked about it and red bleeding glowing eyes slowly rose to focus on Kasler. Smoke emitted from it's mouth and it exhaled loudly as it stood.

Kasler raised his bow and aimed for the creatures head. "I'll ask one more time." He drew the arrow back. "Who are you?!"

"...failure..." The creature hissed painfully as it turned fully to Kasler. "I...failed...no...point, no more...dead..."

Laufey and Kasler's eyes both widened. Kasler slightly lowered his bow. "My gods...Dante?"

Above the creatures head flew Edgar and Joachim, they swirled violently as the monster took a step. "...Kas...ler..." It growled and hissed.

Laufey stepped back as Kasler raised his bow. "Yeah, it's me pal. You still there Dante?"

The demon stepped forward again. "..." The ground blackened with every step and the tendrils whipped around wildly.

Kasler quickly fired an arrow at its feet and it halted. It growled threateningly at him. "Dante. Come on. I can't let you get any closer until I know you're back." He pulled back another arrow.

"Dante." Laufey called out carefully. The demon turned its eyes only to him. "It's not your fault. We all failed. We can still make it right."

The demon howled angry at Laufey and turned back to Kasler, trying to again to approach. Kasler fired an arrow into the demon's shoulder, pushing him back a few steps. "Dante, this is more chances then I ever have given. I still have your back. Do you have mine?"

The demon froze for a moment. "...what..." It hissed quietly.

"Do. You. Have. My. Back." Kasler said each word loudly as he aimed again.

"..." The monster dragged a clawed hand down its face and fell to its knees. It beat a fist to the ground screaming, pulling up chunks of stones as it's body doubled over.

Kasler kept his aim as he shouted over the screams. "Come on Dante. Prove it!"

The blackness bubbled violently and splattered to the ground as it fell. He shook hard and continued to scream. It became more human as Dante tore the demon form off. Laufey and Kasler had to dodge chunks that flew to close and soon Dante laid curled up on the floor, holding his head between his knees. Kasler never lowered his bow as Laufey slowly came up to the red hunter.

Laufey placed a hand on his back. "...Dante?"

"I was...lost." Dante muttered. "I failed and I lost myself."

Kasler lowered his bow and came over to help Laufey put him against a wall. "You're not lost anymore. We're in this together."

Dante looked up through tuffs of his dark brown hair, he looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks. "Thank you."

"Come. We need to kill Magdha before we can let our emotions take hold of us." Laufey pulled Dante to his feet and offered him bread.

Dante nodded and retrieved his crossbow from the ground. "..."

With Dante back on his feet they made their way through the rest of the level. They descended into a large prison floor. The area was lit with a spectral blue light and the cells looked empty but once used frequently. A ghost approached them. A regal looking women dressed in rags, grasping her own head in her right hand. She held it out to the group.

"I am Asylla." Her voice was heard but her mouth didn't move. "once queen to our beloved Leoric. My servants and I were consumed by his madness."

The three said nothing as they let her continue. "Now I give you my blessings, champions, to release my people from their eternal torment."

A cell door swung open and they moved through. Every sort of monster they encountered till now was found milling about in the prison. Each hungry and anxious for fresh blood. The first four servants were easy enough to find. They expressed their thanks and vanished with each release. The other two required the party to wander into the mazes of cells. Monsters chased them everywhere they went, Kasler and Laufey were grateful to have Dante's raining volley back. It helped clear large groups of monsters in matter of seconds. With the last captive released from his bonds to the cell a booming angry voice was heard. They assumed that this was the head jailer the queen had come to warn them about. They rushed to the center of the prison to find a great grey hulking humanoid monster with a iron cage with it's head inside. A few minutes of firing and dodging soon led to a dead jailer. They were thanked by the queen and after she left the group reloaded. They went to the path off the left side of the prison. A small horde of monsters crawled up the walls to stop them. A single rain of arrows cleared their path as they approached the final level of Leoric's manor. The air wafting up from below was rank with the smell of rotting flesh.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

At the bottom of the stair was an large arena. The floor was sections of grates over a massive fire pit. The gates they entered through slammed shut and the all too familiar laughter of Maghda filled the room.

Maghda flittered about by the gate across the way. "Leah must be back in Tristram, crying over the old man's corpse." She laughed loudly barely covering her mouth with the back of her hand. "She'll soon have three more to cry over."

The party tensed and aimed their weapons. "Come over her Maghda and let us see if you make good on your threats."

Maghda scoffed and began to fade again. "Meet...the Butcher!"

The gate she floated by dropped open suddenly. What was inside was a giant beast of a monsters. Tusk jutted out from it's lower lip, horns cascading off the back of its head. It's body was slabs of flesh stitched together and claws flexing around a massive sickle and cleaver crafted of bones and blood covered iron. It's roar shook the room and it charged with unexpected speeds from it's gates. Kasler and Dante dodge to one side and Laufey to the other. Arrows did nothing to slow the behemoth down. It charged with such determination that it stunned itself every time it struck a wall. The pets were kicked to the side as the floor begun to light up. Fire burst up and scorched everyone standing on the grate. Laufey saw felt that the battle was taking to long and he knew they had to get the weakened Dante back to town.

"Kasler!" He called as he pumped more beams into the Butchers flank.

"Can it fucking wait?!" Kasler yelled as he dropped a sentry into the Butcher's path.

Laufey rolled his eyes and dodged the fire lit grate. "Keep him busy for a moment." He yelled again.

"What in the hell do you think we've been doing?!" Dante shouted as he rolled underneath the Butcher's legs.

Laufey didn't comment but locked his hands in a complex shape. He muttered a chant as fast as he could under his breath. Kasler saw Laufey's body begin to glow with an aura around him. A moment later there was nothing but a nebual filled floating silhouette in place where Laufey was. It glided over to the Butcher fast and a complex glyph appeared a foot from it's chest. A violet and white beam shot from the design and Butchered screamed curses when it made contact. He swung wildly at the astral body, making contact with nothing. A few minutes of the continuous beam was what finally did the Butcher in. He crumpled and shrieked painfully as his body began to collapse.

The astral body floated a moment longer to be sure there were no more threats. When its feet touched the grate, Laufey suddenly appeared in it's place. "And that gentlemen is why I don't do more then two shows a week." He bowed deeply.

Kasler and Dante laughed and clasped Laufey on the back. Their revels were interrupted by pained screaming in the distance. They saw an open passage from behind where the Butcher had come out. The pets went first and they rest followed as they ran down the wall-less stairs down. A group of cultist had the stranger suspended with bands of magic, he howled in pain as they poured more magic into him. The pets barreled into the mages and soon the small group lay dead. The stranger laid on his stomach on the ground.

Laufey came running up and was grabbed by the cloak. "I am...dying." The stranger struggled to speak.

Dante felt panic swell in his gut, he saw Kasler produce the sword pieces made whole. Kasler held out the sword. "Angel, take up your sword!"

The stranger took hold. "My sword..."

White and golden light flashed all around him and he was changed. No longer in rags but in gleaming gold armor and a confident stance. "I remember now." He looked at the party with pride beaming from his face. "I was an archangel of the High Heavens!"

Laufey looked amazed and clapped the strangers shoulder guard. The man clapped Laufey's hand. "I was the embodiment of justice! I was...I am... Tyrael!"

"..." Tyrael stretched his chest and arms. "You have restored my mind, friends and now I remember the warning I came to deliver."

Tyrael's face darkened and grew tight with seriousness. "Belial and Azmodan, the last lords of Hell are unleashing a tide of darkness that will drown this world. Already Belial's shadow has fallen upon Caldeum."

"Caldeum?" Laufey felt panic over the safety of the Great Library of Caldeum."

Kasler removed his helmet and smiled. "Then we will go to Caldeum and introduce ourselves to Belial."

"Beat me to it." Dante chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"We must move quickly. Let us return to Tristram and make ready." Tryael summoned a portal back to Tristram and waved the party through.

Dante, Kasler, and Laufey dropped off armor at Haedrigs. Tryael suggested they meet in the Inn. The three ordered food and drink while they waited for the angel to come. It wasn't long and Tyrael seated himself at their table, along with Leah, whom looked longingly at Kasler when he was distracted.

Tyrael waved off the barmaid and spoke to the group. "Time grows short my friends. Even now Belial's influence spreads through Caldeum."

"How do we find him?" Leah picked at the table as she rolled her eyes. 'Great, another wild goose chase after some myth.' She thought to herself.

"We won't have to." Tyrael smiled and sat back in his chair. "Maghda will lead us straight to him."

Leah leaned forward to get a better look into the angel's face. "I'm not going anywhere until Uncle Deckard's laid to rest."

Dante chuckled. "Fine. Stay. It'll be quiet."

"..." Laufey lightly whacked Dante's arm with the back of his hand. "Another time."

Leah glared hatefully at Dante until Kasler put a gentle hand to her arm. "We must move on. But we must honor our dead first."

Tryael was satisfied and rose from the table. "I've called for a caravan to take us all to the east. Speak to the caravan master when you are ready to go. We will see to Cain as we depart." He placed a hand on Leah's shoulder as he left, Leah followed.

Later that evening Cain's remains were wrapped and placed on a alter of wood and kindling. Leah stood at the side as Tyrael came up bearing a torch to light the pyre. Tears streaked her face and she held Cain's journal to her chest.

"It was all just stories" She said to Cain as she placed the journal carefully on his chest. "My uncle saw what he wanted to see."

Tyrael came a little closer. "Deckard sacrificed much to protect this world," He looked at his old friends face. "But his work is not over."

Leah gave the angel a fowl look. "What would you know about sacrifice?" Her anger was thick in her words.

Tyrael said nothing but took her hand and showed her what happened to him.

A room with floors and walls made of crystal, gold trim and blue light emitting from every corner. A council was meeting and at the head was a large angel with intricately designed gold plate armor. A deep and angry voice boomed from behind it's narrow gaps into his helmet.

He pointed accusingly at the angel in the center. "Tyrael, the ancient laws of the High Heavens strictly forbids us from interfering with the mortal world." The orange tendrils that made up his wings glowed brighter with his anger.

Tyrael wore the same armor he had as a human, in place of the rags were white and gold trimmed cloth. In place of a helmet it had a hood and his face was a void of blackness. His wings were tendrils as well, although they were blue in hue and moved like gentle waves into water. He didn't react to the higher angels shouts.

"Yet you have done so. Brazenly!" The angel shouted, nearing a rage, hints of disgust were heard.

Tyrael stepped forward and addressed the other boldly. "All I am guilty of, Imperious, is bringing justice while you hide, cowering, behind your throne."

"Silence!" Imperious hollered at the top of his lungs, taking flight up and shooting down to stand level with the accused angel.

"You will now answer for your transgressions!" Imperious took Tyrael by the throat and lifted him off his feet. With his free hand he summoned his spear into existence.

As Imperious was about to drive the spears split tip into the angels head, Tyrael grabbed the shaft, halting it inches from his face. The angels took off and grappled in the air. Grunting and trying to gain the upper hand over the other. Tyrael managed to knock the spear from Imperious's hand and it skittered away. Imperious made a dive to retrieve his weapon but found it trained at his face as it rose.

Tyrael grasped the spear tightly looking down at the checked angel. "You cannot judge me!" He gestured the spear toward Imperious's face. "I am justice itself!"

Imperious rose silently as Tyrael continued. "We were meant for more then this...to protect the innocent."

The angel addressed the unseen council. "But if your precious laws all bind you to inaction...then I will no longer stand as your brother!" He drove the spear hard into the crystal floor.

Such force of conviction drove Leah out of the vision. She looked up with a sad expression. "You choose...to be one of us." She placed a hand on Tyrael's chest to see the rest of his vision.

Tyrael took his hands to his shoulder armor and begin to painfully pry it from himself. As he did he groaned in pain till it was free of his body. Imperious raised a hand to guard himself from what he was seeing. "Sacrilege!" He gasped and backed away.

The shoulder armor with the wing tendrils attached fell to the ground, burning all it touched. Tyrael's hood slowly drew back as his human face began to burn itself into existence. The tendrils turned a vibrant orange and both of his wrist were wrapped in tendril as he was dragged through the crystal floor. Leah saw him shrouded in flames as he fell to earth.

Tyrael's voice spoke softly in her mind. "Thus I fell...willingly."

She opened her eyes and looked up at the angel. He offered her hand and helped her stand. "Because humanity is the only hope for this world."

Leah again approached Deckard's pyre. "I never believed...All your crazy tales..." She cried silently as she took the book back. "The work you never finished."

Tyrael brought the torch down into the wood and watched as the fire leaped up around Cain's body. Leah clutched the book tightly. "I will finish it uncle. I will carry on for you."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kasler was awoken by a hard lurch the caravan took. He looked about and saw his pets still sleeping at his side. The shaded wagon let light through its slits where the sheets met. He stretched and looked around outside the wagons end. Everything seemed fine, he spotted Laufey and Dante coming up to the wagon he was riding in. Dante seemed to have recovered well from the when they found him in Leoric's basement. The wizard hoisted himself into the wagon without invitation and turned to haul Dante up. The two sat on either side of Kasler's outstretched feet. The caravan had been traveling for a week now and the township of Eastgate was a few days travel away.

Dante smiled a bit as he down some bread and cheese. "You know I never thank you for getting my head right."

Kasler waved it off. "I expect you would have that curse under better control."

"Hmph." Dante said to himself and kicked his feet up on a sack of grain. "So Kasler. We have at least three more weeks in this caravan. Where are you from?"

"..." Kasler debated telling anything personal to people he had known for such a short time. Dante goaded hima bit more. "...Ensteig. North of the Gulf of Westmarch. A small rundown city, know for it's asylums. You?" He looked to Dante and Laufey.

Dante tilted his head back and thought hard. "So long ago. I hail from Bramwell to the southeast of that same gulf."

The hunters looked to Laufey. "Oh no. I don't recall where my home was. My family traveled a great deal through my youth. Gypsy, almost, if it wasn't for the magic." He took a drink from his canteen. "Though I spent a large portion of my life in Kurast and then in Lut Gholien."

Laufey turned so his back was exposed to the exit of the wagon. "Tell me boys. Where did you both start in hunting? Doesn't seem like a choice a child makes, or a parent wishes upon their child."

"Oh mine isn't to special. My father was a young demon hunter with an itch. My mother was an 'unfortunate' from Westmarch." Dante took another bite and petted the top of Kasler's wolf's head.

Kasler looked confused. "'Unfortunate'?"

Laufey quickly defined, "a whore."

"..." Kasler made a disgusted face. "Oh... Wait, so how did you get into this work then?"

"Well according to my dad, when he had to much to drink, she was his 'favorite port in all storms'." Dante chuckled to himself looking down at his food. "He found out she had given birth to me and when I was weened from my mother, he collected me. I was raised in this job."

Laufey then turned to Kasler. "And you dear Kas."

Kasler frowned, "don't call me Kas. All I will say is I was adopted by hunters after my fathers alternative hobby was brought an abrupt end."

Laufey eyed Kasler and nodded. "Interesting. Fair enough. I'll pry no further."

The days to Eastgate passed much the same. Laufey, Dante and Kasler grew closer as friends and shared bits of themselves to pass the time. The worn out gates rose as they reached the town by nightfall. The caravan parked off to the side of the town square, the caravan master explained they needed to stop for a couple days to let the animals rest and eat properly. He further explained that the trip through the desert to Lut Gohlien was the hardest and most dangerous part of the journey.

The small city had little to offer except for a busy tavern and a filth brothel. The party opted for the former for their entertainment. Leah had joined them while Tyrael went to help tend to the caravan. Grog and mead flowed freely as the party spent a fair portion of their coin. Laufey preformed parlor tricks of magic to amuse as a band kept good music playing. Dante gambled with the local folk, slide of hand cheating was his style. While Kasler and Leah sat laughing and drinking together.

Kasler caught the sad look in her eye. He sat his pint down on the table and drew close to her face. "Something bothering you Leah?"

"..." She looked away and tried to hide her face. "I'm fine. Just having a good time." She forced the sound of excitement in her voice.

"That's not what I see." Kasler lifted her face and wiped some fresh tears from her eyes. "Why are you crying?"

Leah stiffened her lip and breathed deep. "It's just...I remember having fun like this with Uncle Deckard. Laughing and enjoying each others company. I'm still expecting him to come walking in, frantically waving a book and calling my name."

"I was eight when I last saw my dad." Kasler said just loud enough for Leah to here him. She said nothing. "I never knew my mother. My dad wasn't one for emotions and compassion. He was all about the hunt."

"What hunt? Demons? Animals?" Leah asked as she held onto her mug.

Kasler took a deep drink of his pint. "Of people. He...was one of Enstieg's many murders. He'd take me out there with him. Use me as bait." He looked at Leah with sad and empty eyes. "That is until I could hold a blade myself. He had me kill an innocent person when I was 6 simply because he said they were beneath us. Cattle, he called them."

Leah's face was blank as she contiued to listen. "I still struggle to see people as people. On occasions, they're less then animals my father made them out to be."

"...Why are you telling me this?" Leah placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"Laufey had his books and learned a passion for magic. With family and fond memories. Dante had a hunter father and a spirited whore mother. A happy childhood and a sort of family. You had a uncle who taught you the ways of the world and loved you dearly." Kasler locked eyes with Leah's. "I had a heartless monster for a father and an absent, probably killed mother. Then raised by barely human hunters whom had killed my father." The hunter paused a moment. "Be grateful to have good memories at all. Cain gave you a wonderful life."

Leah starred at Kasler and tried to process the information. "...I'm sorry..." She whispered.

"..." Kasler rose and downed the rest of his drink. "Don't be sorry. Be happy. That's what I want. I don't like to see you cry." He leaned over and kissed Leah's cheek and left her sitting there with her mug and red face.

Leah watched as Kasler joined Dante in gambling and raised a joyful mug to Laufey. She knew she was starring right at Kasler, but somehow he had changed in her eyes. She felt like she was seeing him for the first time. She drank quietly and let her mind wander.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The following morning was spent doing repairs in equipment and helping restock the caravan. Laufey spotted Leah and Dante having a quiet conversation which ended and brief handshake. The wizard assumed the two had buried their dislike for each other and decided to move on. He smiled pleasantly to himself about it and returned to securing provisions for the remainder of the trip. The even came faster then expected and they all once again gathered in the tavern. Halfway into the night Leah saw Kasler excuse himself and head up toward his room. She checked and saw that Laufey, Dante and the other members of the caravan were engrossed in their party. She ducked through the back part of the crowd and darted up the stair after Kasler.

She saw Kasler enter into the last room at the end of the hall. Leah slowly walked up to the door and hesitated to knock. She was about to walked away when Kasler's wolf stopped her by biting onto her skirt. Leah gasped a bit louder then she had hoped and was embarrassed when a shirtless Kasler swung open the door.

"Who goes...oh, Leah." Kasler relaxed, and waved his wolf to release her. He held the door open. "Did you need to talk? Come in."

Leah swayed nervously and took the offer. She moved past him and stood against the wall by the door. "..."

Kasler returned to sorting his shirt and soft armor pieces. He turned to see her face was red. "Is everything alright?"

"...I...can't say...I" Leah fidgeted where she stood and couldn't keep eye contact with him. "I was wondering..."

He noticed she was struggling with herself and he walked up to her. He stood waiting. "What is it? What's wrong? Did Dante say something stupid?"

Leah shook her head. "No, no. It's not him or Laufey either. I just..." with trembling hands she placed them on either side of Kasler's neck and brought her face slowly up to his.

Leah's lips barely touched against Kasler before she suddenly back up and pleaded for forgiveness. Kasler was wide-eyed at her reaction, he wasn't sure if it was the mead or his own desire that taking hold of him. He put a hand to the back of her neck and brought her back to his face. Leah gave in, her mind racing as she felt his body against hers. His hands slide across her flesh as she tugged at the strings of his pants. A few more minutes of fumbling and Kasler broke off from Leah's lips and kept his forehead to hers.

"Leah. You have to stop." Kasler groaned, hating his words.

She groaned back and tried again for his pants string. "I know what I want."

Kasler gently took hold of her hand and brought it to her chest. "Leah, please. You deserve more then a man that's drowning in corpses."

Leah leaned back against the door. "There's something wrong with me? You don't want me?" She looked up at him with confusion.

"By the Gods, no..." Kasler rubbed his forehead hard against hers. "I want you, Leah. I just can't. Things in my past bar me from you. And even if that wasn't it." He looked into her eyes with longing and pain. "I am not worth your graces. I'm shrouded in too much death."

Leah slowlynodded and adjusted her clothing. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she stole one last gentle kiss from Kasler. She left the room without a word and went off to her own room. Kasler cursed quietly to himself and kicked the bed hard before tossing himself into it.

He starred at the ceiling and sighed deeply. "...Damn you Cor."

The mornings departure left off without any problems. Dante saw that Kasler was being especially distant that day and smirked when Laufey mentioned the disheartened mood of Leah. Dante pulled his horse back a bit as Laufey mounted the one next to him. They slowed until there was well away from Kasler and Leah.

"What's with the two of them?" Dante asked as he passed water over to the wizard. "They've been gloomy all morning."

Laufey adjusted in the saddle and grinned darkly. "Oh I think some intentions were foiled last night."

"When you say intentions I'm thinking, late night company." Dante smirked. "Am I right?"

"Indeed. Leah looks like the worst of the two and so I believe Kasler cut things off." Laufey tied a white sheet to his head to guard from the sun. "I wonder why."

Dante considered his helmet for shade. He decided against it as it clunked loudly against the saddle. He checked his coin pouch. "I'll bet you fifty gold that I can keep them apart. Leah's been at him for while now."

Laufey examined his own purse. Smiling he looked at Dante. "A hundred. We have quiet a bit of time till we reach Lut Gohlien. Let's make that our deadline."

"Easy enough. I can keep them apart." Dante shook Laufey's hand firmly.

Laufey didn't release his demon hunters hand right away. "But I am going to talk Kasler into it. I don't need to work on Leah."

Dante nodded. "Then let's play shall we." Dante spurred his horse on and approached Kasler's wagon.

"..." Kasler saw Dante ride up and nodded a silent greeting.

"Well my friend." Dante said cheerfully. "Seems you've had a bad night. What's troubling you?"

Kasler sneered at his friend. "I'd rather not talk about it. But yes, my honor took a jab at me last night."

"Honor? Oh dear." Dante smiled warmly. "Not something you'd ever want to break. Could be bad karma."

"You have a point. Again, not something I am willing to discuss right now." Kasler hopped down out of the wagon and tried to walk away from Dante.

Laufey watched Dante begin his work and laughed to himself as Kasler shut him out. The caravan hauled itself through the mountain pass. By the end of the second day they stopped for a rest at a small outpost just at the edge of the desert. They resupplied and put up the tents for the night. The desert was a long five day trip of blistering sun and bandits roaming free. The harbor city had once been overrun by a demon lord, it was saved by a band of heroes that came through. Fires were lit and the variety of travelers banded together in groups. Laufey, Dante, Kasler and Leah sat by a fire together while Tyrael offered his services for the first watch. Leah kept her eyes down as the three men talked and laughed together about old jobs and adventures. Laufey told tales of the ancient world and explained the basics of some magic. The caravan master came over with a large jar of wine and offered it as payment for all the work they had done for Tristram.

Laufey took the jar and sat it between the four of them. "Well this ought to make for a lovely evening."

Kasler waved it away. "I'm fine without. We're near bandit lands and I much rather not have a clouded mind."

Food was passed around and Leah left, returning with a cloth brimming with dried meats. "I thought food would be best with drinks." She offered the meat to Kasler first.

Kasler licked his lips and gratefully ate what he took. Laufey and Dante shared their portions and with the pets. Laufey and Dante leaned back against the log they had been sitting on. Kasler and Leah remained seated, tense and silent.

"Kasler it's a shame you don't subscribe to the physical pleasures of another human being." Laufey commented aloud, making Kasler tense up even more. "I can say, it's very relaxing."

Leah cleared her throat. "I have been wondering..." She looked at Kasler. "You and Dante are always together. Are you two..." Her voice trailed off.

"What? Do you mean is Dante my partner? My companion?" Laufey watched Leah's nervous face through the fire. "On my behalf I can say yes. I do not however speak for Dante."

Dante merely nodded in agreement, pointing from himself to Laufey and back again. He tried to chew his food faster but to no avail. "..."

"Aren't you concerned about what others think? Some would have both your heads for that." Leah whispered, looking around, fearing someone might over hear them.

"Afraid? No." Laufey crossed his ankles and folded his arms behind his head as he stretched his body. "No, dear girl, I am not. I couldn't care less what the past laws have and I can't predict what future ones will do. At present, I am happy with this delightful monster." He roughly patted Dante on the back a few times.

Kasler swallowed his food and scoffed. "What if it was your principles that held you back?"

Leah hid her glance at him as Laufey sat up. "Well that's foolish to be honest. Would you deny your body food and water simple because it was against your beliefs."

Kasler wasn't able to hide his look of confusion. "What does that have to do with this conversation?"

"You crave food and drink, do you not. You also crave the warm touch of another don't you?" Laufey smiled at Leah. "So why 'starve' yourself and disappoint someone with mutual feelings."

Dante stood slowly and kicked Laufey's boot. "I've had enough of this. I'm off to our tent if you care to join."

"I am feeling a bit peckish now that you mention it." Laufey rose and followed after Dante.

"..."

Kasler and Leah remained seated, she tossed bits of grass she had plucked into the fire. "They're an...open...pair."

"Much to my distaste at times." Kasler sighed and kept his eyes focused on the fire.

"Kasler..." Leah began, a silence crept in and she didn't start again till he looked at her. "I'm sorry for last night."

The black demon hunter rose and looked at her with the same eyes from that night. "It's not your fault. If things had been different for me..." He looked away. Kasler hesitated before he walked off to his own tent, his pets following reluctantly.

Tyrael hadn't seen the women creep by. She blended in with the shadows as she moved through the camp. Stopping at the first tent she found. A black haired pale man lay on his back, next to him was a dark brown haired man with a Mempo of Twilight staring at her. She considered a moment and moved on. She checked a few more until she came to Kasler's tent. She peered inside and saw Kasler in a deep sleep. His pets stirred as the women slowly made her way inside. She loaded a bolt onto her crossbow and quietly pulled the drawstring back. She aimed the bolts tip between his eyes and inhaled. She waited to make sure the night was left undisturbed. She exhaled as she gently squeezed the trigger. Kasler's eyes shot open and in that fraction of a second moved so that the bolt buried itself into his shoulder and he threw the women into the side of the tent.

"Wench!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, springing the entire camp to life.

Laufey and Dante came running, Leah was right behind them with Tyrael. Kasler stood and held up his Raven's Wing at his attacker, arrow pulled back. He and the women circled each other as the pets struggled to free themselves from the fallen tent. The women saw as she moved, Laufey and Dante aiming their own weapons at her back. She groaned and slowly lowered her weapon and raised up her free hand.

"Well this is an unexpected change." The women scoffed. "Kasler, traveling with friends. I'd say Hell has frozen over."

Kasler focused his eyes in the moonlight and lowered his bow. "Katie. It has been an age."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The camp returned to calm as most everyone retreated back to their tents. Kasler assured Dante and Laufey that he was fine and could handle the newcomer. He went back to the fire where Katie was poking at it. He sat roughly as she turned to sit across from him. Leah brought over water and a rag to clean Kasler's wound.

Katie chuckled aloud. "It looks like you got a new girl." She eyed Leah. "Fraile looking. Cute though." the huntress mocked. Leah merely ignored her.

"What are you doing here Katie? I thought we settled things." Kasler growled at her angerily.

"Settled? Things will never be settled until one of us is dead." Katie sat back, picking at the dirt into her armors claws. "I intend to be the sole survivor."

Leah looked puzzled at Kasler. He groaned and sighed. "Katie is a huntress from a rival clan. She's hell-bent on proving that she is the best out there."

"Nice of you to say 'proving'. I am the best, your just a old dog who refuses to play dead." She tilted her head playfully.

Kasler glared at Katie with an annoied face. "A young pup with ambitions bigger then her talent.

Katie was fast to reach for her weapon but Kasler hurled a throwing knife into her armors shoulder. "Enough. I don't have time for your nonsense. You want to fight to the death, then find me when I'm done with this job."

The huntress scowled as she put her helmet back on and picking up her items. She turned befor leaving. "I'll be back again Kasler. Since you seem so stuck on not having this out, I'll pay your girlfriend there a visit first."

Kasler felt his rage prick at him and he stood suddenly, holding his bow out at Katie. An arrow poised to pierce her face. "Leave. Now."

Katie smirked as she was envloped by her shadow magic. Kasler sat roughly on the log again and rolled his shoulder painfully. Leah plucked the bolt out and handed Kasler a potion. The two starred at each other for a moment, the tension was pauable in the air. The black demon hunter looked away suddenly and cleared his thoart as he stood. He thanked Leah and as he turned to walk away brushed his fingers along her cheek.

The remaining days were dull and quiet. Evenings were filled with talk and old memories. Kasler explained Katie to Dante and Laufey, who laughed heartily at it all. Dante proudly stating that this huntress would have to get in line for a fight with Kasler. Soon the sand colored walls of Lut Gohlien rose up in the distance. The shimmering heat of the sand made it look like the walls moved. The streets were bustling with townsfolk and travelers. Vendors proudly pushed their wares at anyone who made the mistake of making eye contact. Tyrael explained that a well experieced salior named Meshif would be taking them all across the Twin Seas to Gea Kul. Caldeum was another week long journey. The group groaned, all they wanted was to reach Caldeum as fast as possible. Laufey offered to take Leah shopping and she agreed, leaveing Dante and Kasler to themselves.

Laufey held up a sleek women's outfit against Leah. "I think this my help you attract your beau."

"What's a beau?" Leah asked laughing as she took the outfit and twirled once to see it spin.

"Boyfriend. A gentlemen caller if you may." Laufey said, causing Leah to startle and drop the garment.

Leah turned to Laufey, her face a scarlet red. "Oh no. No. Kasler isn't my boyfriend. Gods no."

"I find it hard to believe you have no interest in him. It happens in times like these." The wizard held up another outfit to her with a devilish smile. "Are you sure it's solely your uncles work and rumors of your mother that made you follow us to Caldeum?"

Leah blushed more and sat the outfit down and started off into the street. Laufey was quick to catch up as she was slowed by foot traffic. "Come on. Dante and I both see. Anyone who doesn't is simply blind."

"Argh." Leah stopped and groaned loudly. "Dante knows?" She whined.

The wizard helped her through the crowds to a small table in front of a shop. "Leah. I think Kasler needs it. And you as well. How long have you kept your heart locked up?"

Leah was about to comment when she saw the dark and disgusted look on Laufey's face. He was starring behind her. She turned and saw a similarly dressed man in black and grey robes. A ever changing cube floated at his side and a curled horned mask was pushed up on top of his head. He was looking through a vendors items with a equally darkly dressed armored women. A crossbow hung at her side and a bat darted in and out of her long pony tail. Leah chuckled and pegged the women as another demon hunter.

Leah looked back to Laufey. "Do you know them?"

"..." Laufey's fist clenched and his voice was grim. "Modius."

The man glanced up, then double taked as he obviously caught Laufey's glare. He walked over in a manner that simply screamed, 'ego'. "Laufey, youstray!" He said joyously.

"Modius..." Laufey growled back.

The man leaned over and took Leah's hand and kissing it. "A fond afternoon to you miss. I am Modius Al'bed." He motioned a hand toward the women at his side. "This lovely dark specter is my wife, Morticia."

Leah took her hand back and looked quizacially at Modius. "Excuse me but how do you know Laufey."

Modius straightened himself and adjusted his coat. "How?" He turned to the green wizard and gave a dramatic dire pose. "Brother dear, do you hate me so that you keep our blood a secret?"

The shock hit Leah fairly hard as she looked up at the other wizard. "There are two of you?" She slumped onto the table and groaned. "Can this get any stranger?"

"...Hm." Modius disregarded Leah's comment and looked to his brother. "So tell me baby brother. Has your mood improved at all?"

A small bird landed on the table and before it could fly off, Laufey snatched hold of it. His hands glowed and the bird erupted into flames and just as quickly fell to ash from between his fingers. "You tell me?"

Modius's pleasent face darkened for only a moment. "I see. As murderous as ever."

In the nearby crowd, Dante and Kasler spotted Laufey and Leah. They quickly made their way over. Kasler noticed Modius's glare at them. He nudged Dante hard, interrupting his words to Laufey.

"Problem?" Kasler asked as he took another bite of the dried beef.

"..." Dante took a juicey bite out of the fresh mutton leg he held.

Modius scowled and scoffed loudly at Kasler's qustion. "Not for the likes of you heathens. Do you mind leaving?"

Dante swallowed and his expression was dark. "Yeah, I do now." He looked at Laufey and saw he was equally displeased. "Who the fuck is this prick?"

"...This 'prick'," Laufey made a face like he had tasted something bitter. "is my older brother. Modius."

Kasler and Dante both choked and coughed loudly on their food. They looked at Modius with disbelief. The black wizard kept his scowl. "And to find my wayward brother keeping company with animals. How fitting."

Dante took a swing at Modius's face and missed. Modius simply moved his head a little and let Dante see Morticia's crossbow aimed at his throat. "..." Dante stepped back slowly.

"Oh dear. You see, I abore violence, it's such a barbaic way of handling matters." He mocked Dante and stepped to the side as he traded places with the huntress. "My wife is more open to handle such things for me so that I might not dirty my hands."

Rage was filling both Laufey and Dante, Leah gestured at them to Kasler. He nodded in agreement and the two started herding the wizard and red hunter away. Modius remained where he was, laughing as his brother was pulled away.

Modius called after them. "Oh brother. It's always such a treat seeing you. I hope it's another age before I have to enjoy your pressence again. Makes the visits more pleasant"

An annoied Kasler hoisted a kicking and screaming Laufey over his shoulder and Leah struggled with dragging Dante away by the arm with them.

The day for the boat finally arrived and the party loaded the caravan on board. Laufey was the most anxious to put Lut Gholien behind them. He had warned the group he didn't fare well on sea, but according to him, it was better then running into Modius again. Leah and Kasler were relaxed around each other and Dante spent a majority of his time fetching water and rags for a seasick Laufey. It wasn't till the sun was beginning to set that they heard the worst possible voice on board. Leah looked over from her talk with Tyrael to see Modius coming up from the lower deck with his wife. Leah felt all her color flush from her face. Images of the men fighting and sinking the ship flooded her mind.

Tryael looked over at the man and back to Leah. "Friend of yours?"

"...No. Not really an enemy either." Leah said shaking her head. "As for Laufey and Dante, I can't say the same. That's Laufey's older brother and sister-in-law. Morticia was her name I think."

"Good fortunes for us. Another to help us in our quest." Tyrael said, turning until Leah took hold of his arm.

Leah looked concerned and spoke quietly. "There was nearly a fight in Lut Gholien between Modius and our guys. I'm not sure it's wise to ask for his help."

The angel smiled and chuckled. "I am sure they will see the good in having another accomplished warrior on our side."

"...I..." Leah couldn't protest any longer as Tyrael walked over to the black wizard.

He raised a hand in greeting. "Evening traveler. I am told you are a wizard. Brother to the wizard Laufey."

Modius sat his mug on the ships railing and smiled warmly at Tyrael. "You know me kind sir. I am not sure I know you."

"I am Tyrael. Once the..." He was intrupted by Modius. "Archangel of Justice. Destoryer of the World Stone. Angelic guide to the heroes of old?!" He finished excitedly.

The angel smiled and explained the groups quest. He offered Modius a chance to join the party. The black wizard thought it over in his head, his wife gently touched his arm and nodded when he looked to her. Modius bowed deeply and agreed to join Tyrael's quest. Tyrael proudly told Leah of the new addition to the band of heroes, her face was grim and troubled. The angel made no comment on it, he left to go speak more with Modius. Leah's mind raced as she considered telling her friends about Modius.

Leah went below and found Kasler relaxing in a hammock, checking his equipment. "Kasler...we need to talk. Something's happened." She said quietly coming as close to him as she dared.

The black hunter looked up and made a puzzled face. "What happened? Laufey worse then seasick?"

She shook her head. "No. Modius is on board. Tyrael..." Leah fiddled with the hem of her shirt, looking around nervously.

Kasler sat his greaves down. "Is everything alright?"

"In a way, yes and no." Leah sat on her knees at his feet. "Tyrael asked Modius to join us. All the help we can get sort of reason."

"..." Kasler tensed and bite his lip. "What did Modius say?"

"He agreed. He's coming to Caldeum with us. Tyrael is voucheing for him." Leah groaned and slouched knowing what a pain this was going to be.

Kasler thought for a long moment and nodded. "Alright. If it's Tyrael's choice. I'll handle Dante and Laufey."

He left without much more to say, hoping to catch his friends before Modius informed them himself. Laufey sat on the upper deck with his back to the railing and Dante sit next to him. The pets slumbered in a pile next to them, it looked to Kasler as if his had joined the pile. Kasler came and sat on the ground across from them.

"So I just got some bad news." Kasler started calmly.

Laufey groaned and rolled his head to look at the hunter. "Longer at sea?"

Kasler chuckled. "No, I heard earlier we'll be arriving early actually. The bad news is we have a new party member."

"...Who?" Dante tensed, his gut telling him who it was.

"Your brother." Kasler looked at Laufey with a blank face.

Laufey froze, he stopped breathing, his face caught between horror and anger. He exhaled slowly. "...Modius."

Kasler kept his voice calm and even. "Do you have any other brothers? Yes. Modius is joining at the request of Tryael.

"I'll kill him." Laufey growled to himself.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The rest of the trip over sea was quiet, Modius made no attempts to mingle with the group. He spent a majority of his time talking with Tyrael about the Sin Wars and the High Heavens. Laufey's mood hadn't improved as they got into town, and Kasler noticed that Dante's was equally soured. Leah tried to keep conversation light and cheery but as they booked rooms in the Inn for the night, she saw things were going to remain dampened.

The inn had only a few rooms left and most of the party and caravan members were being forced to double up on sleeping arrangements. For the first time since Modius joining them, Kasler saw Laufey and Dante smiling as Leah was told she'd have to room with Kasler. The black demon hunter groaned and ordered his pets to remain outside his door, there was no space for them and two people. Kasler caught the devious smile of Laufey he entered his own room.

Sounds of people stirring filled the dawn air. The sun had barely breached the horizon as the caravan members were loading up for the ride to Caldeum. Nearly a month in travel already and they were finally on the last leg of the journey. No one died and the caravan and boat had been left alone though out the trip. Kasler sat on the side of the bed pulling his boot on as Leah dressed across from him. Their evening together had a wondrous effect on Kasler in the morning. Rage and anger were calmed and his body felt as if every muscle had finally relaxed. Leah hummed happily to herself as she left to go help the others. He chuckled to himself and followed soon after. The pleasant mood he had was met by an agitated Laufey and Dante at the caravans. Dante looked up and his scowl vanished, he tapped Laufey and pointed at Kasler as he approached.

Kasler spoke once he was close enough. "What is it with you two?" He smirked.

"Oh, nothing." Laufey mused aloud. "I lost a bet back in Lut Gholien." Turning to smile smugly at Dante. "Seems I was still right, just early in my assumptions."

Tyrael called out the departure of the caravan as it lurched into motion. The three men started walking with it. "Speak clearly for once Laufey." Kasler grumbled.

"He means we expected you and Leah to get to business by the time we got to Lut Gohlien. I bet that it wouldn't happen." Dante tapped a full coin purse, walking with a pleased gait.

Kasler put his face into his hands and rubbed it harshly. "Argh, you two placed wagers on that?" He gestured an open hand toward Dante's coin purse. "And how have you guys settled it already? Who said I slept with Leah?"

Laufey pointed off to a still humming joyful Leah on horseback. "Leah's mood told us."

A horse's head sudden came into the group, when they looked up to scold the rider they stopped. Modius smiled down at them. "I'd wager that it's a one and done deal with that man." He opened a delicate hand to Kasler.

Dante groaned and pushed the horses head out of his face. "Where do you come off making bets about any of us?" He growled.

Modius smile widened and he shrugged. "If it's taken him this long to bed that girl then it'll be longer still till he does it again."

Kasler was about to argue but Laufey cut him off. "Care to back that up, brother dear." Laufey smirked.

"Primitive, but why not? If I am to travel with you animals to aid a greater cause, might as well have some fun." Modius adjusted in the saddle and thought. "Two hundred gold. Or is that too much for you?"

Kasler and Dante looked at Laufey, mouths open in surprise. The green wizard smiled and opened his arms wide. "Why not make it five hundred and call this a real bet?"

"Very well brother. If you wish me to take all your coin again." Modius reigned his horse away from the group. He looked over his shoulder. "And Kasler, should you decide to aid your friends in this wager, remember you have four months and might do yourself a favor."

Kasler furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What's that?"

"Make her be heard. Otherwise how do we really know you've done anything?" Modius laughed loudly as he spurred his horse deeper into the caravan line ahead.

Dante growled loudly and glared in the direction Modius rode off in. "I seriously hate your brother." He grumbled to Laufey.

The week to Caldeum was quiet and uneventful. Kasler spent time between his friends and Leah. Tyrael tried at times to bring Modius closer into the group, the black wizard was tolerated silently. It wasn't long until once again sand colored wall vaulted upwards in the distance. Kasler felt the caravan tense as they turned to a canyon road that led to the outskirts of the city. The group spent the afternoon helping Haedrig set up his shop, and helping the caravan master unload the carts. Once the animals were led to their stalls Kasler and the others went off in search of Tyrael and Leah. The human and angel were found on a wooden platform over looking the immense city. Modius followed, keeping quiet as followed the others.

Leah smiled weakly to herself. "Here we are. Caldeum, Jewel of the East. Uncle Deckard loved this place..."

"He wouldn't now that is it under the spells of Belial, Lord of Lies." Tyrael spoke with a disheartened look on his face. "I can smell his stench on the air." He sneered as he continued to look down at the glistening city.

Laufey looked at the city and felt his heart sink knowing that the city he remembered was not what he was see. He cleared his throat. "You two find where Belial is."

There was an agreeing nodded from Dante and Kasler. "Yes, we will find Maghda. I have some unfinished business with that bug infested wench." Kasler gave a comforting smile to Leah. "Cain will be avenged."

Dante kept quiet as he took to the front of the group and headed down into the city. He halted as they passed through the main gate, all along the street were refugees and their families. He gestured at them to Kasler and Laufey. They shook there heads as they noticed the shocking number of them in the outer city. Laufey stopped a guard as she walked by. She was in a vibrant red set of robes and highly polished silver colored pieces of armor.

"Guard." Laufey called her over. "Where do all these refugees come from?"

The guard made a disgusted look at the group. "I am not a guard. I am Asheara, commander of the Iron Wolves."

Modius perked up and came over to the group. "The Iron Wolves of Kurast?"

"Yes." Asheara nodded and smiled warmly at Modius. "They are kin to us. These refugees we saved from Maghda's coven, that even now wrecks havoc throughout the Boarderlands."

Kasler pushed Modius aside, "We are hunting Maghda. Do you know where she is going?" The haste in his voice was clear for everyone to hear.

Asheara was taken back. "She's headed to Alcarnus, but she's blocked the road behind her. However..." She gently pawed at her chin and thought for a moment. "There is another way. Go through the Kasim Outpost."

Kasler didn't wait any longer. He took off at a fast walk deeper into the outer city. He was surprised to see Leah and Tyrael in the city so soon. They stood beside a modest circular fountain in the bazaar center. The merchants shouting over each other made it hard to hear anything Leah was trying to shout to Kasler.

He jogged up to them. "Guys?"

Leah beamed at Kasler as Dante and the others caught up. "Tyrael and I learned that while the Iron Wolves were fighting Maghda in the desert..." She looked around in case anyone was listening. "The Emperor replaced them with the Imperial Guards who bar all from the inner city."

Modius made a discontented face. "An Emperor who allows his Imperial Guard keep out his own people in this time of crisis? Odd."

Tyrael nodded. "I suspect that the Iron Wolves were sent out to die. Belial has made his move. We must find a way into the city."

"I have been here before." Laufey sighed, "Though I was waist deep in pleasurable company and books. I didn't stray far from either."

Modius looked at Dante and Kasler who both shook their heads. "I'm afraid I am with Laufey on this one. I was immersed in the Great Library. I didn't explore."

"As a child I explored Caldeum." Leah spoke up, pleased and grinning ear to ear. "It was while Uncle Deckard studied here. I can get in through the sewers."

"What luck this band of misfits has." Modius grinned, "Learn what you can while we hunt down this witch."

Tyrael wished them luck and caution as the group walked off. Dante looked around and realized a party member was missing. He sped up to catch up with Modius, he tapped him on the shoulder. "Where's the quiet creepy wife of yours?"

Modius brushed the area Dante touched and didn't bother to look at the red hunter as they kept walking. "Morticia is more then capable to care for herself. She is near, but the point of a good ambush is not to be seen."

"..." Dante grumbled curses under his breath as he slowed to walk with Laufey and Kasler again. Laufey chuckled. "Making friends?"

Dante snapped a dirty look at Laufey. "If it wasn't for Tyrael backing him, I'd kill him first chance I got."

Kasler joined the pair in laughing as they trailed behind the black wizard. They all left through the gate found at the right side of the city. The sharp desert winds whipped along their faces as they stepped out. Dante and Kasler shoved on their helmets while Modius slipped his skull mask down over his face. Laufey merely took a tattered cloth and wrapped it around his face. A short ways away there stood a alluringly dressed blonde women with a long staff. She watched the group as they started to make their way past her.

She raised a hand to them. "Take heed travelers." The group turned to her. "Cultist guard these desert roads, and they will slay any who pass."

Dante smiled and saluted the women with his crossbow from his helmet. "Good. I'm sure we're all itching for a fight."

"You mean to kill them, do you?" She couldn't hide the surprise from her face. A moments thought and she walked into the ranks of the party. "I shall come along."

Kasler grumbled, the heat was making him sour. "Yeah. Sure, just walk right in." He started walking again. "Always can use cannon fodder."

"..." Modius glared toward Kasler as Laufey and Dante simply laughed to themselves.

The women starts talking about magic and illusions in the area. She was very proud about being able to see through them, she tried to remain modest about it all. Cat like humanoids begun to launch themselves at the party. The blonde was useful in battle and needed no help. Modius remained passive as an unseen alley shot down any monster that strayed to close to him. Dante, Laufey and Kasler actively went from monster to monster and happily slaughtered them all. They all eventually made there way to the end of the canyon's path.

The strange women spoke in a hushed tone. "They're near."

Modius turned on his heels. "Could you possibly stop being vague every time you open your mouth? It would be most helpful."

She gave Modius a foul look and readied her staff. The sand shifted suddenly and soon the orange glyphs of the coven sprang to life. Cultist hurled themselves up, launching magic and monsters at the party. Modius deflected a good portion, dodging the rest. Kasler summoned a couple sentries and smiled darkly as they fire countless bolts into cultist. Dante bounded into a group of cultist along side with his pets. He laughed loudly as he pinned cultist to sand and rocks with bolts through their heads. The wolves fought over limbs of screaming mages and other went from victim to victim. The blonde could only stand and watch as the men joyously and easily slaughtered their would be ambushers. Modius and Laufey both turned to the women. She watched them approach as they carefully stepped over the still twitching bodies.

Laufey tilted his head a bit. "How did you know about that?" His face was contorted with suspicion.

"..." She bit her lip, deep in thought. She looked them in the eye, "I am an enchantress; the ways of magic and illusion are familiar to me." She gave a deep bow. "My name is Eirena."

"My name is Laufey." He touched his chest and pointed a thumb at his brother. "This is Modius. And the two looting back there..." He looked toward the hunters, "The red one is Dante and the black is Kasler."

Modius pushed his mask back, "Why are you here?"

Eirena smiled. "Well, I am also looking for someone." She approached one of the canyon walls. "But, here, let me clear the way."

With a wide pass of her staff, the air shimmered along the wall. When the staff was lowered the wall began to fade. It was only a moment until the entire canyon wall was gone and the open desert stretched out as far as they could see. Laufey looked to Modius who gave an approving nod as he started to walk. Dante and Kasler kicked aside discarded gear and pocketed the loot they divided out. Eirena was handed a small portion of gold as payment for her warning. She stood a moment pondering the strange group she was following. It seemed to her that the people she was meant to find were walking in front of her.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The open desert before them brought the screams and shouts of men running from attackers. A small band of men in red and silver armor dodged javelins and fulmination potions hurled at them by large lacuni. Modius called to them and tired to usher the victims toward the party. Kasler dropped a couple sentries as Dante rained volleys of arrows down into the giant sword wielding cats. Laufey wasted no time in guarding the Iron Wolves as they fell to their knees in exhaustion, the lacuni falling dead behind them. Everyone relaxed as they checked the men for injuries.

"I'm Jarulf." The leader looked over at the party. "If not for you, the Lacuni would have eaten well this day." He glared at the corpses from over his shoulder.

Kasler nodded and looked around at the empty desert. "Are there more on the road to Alcarnus?"

"Even worse." Jarulf shook his head with a dark look on his face. "Cultist are casting spells in two of their desert lairs to obscure the Black Canyon Bridge."

Eirena tapped Laufey's shoulder, "Let's head north to the Howling Plateau." She pointed off into the distance. "Cultist magic is emitting from there."

Lacuni, giant wasp and more then plenty of the fallen littered the desert. Springing up from beneath the sands and leaping down from craggy cliff sides. Anything that ventured to close was met with a brutal assault. Eirena eventually spotted footprints appearing in the sand. They followed it to a small cellar deep in the desert. Inside was a group of cultist were chanting and pouring magic into a vortex.

Eirena hugged the wall just outside the room. She spoke in a hushed tone. "This is one of them." She pointed toward the cultist. "All we must do is slay these mages."

"Then that cuts off half of the spell right?" Dante crept up looking past the enchantress. She nodded. "Then let's have some fun."

With a swift pat on a wolf's side, Dante and his pets launched themselves into the group. Giddy laughter mixed harshly with the shrieks of agony. Kasler held an arm out to block the others. He shook his head and took off his helmet, smiling as he watched the red hunter massacre the group of ambushed mages. It wasn't long until Dante returned, dripping with blood and sweat, grinning ear to ear beneath his helmet. Modius looked at Laufey with a concerned and puzzled face. Laufey shrugged and started for the exit. The group followed and they all exited back into the desert. Greeted by sharp winds and the blistering afternoon sun as they returned to the hunt for the second hideout.

As evening began to approach the group noticed a patch of sand that moved strangely against the wind. Charlie and the other wolves stopped and growled as they bared their teeth at it.

Laufey lightly smacked Dante's arm and pointed to the spot. "Seems your kids are onto something over there."

"Huh?" Dante looked over, he approached the swirling sands with Kasler. Dante prodded it with a bolt. "It's like a broken piece of reality."

The sand rolled and hissed, after a moment it would repeat its self and continue. Something scaly breached the sand every now and again. Dante prodded again and teeth came up at him. Dante sat back fast and starred at the thresher caught in the broken sands. It twitched and growled but it couldn't do anything.

Kasler grumbled as he loaded Raven's Wing. "Move over Dante. I got it."

"Hold up." Dante positioned himself on the balls of his feet and reached out to the thresher. "I don't think it can do anything."

"An easy kill." Kasler aimed. "Move."

Dante put a hand on the threshers nose and it trashed violently, snapping and shrieking loudly. It wasn't able to hurt Dante. "He's broken." Dante laughed as he continued to pet the thresher against its will. "Well smack me and call me Anu, it's a broken thresher."

The party watched as Dante came over to the group with the angry broken thresher following in the disturbed sand pit. "I'm keeping him." Dante grinned and put his helmet back on. Signaling he wasn't leaving it open for discussion.

The second hideout was farther north across the desert. From within the crumbling sandstone building the sounds of the fallen could be heard. Modius objected to going in, instead remained outside the keep watch for anyone coming. The remaining party went to dispatch the cultist inside. Modius stood, watching Dante's broken thresher rolling in the sands just a few feet from him. He shook his head at the newest addition to the group. The group emerged after a short while. They stretched and shook bits of dirt and blood from their armors. Eirena informed them that with both hideouts silenced that they could make their way to the Black Canyon Bridge.

The bridge crept into view as they descended down a short slope. The bridge looked like the center have fallen out and the group stopped to have a rest. Gear was loosened and food divided out among everyone. Dante and Laufey sat themselves on a large boulder, tossing bits of food to the pets and even some to the thresher still trapped in the broken sand. The pets didn't seem to mind the monster after they realized it couldn't hurt anything. Modius leaned against a bridge post while Eirena fidgeted with her staff. Kasler fed his own pets and stretched out in the shade of Dante and Laufey's boulder.

Eirena cleared her throat. "I think it is time for you to know my true tale." Everyone looked to her.

"I am not from Caldeum." She sat crossed legged on the sand. "I learned these spells fifteen hundred years ago. My sisters and I pledged our services to a man of great power." She starred off into space. "We called him the Prophet."

Modius pushed himself off the post. "A 'Prophet'? As in something holy or something magical."

"Magical." Eirena answered and smiled at the wizard. "He trained us and placed us in a magical slumber to awaken in this era."

Laufey swallowed his food and chuckled. "Putting someone in a deep sleep that long is a daunting task as it is. To know the exact era to have you wake, 'Prophet' doesn't sound like an empty boast."

The enchantress nodded. "He said I am to prevent the Lords of Hell from invading."

Kasler looked over at Dante. "Hey. What was it you said to me? 'Just a little job', 'some monsters to kill', 'some fallen star'." The red hunter raised a curious eyebrow while food seeped from the corner of his mouth. He was silent. "Look what you got me into." Kasler was quiet a moment before laughing.

Dante shook his head and laughed with him. "Yeah. I was starting to think we bite off more then we can chew."

The black demon hunter looked at the enchantress. "We have this under control. I know that they need more help in Caldeum though."

Eirena bowed and without a word used her staff to break the final magic over the bridge. The air shimmered and the bridge was whole again. The enchantress again waved her staff over herself and vanished through a portal.

The warriors continued to press on through the desert. Dante had said his goodbyes to the thresher that couldn't go beyond the bridge. They left it with a hunk of meat, it howled at the group till they were out of sight. Cultist mingled among the desert monsters, making fighting long and slow. It was a deflected fireball that struck Modius down. After the cultist was killed, Laufey came over to look over Modius's wound. He was already using a healing light on it.

"Could just use a potion." Laufey growled lightly to his brother.

Modius scoffed quietly to himself as he kept working. "What is the point of learning spells, if you don't use them. No practice and they will fail you."

"..."

"You could stand to expand your collection beyond fighting." Modius hid his distaste behind the spells light.

Laufey kept quiet. "..." He started to walk away when Modius called to him.

"Laufey." Modius covered the wound and rose to approach his sibling. "So this Dante character...Yours?"

The green wizard looked over to Dante. "In a way yes. He's my companion."

Modius smiled a bit. "Glad to see you find something to settle in with. Honestly seems more aggressive than you are."

"Indeed." Laufey had enough and knew it wouldn't be long until his brother would start insulting him.

"Though I suppose that a feral dog is best suited for another feral dog." The black wizard said just loud enough to be heard.

Laufey frozen in his stride. "Come again?" He growled over his shoulder.

"Hm?" Modius smiled and opened his hands out to Laufey. "All I mean is that killers suit killers. It's not like you would find enjoyment in a more civilized partner."

Kasler and Dante were discussing the path to Alcarnus when they heard Laufey bellow in rage. They turned to see the green wizard leap at his brother. The hunters dropped their map and ran to the squabbling siblings. Laufey had pinned his brother into the sand, hands around his throat. Modius shouted warnings and demands to be released. Fist smashed into Modius's face and kicks were landed into Laufey's thigh. A vibrant black and purple glow came from between them as Modius quickly placed an open hand to Laufey's chest. A moment later Laufey was thrown past Dante and Kasler. The hunters stopped and looked at Laufey who laid groaning painfully on his back. He rolled to his side and rose slowly.

Modius rose first and rubbed his hand along his neck. "Impudent mongrel!" His voice hoarse and ragged as he yelled to his brother. "You are hardly any better then the monsters and villains you hunt!"

"Pompous swine!" Laufey yelled back, gripping his ribs, hunched over in pain. "That high horse you sit on is just a wooden facade. You were never able to stand getting your dainty hands dirty. You're not a peace lover, you're a swindler and a coward!"

"You're precious quest be damned!" Modius brushed the sand off of himself. "I will keep my promise to Tyrael, but I will do it alone."

Laufey hissed and rudely gestured at his brother. "Good riddance then! I've had enough of your oh so noble behavior."

Modius stormed off into the desert away from the group. Laufey remained glaring at the direction of his brother until he was out of sight. Dante came over and offered him a potion for his wounds and helped the wizard to his feet. Kasler retrieved the map and went over the path with the others. They set out in silence until the outpost loomed into sight. The pets were on edge as they entered the scarcely populated outpost. Refugees milled about in the street, muttering praises for the Imperial Guard that stalked the street. Kasler felt tension building and knew something was wrong there. They walked past the mean stares of the guard to the gate that let back out into the desert. Dante went to push it open, but the lock held fast. Laufey and Dante looked to Kasler with a tense expression.

They doubled back a short ways to the guard who looked to be in charge. They requested to be let out and were informed that captain Davyd had the key in the cellar behind them. The party was silent and carefully made their way over and down into the foreboding cellar. Inside stood several cages with members of the Iron Wolves inside. Imperial Guard stood with weapons drawn at the caged occupants. Kasler held up his arms to halt his friends from charging the guards as a vision of Maghda appeared before them.

Magdha held a wide smirk on her face. "Here you are, delivered unto me as a sacrifice!" Her laugh twisted throughout her words. "A gift from Lord Belial!"

"He used you as a distraction," Kasler chuckled a loud and stood defiantly before the dark witch. "And I let him. Killing you," He pointed his bow at her, "is worth the delay."

"No!" Maghda shouted as she started to fade. "He would never betray me." She vanished again as the guards ceased their illusions and resumed their natural form.

The half-man, half-snake monsters towered over the as they brandished halberds and spears at the party. Teeth and talons dug into scaly hides, arrows and magic burned through flesh. Soon enough the monsters laid scattered along the cellar floor. Bits of them still twitching on the cold sand stone floor. Kasler and the other rushed to break open the cages.

One of the captured Iron Wolves came over to the party. "Not a moment to soon, they planed to sacrifice us to Belial." He shook Kasler's hand heartily. The guard then turned to others. "Iron Wolves, take back the town!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Dante was the first out among the Iron Wolves. The Imperial Guard in the town had shredded their illusions as well and were locked in battle. With the help of Kasler and the others, the battle was short and the town freed of Maghda and Belial's minions.

Kasler took the arm of an Iron Wolf. "Has Maghda reached Alcarnus?"

"Yes." Captain Davyd looked grim. "We've heard rumors of a horrible slaughter there."

"Hurry. You must open the gates." Kasler released the man and pulled his friends toward the gate.

The lock was barely removed as Kasler and the others bolted through the gate. The sands leading up to the stone bridge of Alcarnus were empty. They ran through and crossed the bridge with ease. Just inside the city gates cultist churned magic, summoning hellions and changing themselves into vicious thrulls. Bodies hung from building walls, spread along pikes and spears. Blood made the streets slick as they went from monster to monster. Dante kept the arrows raining down as they moved. Trapped citizens cried and screamed for release from inside their iron cages. Laufey shot bolts of magic against locks, freeing people as they went. Kasler felt rage building and he tried his best to remain calm. The deeper they went into the city, the more cultist clustered in their way. Eventually they came to massive doors of the city's temple. Kasler and the others checked their equipment and stock of potions. Maghda's laugh rang inside as they heaved the great wooden doors inward.

Magdha's choice of lair was as expected. Glyphs written in blood that stained the sand colored stone floor. Holes in the floor lead to no where and spikes adorned their edges. Floor to ceiling square pillars stood in the four corners of the room's center. Dante ordered his pets to remain close as they slowly crept farther into the suspiciously empty hall. Maghda's laugh filled the air as she appeared, no longer an illusion.

"May the Gods help you, Maghda," Dante quickly aimed his crossbow and put a finger on the trigger. "For we will not."

The witch flicked her wrist and scoffed as she floated about. "It matters not." She smiled down at them. "While you hunted me, Belial's Imperial Guard captured your little witch, Leah."

Kasler's eyes widened and he felt the rage in his gut bubble violently. "..."

Maghda chortled, hiding part of her face with the back of her hand. "Soon, her power shall be his."

Dante moved to offer a rebuttal but a wave of energy slammed against everyone. Maghda fell silent and looked at the black demon hunter. He hung his head, his body trembling violently. Dante took hold of Laufey's sleeve and a wolf by the scruff of it's neck and began backing away. Kasler's body began to darken and harden as his breathing became faster. The sound of his breath became ragged and shallow as the hunter gave into his darker side. Maghda didn't delay any longer and spewed a swarm of insects at Kasler. She summoned up a band of cultist and several monsters to join them. They all converged on the warping hunter. Dante and Laufey began their own assault on Maghda and her coven members.

His heartbeat was thundering in his ears, there was nothing else for him hear. Kasler felt detached from his body as he watched the world through his own eyes. He saw sharp angular claws ripped into cultist and their allies. Blood splashed across his view only to followed by yet another anguished screaming face. He felt staffs break against his back and magic rebound off the hardened blackness encompassing his entire body. He felt no exhaustion, or the victims breaking in his claws. Numbness engulfed him as he mentally rode passenger to his personal demon. He caught sight of Maghda and felt his being barrel after her. Kasler watched as his body leaped onto Maghda, ripping her winged assistants from her. He snapped onto the shoulder of the witch and felt a joyous chill up his spine as she screamed in pain. A numb thud ran though him as they crashed to the ground.

The demon grounded Maghda. Dante and Laufey saw Kasler's demon plunge it's claws into her gut and began pulling her organs out from under her ribcage. The summoned monsters and cultist around them suddenly vanished in a painful blur. The fight was over. Kasler's demon was standing over the shredded and broken body of Maghda. It was solid black, hard defined edges made out it's face, teeth and body. Horns and spines littered along the body and it's eyes glowed a bright blue. Dante stood with his mouth hanging open a moment longer. He swallowed hard and lifted a hand to the demon as he slowly approached.

"Kasler?" Dante called quietly. "Didn't know you had that trick to."

The demon nodded once. "Hardly...a...trick...Dante." It's voice sounds like steam coming off of burning coals.

Dante was shocked that Kasler's still had his mind. "Oh. You're aware in there."

Again the demon nodded. "..."

"Are you going to relax then?" Laufey called from where Dante had started.

The demon looked to the ceiling and shut it's eyes tight. He breathed deep and exhaled as slow as he could. With the exhale, the blackness retreated from Kasler's body. It crept down and away from him, as if it was seeping back into his shadow. Laufey opened a portal and Dante helped a stubborn Kasler through the vortex.

Haedrig had taken their armors and began the extensive repairs needed. The group healed and bought food off a small girl before heading over to Tyrael. The angel stood, looking troubled and anxious.

"Maghda is dead. She claims the Imperial Guard serves Belial and that it has captured Leah." Laufey explained quickly after scarfing down his food, tossing the remains to the pets.

Kasler threw his portion to his own pets. "What happened Tyrael? She was suppose to be with you?" The black hunter stormed up to the angel.

"Leah asked I watch the sewer entrance." Tyrael defended himself. He sneered in Kasler's face. "She assured me she was capable of caring for herself."

Laufey came over and stepped between them. "We can argue about this later." He turned to Kasler. "Fighting now isn't going to get us to her faster."

"Fine." Kasler spat and glared at the angel. "So what does this mean?"

Tyrael kept the insult at bay. "They must be holding the Emperor against his will." He looked to the ground next to him. "I tremble to think what Belial might do with Leah and her growing power."

Dante came back from Haedrigs, informing them it would be a few hours till they were ready to leave. The group went to wait, Laufey overlooked the city, pondering the plight they were in. Dante rested among his pets in a vacant stall area while Kasler fumed and paced at the farthest end of camp. Tyrael felt the tension in the air as the warriors were forced into a standstill. Haedrig called each over as their armor was finished. Laufey's was first, followed by Dante and then Kasler's. The men dawned their armor quickly and came back to Tyrael.

The angel turned to them. "The only chance we have to rescue Leah is to wrest the Emperor from the grasp of the Imperial Guard."

"Asheara." Laufey spoke up. "of the Iron Wolves. She can get us to the Emperor. We'll speak with her."

The group ran down the hill back into the city bazaar. The city was buzzing with activity and gossip about Alcarnus. People eyed the men as they shoved past them. They saw Asheara arguing with the Imperial Guard barring people from the inner city. Kasler jogged past Laufey and Dante.

"Asheara!" Kasler called out to her. She turned and hailed the black hunter. "The Emperor and my friend are in grave danger! We must gain entry into the palace."

The female Iron Wolf didn't hid her shock. "I heard what you did at the Khasim Outpost and Alcarnus. You have my thanks and you shall have my help."

She turned to the head Imperial Guard. "Captain Ravan, these men have vital info regarding the massacre in the Boarderlands. We must see the Emperor at once!" She commanded the man to move.

The guard stepped aside with a sinister grin. "Very well, but I don't think you'll find him receptive."

Kasler followed close behind Asheara as Dante and Laufey trailed behind. The inner city was walking through a gem speckled canyon. Light danced off the vibrant domed roofs, sliced through windows and shimmered along the fountains. Yet the presence of death and doom lingered in every alley and behind every corner. The city echoed from the emptiness of it all. Not a soul was seen as they raced to the palace gate. Asheara led them the the golden gate and waited there. Kasler and the others slowed to a walk as they caught their breaths. Teal colored floor was surrounded by thick walls of plants, making the audience chamber appear to be an oasis in the city. A long dais was raised above the plants where a small child stood. He wore elaborate and opulent teal green robes, his face painted like a dolls. Imperial Guard stood in front of the party, weapons gripped and mean looks on their faces.

"You are bold to have sought this audience." The child sneered, high class education shaping his speech. "My guards tell me you were responsible for the massacre of innocent villagers in Alcarnus."

Dante jutted an accusing finger up to the Emperor. "You know that's a lie!"

Emperor Hakan scoffed. "If you are innocent, then why do you have a spy sulking through my sewers?" Disgust was thick in his voice. "Bring her in!" He commanded.

Leah was brought in, wrist tied behind her back. "Let me go!" She struggled against her captures.

"I detest violence." Emperor Hakan turned and went back into the palace. "Guards, I leave this matter in your hands."

The illusions were cast aside as the naga's hurled themselves upon the group. Kasler rushed to free Leah as Dante and Laufey begun clearing a path. The snake-men began piling up as the group pushed their way beyond the gates. Asheara was just outside, pulling her sword from a former guards body.

She whipped herself around to call them over. "Get out of here!" She moved to guard the back of the party. "I'll cover your escape."

"Thank you!" Leah shouted as she darted forward, followed closely by the men. "Now we need to get to the sewers. I'll explain why when we get there."

Snakes and naga's slithered over each other through the catwalk the group fought through. Pets kept stragglers from getting to close and the arrows kept them from getting to far. One managed to get through and bared it's teeth straight for Dante's neck. He saw it coming almost to late, he drove himself back toward a wall. The naga's fangs dug in through a slit in the side of his chest armor. He fired a bolt into the back of the attackers head and pushed it's corpse free of his body. Laufey and the others hadn't noticed and Dante decided to keep the wound to himself. He waded a thick garment from his bag and stuffed it between the bleeding wound and his armor. The burn pulsing in his side told Dante that it was most likely poisoned, and as it began to go numb he knew it was. The entry hall they all had passed through earlier was thinning out of nagas. Leah rushed over to the fountain and saw a sewer grate barely covered by a collection of vases.

Leah hoisted the grate free and called to the others. "Come on!"

The men rushed over as fresh naga could be heard coming around the corner behind them. The grate was replaced and they escaped without anyone seeing them. Laufey checked the pets while Kasler checked on Leah. Dante sulked over to a darker part of the sewer and felt his hidden wound. The bleeding hadn't quite stopped, but the pain and burning were growing. He groaned quietly in pain as he repositioned the makeshift bandages. Nanook had come over and sniffed the air around Dante. He growled low and shook his head bearing his teeth. Dante hushed him and waved his wolf's concern.

"I know buddy." Dante gently pulled and scratched Nanook's ear. "It's my problem. Everyone has enough to deal with."

"Dante. Let's go." Kasler yelled from the beam of light that illuminated a portion of the darkness. "Leah says she found her mother. She's somewhere down her."

Dante rose to his feet and walked briskly to the others. "What are we waiting for?" He asked laughing as he walked past them.

The sewer felt soggy and the air was stale. Water dripped constantly as rats scurried to and fro in search of food. Kasler kept to the front of the group, Leah and Laufey in the middle and Dante bringing up the rear. Some of the snake-men had taken to the sewers in search of the escape warriors. They were killed so they couldn't report their findings, their absence would do that eventually. Leah rounded a corner and spied a rotting ladder that led up. After a short inspection, they made their way up. Kasler poked his head above the upper levels ground and saw four nagas. One torturing a women doubled over in the center of the pit. Kasler silently hushed the group with a finger to his lips. He breached first and pulled Leah up. Laufey started handing up pets as Dante leaned against a wall, seemingly waiting. Pumba was shoved up last, Laufey gestured concern to Dante, the red hunter waved him off and approached the ladder.

Kasler recognized the larger naga. Goz'turr the Torturer was famous for his 'art'. It wouldn't be without joy that Kasler would drive an arrow into his brain. Dante and the others crouched in the darkness and they all moved slowly forward.

"Tell us about the black soulstone!" Goz'turr poured more magic into the binding spell he was using. The women screamed. "We know of the three that the Horadrim used to trap the Prime Evils..." He poured more. The women arched her back and shrieked. "What is the purpose of this one?" He continued to hiss.

The women collected what she could of herself. She glared sinisterly at Goz'turr. "Your master, Belial," She struggled to breath. "has good reason to fear it!" She mustered all her strength.

Leah couldn't watch any longer. "You leave her alone!" She yelled as she blindly charged into the pit.

Kasler cursed aloud and charged in after her. The battle was short, the three assistants to Goz'turr fell with very little fight. The artist himself struggled as he could but when his tail was pinned to the ground by several arrows, there was no where to go. No where else to look aside the direct blast of Laufey's beams to his face. Goz'turr unburnt half slopped loudly to the ground. Leah helped the women to her feet.

"..." The women gazed at Leah for a moment, shook moved visibly across her face. "Leah, my daughter?"

"You know who I am?" Leah was surprised as she was joyous. She let Adria stand on her own.

Adria smiled and gently stroked Leah's face. "My darling, I've watched over you all your life." She looked sad for a brief moment. "But I never dared get to close because of the danger that always shadows me."

Laufey tapped Kasler on the arm and pointed off into the dark. The black hunter nodded. "Ladies. This is sweet and all, but we must leave. It's not safe here."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The street bustled as Modius sifted though the gossip in the air. His pride still stung from his brothers words, but he pushed the injury back. He continued to listen. The deeds of Laufey and his friends had already begun to circulate, that fact left a bitter taste in Modius's mouth. Stories of narrow escapes and tall tales of rescues were common place. It was among the common gossip that Modius's heard it. Emperor Hakan's court had an opening. The black wizard gravitated toward the nervous counselors and listened in. It seemed an adviser had upset Hakan, and the adviser and his head were separated before the words cooled on his tongue. Modius left them to their conversation and headed from the Imperial Guards stationed at the entrance to the inner city. The guard held up a spear against him and warned him of violence should he try to pass. Modius smiled and said a few words in a archaic language. The guard's face slacked and drooped as he dropped the spear. He waved Modius in, the other guards said nothing but starred in disbelief. The roads were silent and clear of any souls. He did notice a lingering sense of death fluttering through the streets. He made decent time to the palace and let himself in. He charmed the guards again and tossed open the golden gate.

"Well, my Lord Emperor Hakan!" He let his voice fill the air in the audience chamber. "It seems not only do you have an opening in this quaint court, but also a serious problem with your guards constitution." Modius made a large deep sweeping bow.

"The guards are more then capable of taking intruding filth such as you out of my palace." Hakan hissed. "Guards!"

"Oh please." Modius took a pouch from beneath his robes. He opened it in his palm and blew the contents towards the guards. "These 'guards' are more then easy to handle."

The guards froze. The slack-jawed faces focused on something unseen. The closest to Modius began failing wildly, thrusting his spear at an invisible enemy. Emperor Hakan tilted his head slightly as he watched the other guards follow suit of the first. Shortly they begun stabbing themselves as others turned on each other. It wasn't long until the Emperor's guards laid dead at Modius's feet.

Modius looked up to the occupant on the dais. "I'm shocked you don't have more openings." Looking back at the dead guards. "Well, it seems their jobs are available now. Perhaps you can replace them with some useful creatures."

Hakan scowled, as intriguing as this wizard was he was equally grating. The young royal cleared his throat and eyed Modius. "Were you not one of the companions of the spies that raided my Alcarnus and Khasim Outpost?"

The wizard turned his hand over, examining his glove. "That motley crew wasn't up to my standards. Cretins to be honest."

"Cold, coming from someone who traveled so far with them." Hakan pointed out as he slowly paced.

"They are little more then wild dogs chasing wagons." Modius crossed his arms behind his back and looked around the audience chamber. "I am looking for employment that will exercise my mind. An opening in your court sounded like a slim chance in that direction."

Hakan stopped and sneered again at the wizard. "'Slim'? I am emperor of this land. I only accept the highest quality in everything I desire."

"That so?" Modius lifted a dead arm of a guard with his boot.

Hakan felt anger stirring in the back of his head when a thought struck him. "Wizard."

"Sire?" Modius looked up with a pleased and curious face.

"You shall take the guards place, as well as the court opening." Hakan spoke as if to mock him. "If you think so high of yourself, then doing all their work and advising me should be a simple task to you."

Modius swept into another deep bow. "Well sire, you have made an excellent choice."

The first task Modius decided to tackle was the quality of the guards. He called as many as he could to a grand hall in the palace. They were informed that they were to be warded against charms and a vast collection of other magics. Modius worked the spells and chants over them himself and as he finished with the last guards wards, he dismissed them all. He looked over a scroll a servant handed him. It contained Hakan's current plans on dealing with the 'pest' assaulting the city. The black wizard mulled the plans over in his head and offered them back to the servant. Alone, Modius took a seat by a expansive archway. Schemes played out in his mind as he envisioned the events described in scrolls. It would seem that the witch Adria had been taken in by the adventurers. They had escaped to outside the city and Hakan's spies and informants couldn't find them. Modius's knew that Tyrael and Laufey would be doing what they could to keep their presence shielded. He wasn't sure wither or not to inform Hakan of this. The child boasted and bragged about his city and it's protectors, Modius wasn't buying the grandness that Hakan was pitching. Something was off, the wizard was sure of that. He needed to research more.

A few days in the Great Library of Caldeum gave Modius the answer he wanted. He used his adviser status to gain access to the oldest parts of the library. The answer was simple, amusing to the wizard, nearly artistic. He purposely misplaced the books and snuffed the candle he was reading by. He used the glow of his spark familiar to light his way. He smiled as he left out the side exit of the elaborate building. Hakan was the person to get close to. He was right about that much, he simply had to wait for the perfect opportunity.

The hidden camp was silent as the sun beat rays down into it. Laufey and they others sought shelter in the shade of the craggy rock cliffs. Adria was fed and given water as she sat herself against a cool rock face. The pets fought over a large hunk of meat thrown to them and water laid out in a trough for them. Kasler stood close behind Leah as she sat across from her estranged mother.

Adria wiped the traces of water and bread from her face. "I'm surprised Cain never told you why I left. He knew I was called to fight the Lords of Hell and I knew he would keep you safe." She nestled the cup in the shaded sands.

"..." Leah looked deep into the sand and rocks, delicately tracing mindless lines in the sand. "He's...gone now."

"Then it's fate we have been reunited!" Adria thrust cheer into the air. "Cain's work - your work - is my war." She placed her fingertips on Leah's knee.

Leah smiled beamed bright as she nodded in agreement. "According to the Horadic text, only two Evils remain." She bite her thumb thinking. "Belial is here in Caldeum and Azmodan has yet to reveal himself."

"The guards were asking you about this...Black soulstone." Leah spoke cautiously. Fearing to cause her mother pain by bringing up the incident in the pit. "I remember reading about it in Uncle's journal, but it didn't seem important."

"If Cain took note of it, then it has a purpose." Kasler threw in as he looked around trying to find Dante.

Adria agreed with Kasler. "Oh, but it is. It is the key to defeating evil forever." Adria smiled and sat back with a dreamy lure to her voice. "It was created by the mage Zoltun Kulle to trap demonic souls."

Leah sat up suddenly on her knees. "Yes!" She blushed slightly and sat back down. "He was a renegade Horadim, dismembered by his brothers before he could activate the soulstone." She lowered the enthusiasm in her voice.

Dante leaned in from the darkest shadows behind the group. "Lot of good he is to us then. The dead are often uncooperative."

"..." Kasler eyed the pale Dante with concern. "Every man has a price. Dead or alive."

"His head was sealed away in the Dahlgur Oasis." Leah finished and stood, dusting herself off.

Adria finished her bread and water. "We must retrieve it, because if we're to use the soulstone to defeat Belial and Azmodan, Zoltun Kulle must live again."

Tyrael made a disgusted face as he went back to stand with Kormac, Lyndon and Eirena. Laufey trotted up to Kasler and pulled him aside.

"We may have a problem." Laufey stopped Kasler. The green wizards face was dark and riddled with anxiety. "It's Dante."

Kasler stole a look over Laufey's shoulder at the red hunter. Dante was still leaning against the rock in the shadows. He visibly groaned as he adjusted his chest armor, the Mempo of Twilight hanging from his free hand. His pets paced about at his feet, sniffing and growling.

Kasler looked back to Laufey. "Seems I'm not the only one to notice." They walked a bit more away from Dante. "Thoughts?"

"Not sure. I offered to take his armor to Haedrigs, but he refuses to remove it." Laufey chewed on his lower lip. "Told me that it was fine, no repairs needed."

"He's hiding something." Kasler grumbled as he patted Laufey on the shoulder. He started for the hunter. "Dante, my friend, why not come and get some food with us. Surely there is a game going on in town."

Adria went to protest but as she looked to Dante, she fell silent. Kasler motioned for Laufey to approach from the other side as Dante tried to push himself off the rocks. "Too tired. I'll just rest here." Dante replied, weakly waving off the offer.

"Why is it that I'm getting the sense that you're more then tired." Kasler said as he waved for Charlie and the others to come over.

"Heat getting to me." Dante replied again, weaker.

The injured hunter couldn't hold any longer. Laufey saw his eyes roll back as his legs gave out from under him. Dante slumped forward, face first into the sands. Kasler and Laufey rushed the last bit of distance and pried him up. Adria and Leah came running over, Tyrael followed after. They managed to turn the hunter on his side, Kasler heard something squish beneath the arm that supported the red hunter. He considered it to be food but the pet's panicked reaction told him otherwise.

"Knife." Kasler demanded from the group. Adria produced it first and Kasler cut the straps of Dante's armor.

Leah gasped and involuntarily tossed herself back. Dante's ribs were swollen, two deep puncture holes were ringed in black bruises, the wounds weeped with every breath the hunter took. Laufey covered his nose with the back of his hand when the smell hit him. Tyrael ran for clean water and Adria pushed in next to Kasler.

"The wound. It's eating his flesh." Adria spoke more to herself rather than anyone specifically. "Get me the healer, clean tools and any medicine you have!" She demanded of Leah, who took off.

Laufey retrieved a sheet and helped them move Dante on it. Adria explained that she had seen wounds like this in victims of snake bites. The poison had spread far and the flesh was quickly rotting. The witch told the healer and Laufey to stay, but sent the others away. They left her to her work. It wasn't long until the first screams of Dante were heard.

The moon was high in the night sky by the time the healer came over. He harshly dragged a dirty cloth across his face. "You're friend is still alive."

Kasler stood from his seat next to Leah. "Just alive? How is he?"

The healer shifted his weight nervously. "Well...the witch said that he's in a bad way. She has done all she can, what's left is up to your friend."

"How bad?" Kasler pressed for more information. His impatience ringing in his voice.

"I...uh..." The healer was taken back. "They removed the dead flesh and tried to cleanse the blood of the poison. Though, they weren't able to completely wash him of it."

Kasler had enough of the healer and shoved past him, making his way over to where Adria was working. Tyrael stood at the makeshift tents opening. "Kasler. Now isn't the best time." The angel held a hand up to him.

"Time is never good for us. Let me through." Kasler bared some teeth at the angel and pushed past him.

Inside was Adria and Laufey on either side of Dante. The red hunter's armor was gone and the pets lingered at the back of the tent. A pile of blackened rags sat aside Adria, a bowl of black and red water on her other side. The witch looked grimly at Kasler. She shook her head and rose to excuse herself. Kasler took her place and caught of the disheartened face of Laufey.

"He'll be fine." Kasler said quietly. He rarely ever made friends and this was partly why. Friends die. "Dante's too stubborn to be taken out by poison."

Laufey reached over and raised the sheet covering Dante. Beneath Kasler saw that a large portion of Dante's lower side was gone, flesh had been charred and melted together. A patch of darker color skin stood in strong contrast compared to the rest of Dante's pale skin. It looked as if his side had caved inward.

Kasler's face flushed and he looked at Laufey was pure shock. "The darker skin?"

"..." Laufey looked to the pets and Kasler looked as well. Pumba was missing. "Adria said there wasn't enough of Dante's flesh to seal the cleaned out wound. Pumba...was our best bet."

Shock settled in and numbed Kasler as Laufey lowered the sheet. The rest of the evening was silent. Adria stayed with Leah for the night. Kasler went to share quiet company with Tyrael while Laufey remained by Dante. Sleep was a stranger to all of them that night. The next's day promise of a hard search did nothing to aid them in sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The sun barely crested the horizon as Kasler pulled his gear together. He went to check on Dante and found Laufey standing outside preparing his own armor and equipment. They shared a silent agreement and got ready to leave. Dante was left in Adria's care as the wizard and hunter dove back into the sewers in search of the Dahlgur Oasis entrance. Tyrael promised to guard the members left behind, Kasler merely nodded.

Water dripped onto Kasler's helmet, stirring him from his thoughts. The sewers hadn't changed since they were last in there. The ladder leading out into the oasis wasn't far and was simple enough to find. Most of that morning had been spent preparing and making sure affairs were in order before they retrieved Kulle's head. By the time Kasler and Laufey had breached into the oasis, night had fallen. The air was cold and crisp as the palm trees and ferns danced to the wind's soft whistle. They had traveled a short way north when they came across the entrance of the tomb holding Kulle's head. Kasler was keen to enter first along with his pets.

The tomb was littered with skeletons. More then what could have possibly been buried there. Air was stale and in desperate need of a strong wind. It felt hot and muggy as if they were wading through a bog. Pillars overturned and staircases crumbling at the slightest amount of pressure. They followed the pets in search of the scent of flesh remains. A few minutes of through searching led them to the back of the tomb where a dismembered head floated carelessly above a blue glowing glyph. It hadn't moved until Kasler reached a hand out to it. It's eyes darted over to lock with the hunter's face. The tomb floor shook and rattled as stones came together in the form of an ancient guardian. The structure wasn't hard to destroy. The sentries were more then able to tear the stones apart. Laufey took a spare bag and scooped up the floating head. He opened a portal as he tied the bag closed.

As Kasler and Laufey came through the portal back into the camp, they over heard Adria badgering Leah about holding back and getting no where with it. Leah looked to Kasler, relief that they had returned. Adria eyed the two darkly and approached Kasler.

Adria turned to Leah as Laufey produced the head. "It is time. Leah, cast the spell as I taught you."

She did as she was told and a beam of fluid red magic poured from her hands and against the side of Kulle's near dead head. Minutes passed and still no reaction. Leah poured more energy into the spell and a voice was heard echoing from the head. "I...live again..."

A apparition appeared in place of the head. A tall robed male figure, brandishing a large intrigue staff and a long stately beard. His bald head gleamed as his eyes fixed themselves on the living in front of him.

Tyrael came up from the back of the group. "Zoltun Kulle...We need you to activate the black soulstone." The angel wasted no time in getting to business with the dead mage. "We could use it to trap the last two Lords of Hell."

The mage sighed and let out a dark cackle of a laugh. "I know your voice, stranger." He waved his staff toward Tyrael. "It has haunted me in death, just as it commanded me in life." His distaste was clear. "Tyrael!" The mage's scowl was deep in his face.

The angel stepped back and made a disgusted face at Kulle. "I am. But now mortal."

Kulle looked over the group and again to the angel. "Ah...fate is...whimsical."

"I will give you the black soulstone, but in exchange, I must be made whole again." Kulle offered with a slick smile.

Tyrael stepped forward again, "you were treacherous before. How do I know you won't be an even greater threat once you've been fully revived?"

"We don't." Laufey playfully muttered to himself. Kulle barely darted an eye at the living wizard.

"You don't." Kulle's body faded and brightened as he smiled darkly at Tyrael. "So you must ask yourself...how much would you risk to save this wretched world?"

Tyrael looked into the faces of present company before answering Kulle. "Everything."

Kulle rose and lowered himself, trading his staff between his hands. "Ah, so be it. To begin, you will need to retrieve my blood from the dungeons where it has been hidden away." Kulle summoned a shadowy image of the vials he spoke of. "You'll find them in the Desolate Sands beyond the aqueducts."

Kulle vanished from sight and his head returned to view. It's cheeks pale but warm to the touch. Leah took hold of the head. "I'll come with you." She looked towards Dante's tent and back to Kasler. She coughed to clear her throat. "We...uh...we should bring Kulle's head with us. It should have something useful to say."

Leah went behind Kasler and opened his bag. "I'll just put him in your bag."

"..." Kasler groaned loud and dramatically. "The gift of a new friend..." He looked at Leah with a tolerant smirk. "You shouldn't have."

The oasis had remained dark when they returned to it. Kulle had told them to head for the aqueducts. Great stone archways and man made waterfalls were visible to the northern part of the oasis. Fighting through naga's, birds and great spinning monsters, they eventually made their way there. The short stone bridge leading to the door was guarded by a larger then usual naga. He threatened the party and promised death. Kasler groaned and with a single multi shot to the naga's face, watched it slump over the bridge side and into the ravine below. Leah and Laufey stood by the door and as Kasler approached, Kulle appeared beside them. He bragged about being the only one capable of opening the lock and with the redundant cackle of his, opened it. Water poured out from the sides as Kasler and the others carefully made their way in.

The small room had a large cellar-like door to the left side and a medium size waterfall in the center of the back wall. The strangest occupant of the room wasn't doors or waterfalls, but Emperor Hakan standing just before the cellar door.

The unwelcome child held up an apoplectic hand. "No time for pleasantries. I think I may have uncovered Belial's assumed identity. I'm very close."

Laufey and Kasler shared a suspicious glance at each other. Hakan made a face before continuing. "Here's what you need to know. To find Kulle's blood, you'll need to get through the aqueducts."

Laufey made a displeased look. "Kulle was kind enough to inform us of that already. And what does that have to do with Belial's identity?"

Hakan waved off Laufey's questions. Making Laufey and Kasler both more suspicious of the royal child. "There are two levers that control the entrance beneath the waterfall."

"Right." Kasler walked briskly past the child and into the western channel.

The western channel reeked of blood and fowled water. The reason to the town's water problems became apparent as the group passed mounds of dead monsters and villagers. Small electric eels caught the group off guard on occasion and naga's pounced from dark corners. Eventually they came to a ladder leading to a platform with the previously mentioned lever and another door leading to the eastern channel. Leah pulled the lever and the group saw the waterfall in the entrance room stop. Laufey stretched and heaved opened the next door. They descended easily enough, though the channel felt larger then the western. More bodies and monsters filled the channel. Grates fell from the ceiling, bringing down with it children-like monsters that ran about screaming as they tried to stab them. They found a ladder leading down, Kasler groaned and decided to call a short break.

Having been fed and rested up the group once again took off. There was silence from the ladder while they sat there. It wasn't any different from the rest of the channel. They eventually found the channel's lever. They returned to the main room in time to see the last of the stone wall slide away from the now open passage.

Zoltun Kulle made his presence knows as he floated to the side of the stairway. "A secret door behind a waterfall..." He looked as if his stomach had turned sour. "How imaginative."

Laufey looked over at the mage to return the mockery. "You would do better?"

"You shall see." Kulle eyed the fellow magic user. "When we get to my archives." Kulle let loose his signature cackle as he vanished.

Just a short ways from the stairs sat a shaking barrel. Monsters were prying at the wooden sides. The barrel wobbled as it's occupant pleaded from within its confines.

"Hello!" It called from within. "Is there anyone alive out there?"

Laufey restrained his laughter as he followed Kasler and Leah to the barrels rescue. The monsters were easy prey and soon enough Leah was prying the top off of the wooden prison. An elderly merchant was helped from his capture. He wore a simple leather cap, a short sleeve tunic and pants. His sandals were heavily worn and soggy from all aqueducts flooded floors. His white bread was long and scraggly.

"Thank you for releasing me!" He exclaimed, shaking Leah's hand. His accent was strange to the adventurers. "It was getting a little boring in there." He considered the barrel a moment before tipping it over.

"..." Kasler and the others regarded each other as the strange man bumbled about.

"Eh, uh, I-I am seeking a magical crucible that legend says was hidden in these every aqueducts, ahaha." He stammered and laughed. "It would be a valuable addition to my jewelers tools, ahaha." He laughed again look between his rescuers.

Kasler pawed at the back of his neck, unsure what to make of the strange jeweler. "..."

The jeweler continued, "Help me find it and I will be greatly indebted to you!" The man had a light to his eyes one would find in the mischievous sorts of people.

Laufey clapped the man on the back. "Perhaps we'll find a use for you yet."

They approached a door the size of a wall bearing a man's face with wild hair and beard. The jeweler announced his name as, Covetous Shen. He babbled about the structure of the aqueducts and the rarity of them. He continued to do so as Laufey and the others took down hordes of monsters and swarms of vicious insects. Naga's pressed in every now and again, but most of the monsters were humanoid and exploded into a poisonous mist upon death. Shen carried on about the boy he hired to lead him through the waterways and mused over the fact it was the same man who stuffed him into a barrel. Soon enough the group came to the man, Gavin. The crucible sat on a pedestal just behind him. He was shouting about he being the one to keep it, brandishing his dagger against the party. He to fell to the groups weapons.

Shen looked over his body. "Poor young man. If I had known the crucible was cursed..." He looked to the item on its stand. "I would never have brought him along."

Kasler took hold of the crucible and handed it over to Shen. The old man turned it over in his hands, grinning. "If you come to see me in Caldeum, I can show you how the crucible can combine jewel fragments, hehe."

"Sounds like fair payment for our services." Kasler stated plainly.

"Well you know I've been searching for a certain jewel for a long, long time." He say the group wasn't biting his verbal bait. "I'm in no rush, but maybe if I go with you, I'll find it just like I did this crucible."

"..." The party was silent.

The old man put the contraption away in a pouch. "May I come with you on your journey and make glorious jewelry for you?"

Leah smiled and looked to Kasler. "I do love a nice piece of jewelry ever so often."

"Argh." Kasler groaned loudly and rubbed his face beneath his helmet. "Yes, fine. You may, but wait for us in Caldeum."

Laufey opened a portal for Shen. Leah briskly walked over, she turned to the others. "You go on ahead. I need to learn the spell to restore Kulles body."

Kasler nodded. "Check on Dante while you're there."

"...Sure." Leah went through just as Laufey was closing the portal.

Kasler and Laufey broke through into the air of the Desolate sands. Ahead of them was a winding pathway, overshadowed with sun bleached bones leading upward. The sand felt more like a dry broken river bed. They walked carefully along the sharp edges of the ground. The pair slowed to a steady walk.

Zoltun Kulle once again appeared as they climbed the dune. "You both and I are the same."

Laufey perked up to listen as Kasler groaned at the uninvited conversation. "What now Kulle?" The hunter gripped.

"Those others, the fallen angel, the witch, they're using you for their own ends. You choose to be their puppet." Kulle droned on.

The wizard shook his head. "Regardless, their ends are our ends."

Kulle floated closer to Laufey. "And yet the power of your birthrights could make you gods!"

"I don't have the vanity to seek godhood." Laufey strolled past the deceased mage. "I'll leave such matters to you, old boy."

"There's no reason to be snide." Kulle growled. "Soon enough I'll walk this world again and then I'll show you what a nephlaem can achieve."

Kasler stopped at the entrance to the Desolate sands. He turned to face Kulle. "Is that before of after I shoot you?"

Kulle grinned darkly and left his cackling laughter behind. Laufey and Kasler turned and faced the vast sand in which they were to search. The task was daunting.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It was a short distance into the desert when Kulle reappeared to the pair. "My archives lay beneath this desert. Perhaps even beneath the sands we now tread upon."

"We tread, you float." Laufey grumbled to the apparition. "Don't pretend you're doing any work here."

The mage scoffed to himself and looked to Kasler's silent direction. "The Hordrim could not destroy them, they could only lock the door behind them."

Kasler turned to the floating mage. "Kulle, if you don't find a way close that ever open trap of a mouth, I may feel more inclined to drag my bag behind the boar here."

"..." Kulle sneered in silence and anger at the black hunter.

"Better." Kasler said returning to the search. "Though, I'm sure some boar shit would be improvement to your so called face." Kasler mused over his shoulder. Laufey chuckled as he strode next to the hunter.

Lacuni hurled themselves regularly at the pair, along side came the fallen. They blundered over each other trying to get the blood of the adventurers. Laufey keep the heat beams pouring into each attacker he could see. Kasler's sentries littered the sands as they continued their search. Zoltun Kulle hadn't given them information about what to look for, and the search was a kin to the blind fumbling in the dark. Eventually there was large rock formation ahead of them protruding from the beneath the sand. Kasler and Laufey slowly approached it and looked into the mouth of the cave. The smell of a dying fire loomed just at the edge of light. Fowl stench of rotten and old blood swirled in the air that rushed ahead of the pair.

Zoltun Kulle whirled into being again and looked inside from behind the pair. "My blood is in that cave..." Laufey could nearly swear the ghost trembled in anticipation. "I can feel it."

The green wizard looked over at him. "I'd hate to see what drives you wild if this is what excites you."

Kulle grin widened as he vanished in a flurry. Kasler wasted no time in lighting a torch and anchoring a rope to the rocks. Laufey followed as the outside light began to fade. The tunnels looked as if ancient worms had made them. Moss and slime gathered along the walls and dead spider sacks speckled along the floor. Holes without a bottom were easy enough to spot as Kasler led the way. He was anxious to get back. The ground rumbled suddenly and a worm thrusted it's head through, snapping at Kasler and Laufey. What was visible was the length of the pair, purple scales and barbed teeth lined the inside of it's mouth. It opened to snap again, the four flaps that came together to close it's gaping hole of a maw. Kasler aimed his bow as the beast bellowed and roared at them. A single arrow shot through the mouth stuck itself in the cave wall beyond them. The worm fell dead. There was no time for flashy tricks.

The vial was found easy enough, floating above a glyphs at the very back of the cave. Kasler stuffed it into his bag, disregarding care for the head that sat heavy in his bag. The pair ascended from the cave and found themselves in the desert night air. Laufey mentioned a short rest, but Kasler pressed on. The trek across the night sands was long and grueling. Hunger bite at them as they slaughtered more lacuni and fallen. Wasp and buzzards encircled over head, diving into arrows and beams of energy fired at them. Near the cliffs on the opposite side of the desert was a platform with swirling magical sands.

Zoltun Kulle again appeared at the herald of his laughter. "In here..." He waved his staff toward the circular platform. "I can feel my blood nearby. They hid some of it beyond this portal."

"If they were so keen to be rid of your blood and body," Laufey growled as hunger and exhaustion started nipping at him. "why not dispose of it in a tar pit, or ocean? Why somewhere anyone can reach."

Kulle howled with laughter again as he vanished from sight. The pair, again, dove into the unknown terrain. It was a stark difference from the cave that housed the first vial of blood. This was a magically lit tomb. Yellow light played against crumbling elaborate pillars. The walkways held up in the void of darkness by ancient wills. Skeletons and other such monsters milled around, stirred by the entrance of fresh and living beings. Laufey was hard pressed to keep up with the black hunter as he barreled through the minions. They reached the vial in half the time the wizard had expected. As Kasler was turning to leave with the vial in hand the platform shook and the sounds of scraping rocks rang clear in the stagnate air. Laufey shouted for Kasler to duck as he summoned up a grand fire hydra into being. It vomited molten hot liquids toward the undead mage lord that came to slay the adventurers. Kasler barely got a shot in before the summoned mage fell dead to the lava filled floor.

"You've been hiding that?" Kasler looked to the wizard in disbelief.

Laufey fell back sitting in a pile of sand. He was panting and trying to catch his breath. "That lovely batch of fire takes more out of me than you'd assume."

Kasler looked around and took a seat next to Laufey. "Need a moment?"

"Sadly, yes, just a moment." The wizard nodded as he leaned back.

The two sat for half an hour, Laufey rose and dusted himself off. He thanked Kasler for the moment but mentioned they did need to move on. They came out to the moon high in the night sky and continued their search for the main archive. Past the massive gorge in the middle of the sands, Laufey spotted a bridge off to the north. Kasler nodded and they took to a quick jog as they ignored monsters along the way. The few monsters that did give chase were shot and burned anytime they got to close. The pair were out of breath by the time they walked across the ancient stone bridge toward the portal entrance into Kulle's Archives.

"How have more people not found this?" Laufey asked aloud as the Hordric Mage manifested himself. "It's glaringly obvious this is a magical portal. There is nothing discrete about this." The wizards temper was getting short.

Kasler looked about and nodded. "I agree, actually. Anyone with a pair of legs, a good sword and some food can find this."

The mage looked far less then amused at the criticism of his archive entrance. "Let me activate the portal." He left as soon as the sands swirled.

Laufey looked to Kasler. "He bitched about a hidden door behind a waterfall, is this any better?"

"Not really." The black hunter pushed up his helmet to look the wizard in the eye. "We need to hurry. If Dante's not better, Kulle will know what to do."

There was a brief silence. "You'd trust him that far?"

"Would you rather lose Dante? He's my friend to." Kasler pushed his helmet back into place and walked through the cutting wind that encased the portal.

Laufey came through and saw Kasler observing the surroundings. A long black and sleek looking walkway led to a circular platform some ways away. An empty void encompassed all that they could see. No pillars led into the blackness below that they could see, yet again, it was ancient magic holding them aloft. The pair started down the path when Zoltun Kulle appeared again.

"I had to build all of this for my research and my experiments." Kulle spoke like he was talking about a masterpiece he crafted. "The black soulstone was a complicated creation. I sacrificed much to make it." He left with a cackle before the pair could retort.

They came up to a small platform, the blue and silver of it shone brightly. Kasler put an arm out to stop Laufey. Just aside the portal to town was Emperor Hakan and Leah just coming out of the portal.

"Looks like I got here just in time." Leah turned to see what the pair were staring at. "Emperor Hakan?" She didn't hide her displeasure. "What are you doing here?"

The child beamed a smile at them. "Good, everyone's together." He bowed ever so slightly. "I came to tell you that I have found Belial, and I am ready to lead you to him."

Laufey felt something was wrong in his gut. He tried to signal Kasler before he spoke. "Then lets get the black soulstone and kill Belial."

"All well and good, but first I will be made whole." Zoltun Kulle's eagerness was showing.

Leah snapped a dirty look at the dead mage. "We're ready to do our part. Just remember yours."

Kasler, Leah and Laufey approached the main circle. Kulle floated nearby. "Beyond these portals lie two relics that were once powered by my blood." He gestured to the three pathways just off the main circle. "Take the vials you recovered and use them to activate the relics."

Kulle vanished as Kasler and Laufey sat roughly on hard stone floor. Leah stood before them and eyed the two open portals. "I did as you asked." She muttered.

"..." Kasler sat up straight. "Dante?"

Laufey sat up as well. "How is he?"

Leah kicked an invisible rock, unable to make eye contact. "My mother said he's lucky to even be in one piece. His body hasn't rejected the new flesh."

"Is he going to live?" Kasler asked bluntly, he saw Laufey flinch and pale out of the corner of his eye.

Leah nodded slowly. "Yes, if we or he can clean his blood of the remaining poison. She said that it's what's killing him now. Slowly...and..."

"And what." Laufey tried to mask his impatience with concern.

Leah looked at the wizard with a grim face. "Slowly and painfully. Adria is doing what she can to keep the pain at bay...but...his screams..." She held herself tightly. "They're almost deafening. People can hear him in Caldeum."

Laufey dropped what food he was eating and turned from Kasler and Leah. She tried to come to comfort him but Kasler stopped her. He took her by the arm over to the side away from the wizard. He spoke quietly. "Is there a chance he'll live?"

"Very slim, but yes." Leah wasn't optimistic about her words.

Kasler took Leah's face into his hands and pulled her into a deep kiss. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Leah, do everything you and Adria can. No matter what it cost."

Leah nodded as if in a dream. "Y-yes. I will."

He turned in a rush and went to Laufey. They exchanged quiet words and soon the two were on their feet and headed for the first portal. Dante needed them to hurry. No rest, there would be plenty of that in the grave. The vertical portal accepted the pair as they barged though it.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The Emperor had gone missing, the court was in a general panic. Modius sighed as he flipped through a tomb nestled in his lap. He watched the advisers run about, shrieking to the guards about places to search for Hakan. The black wizard did nothing to aid the search, the fact he was missing only confirmed his suspicions. He looked out the grand archways and waited to see if he would hear it again. A few silent moments passed before the faint but clear scream was heard. Modius closed the tomb, enough was enough. He told the guard he was going for a walk in the outer city to see what he could hear about Hakan's location. Once outside he made his way through dark alleys and short cuts through building until he was safely outside the city entirely. The scream sounded again, much louder this time. Modius figured it must be coming from the hidden camp where his brother and friends staked a place to stay. No one stopped him as he entered, in fact most of the camps occupants were finding ways to block out sound. The wizard eyed a women coming out of a ratty tent at the far end of camp. She looked exhausted and annoyed.

Modius came over and greeted the women. "Pardon me," He bowed quickly and rose. "Perhaps you can tell me what is shrieking loud enough to disturb the city?"

"..." Adria looked him over, unimpressed and tired as she was she still kept her manners. "A hunter suffering from Copperfang poison."

"Ah." Modius starred at the tent for a long while before looking back to Adria. "Perhaps I may try to alleviate his plight?"

The witch waved to Modius as she walked away. "Do as you please. I'd advise against accidentally killing him though."

"A cold creature." Modius whispered under his breath. His mind wandered briefly to his wife, a similar women who was also unaccounted for. He shook the thoughts from his mind and entered the tent.

He barely recognized Dante on the cot. The red hunter was thin and of a deathly pale color. Sweat glued his hair to his skin and he tossed about in pain. The pets cowarded in a corner, unsure what to do as their master suffered. Dante's breath was fast and shallow as he desperately tried to pull air into his failing lungs. Modius calmly sat his bag down and rummaged for several ingredients. It had been an age since he dealt with snake poisons, but at least he wasn't doing this for the first time. He pulled the large basin in the tent over to, pouring several liquids into the water. Modius carefully sprinkled a fine grey powder across the top and with a thin shard of glowing crystal, drew a complex glyph into the liquid. As the whole liquid glowed an amber color Modius prepared a needle and vial to inject the liquid into Dante. A droplet of blood beaded at the needles entrance. Modius closed his eyes and slowly chanted a healing mantra as he pushed the remedy into Dante's blood. The wizard knew that if this didn't revive the hunter, all was lost.

The sun had begun to set as Adria went over to Dante's tent. Modius came out cleaning his hands with a satin cloth. He smiled warmly at the witch as she drew closer. She peered into the tent and saw Dante breathing normal and color slowly returning to his face.

She looked at the wizard with suspicion. "All my magic and herbs did little to help. What did you do?"

"Tricks of the trade, old girl. Private ones." He said as he handed her the cloth. "Do tell Laufey the mask I left is for him. Should you choose not to, I think I'll fancy a personal visit to you."

Modius left for the palace again, Adria watching him with a fowl look as he vanished from sight. "..."

Laufey fell out of the final portal and back into the terminus. Kasler hurled Kulle's body through and stepped painfully through after it. Leah stepped back as the body skidded across the stone floor toward her. The pair remained on the ground, desperately trying to catch their breaths. Kulle floated at the center of the circular platform, waiting for the ritual to begin.

"We got...the body." Kasler weakly raised an arm and let it fall again.

Leah nervously nodded in response. "Then let me begin the ritual." She turned a fowl gaze to Kulle. "But I'm warning you, Kulle, you'd better not cross us!" She threatened the mage.

"You are surrounded by deceit, young one." He narrowed his dark eyes at her. "I am the least of your concerns." He chuckled as Leah prepared the magic.

Laufey starred into the void above him and pondered as to what Zoltun Kulle meant. He only half heard the shouts of encouragement and impatient demands the mage made of Leah as she worked. There was a white flash that drove Laufey and Kasler to stand again. They looked to where Kulle floated.

"My blood thundering within me!" He pushed out his chest as he breathed deeply. "The fetid air fills my ravaged lungs...I am alive again!" His cackled echoed through out the void.

Leah tried but failed to not sneer at the ancient mage. "You're welcome."

"The stone Kulle. A deal is a deal." Kasler growled as he limped came closer.

The mage nodded and slowed his movements. "Very well. The bargain stands." He waved his staff over the center circle. "Quickly, to my Sanctum!"

Kasler felt his hair rise as they appeared into a large circular chamber. A open pit with a massive black gem suspended over it. On either side of Kulle stood two massive stone constructs glowing gold. Kulle gazed at the black soulstone with admiration.

"At long last, I can complete my life's work. All will tremble at my power!" He poured vibrant energy into the stone across from him. A loud crack and burst of energy cut Kulle's magic off. "What is this!" He looked at the stone in disbelief.

Kasler and Laufey exchanged knowing looks and readied themselves.

"The souls of the dead Lords of Hell have been absorbed into the stone." Kulle turned an angry and disgruntled self toward the adventurers. "Abandon your quest, nephalems. Your allies seek only to control you."

Kasler and Laufey started to move to either side of Kulle and his stone. Kulle clenched his fist, passion rising in his voice. "With the power I offer, you two and I could rule over all creation."

Laufey smiled as he got lined up on Kulle. "Tempting to say the least. Although, Kulle, you said it yourself. The bargain stands. Give us the stone."

Kulle hurled a ball of fire spinning at the younger wizard. He cackled as he sent his constructs into motion against the pair. Kasler threw down his sentries and unloaded volleys of arrows at the ancient mage. Kulle vanished and reappeared in front of Kasler. Laufey came running, send beams of heat into the back of Kulle. The mage threw a small smokey orb at Laufey that exploded to a large dome that slowed the time inside it. Laufey mustered his own magic and teleported from within it's confines. Kasler fired more arrows at the mage's back and dove just out of reach of a constructs grasping stone fingers. Kasler's pets lured them away by dodging between their legs and snapping at their arms. Kulle summoned twisters to pull the pair back into the smokey domes, training his fireballs at them once inside. The fight dragged on and the pair felt exhaustion tugging at them, just at it to tugged at Kulle. The constructs were piles of broken rocks again as the mage muster enough energy to hurl another fireball. Laufey teleported and summoned a hydra from beneath the stone floor. The flaming lizard snapped out at Kulle, throwing molten flames every which way he went. Kasler hoisted himself up by the back end of a sentry. He pulled the trigger as he stumbled and watched an arrow stick true inside Kulle's head. The mage sputtered and swirled slowly, sinking to the ground as he died. Kasler and Laufey watched his body to be sure that it wasn't moving anymore before making their way to the bridge beneath the black soulstone. Kasler reached high as the stone descended into his armored hands. The gauntlet 'tinked' as it made contact.

Kasler turned quickly as he heard a portal open behind them. From it came Adria and Leah. "Five Lords of Hell now reside within this stone." The black hunter glared suspiciously at the elder witch. "This was your doing Adria!" He exclaimed.

"Twenty years ago during the darkening of Tristram, Cain told me of Zoltun Kulle profane soulstone." The witch defended herself as she quickly approached Kasler and the stone.

Leah came over just as fast. "That's why you left me..." She sounded relieved. "You went to mark the demon's souls so that they could be drawn into Kulle's vessel!" Excitement rose in her voice as she smiled.

Adria nodded. "Yes, my daughter. I have sacrificed everything for this..." Her voice trailed off as opened her hand for the stone in Kasler's palms.

He cautiously handed it over, watching her walk off with it through the portal. Laufey came to the hunters side. "I don't think Adria is telling us everything. She confirms information given about her, but she tells us nothing first."

Kasler growled quietly to himself before agreeing. "True. Something is off about that witch and I don't trust her." He watched Leah chase her mother through the portal. "I can't bear to bring our concerns to Leah though. It would break her."

Laufey was silent in return as they both shuffled slowly into the portal. The air in the camp was lighter than they had expected. The shrieks of the agony ridden Dante were not heard as they strode past the tent. Laufey ducted aside and peered in to find it empty. Before he could raise alarm to Kasler he caught a glimpse of that familiar dark chocolate brown hair out of the corner of his eye. The wizard stood fully and saw that Kasler to had seen it to. Dante sat casually on a boulder shaded by the rocky cliffs behind him. His pets leaped at bits of food thrown to them. Kasler chuckled once to himself and as the image of his recovered friend sank in, he fell to howling laughter.

"Dante, you slick son of a bitch!" Kasler called out.

The red hunter looked up and raised a greeting hand. "Hey. You guys been busy?" He smirked.

Laufey shoved past Adria, Leah and Kasler to Dante. The wizard took Dante's face into his hands and forced a deep kiss on the hunter, tumbling them both from the rock. Kasler felt his stomach lurch a bit at the display but understood the emotion. Laufey hauled Dante to his feet, adjusting their slightly disheveled clothing. As Laufey saw the Dante remained in tact, he swung a right hook into the hunters jaw. Dante squared his jaw with his hand as the wizard helped him back on his feet. They smiled warmly at each other.

Kasler came over and clapped his friend on the back. "What happened? Last I saw you were looking to buddy up to death himself."

The red hunter tossed the last bit of food to the pets and joined his friends. "Honestly I was." He held up Modius's former mask. "Thanks to our greatest annoyance, I pulled through."

Laufey took the mask and looked confused at Dante. "Modius?"

"Yeah, this was left for you. The other tenant in that death tent I didn't know though." Dante pawed at the patch of Pumba's flesh that had mended to his own.

"Other?" Kasler asked, disregarding Modius's involvement.

Laufey could see Adria straining to listen in. He pulled Kasler and Dante farther from her. Dante spoke. "Another fighter, I think. Taller then anyone I've known and not a scrape of a face I could see. Some pointed hood, black, grey and that odd dark blue. He carried two sickle like swords and a odd combination of armor and robes."

"He say anything?" Kasler asked, noticing Laufey's move to guide them away from Adria.

Dante shook his head. "Nothing. A silent as the grave itself." He waved off the questions. "Haedrig and some old quack named Shen caught me up. So what now?"

"So we trap Belial and Azmodan in the soulstone." Kasler spoke up loud enough to call Adria over. "What then?"

The witch looked annoyed at having missed their private conversation. "Then I shatter it, and the Lords of Hell will be no more."

Leah followed and interjected. "We've got to reach the Emperor! He said he can lead us to Belial."

"Are you certain we can trust the child?" Adria voiced the collective unspoken concern of the men.

Tyrael finished his business with the blacksmith and made his way over to the conversation. "We have no choice." He threw in. "But know this:" He turned to the men. "if Belial gets desperate, he will unleash Hell upon Caldeum."

Leah sighed and nodded. "So before we face him, we must evacuate the citizens." She thought a moment longer. "The Iron Wolves can help."

Kasler and Laufey both groaned loudly, they found themselves with no time to rest. Exhaustion pried at them, but urgency had a greater pull. Dante uncorked a couple potion bottles for each of them and handed them over. The black hunter and wizard didn't argue about the mild help they would be, but downed them all the same. Dante pulled his gear together and tested his equipment for the final battle in the desert city. Everyone gathered at the exit of the camp and made their way toward the Bazaar where they could already hear the bombs of Belial raining down on the city.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Kasler's concern about the fight against Belial nipped at the back of his mind. He was nearly completely exhausted, so was Laufey, and Dante had been out of the game for longer than he had hoped. Leah wasn't nearly as strong as he needed, Adria wasn't someone he trusted and Tyrael still overestimated his human form. Regardless, in battle they all charged. Dodging bombs was easy enough, dodging the failing and frantic refugees was harder. Naga's littered the streets as Iron Wolves tired their best to vanquish them at the same time as sheltering citizens. Asheara was found at the sewer. Leah offered the collectives help with saving the city's people. The leader of the Iron Wolves eagerly accepted and commanded her men to aide the group. Between bombs and and nagas, they were able to save the missing twenty townsfolk and usher them into the safety of the sewers. Asheara thanked them profusely as they ran toward the inner city. The haunting beauty of the city was destroyed with the gaping holes in the buildings. With the bombardment over, the silence was a ringing in their ears.

They reached the first gate, Adria stopped aside Leah and pointed at the jeweled behemoth. "Now, Leah, use your power just the way I taught you and bring down these gates!"

Leah hesitated a moment. "Stand back!" She looked pitifully at Kasler. "I still can't fully control it."

The young witch mustered her strength and will into a wild flowing beam of energy. It pooled and pushed against the gate, she yelled as she gave a final push into the now shattering gates. The group was through before the rocks and dust had even had a chance to settle. The naga's swarmed as a sorcerer enchanted the pathway to the Emperor closed. Dante howled joyously as he lunged at the enchanter. Before Adria could demand the sorcerer's death, he laid dead at the red hunters feet.

Dante stretched and stood grinning ear to ear. "Feels good to get back to work. It's boring sleeping as long as I did."

"Idiot." Kasler laughed as he and the others ran though the monsters barring the way to the Emperor.

The golden gate leading to the audience chamber stood glistening, splashed with blood and filth. Leah stood before it with her mother waiting. "Feel so weak...don't know if I can." Leah held herself up by her knees.

Adria had no patience. "You must! Now!" She bellowed pointing at the gate.

Leah casted her spell at the gate with all her might. It exploded just like the first. Adria helped Leah sit on the ground. "It's up to you now." She looked to the men. "Hurry. I must stay here and tend to Leah."

Laufey and Kasler felt the numb bite of exhaustion protest the urge to press on. Dante was silently patient with his comrades. Laufey choked down another potion and pushed past the hunters, ready for the ordeal to be over. The three entered into the audience chamber to find Emperor Hakan and Modius standing side by side atop the dais.

Hakan's face lit up as he saw the warriors approach. "Praise the gods, you've arrived just in time!" He exclaimed backing away from Modius as if fearful of the wizard. He looked back to the three below. "Show me the soulstone!"

Modius laughed as he leaned himself against the railing. He leaned farther back and gracefully cascaded down to join his sibling. He straightened himself. "Come, Belial, the time for lies is past."

No one was surprised and they smirked up at the fake emperor. The boy scoffed at the group. "Clever. But know this, nephalems:" His sneer turned into a wicked smile. "Azmodan knows of the soulstone and the power it contains."

The group laughed among themselves. "Even if you defeat me, he will exterminate you and every last one of your misbegotten kind." Belial continued.

Naga's emerged from the vegetation that hid them. Dante was beyond please to slaughter any that he caught a glimpse of. Laufey and Kasler made short work of any that got past the vengeful hunter. Belial hissed and shouted curses down at the warriors. He bellowed rage as he manifested himself in front of them. He swung wildly at the warriors who pelted him from three sides. His rage grew as they widdled him down. Belial stood over them, his lower body tapering down to a fleshly stub. A single spike jutted over either shoulder and grand horn protruding from his forehead. The vibrant purple of his flesh was in stark contrast to the sickly green that glowed along the contours of his body and eyes. As the demon Lord's health dwindled he retreated to his dais. The men barely listened as he shouted about petty illusions and true power.

The ground shook as Belial dismissed the illusion of the audience chamber. The men found themselves standing on a half circle platform with a giant Belial at it's center. Modius and Laufey summoned hydras and took to their archon forms. Kasler spread his sentries along the platform, dodging the scythe arms of the demon. His three faces belched forth a toxic mist, choking anything caught in it. Both ravens fell victim to it and plummeted to their deaths. Dante howled in blood lust as he rained his arrows down onto Belials horned head. The demon summoned nagas that ended up being little more then cannon fodder to the valiant men. Laufey and Kasler poured the last of their strength into their attacks, with Modius and Dante healing them as they could. Belial's face soon smashed into the floor, his body sank into the abyss below him. The Lord of Hell was dead. The world shimmered again and soon the group found themselves standing in a audience chamber, joined by Leah, Tyrael and Adria.

The soulstone was held up to the sparking light that was Belial's soul. "Quickly, Leah, seal Belial's soul within the stone." Leah weakly casted into the stone and with a flash Belial's soul was absorbed. "It is ironic that one as twisted as Zoltun Kulle played so great a role in our salvation."

Dante leaned over to Kasler. "Do you ever get the feeling she is really forcing the concept of her being on the side of good?" Kasler silently nodded in agreement.

Tyrael came closer. "Kulle was once a tireless enemy of Hell. From his life, let us learn-" he paused to gaze at the stone. "the longer we fight evil, the more it can corrupt our hearts."

"A lot of talk from a former angel whom sits at camp." Modius mocked to himself.

Relief met them upon their return to camp. Tyrael turned to the collective. "Today is a good day." He turned to the fighters. "You have liberated this land and brought low a Lord of Hell." His face grew serious for a moment. "Enjoy this moment, for tomorrow our war continues."

Adria interjected. "There is no time for rest! Even now, Azmodan plots our destruction!"

Kasler and Laufey glared at Adria with the most venomous looks they had to offer. She ignored them with her nose toward the air. Tyrael didn't pay much mind. "The Lord of Sin is an uncanny tactician. He'll attack us where he believes we'll least expect it."

"And where defeat would break our will to resist." Leah cut off the men protest.

Adria beamed dramatically at Leah. "You are learning well, Leah. Now you must go Caldeum's Great Library and continue with your uncle's work."

The witch and her daughter made their way out of camp. Tyrael went to the caravan leader and begun organizing the supplies and transportation. Modius prodded Dante to look at Kasler and Laufey. The black hunter and young wizard had leaned against each others back and started to sink to the ground as they fell asleep. Dante chuckled as he and Modius pulled them apart and took them to their respective beds. Tyrael informed Dante it was to be three days before the requirements would be met for the caravan.

Three days had past since Belials death. The city of Caldeum was left to the hands of Modius. The advisers had been slaughtered by Belial and Hakan's corpse was found in his personal rooms. No one objected to the appointment. Laufey still refused to speak with his brother or answer questions about why he sported his brother's former mask as his own now. A new grand mantel was crafted for Modius, golden spires ascended off the back of his head, the front griped along his forehead. Gems glistened as he held his head high. In his new seat of power came all the access and benefits that he could want. Though the news was muddied with the return of his wife's body. Her remains were found in the deserts, stripped and scavenged by lacuni. He kept the dark tidings to himself. A city in ruin trumped his personal woes.

Leah poured over text in a tomb seated on the table to her side. The black soulstone seated freely on the table directly across from her. The murmuring of the it's voice lingered at the frayed edges of her attention. Several dozen candles illuminated the dusty old library room. She copied text into her uncle's journal, the quill split as she finally gave way to her frustration.

She rubbed her eyes with her finger and thumb. "None of this makes any sense to me." She sighed deeply and as she gazed over the writings. "What am I missing, uncle?" She longed to hear her Uncle's comforting chuckle.

Her eyes fluttered as the voices intruded more into her mind. The black soulstone continued to emit it's thick black fog around itself. "What am I supposed to see?"

The ever growing voice finally engulfed her attention, the blackness took her and when she regained herself she stood alone. The floor looked as if it was skin hardened from before written history. Grey smoke bellowed around her and as she peered up, lights shed themselves upon thrones. The largest was vacant and several were taken by dark and threatening shapes of demons. Leah turned and saw orange glows open in the depths of the grey fog. The shapeless fog shifted and hurled itself down to her. From within two more orange slits opened, the fog began to give way to a slit mouth with fangs speckled along it's edges.

A voice like large rocks rattling in a small pot boomed in front of her. "You thought you were so clever." The fog cleared entirely from the voice's owner. A bulbes mass sitting on four pincer like legs shifted itself. Metal cuffs and rings adorned it's flesh. Golden bracers glinted as a giant clawed hand crash just inches from Leah.

"That you'd outwitted us all. One by one, our brethren fell into your trap, but not me." The demon Lord hunkered down to her, roaring his displeasure as Leah skittered away in fear. The ground cracked from the demon's hand's impact. "I defy you!" He yelled.

The wall to Leah's side began to crumble, revealing the erupting remains of Arreat's shattered mountain. Silhouettes began to form in the distance as demons rose from the mountain's side. Azmodan laughed and shook the ground so the remains of the wall fell. "I know the black soulstone is the key, and it shall be mine!" He declared.

Demons marched, dragging weapons on their shoulders. Flying molotovs shrieked as Leah fell to her knees sobbing in the path of the demons. They ignored her as if she wasn't present. Azmodans voice carried in her ears. "Soon my armies shall pour forth from the shattered mountain, ravaging this world and all hope of resistance."

Giant monsters, larger than Leah had ever read about, broke through the ground like a fish from water. Fellow demons stepped aside of the falling rocks. "My minions will find the stone wherever you choose to hide it." Azmodan continued again. "Then, at long last, Azmodan shall reign as the Prime Evil."

Leah felt incapable of any more then sobbing on her knees. The presence of Azmodan and the demons were crushing any hopes she had of coming through. A blue and white glow swirled behind her as brass colored gauntlets reached for her. She barely noticed them taking hold of her as they pulled her to her feet. Leah blinked and found herself face to face with a concerned Tyrael back in the Caldeum library.

The angel gently shook her once. "Leah, are you all right?" He paused and gently shook her again. "Speak to me, child."

Leah breathed deep, her mind rushed back to her. "Arreat..." She felt fresh tears stream down her face. "The demons' invasion will come from Arreat."

Tyrael pulled her close and held her till she ceased to tremble. They had their destination, though he wondered at what cost. It was time to depart.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The oxen hauling the wagon lurched hard as they missed a step. Dante was thrown out of his nap and hard into Laufey's back. The wizard groaned and rolled over, looking for whatever it was that woke him. Dante grinned and mentioned the cattle. The break from fighting was deeply welcomed as the caravan continued on through the desert.

Laufey stretched and pulled his tunic back on over his head. "What day is it?"

"Fourth day of the journey to Gea Kul." Dante scratched at the odd colored flesh of his side and adjusted himself.

The sun told the pair it was late morning. "Didn't know how I tired I was." Laufey rubbed his legs and pushed the blanket off. "By the way, did you notice Kasler's reaction?"

Dante nodded, "I did. Never seen him lose color like that. Makes me wonder what's wrong with Arreat."

Nanook and the others nuzzled to get under the wizards hand for pets. Laufey was happy to oblige. "Can't say. It's not like we know anything about his history. Perhaps he owes some debt there."

The wagon steadily moved on as Leah walked next to it. She hadn't intended to ease-drop on her friends conversation, she simply found it impossible to pry herself away. Adria rarely released Leah from her training, and the young witch relished any chance to get away from the black soulstone. Tyrael kept to the front, occasionally scouting ahead for danger. He had returned with news that Gea Kul was another day or so ahead. Leah gazed at the wagons, carts and riders, trying to catch sight of Kasler. Ever since Tyrael told them the path the caravan would take to Arreat, he had secluded himself away. She had seen Dante and Laufey enjoying the journey, relaxing and some light sparing. She couldn't help but envy them, with Kasler as he was, she found nothing relaxing.

It wasn't till late the next night that Kasler had come out of hiding. Leah felt elation fill her as she saw him. He hadn't seen her, instead he was headed over to a grouping of trees near a small pond of water the caravan stopped by. The oxen and horses milled around the pond, tethered to the trees. Leah followed him silently as he approached a tree. Kasler stood with his head down, inches from the tree, he tapped his head against it's bark. Again, harder. Again, even harder. Leah could see his fist clenching as he muffled his angry screams. He took a dagger from his back and viciously attacked the tree, his anger carved out chunks of the tree. Leah felt her heart race as someone strode past her toward Kasler.

Dante was alone as he came up to Kasler. He hadn't seen Leah crouched under a nearby wagon wheel. "Can't sleep?" He spoke just loud enough for Kasler to hear.

The black haired hunter turned, he was silent. Blood trickled from the small wound on his forehead. "..."

"Me neither." Dante sat by the assaulted tree and offered up a jar of liquor. "Share a drink with a friend. "Troubles are easier to handle with friends."

Kasler sat and took a deep swig of the jar. "Not something I'd rather talk about."

"Fair enough." Dante took a drink himself and kicked his feet up on a rock. "I must pry though. It is what friends do."

"Tough." Kasler argued against as he scrabbled to think of an excuse to leave.

Dante prodded him. "Give us a hint, and I'll ask no more."

The quiet hunter thought a moment, he sighed. "Fine. Arreat holds obligations I never thought I'd ever return to." He took another drink. "Entstieg has...unsolved family matters."

Leah thought back to Kasler telling her about his father. "...Kasler..." She whispered under her breath.

"..." Dante looked over at Kasler and saw the dark expression on his face. "Sounds bad. Anything I can do to help?"

Kasler hoisted himself up and handed the jar back. "Not really. Just leave it alone." the hunter started for his hiding spot. He stopped and looked at Dante from over his shoulder. "That is, if your capable of staying out of it." He smirked as he disappeared.

"Not really." Dante said aloud to himself as he took a large drink and gazed at the star filled sky.

Gea Kul loomed into sight late into the evening of the next day. Leah hadn't tried to seek out Kasler or Dante. The hunters both seemed very somber that day. Laufey spent his time to the city reading a tomb and practicing small parlor tricks of magic. The town bustled, unchanged from their first time in the town. As unchanged as the city was, everyone felt tarnished and different. Tyrael suggested returning to the Inn they had stayed at in their previous visit. Leah felt her stomach sink as they approached the shabby building. Memories of sheets and limbs intertwining filled her mind, she hesitated as she stole a glance at Kasler. She wondered if he was remembering their night together.

Laufey and Dante bid Kasler a goodnight as they went out into the town for the evening. Kasler was heading into his room when Leah called to him.

"Kasler." Leah came as close as she dared. His face didn't brighten as he halted, still starring into the room. "I...uhm...I was wondering..."

He turned and looked at her, though she saw that his eyes looked past her. "Would you like some company?" She asked softly, gently placing a hand on his arm.

"...Leah..." Kasler focused his eyes on her. "Had this been any other time, I would have loved your company."

She pulled her hand back. "Please. Can I help?" Leah pleaded, feeling like she was the source of his trouble.

"..." Kasler considered a remark but was cut off by Adria quickly coming down the walkway. "...I believe other matters need you." He entered his room without another word.

Adria's face was dark and displeased as she took Leah by the arm. Leah tried to protest, but her mothers grasp was unyielding. "I should have known." The elder witch growled. "The fate of the world in our hands." She looked to Kasler's room. "And yet here you are offering yourself for a nights pleasure."

Leah was finally released as Adria pulled her into their room. "Mother, please." She looked shocked at Adria. "I'm a grown women and I like him."

"Only a child goes after a crush when the world is at stake." Adria glared. "By the Gods, do you think Cain would leave his work to chase a skirt?"

The mention of Cain's disapproval stabbed at Leah's heart. She sunk to her knees, holding herself tight. "No...no...he wouldn't. I just thought..." Leah's voice trailed into silent tears.

"Thought what, Leah?" Adria growled again.

The young witch shifted her legs underneath herself. "I just thought I wouldn't have to be alone anymore."

Adria went to her knees and stroked Leah's face. "My daughter, that is why I am here. I'll be with you to the end."

The next morning Kasler awoke to find the inn vacant of his comrades. He went out into the streets and saw Adria and Leah helping Tyrael prepare for the journey through the Twin Seas. The black hunter didn't see Laufey or Dante, he went off in search of them. A couple hours passed when Kasler stumbled across the local harem. He considered wouldn't have given it much thought if it wasn't Charlie and the other pets lounging by the front doors. Kasler rubbed his face hard with his palms.

Kasler entered the establishment, greeting a women more clothed then the few that stirred this early. "Miss. I am looking for a pair of friends of mine."

The lady gave Kasler a sultry look and came closer then he liked. "All my girls are friends of someone. Which are yours, my dear?"

"I...uh...mine were more likely to be customers." Kasler backed up a couple steps. "I've come to collect them."

"Tsk tsk. Such a manner of man such as you, my girls will be heartbroken." She sighed and snapped her fingers at one of the girls. "Selia. Go and show this succulent delight to our overnight guest."

The girl, Selia, looked barely old enough to be there. She ushered Kasler deep into the harem. She took up to the third floor, to the room farthest to the back. With a gentle touch the massive red cushioned doors swung in to reveal a room befitting royalty. Thick dark red drapes filled out the lattice covered archways. Slick light wood floors were barely visible from the ocean of pillows and thick blankets. In the center of the room was a pool of Xainain silk sheets shifted as several pairs of delicate sleek legs rolled in sleep over each other. Kasler rose on his toes to peer into the sheets. He could barely make out Kasler and Laufey buried beneath the pile of women of rare beauty. A half empty wine jar balanced perilously just above the collection of sleepers heads.

Kasler felt annoyance prickle along his spine as he loudly cleared his throat with a cough. "Ahem!"

There was no jump from anyone, Laufey slowly opened a eye and let them settle on the angry black hunter. "Kasler, have you come to your senses and decided to join us?" He said quietly.

"The boat is being loaded now." Kasler growled as the girl Selia excused herself. Dante stirred and raised his head from the cushions.

Laufey gently placed a women's arm off his hips. Kasler looked away, not wishing to see more of friends then he already had. The wizard chuckled as he pulled a robe down. "Considering my lack of appetite for ships, I'm unsure how that is to summon me."

Dante pushed himself up on all fours, letting the women that laid across him fall off into pillows. His hair looked as if lighting had struck him. He glared toward Kasler. "I was sleeping."

Kasler took another robe from a chair. "I'm finding it equally hard to care." He threw it to Dante. "Pay your tab and let's go. I'm sure their almost done now."

"We paid in advance." Dante hissed as he pulled the robe on and went to retrieve his and the wizards clothes.

Laufey stood with the robe loosely tied and covering. "We'll be there shortly."

Kasler stormed out of the harem, he wasn't sure why seeing Laufey and Dante being themselves irked him so much. He made it to the docks in half the time he expected. Leah watched him as he angrily went to a hammock below deck. Laufey and Dante finally graced the dock with their presence just as Tyrael was talking about getting them himself. The angel shook his head as the two strolled carelessly onto the boat. Kasler grumbled to himself below deck as he heard their familiar laugh echo through the planks.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Four days on a ship seemed more than Laufey could handle. Dante kept emptying the sick bowl for the wizard over the side of the ship. Kasler had cooled since they departed. He sat alone in the crows nest of the schooner they sailed on. He had announced the approaching land nearly an hour ago. He watched the ships occupants scuttle about preparing to dock at a dilapidated pier. A small trading post had been set there by merchants many years ago. Eventually the caravan was unloaded off the ship. Tyrael was busy haggling with the merchants at the trading post as Kasler and the others found their land legs again.

"The men here say that the only way to Arreat is going to be a three week long journey through the mountains." Tyrael looked distressed as he informed the group.

Laufey looked toward the several wagons and animals being strapped to them. "A caravan this size traveling through mountains..." He scowled. "We might as well tie the noose around our necks."

Kasler nodded. "How long is it again?" He looked over Tyreal's map. "Can't we go through the Valley of the Magi?"

Tyreal shook his head. "Three weeks at least by the mountain route." He pointed along the map. "The Valley of the Magi takes us well out of our way."

"I personally wouldn't advise that route anyhow." Laufey begun. "It never completely settled after those heroes went through there. For that, and Tal Rasha's tomb gets to close for my comfort."

"Tal Rasha's tomb?" Dante looked over excitedly. "I've heard of that place."

Kasler pulled the map closer to himself. "We don't have time for site seeing."

"Mountain passes?" Laufey asked Tyrael and Kasler. They nodded.

The first week of the trek was across coastal lands and then plains at the foot of the mountains. Leah began to feel exhaustion as Adria taught her more about the black soulstone. Night and day the demons within whispered to her. Calling for the death of her traveling companions and demanded their release from their cramped confines. She ignored them easily enough at first, but as she spent more time with the stone, the harder it was to tone there white noise. Laufey, Tyreal and Adria spent a portion of their time explaining the Lords of Hell to Kasler and Dante. The red hunter was more enthused of the two, asking questions about the demons and their history. Kasler simply listened and took mental notes for future jobs.

As the sun rose on the second week of the journey, the caravan began to climb into the mountains. Wagons struggled with the sharp and narrow turns. Animals panicked as bits of ledges gave way at their feet. The winds became cold and bitter as they were forced higher up into the mountains. Laufey and Covetous Shen helped enchant fire opals for everyone to keep warm when there wasn't enough pelts to go around. The hunters pets huddled together inside a wagon for warmth, a horse was lost to the cold and villager from Caldeum died from it as well. A short funeral was given, but the caravan needed to press on.

Finally they reached the peak of the pass, and started the anxiously awaited descent. They were forced to camp one last night in the mountain cold. Dante and Laufey kept warm with each other. Others sought out wagon wheel wells to shield themselves from the winds. Campfires struggled to stay lit, the angel did what he could to keep them burning. Kasler was driven from his original hiding spot but the snow brushing up against the under side of the wagons. Adria took the stone for the evening and gave Leah a night to recover. Kasler saw her shivering in the stone, rubbing a fire opal in her hands for warmth. The black hunter brought over the pelt he wore and wrapped it around them both. The night was silent as everyone waited for the sun. Sleep was a stranger to nearly everyone in the camp.

The way down was much faster then their climb had been. Everyone was in a hurry put the icy cold stone structures behind them. They were disheartened to find the plains were barely warmer than the mountains were. A brisk northwestern wind fought to slow the caravan down. Tyreal and Kasler reviewed a map, deciding to swing just south of the next mountain range. An eerie silence drifted among the caravan members as animals start to show signs of anxiety. Kasler looked to his and Dante's pets and saw that they were also alerted to something. The demon hunter heard bird calls of nothing native to the area. He whistled to Laufey and Dante to alert them. They already were scrambling for armor and loading weapons. An oxen let loose a death cry as a hulking mass of a human landed on it, driving a spear through it's head.

Fighting instantly broke out. Behemoth like men leaped down into the caravan. Their leader roared orders to his men. "The hunters! Take out the hunters first!"

Dante whirled his crossbow around only to have a massive fist slam into his helmet's face, knocking him unconscious. Laufey tried to charge the man, but was hurled away by another attacker. Kasler stuffed the map into his tunic as he and his pets attempted to join the fray. A meaty fist thrusted itself into Kasler's gut, knocking the wind from his lungs. He gasped loudly as he sank to the ground. He felt his head starting to spin, his consciousness began to fade. The last thing he remembered was a massive metal monster landing in the center of the fighting. A challenging roar that shook the very ground around it.

The wagon's shake woke Kasler. He saw a tattered canvas flapping above him. He sat up in shock, his ribs painful protest laid him back down. He craned his head to peer outside. The caravan was moving again. The people could see looked beaten and struggling to keep moving. He couldn't see Dante or any of his other comrades. He couldn't help but wonder what had occurred. He mentally ran over his body, inspecting for pain or injuries. His ribs had already made their issue clear. Cracked, at best.

Dante rubbed his jaw gently as he walked along side the large barbarian. Laufey was helping Tyrael with the injured people and animals. Dante looked the caravan savior over. He was a hulking creature. Muscle bulged with every movement. His armor was blackened with fire. The boots were metal as well, three large claws made up the toes. Spikes came off the bracers and shoulder guards. He bore a massive grandfather sword, that swung innocently at his back. The helmet was tipped over his eyes and ascended off the back into two curved horns. He clanked softly as he walked and safely even with the helmet blocking his view.

"I must ask." Dante started and was concerned as the barbarian looked toward him. "How can you see in that thing?"

"I don't." The barbarian lifted the helmet back with his thumb just enough to reveal two smokey white eyes and the surrounding skin puckered and white from old scarring.

Dante raised a surprised eyebrow. "A blind barbarian. That's new." A silence drifted between them. The red hunter broke it first. "Do you barbarians have names? What are you doing out here?"

The barbarian chuckled aloud and avoided a large rock in his path. "We have names. Thane. My business out here is my own."

Laufey called Dante away from Thane. Kasler finally saw them walk by to help a couple villagers. He pushed his way out of the wagon, stretching his sore limbs as he walked. He saw the barbarian and felt as if he took another blow to the stomach. He knew that armor. He knew that sword. His heart jumped into his throat, he knew that barbarian. Kasler saw Leah talking to him, he tried to duck out of sight, but the young witch saw him.

"Over here." She called waving Kasler to her. "This is the warrior that saved us."

Kasler came over, knowing it wasn't going to take Thane long to notice. It annoyed him that for a blind barbarian, not much ever got past him. "..." He nodded a greeting to Leah.

Thane halted in mid stride and turned on his heel to look directly at Kasler. Leah jumped back a little from the startle. "..." Thane didn't move, nor did Kasler.

"Kasler?" The barbarian couldn't hide the surprise in his voice.

The black hunter looked at Leah and asked for a moment alone with the barbarian. She reluctantly excused herself. "Thane. It's been a long time." Kasler looked at him.

"Long time?" Thane let out a hearty laugh. "Five years, old friend." He clapped Kasler hard on the back, knocking him slightly off his feet.

Kasler collected himself. "What are you doing out here so far from the Dreadlands?"

"Things have become lively again since you left." Thane resumed his walk with the caravan. "Demons and their ilk have been swarming up from the Shattered Mountain."

"I thought the tribes left the mountain after the worldstone destroyed most of it." Kasler kept up with the hulking man.

Thane made a disproving grunt. "Yes, but some of us still find it our ancestral duty to handle the mountain. Especially when something comes out of it with a stick up its ass."

The black hunter laughed, shaking his head. "Glad to see you haven't changed much. You got bigger, though."

Thane thudded a heavy fist against his chest, a pure smile on his face. "There are plenty of toys to practice on."

Kasler looked over his shoulder at the distant images of Leah and the others. "Thane, I have a favor to ask you."

"Oh?" The barbarian tilted his head slightly to Kasler. "That is?"

"Can you keep what happened to me in Arreat to yourself?" The hunter stopped and starred at the barbarian.

Thane was silent as he stood facing Kasler. "Who are you asking as? The hunter or a brother?"

"As a brother, Thane." Kasler kept his nerve calm and his face blank. He knew Thane could sense his nervousness. "Things have become...complicated."

Humor left in entirely from the barbarian. He looked toward Dante and the others. "After two years we thought we'd never see you again. And to my surprise, you have friends." His voice held a bit of cruel mockery. "Very well, brother. Your past will stay silent with me."

Kasler nodded a thank you and started again. Thane took his shoulder as he tried to pass. "You're head to Entsteig. I fear you may not be able to keep it all from your friends."

The hunter sighed. "I pray to Anu that it does. They don't need to know what I've done."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Laufey and Dante shared theories about their new friend. They talked endlessly about why a barbarian was so far south of their homelands. More so, they talked about how Thane knew Kasler. Leah had told them that the barbarian greeted Kasler as an old friend. The two talked excitedly like a pair of servants in a house of scandals. Kasler ignored their questions, and Thane deflected them with deep scowls and reaches for his behemoth sword. The remaining week to Entsteig was dull with Thane in the party. He helped the oxen that struggled on, pushing carts out of small pitfalls as easy as child moving a box from its way.

The spires of the castle like building of Entsteig rose over the horizon. Kasler felt his organs knot and skin sweat as they drew closer with every step. Thane noticed and kept to the back of the caravan with the hunter. Not all demons walked Sanctuary, some milled in the back of the mind, always waiting to take a piece of their host. Tyreal announced that it was another two days until they would reach the gates of the city. He pleaded with the passengers to hold on, their hard journey was almost over. Kasler sank deeper and deeper into the caravan. He eventually resorted to taking back his hiding spot. Thane mislead anyone asking about Kasler's whereabouts, to include Leah. The two days past quickly and soon the wagons rattled against the cobblestone streets of the castle city. The townsfolk looked disinterested with the battered caravan as they searched for a place to camp.

Tyrael and Leah went and sold off the animals and wagons. The journey was almost over and from the whispers in the streets, they were going to need to travel faster. Kasler was forced from his hiding place. He stood and stretched a bit, his muscle remained tensed every second they dwelled in the city. Dante offered his coin to a vendor, as she reached for it she looked past him. He saw her eyes widen in horror and mouth fall open as she backed away. She shrieked, screaming for the guards. The caravan party were thrown into alert as they looked around for the monster or assailant. The city guard came running as fast as they could to the women. She pointed and they fell with spears and ropes onto Kasler.

Tyrael held up an arm to stop Dante and Laufey. He turned to the women. "What is the meaning of this?"

The vendor ran in tears, the guards divided, one stayed to speak with the angel. "This man has been witnessed committing murders in our city." The others brought up a struggling and angry Kasler.

"Madness!" Kasler howled. "I just got here and I haven't been in this town for near twenty years!"

The head guard pulled out a long parchment and unveiled it to Kasler, turning it for all to see. The illustration of the man on the sheet was identical to Kasler. "I find that hard to believe. Our judge will handle you, monster."

Kasler kicked against his captures, he was dragged deep into the city. Dante and the others stood gawking at the head guard. He clicked his heels and gave a short bow. "We thank you for your service in bringing the man in. The city of Entsteig will sleep easy now." He left in a hurry.

The group turned to question the barbarian, but he'd vanished. He left to tail the captures of Kasler. He followed them to a towering castle in the center of the town. Thane noted the building by the screams echoing from within, it was an asylum and prison. He grunted quietly and moved forward. He whipped around and grasp the throat of the person sneaking up on him. Dante clawed hopelessly at the gauntlet around his neck.

Thane released him and growled. "Little hunter. What are you doing?"

Dante muffled his hoarse cough. He gathered himself and peered to the building. "Breaking him out is a thief's job." He smiled at Thane. "You're too big to be a thief."

"Hmph." Thane scoffed with a smile. "We'll see little hunter. I suppose I can use you to throw at any attackers."

As the pair readied to make their move, Dante saw a few silhouetted figures scale the castle wall. He could faintly make out crossbows, ravens and bats. He put a hand on Thane's shoulder. "Demon hunters. Just crawled up the wall."

"Just more children." Thane went to take off but Dante pulled against him.

"Kasler told me Entsteig had 'family matters' here. Demon hunters breaking into a prison he was dragged into. I think that was his unfinished business I saw climbing." Dante explained and gently tugged to pull Thane farther back into the shadows.

Thane thought for a long moment. Dante could tell he knew something. "Perhaps you're right little hunter. We'll wait."

The red hunter pulled his helmet off and sat it beside them. "Why in the Burning Hells do you keep calling me 'little hunter'?" Dante asked in a angry whisper.

Thane growled and got right in Dante's face. "You ask too many questions. Kasler keeps you around. So I call you 'little hunter'."

"If he didn't?" Dante tried to hide his startled nerves.

"..." The barbarian said nothing, but put a hand slowly around Dante's throat and squeezed it gently a few times. "I would be cleaning your blood off of me if I spared you the time."

Kasler was taken to a small dank cell in the highest center of the tower. He was unceremoniously tossed in the cell, ropes and all. He groaned as he sat himself up off the floor. Looking around, he saw no scrapes of metal. Nothing to drink or eat with and nothing to relief himself in either. He scowled, the guards weren't take chances with him.

He heard a soft bird call he immediately recognized. Kasler's head whipped up to the small archers window above him. A shadowed figure was pressed to the bars. "Kas?"

"..." Memories flooded his mind as he tried to recall the owner of the voice. He was in luck. "Issac?" He exclaimed quietly.

"Almed and Ra are coming around the other side. Are you armed." Issac adjusted himself on the wall.

"No. Guards had enough enough sense to leave them." Kasler struggled cautiously with his bonds. He heard a surprised gasp outside the door, followed by a faint thud. A male and female demon hunter came hurriedly into the room.

Almed unlocked the cell with the keys he lifted from the guard. "Come, we must hurry." He looked up to Issac. "Go. Tell the others to meet at base."

Dante and Thane had been sitting quietly for a short while. The hunter kept watch on the asylum for anything strange. He soon saw Kasler darting out through the shadows with two other people. Dante tapped the barbarian, but noticed he was already up and moving slowly after the group. The hunter sighed and followed after the barbarian. They followed Kasler and the other hunters to the western outskirts of town. Just a short ways away, a campfire illuminated a portion of the darkness. Thane lowered himself as far as could, Dante followed suit. They crept close enough to hear the conversations.

Kasler sat himself on a large fallen tree. He ate eagerly and took a deep drink of the jar handed him. "...What is happening?" He asked to the group.

"There has been a long string of murders." Issac answered as he took a bite of his food. "23 victims so far. We haven't been able to track the killer down."

"Why was I arrested for it." Kasler had a grim thought lingering in the back of his mind.

Almed stared deep into the fire and sighed. "Isn't it obvious?"

"No. He's dead. The master said it was taken care of." Kasler dropped his food, his scowl illuminated by the fire light. "Buried. I saw the grave."

"Apparently he..." Ra looked up and caught the sight of two red moving spikes in the bushes. "...survived." She got up and took a spot next to Kasler, she whispered something in his ear.

Kasler shook his head. "I see." He excused himself and went into the dark forest next to them.

Thane laughed to himself as he moved Dante so he could see better. The hunter watched quietly for Kasler to return. He was confused when Thane sat back and chuckled aloud. Dante's helmet vibrated hard as if something struck the helmet. He whirled around on his toes, dagger drawn and pets baring silent teeth.

His assailant lowered his borrowed crossbow. "There is still nothing discrete about your helmet."

Dante took his helmet off and examined the bolt stuck in one of the horns. He looked up and smiled at his attacker. "Never said there was, Kasler."

Thane's laugh thundered in the camp as he and Dante were brought over. The red hunter picked at the scratch in his helmet's horn, grumbling at it. "Kasler you seem to have made some friends." Almed teased his former clan member.

Kasler took a drink. "That one talked me into what was suppose to be a short job." He gestured toward Dante. "Thane is another matter." He raised his jar to the barbarian.

The blind tribe man raised his jar in response. "So who is this survived man that looks like Kasler?"

"My father." Kasler said plainly.

Dante spit out his mead into the fire, coughing to clear his throat. "Say again!"

Kasler looked at him coldly. "You know enough already if you were listening. My father survived somehow."

Thane leaned forward and sat the jar down. "What do you mean survived?"

"..." The other hunters all looked at each other, trying to hide the look of shame on their faces. Almed spoke up. "A long time ago there were some vicious murders happening in the city."

Issac stood, retreating to a more shadowed area. "We knew who was doing it, but we just couldn't pin him down."

"So our master turned our attention to the young boy often seen just before the murders. He told us that boy would be the sign that the killer was near." Ra continued. "Most of our clan was against depending on a child to be our deciding factor. But, Issac, Almed and myself choose to listen to our master."

Dante nodded. "I'm sad to agree, but children are good bait."

Kasler eyes snapped to his friend, wondering what in his life gave him that notion. "I was eight when it finally ended."

"We did everything we could to make sure the kid," Ra's face was sad as she turned toward Kasler. "didn't see anything. Anu wasn't on our side that night. Kasler saw it all."

Almed took a deep drink and sat the jar aside. "We thought when that broken bloody mass was done breathing, that he was dead. The master had us bury him in an unmarked grave outside of town."

"Surely you all missed something." Kasler eyed the fire darkly. "When you checked the grave, what did you find?"

"The soil had sank and around it was claw marks." Issac spoke from the shadows again. "When we dug into the grave, we found no body or even pieces of one."

Thane sat back and let out a chuckle. "There. You have your answer. All you have to do is find him and kill him, correct?"

"It's not like he's some angry villager with a sharp stick." Almed defended the group.

Kasler interlocked his fingers and settled his chin onto his thumbs. "He was a Crusader."

The collection of warriors each went to their memories of crusaders. Those valiant faith driven slayers. Even Thane looked distressed at the thought of taking one head on. Kasler's father was no longer a warrior of the light. He had fallen into darkness, the fight that never ended. Everyone was an enemy of the faith and the faith must be defended.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

He sat in an alley, his head grasped in his hands. His breathing was haggard and deep. The blood of the woman that laid dead at the end of the alley seeped toward him. It began to pool around the rusting greaves. The man saw his reflection in the crimson mirror. His face was heavily scarred, his hair wild and matted in patches of filth. His skin coated in various stages of dirt and grime. He felt his breath coming faster as he followed the trail back to the women. Her dead eyes stared at him accusingly, her body broken and twisted among the wooden crates. Rage filled his mind as he heard her voice mocking his faith in his head. Her cackle echoed between his ears, loud no matter how hard he squeezed his hands to his ears. He stood suddenly and stormed up the alley to the dead women. Snatching her up by her ankle and yanking her back into the darkness. He pummeled his fist against her face and chest to the rhythm of her laugh in his mind. He hit the corpse again, and again, and again, and again until there was just wet sloppy chunks of meat and bone beneath his fist. He lifted the body and threw it deeper into the alley, feeling calm come over him as she skittered across the stones and into a stack of barrels. The sounds of fast approaching footsteps tore him from his mind. He hurried to where he sat and hoisted up his Hallowed Bulwark against his arm and took off past the broken women's body. He heard the call to arms from the city guard as he vanished into the shadows of the castle city. His home and his faith. The faith must be defended.

Kasler devised a plan with the other hunters and his friends. He had hoped to include his former master, but the news of his death was brought to his attention. He sighed and offered a silent prayer for his mentor. Kasler set the plan to begin the next night when most of the murders had taken place. He knew that Tyrael and the others wouldn't head to Arreat without him or Dante, he knew Laufey and Leah wouldn't hear it. He smiled to himself as he laid by the fire, thinking about all that had past in life. His smile turned to a scowl as he dwelled on hazy memories of his father.

Rain began to patter against clay roof tiles and slip in through thatch roofs of the poor. Kasler laid in the camp of hunters until he was sure they all had fallen asleep. The rain picked up as he walked the alleys and back streets of Entsteig. He felt cold not from the rain but the hard memories of hunting with his father. He would babble about the faith and how anyone not following it was nothing more then cattle to ushered in the light by their hands. Each corner Kasler peered around held another dark memory. It wasn't until the night was at its darkest that the black hunter came across a trail of blood. He could see something shuddering farther down in the alley. Kasler quietly pushed himself into the wall engulfed in shadows. He had no armor and a weapon he was unfamiliar with. His pets had been commanded to stay in camp, this was his fight. The figure in armor stood slowly and began to make its way out of the alley. Kasler pulled a scarf over the lower half of his face and aim the crossbow as best he could. His arm trembled as he leveled the bolt at the man's head. He knew he had the right target. Kasler gently applied pressure on the trigger, the man froze, listening. Kasler began to exhale when the man suddenly came running at full speed to the hunter. Before the demon hunter could get away the armored man rammed a shield into Kasler's side. A blinding white light emitted from the shield and he was slammed into the wall he had been using.

"The Crusades are here." The man growled the challenge to Kasler.

"And everywhere." Kasler coughed out the reply, spitting a glob of blood into a rain puddle.

The man stepped back and barely relaxed. "A brother. Here? Thank the Light you've come. This town is riddled with enemies of the faith."

Kasler stood and glared at the man. He suddenly realized his scarf was gone. The armored man gasped as he dropped the Hallowed Bulwark. "...Can it be? Light be praised!" His voice raising in excitement. "My son returned to me!"

"Cassius..." Kasler let the venom in his voice fill the name.

"Kasler?" The crusader tensed at the tone of the hunter's voice. "You're a son of the faith." He tightened the shield back up to his body. Kasler tensely stepped back toward the crossbow in a puddle.

The rain was all that was heard between the crusader and the demon hunter. They eyed each other, slowly circling each other. His father had managed to separate him from the crossbow. The dagger at his back felt as useful as a fish bone would be against that shield.

"Did you leave the light...my son?" Cassius growled again as he slowly reached for the sword at his side.

"No." Kasler tried again to circle back for the crossbow. Cassius halted and blocked his way. "I was shown a different 'Light' than yours."

The dark crusader let out a furious roar as he threw himself and shield into his son. Kasler's head struck the hard unforgiving stone wall, he shook the fog from his mind and pushed back. The crusader didn't give an inch as Kasler struggled for space. The driven dark crusader bellowed again as he summoned a light imbued glyph beneath him. Kasler tried to regain control of his legs as Cassius launched himself into the air. Kasler crouched to shield himself from the attack. He heard his fathers shield collide with something solid. He looked up to see Thane holding his ground against the mad crusader.

Thane spoke to Kasler as he kept hold of the Hallowed Bulwark. "Going crusader hunting without armor or even a decent weapon..." He turned his head slightly toward Kasler. "You demon hunters really are children."

"You were asleep." Kasler struggled to his feet, the feeling of broken bones lingered in the fog of his mind.

The barbarian gave a great shove, sending Cassius sliding backward into produce crates. "Dante warned me you may try something like this." He came over and helped Kasler to his feet. "It's not like I'd let all the children follow you alone."

"What?" Kasler leaned against the battered wall, pleased that Cassius was screaming at crates that kept falling on him as he fought to stand again.

Thane pointed down the alley behind them as Laufey and Dante came jogging up. "Sorry. This place echoes really badly, we got turned around trying to find you guys." Dante laughed as he slowed to a brisk walk.

"Morons." Kasler shook his head laughing to himself as Cassius finally managed to regain his footing. "He's my problem."

Dante and Laufey joined Thane in standing between Kasler and Cassius. "I just couldn't resist. This promised to be too much fun." Dante smiled as he slid the Mempo of Twilight back on his head.

Laufey tossed a bag at Kasler. He opened it and saw his armor, bow and arrows in it. Kasler started dressing. "Do I even get a choice?"

"No." Thane said as he suddenly charged the dark crusader. He made contact with the shield again.

Cassius screamed curses at the barbarian as he brandished his sword above their heads. Laufey whistled for both collections of pets to lung into battle. Dante and Kasler didn't have clear shots and were forced to move around. Thane slammed a fist into Cassius's face, drawing blood and throwing the crusader into a rage. He tried to kick away the animals snapping at his feet and diving for his face. He swung his arms wildly as he was forced to back away. He released his grip on the shield and leaped backward. Kasler fired his sentries, only one of the five landed a arrow into the crusader's armor. Cassius had managed to repel most the arrows with his magic. The one arrow was stuck there like a dead twig on a great oak. Thane charged again, trying to keep Cassius grounded. He suddenly found his feet in the air as he was slammed onto his back. The dark crusader had summoned his shield back to him, sweeping the barbarians legs out from under him. His mad grin gave his face a twisted look as he held the Bulwark toward the group. Dante saw that he started to make his way to Thane, he unleashed his arrows from above. Cassius heard the whistle of the arrows in the air and hoisted his shield up to meet them. They thunked off the great metal wall as he was protected beneath it. Laufey took the chance to unleash his fire against the crusaders chest. The fire struck him, but Cassius wasn't phased by the assault. His crazed laugh mixed with the searing sounds of the beam. Laufey ceased the attack and looked to the others. The arrows stopped and Thane was back on his feet. He chuckled and beat a hand against his chest. With a massive war cry he summoned down the three gods of the barbarians. Kasler and the others were stunned as Thane and his deities began to attack Cassius. The crusader held his shield trying to block one and attack another. His sword arms was gripped and snapped by the embrace of a tribal god. He screamed out in anger and agony as the sword clattered to the stone ground. The whirling barbarian battered Cassius to the ground. Dante laughed heartily and went to charge in himself. The crusader saw the approaching hunter out the corner of eye. As Dante drew near, crossbow aimed at his head, he snatched the hunters ankle. Dante only had a second to perceive the metal hand wrapped around his ankle before a very disgruntled crusader hurled him toward the roofs of the nearby building. Dante nicked the gutter of one and bounced the remaining portion of the roof. Kasler readied to fire but saw a spear tip protruding from his fathers throat. Thane held the crusader's shield to his arm and the top of his head with his other hand. The deities let out a hollow war cry as they vanished for Sanctuary. The spear left with them.

Kasler watched as his father sank to his knees. His eyes already glassed over, his chest failing to rise. Cassius was dead. Thane stepped back as Laufey checked the body over. He nodded to Kasler, it was over. The black hunter leaned back against the wall, his armor's clank didn't sound familiar anymore. His pets looked like someone elses and his friends before him all looked like strangers. His head was swimming as he took in his fathers demise. Again, he watched him die, and again he wasn't able to stop him on his own. Darkness swelled up around him until something caught his attention.

"Are we good?" Dante called down from the roof.

Kasler's eyes snapped open and the world returned to him. He saw Dante peering down. He found a smile. "Thought you took off." Kasler recalled Dante being thrown.

"First attempt at flying." Dante lowered himself and retrieved his helmet from aside Cassius's body. "Would have worked, if it weren't for that meddling crusader." Dante laughed joyously.

Laufey stood with Thane. "The matter at hand needs attention." He looked to crusaders body. "What are we to do with him?"

"He's your father, regardless what he's done." Thane reminded Kasler of the obvious.

Kasler thought for a long moment, starring at his father's remains. "Burn him, bury the armor in his grave." Kasler looked at his friends. "I have to know he can't come back."

The pyre was made outside the demon hunters camp. His remains were lit and the armor buried as requested. Thane and the others let Kasler stay by the fire till it burnt out as they rejoined the camp. At dawn, they returned to Tyrael and the others. Adria questioned them, but all she received was vague empty answers from the men. Leah led them to horses that had been purchased for the ride to the ferry to Bastions Keep. Kasler had kept his farewells to Almed, Ra and Issac short. He was never fond of goodbyes.

The horses thundered across the empty lands between the small mountains. They wanted to put as much distance between them and the castle city as they could. The guards would soon find Kasler gone and eventually find their city bore one less killer. Two days to the ferry flew by as they soon saw the coast speeding toward them. They loaded the horses onto the ferry and stood at the sides of the ship, watching the mountain island looming ever closer. Kasler felt his stomach pitch as he knew more of his past was getting closer. Thane had remained silent about it, the others had questioned him or Kasler much about it. Soon land brushed hard against the hull of the ship. The horses and their riders dispatched quickly enough as the afternoon dragged on.

Kasler pushed his horse along side Thane's. "The land isn't as I remembered it."

"With the hard winters we've had and the new demons swarming..." Thane scoffed. "No, it has changed a great deal."

The black hunter swallowed hard, fighting the compulsion to spur his horse away from Shattered Mountain. "Are they still there?"

Thane nodded. "Yes. Father has gathered what he can of the tribes to deal with the demons."

"..." Kasler feeling an inner cold consume him.

The barbarian grew quiet for a moment. "I'm anxious to see how she reacts."

"I suppose I should be picking out a spot for my grave then." Kasler shuddered in the saddle.

"Perhaps." Thane chuckled aloud. "I'm more than sure that she has one laid out for you already."

"She always did have a temper." Kasler tried to laugh, but nerves choked it from him.

Thane chuckled again. "Calling it a temper is being kind about it."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

There were very few soldiers leading up to the fortress known as Bastion's Keep. Tyreal rode ahead of the party, announcing the groups intent. Kasler could barely hear Haedrig babbling about working in a castle forge, or Shen prattling on about the promise of gems stashed in the depths of the castle. The sounds of demonic screams and soldiers death wails filled Kasler's ear and still all he heard was the pounding of his heart. Thane halted his horse and called to the others, he was leaving. He promised to return with the help of more warriors. Dante and Laufey casually waved him off and spurred their horses forward to the castle rear gate. Kasler looked to Leah and Adria riding next to each other. Leah looked exhausted and pained as she clutched the black soulstone's bag closer to her body. The group was welcomed joyously into the keep, Tyrael rushed to the highest tower to examine the battlefields. Kasler followed him, he didn't want to stay in one place for long. Leah and Adria settled themselves and the stone in the armory while Kormac and the others set themselves up in the keep's main hall. The soldiers that still drew breath were more than happy to hand over control to Kasler and the others.

Tyreal looked at the frozen wastelands stretched out before him. Bodies of demon and man alike lay mixed with the fresh snow and broken siege weapons. "The keeps defenses cannot hold."

Kasler stood next to him, grimly taking in the same sights. "...It must."

The angel turned his sights on the hunter. "Its soldiers scattered, fleeing before Azmodan's onslaught," He pointed off at the distance horizon. "which rushes from Arreat Crater."

"This battle is not lost, yet. We can change this." Kasler urged the discouraged warrior.

Tyreal thought for a long moment, he shook his head. "Should the keep fall, Azmodan will claim the black soulstone. If he does, there will be no hope for the world."

Kasler felt anger prickle at him. "The keep will stand. I will call its defenders." He growled.

"Light the signal fires. Show these soldiers salvation has arrived." Tyreal wrenched his mood from the depths of his despair. "Go, you are needed below."

Kasler bounded down the stairs, two at a time, pausing at the bottom only to call Dante and Laufey to battle. He made his way through the dying soldiers inside as he joined his friends. The three were greeted on the snow covered stones by a group of demons ripping into Bastion soldiers. Teeth and claws fought back the demons while arrows robbed them of their lives. The stinking oil drenched kindling was set ablaze with a orb of Laufey's fire. They wasted no time in humor, taking off down the allure toward the signal fire. An illusion of the demon lord Azmodan's head appeared before them. It rallied his demons to sally forth through the soldiers ranks.

Dante made a disgusted sound. "Well...that fat fuck obviously has no idea who just joined the festivities." He laughed as he and Laufey took off ahead of Kasler.

Demons flooded the thoroughfare as they raced toward the next fire pit. The second pit they came two was accompanied by giant flesh centipede like monsters that spewed forth several demon soldiers. Dante heard Laufey gag next to him and chuckled as they focused their attacks into the pink abomination. With the each fire lit and each group of demons felled, the soldiers began to rally their lost courage.

Eventually the fifth and final signal fire was burning in it's cage. The illusion of Azmodan appeared again. "So you're the wretch that's given my such trouble."

Laufey bowed and Dante clicked his tongue as he pretended to be bashful. Kasler smirked inside his helmet as he turned back to the demon lord. "Thrash as you might," His voice gargled and boomed. "you will not keep me from the soulstone."

Dante laughed. "If you want a pretty black rock so bad, how about we come and shove one through that catastrophe you call a face?"

The illusion bellowed in rage as it vanished. Laufey held his face in his hand, laughing and shaking his head. Kasler approached the trembling soldier by the door. "Solider?"

"Dalen. What in the Hells was that?" The man's voice threatened to crack as he tried to process what he had seen.

Kasler waved off the concern. "Just an illusion. I wouldn't worry about it."

"You can afford not to 'worry about it.'" Dalen grumbled, gripping his sword in his hand. The soldier look to the fire illuminating the fog of battle. "We've seen the fires you lit." He cleared his throat and stood straighter. "Fear has no more hold on us!" He exclaimed.

Dante and Laufey shared a silent thought as they struggled not to laugh. Kasler snapped his fingers to silence them. Dalen missed the implied mocking. "The catapults could break Azmodan's lines, but we can't raise them from their berths while demons swarm the walls."

Kasler groaned in the back of his mind. "We will raise the catapults and send Azmodan's to their deaths." He said confidently.

"Or at least into the corner." Laufey teased under his breath.

Kasler barely turned his head, just enough to let Laufey know he heard him. The hunter came to terms with the fact that he was working with 'children'. "Finished?" He asked just loud enough for the other hunter and wizard to hear. They nodded, still grinning.

They fought through the rabble between them and the siege weapons. The bridge leading to the other half of the battlements hadn't been raised. Laufey felt the churning of demonic magic coming from below. He gestured a warning to Dante and Kasler as the commanding solider there assured his troops. The clanking of the bridges metal chains was heard as it was hoisted from the obscured depths. The soldiers were mortified to see a group of demons bearing teeth and brandishing ugly maces at them. Dante swiftly unleashed his arrows from above as the men gathered their wits. Laufey blasted energy hard into the gut of the demon champion, pushing him back along the bridge. Kasler commanded his boar into the demon's hip and sent it toppling over the side. The commander dead the other demons seemed to lose their taste for combat and fell to human blades quickly. They soon after found a solider standing by a few wenches. The man's face lit up as he saw the band of men approach. Dante barely listened as the man explained his situation. The red hunter only heard Kasler's command to free the recruits cornered by demons. Dante and his pets leapt into the pack of demons. The bloody screams sent a chill up the catapult's soldier's spine. He looked puzzled as Kasler and Laufey were perfectly calm. Recruits ran over as Dante cleared away the last encroaching demon. As the recruits worked the wenches, Dante and the others slaughtered the demons striving to pick them off. Dante and Laufey called out their shots, Kasler focused on the job as they joked. He didn't feel they had the time for enjoyment, but he couldn't deny the fact they were accomplishing the task all the same. The catapult raised and they quickly moved onto the next. The solider there called more recruits over as the warriors beat back the demon hell bearers and their regurgitated fighters. They fought the demon soldiers and eventually the catapult joined it's human companions in the battle.

Dante stopped for a short rest and check his equipment. "Hey, Kas."

"..." Kasler froze mid-stride and turned toward the hunter. "What did you call me?"

Dante pushed his helmet back to feel the cold air rush across his sweat covered skin. "Tough. I prefer it." He finished checking his crossbow. "You've been on edge ever since we started heading here. Now that we're here, your worse."

The black hunter glared from behind his helmet. "Your point?"

Laufey finished a bite of food and a swig of his water. "The point is we are concerned about your mood. You're angry and rigid."

"Demons are overrunning this castle and you are worried about me being a foul state?" Kasler was baffled as to why this was a concern at all. "There is work to be done, we can all hug when Azmodan is dead and the stone shattered."

"Fair enough." Dante shrugged and started off with his pets trailing behind him. Laufey followed as Kasler struggled to bring himself to join them.

Laufey was stopped short as he walked into Dante's back. Kasler noticed and saw both of their attentions focused on something below the castle wall. The black hunter jogged up and saw a hulking behemoth snatching up soldiers with either meaty hand. The monster hind legs dug into the icy land while each of its four arms found something to demolish. The group couldn't get a good look at the details of the monsters, but the sense that they would was sinking in.

"Future friend down there?" Dante asked with a solemn tone.

Laufey sighed and stepped back. " I do believe so. Doesn't seem like the soldiers are faring well against it."

"We'll deal with that when we come to it. First things first, guys." Kasler patted Laufey and then Dante on the backs as he walked past them.

The last catapult had a single solider looming near the pair of wenches. He barely caught sight of the warriors when he yelled for them to 'be useful and help'. The group look at each other, debating leaving the rude solider to his demise. Laufey considered their situation and groaned as he took hold of the crank handle. Demons surged up the walls thirsting for the blood of the soldiers and warriors. Between the demon cries and the bitter demands of the lone solider, the catapult was raised up. Dante had been losing his temper with the solider and as the siege weapon locked into place, he stormed over. Laufey and Kasler were not able to catch hold of the red hunter, Dante slammed a fist into the side of the cross solider. The smaller man skipped along the stones and into an already damaged wall. He was unconscious. Dante was appeased.

Laufey held aloft the blue magic that was their portal back to the keep. Once through they went through their routine. Haderig repaired armor and weapons while they fed and cleaned themselves. The pets slept in one large collective pile as Laufey and Dante sat themselves down on a small pile of hay. Muscle ached and sleep crept its claws around them. Kasler took food down to Leah and Adria, there was something still bothering him about the older witch. He tried to speak to Leah, but Adria blocked him and sent him out of the armory. He sat atop his personal chest, slowly eating the small portion of food and drink. He hated moments of relaxation like this, something horrible always seems to find them then.

As if queued by the fates themselves a fiery illusion of Azmodan's head intruded the peaceful moment. "While you tinkered with your poultry catapults, my demons breached the depths of your keep." His voice rattled with laughter. "Once they claim the black soulstone for me, your entire world will burn." He vanished as the mockery of a smile formed on his split face.

Kasler threw his food aside and leapt up from the chest. "Arms! To arms!"

"Azmodan's demons have torn holes in our walls and are flooding into the depths!" Tyreal howled as he came running up from the lower levels. He halted when he saw Kasler pulling Dante's repaired crossbow from the forge. A fired bolt pinned a demon to the stone wall, springing action into the castle's occupants.

Tyreal drew his sword and faced the demons. "If the holes aren't sealed, the keep will be overrun!"

Dante and Laufey rose, making their way into the fight. "They must be secured. Got it. We...will...go..." Dante went quiet as he saw two figures come barreling toward the keep. A pair of horns he recognized. "That is Thane...I think."

Kasler heart froze, but his body kept fighting. "Thane? Where?"

The demons attacked Laufey and Dante, blocking their view. "Just outside the gate, coming up the the bridge." Dante managed between snapping arms and twisting heads against their wills.

The castle suddenly shuddered as a newcomer had let loose a triumphant war-cry. Dante and Laufey recalled the lesser war-cry as Thane, but the others was lost on them. The greater of the two cries was known by Kasler. His entire body locked up, the demon he was grappling with was caught snarling in his gripe. Kasler stared at the demon's teeth and considered sticking his head in its mouth. As he was coming to a decision a massive blur of black tailed with vibrant orange crashed into Kasler's demon. The black hunter took a moment to process what had happened. He looked over the demon hands still in his grasp, but the body no longer attached. Kasler dropped the demons disconnected hands and looked up to see the last invading demons being sucked into a whirlwind with black, orange and sharp stones. Dante, Laufey and the pets scrambled over each other to get out of the maelstrom of death, blood and demon remains.

Dante and Laufey rushed over to Kasler's side as Thane approached him. "Seems we made it back in time for fun." Thane chuckled as he clapped Kasler on the back. "She was very eager to come."

"Heh." Kasler said in a dead tone. He watched as the whirlwind slowed into the form of a barbarian women and her giant stone hammer. "Bet she was..." Kasler never felt more exposed in his life as he looked at his armor in Haderig's forge.

"That engine of pain and death is a women?" Dante pointed a thumb at the female barbarian.

Thane chuckled as Kasler gulped air and began to back away quickly. Dante saw even Laufey was inching away from him. Dante looked around and then behind him. There towered the female barbarian. The scowl on her face forced Dante's blood to run cold. Her eyes darted to Thane. "This one?"

"We need the little hunter. Don't break him." Thane's eyeless mask looked at her and he smiled.

The women leaned the short distance down to Dante's face, she gripped a horn on his helmet. "You..."

Dante started to laugh as he undid the chin strap to his helmet. He tried to slip out but the barbarian's hand snatched up his throat. She squeezed harder than Thane had. "...You I will make useful. Call me anything but my name and I will squish you."

"Name?..." Dante kicked and squirmed as she kept him in place.

"Cor." Kasler said with all the courage and confidence he could muster. Thane quickly stepped off to the side as Cor dropped Dante.

"Kasler."

"Cor."

"..." The keep was filled with a tense silence that seem to choke everyone present.

"Dante!" The red hunter interrupted loudly, trying to break the mood. Cor whipped herself around and charged up to Dante. Before he could react she had pulled her foot back and let it loose into his gut. The force was enough to shoot the demon hunter into the vaulted stone ceiling above.

Cor turned her attention back to Kasler. "We can settle later." She started to head to the castle depths. "Your keep has a leak."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

A brief talk about the situation was held between the men and the barbarians. Kasler kept his answers short and to the point. Dante eyed Cor darkly through out the talk when she wasn't looking. Thane and Cor went ahead into the depths to help keep the demons from getting to the keep again. Kasler and the others waited for Haedrig to finish the repairs.

Dante scooted over to Kasler. Prodded him with a portion of bread, offering it to the black hunter. "Food? We have a little while."

Kasler waved it off. "Really not hungry right now."

"Bad history with that women?" Laufey said stroking the raven, Edgar, perched on his shoulder. "You didn't react well when she came through."

Dante laughed. "'Came through'? She did like a typhoon. Tore up everything in one horrible whirlwind and threw it everywhere else."

The two were getting caught up joking about Cor. Kasler felt the connection straining to remain hidden. "Dante you obviously haven't dealt with women on a grand scale. They are often like that." Laufey mused taking food from Dante.

Dante guarded the remaining food. "Yes, I have and I learned to never stick my..."

"Wife." Kasler cut in.

The wizard and spare hunter went perfectly still. "Pardon?" Laufey managed.

Kasler looked up at them with a tight expression. "Cor is my wife."

The pair laughed till their ribs hurt and as they both tried to collect themselves they saw that Kasler's face had only worsen. "My gods. You're serious." Laufey smacked Dante hard in the chest to snare his attention. He quieted quickly.

"Leah?" Laufey asked in a hushed voice. "Does she know? What are you going to do about her and Cor?"

"No, she doesn't." Kasler shuddered every so slightly. "May the gods favor me and neither find out about the other."

Dante looked as if the thought he was working on was stuck. His face lit up as he pried it loose. "Now I see what you meant by principles holding you back."

Kasler simply nodded. "...yeah."

"Look." Dante cut off Laufey before he could begin. "We'll help where we can."

"Yeah, how?" Kasler groaned.

Laufey made the first suggestion. "We can simply lie to both women and hope Tyreal and the others say nothing."

Kasler shrugged while Dante sneered at the idea. "How about getting Cor killed?" Dante offered. Laufey hissed at him and Kasler stared at the other hunter.

The laugh was sudden and rather unexpected. Kasler had toppled himself, gripping his ribs tight as he tried to breath. Laufey saw the humor and chuckled. "Dante...she kicked you into the ceiling. Would you like to be the one wielding the dagger for her back?"

Dante paled, Haedrig had come over. "Work is done. It's not perfect, I know how bad you needed ta' get out there." The blacksmith felt like he was trying to feed feral beast, with how the men snatched up the armor and equipment from him.

They dressed quickly and did the finishing adjustments while running down to where Thane and Cor waited. As they broke into the first level the smell of death slammed into their faces. The three gagged and pets snorted trying to push the stench from their noses. Several fallen demons laid just beyond the doorway. Gashes ripped through their hide, limbs torn from their sockets and blood splattered against the stone walls. As the men pushed through the smell, more bodies littered the ground. They struggled to make heads or tails of direction in the bowels of the fortress. War-cries shook the structure several times and the echoes of laughter bounced off the narrow rooms and halls. The deeper they went through the rooms, the more bodies they found. Just as they agreed they were lost, they finally found Thane and Cor. Thane's black armor was splattered with bits of demon remains, smalls spikes stuck along it from quill beast and blood dripped off of him. The group turned and saw Cor, her hair fire orange hair was matted with blood and sweat. She was finally still enough for them to get a good look at her armor. Like her brother, she was dressed in black. Her shins were encased in black greaves, matching her arm guards. The remaining parts of her armor were cloth and leather, framing the curves of her figure in a sleek look. She bore a mighty belt that sat proudly atop her hips. Kasler felt the faint call of memory as to why he had married her. The cold reminder of why he left came faster when she turned a dark and deep scowl toward the men.

"We're you all knitting?" Cor growled coldly.

Thane tapped the back of his hand against her shoulder guard. "The little red hunter and his girlfriend might have been."

"Aw, come on, Thane." Dante groaned loudly. "The 'little hunter' thing again."

Kasler cleared his throat. "Cor, have you two found the breach?"

Cor turned a slightly softer look to the black hunter. "No. We found the way down. We came back this way when we heard you three prattling on about being lost."

Laufey felt a pinch of embarrassment trickle through him. "Well, then would you be gracious enough to lead us down?" He tried to play to Cor's better side.

The female barbarian looked at the wizard for a long moment, turning to her brother. "I hate him a little less." She turned and headed for the stairs.

Laufey lightly elbowed Dante. "Well, look at that. All women like a sweet talking wizard."

"Don't be fooled, trickster." Thane called over his shoulder as the men followed after her. "She said 'hate less'. She still doesn't like you." Thane laughing was joined by Kasler's own.

They made it through the rest of the bodies that laid between them and the stairs. Kasler had taken to walking next to Cor while Thane kept Laufey and Dante back from eavesdropping on their conversation. The lower level was much the same as the floor above. A myriad of seemingly pointless rooms, hallways that led back to the same room and all the doors were unlabeled.

After several scrapes with monsters, Dante trotted up to Cor. "Hey, how do you know where you're going?"

"To the right." Cor simply said as Kasler gave Dante a dirty look. "Bul-Kathos guides me."

"You're following the directions from a dead deity through a place you've never been in?" Dante voice was thick with skepticism. "We're lost."

Cor stopped in the middle of the lower level. "Alright, little hunter, if you have a better idea let's hear it."

"...I." Dante looked around them, between the walls and doors he noticed they all looked the same. The only thing marking their trail was the bodies of victims. "Bul-Kathos seems like he knows where he's going." He motioned for Cor to continue.

"..." Cor looked to Kasler. "Go ahead. He needs a good one every now and again." Kasler chuckled. "Sorry, friend."

"For what?" Dante felt Cor's palm smack into the side of his helmet. The force of the hit spun Dante on his feet before he crashed to the floor. He laid there, staring at the ceiling. "I'm not sure, but I think I just saw flashes of my life."

Laufey leaned over him and helped Dante up. "Witness anything good?"

"Mediocre at best." Dante shrugged it off as they rejoined Kasler and the barbarians.

They rested briefly after a while. Thane kept to Laufey and Dante, leave Cor and more time with Kasler. Laufey tried to join them, but was stopped by a deep threatening growl from Thane. The wizard chuckled and sat back down. The closer they got to the breach, the more monsters they encountered. Cor and Thane were enjoying the challenge, the others were struggling to keep up with their fast paced assault. The barbarians didn't leave much time for reloading or looting. The breach was a gaping hole in the keeps wall, beams pushed inward as if something crashed through it. Icy northern winds pushed through the gap, chilling the adventures through their armors. Thane and Cor weren't bothered by the gusts of wind.

Thane put an arm out to stop Cor from crossing into the breach. "Wait."

The air before the hole shimmered and steamed as fire erupted before the party. Azmodan's face took from in the flames. "You're too late!" The illusions voice seethed with confidence.

Cor made a disgusted look as she took a step back. "That thing's face looks like a rotting cows ass."

"Like looking at those?" Dante quickly jabbed at Cor from under his breath.

She leaned her head toward Dante while keeping her eyes on Azmodan. "I've seen your face."

Azmodan hissed to regain the groups failing attention. "My servant is already inside your walls, and his hunger is ravenous." He managed to form a smile. "He will devour your corpse and those of your friends." He scowled down at Cor before vanish in a hoarse laugh.

"Once more, into the breach." Cor said aloud as she disregarded the threat implied by Azmodan.

The breach was filled monsters. Dante, Laufey and Kasler halted and looked at the horde with exhaustion. A sudden squeal startled them, looking over and seeing Cor turning in place. She hoisted her massive stone hammer up and launched herself into the thickest mass of demons. Thane unleashed a war-cry and hurled himself in another thick pack. Kasler whistled, sending his pets into the fray, Dante's followed. Arrows pushed back the hordes as Laufey spewed fire from his hands in a sweeping motion across the packs. Cor was spinning her hammer through the monsters, making her own path. Thane crushed and snapped anything that ventured within reach. The group was back on the move. A smell more foul than the rot of death wafted up from the depths of the breach. The group followed it, tearing apart anything that some much as threatened them. Hurling insults and arrows at anything smart enough to flee from them. The third floor basement was smaller and they were quick to find the larder room. The foul reek came in it's full spectrum from the room. The pushed open the door to see the air had taken a green hue to it and all the food inside had rotted away. Barrels bubbled off their lids with a green and yellow slime churning inside. Kasler was the first to cross into small square room with a bulbous massive of flesh and filth swayed in the center. The door slammed shut as the last member was inside the room. The blob trembled violently. It struggled to turn toward them. The men covered their mouths as the smell hit them. Even Cor stood stiff and fought the compulsion to vomit where she stood.

Ghom was a bizarre demon. A giant gaping maw sat low, leading directly into it's stomach. Metal claw-like braces dug into the flesh, pulling the mouth into a sick smile. Bone spikes protruded from its sides. Fat enveloped arms stuck out, wobbling to maintain balance as his four stubbed legs heaved to lift the mass for walking. A tiny bird like head sat atop it all with two plain red eyes bulged on either side. Skulls sat on either shoulder, meat still clinging to parts of them.

It was hard to focus on anything he said. With every movement of it's mouth, a fresh wave of the foul miasma hit the party. Laufey struggled to remain standing. Dante had discarded his helmet for a wad of fabric to cover his nose and mouth. Kasler took to breathing shallow through his mouth to avoid the smell. Cor covered her's with her hand while Thane threw up next to a pillar, cursing his sense of smell all through it.

A thick green fog blasted forth from the gluttonous monster. The poison mist stuck to their armors, sinking into the pores of their exposed skin. Between heaving coughs, they scattered into the depths of the room. The monster fought to chase after the closest being and snap at them. Kasler ran about the room, summoning up sentries as he went. Their arrows turned the entire room into a kill box. As Dante rained his arrows, Laufey stood in the far corner of the room, healing and supporting the others. Thane leapt onto the back of the demon and hacked his sword into the monsters fat. Cor called down barbarian ancients as she whirled her hammer in a twisters of stone and pain. Ghom snapped viciously at each attacker. Thought for every bite he took at one the others assaulted his unguarded sides. The fog swarmed up around Ghom, enveloping Thane and Cor with it. The whirlwind that Cor created shielded her, but Thane was forced to breath it in.

"Thane!" Kasler yelled to the demon riding barbarian. "Get out of there!" Ghom bellowed in rage as Thane removed more chunks.

The barbarian roared back and raised his sword high into the air. "Bul-Kathos!" His war-cry shook the room as he speared the sword into the spine of the demon.

Ghom ceased to move the sword hilt made contact with the rotting oozing flesh. Thane stood, swayed and let himself off the back of the beast. "You children give up too soon." He smiled as the demon rolled over onto it's side.

The behemoths under belly churned and blistered. "Thane...?" Laufey pointed to the brewing problem.

"What?" Thane senses picked up what was happening and before he could move out of the way, the demons stomach burst forth from behind it's fleshy confines.

The barbarian hadn't turned enough to receive anything in the mouth, but the rest of him had been soiled. The contents of the demon erupted and sprayed outward, covering Thane from head to toe. The ichor, sludge and blood of the beast dripped from every inch of the barbarian. He stood in shock and disbelief as the others looked on in horror. The substance permeated every sense that Thane had. It took no time in overwhelming him. Thane was dragged from the larder and into a portal back to the surface.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"An empty victory over a useless tool" Azmodan's illusion mocked in the center of the keep. "You have delayed the inevitable destruction. Your walls have grown no stronger. Our assault continues unabated."

"Hmph." The barbarian scowled.

"The stone will be mine." The demon commander threatened as the barbarian kept the deeply embedded scowl on his face. The illusion vanished.

Kasler helped Thane sit up. "You didn't tell me you called him to our side." He looked over his shoulder at the large and grizzled old barbarian.

"Chief." Thane said as he pushed himself to his feet.

The elder barbarian turned and looked crossly at the younger. Core stood stiffly at his side. "I am told you fainted in battle."

"It wasn't exhaustion. It was..." Thane scrambled to explain himself.

The older barbarian held up a hand. "I smelled it." He was short and to the point, he turned to Kasler. "You dishonored my daughter."

Dante and Laufey looked at each other in, neither surprised. Kasler gazed intently at the floor. "..."

The sharp aged warrior's face didn't change. "You will not do it again."

Before anyone could continue there was a shriek from the armory. A solider came scrambling up the stairs calling for the adventurers. Kasler and the others bolted for the source of the trouble. Below they saw Adria shielding herself from the black soulstone as it flickered black and red lights at the air. Leah fought to keep her magic channeling into the stone. Angry demonic voices darted through the air as the party gathered in the doorway. The soulstone shook and the air around it shimmered and shifted. Energy blasted throughout the room and castle, leaving in its wake small black monsters composed of shadows. Kasler ran to Leah as she sank to her knees. Dante sent the pets to kill the shadows that spawned. Laufey zapped the shadows into nothingness if they ventured to close. Dante and the barbarians stood back.

Sweat drenched Leah's face and neck. Circles were visible under her eyes. "Soulstone seems stable now."

Adria flicked off dirt from her shoulder as she advanced slowly on the hateful gem. "The demons rage has been subdued."

Tyrael came down from the stairs leading to the tower's roof. "Yes, but for how long?"

"..." Kasler glared at the angel while helping Leah sit in a chair. Everyone was tired, but for what he saw of Leah, she had so little left.

"Our time grows short!" The angel attempted to muster the people. "We must take this fight to Azmodan!"

The angel felt concern come over him as no one jumped to call to arms. They all looked among each other. The barbarians, Thane and Core, returned to the keep's hall. The elder of the three spoke. "Your men are exhausted. Rest and then charge in. You're castle will hold for an evening."

"Who are you, to tell me what is best?" Tyrael snapped coldly at the barbarian.

The barbarian thumped his chest hard. "I am Mast." Tyrael and he starred at each other for a long time.

"Chief?" Kasler asked quietly as he risked nearing the temperamental beast of a man.

"Old friend!" Tyrael finally broke the silence and embraced the old warrior. "Yes! You, I will hear!"

"..." Kasler's face slacked in shock.

The angel turned to the hunter. "Go. All of you, rest and we shall start again in a few hours."

The barbarian and the angel went to revel in a once forgotten friendship. Kasler assured Leah that the end was near. He found it hard to pry himself from her sadden eyes, but Adria insisted and pulled the hunter back to the hall. In the main keep he saw that Dante and Laufey hadn't bothered to remove their gear as they had slumped into a pile with the pets. Thane had found a sturdy box to sit on and slept sitting there. As he was looking for a spot to rest, he saw that one member was missing, Core. Kasler walked deeper into the hall and saw the wisp of her fire colored hair just outside the gate.

"Core?" Kasler called as he came out to her. She barely turned her head to silently acknowledge him. "I'm sorry."

"Five years. You married me at the point of my fathers axe and in my brothers glare. Claimed your right as a husband, and took off. All because you were to proud to admit you made a mistake and kept going with it like you knew what was going on." Core's words were as cold as the wind pushing around them.

"...Yeah. What else can I say?" Kasler suddenly felt himself shrink, exposed in the mental darkness.

He stole a look at her and saw angry darkness on her face. He tried to think of something to say, but Core stood. "Go. Rest. I am not in the mood to deal with this."

"Core, I didn't..." Kasler started.

"You're free of your obligations." Core glared at him. "Finish your business in Arreat and don't ever come back here."

Kasler watched Core walk into the keep, his stomach sank as he saw Mast standing just in the doorway. The old barbarian's eyes were cold and piercing as the sharpest arrows. The black hunter began to remember why he disliked barbarians so much. As loyal as they are cruel. More true to their words then nature was to her own laws. Kasler found a few moments sleep, albeit dreamless and broken. It was sleep all the same.

Dante grumbled cruelly as he was pulled from his sleep by Laufey. Mast and Tyreal were laying out the plan of attack to Thane and Core. Kasler stood just off to the side, his pets milling sluggishly nearby.

Mast waved the red hunter and wizard over. "You, little hunter, Thane tells me you are useful."

"..." Dante mouthed voiceless curses at his nickname.

"Hmph." Mast scoffed with the faintest trace of a smile. "You and the wizard take the trebuchet in the center of the field here," He pointed on the map. "just past Korsikk bridge."

Laufey nodded for them. "Manageable."

Mast looked at Kasler, "You. The southern ballista." Mast looked at his children. "You two take the other ballistas. Understood?"

Core smirked. "Yes, Chief. Looking forward to it." Thane nodded and thumped his chest. "A light workout before breakfast. Sounds refreshing."

Tyrael and Mast retreated to the depths of the hall. Dante and the others gathered the last of their gear and took to the battlefield beyond the keep. The group started out together in the field, as monsters and demons charged them and led them apart. It wasn't long before they found each other heading off to do the task given to them.

Core felt the snow crunch beneath her boots as she trudged through the blizzard toward her assigned ballista. The sounds of its rigging winding and sudden releases haunted her ears on the wind. The cold air did little to slow her, she welcomed the memories of her life that came with the chill. She hauled her hammer up onto her shoulder as she saw a pack of demons drawing near. Core smirked as she swung the weapon wide, allowing the weight of it to turn her body. Turning herself into a human tornado as she directed her attack toward the plague bearers. They tried to slow her with their poison pools pooling up behind her. They didn't stand a chance as she simply spun into them, the hammer ripping chunks of hide till only bones remained. Her mighty war-cry disturbed the snow falling around her. The demons just a short ways away heard her approaching before they saw her. Soon the ballista was being pelted with hammer strike after hammer strike. The structure shuddered and whined as support beams and fleshy ropes were cut loose. The nearby demons were in a mad scramble to cease the barbarians attack. With another cry she called down the ancient barbarian gods, with their aid the ballista buckled and fell atop it's captain and fellow soldiers. Core grinned as she slowed to halt to admire her work. Few things in Sanctuary ever brought her true joy, but ripping apart demons and siege weapons were a close second. Time was short and her enjoyment was just as brief. The bridge to Azmodan was on the far side of the battlefield. She secretly hoped she would come across the 'little hunter', a swift kick in his ribs promised to bring her another dose of entertainment.

He thanks Anu for his full helmet. The snow was barely noticeable to his face as he carefully approached his next pack of monsters. The pets paced behind of him just out of sight. He had tried to sneak and ambush the monster up to the Korsikk bridge. It failed, the death cries and the sound of his multi shot called attention to his attacks. He hadn't completely disregarded the perk of creeping. Kasler gave his shoulder guard's strap a good tug, a Molotov had snapped its teeth into it and broke the strap as it fell dead. The piece of armor's leather jostled just a bit. It would have to do. He saw a small horde of fallen demons and two shamans shambling just beneath Kasler's ledge. The black armored hunter raised a hand signal to his pets, the fallen shifted and milled in place. Kasler exhaled slowly and suddenly dropped his hand signal, sending his animals to rush past him. Kasler stood and launched himself behind his pets. The fallen froze in surprise as fur masses fell upon them, claws and teeth anchoring the beast into their demon victims. Kasler focused his first two shots on the shaman, catching them both in the shots. By the time the hunter adjusted himself on his feet, the demons laid dead at his feet. He looked up past the snow covered broken wagon to see his ballista letting loose another fiery arrow toward the keep. He tossed aside the notion to use surprise to his advantage. His mind was wrought with angry confusion, he needed to focus on the job at hand more than ever. The demons that left their post to meet Kasler were forced to deal with his collection of well trained and disgruntled beast. The pets snapped and clawed as they could to keep the demons from their master. An occasional demon managed to slip through only to be met with a arrow through it's face. Kasler stood swiftly studying the ballista before him. Once satisfied with his examination of the demonic siege weapon, he lined up his bow. Carefully adjusting the angel in which the magic would fly, he inhaled slowly. Kasler exhaled, and fired. The innumerable amount of arrows flew forth like an angry butchers cleaver. They broke through the arms and stays of the siege tool. Stray arrows ripped apart the pair of pedestals holding up the weapon. With a thunderous crack the ballista's 'rope' lashed out wildly, slicing a pitiful molotov in half. The weapon swayed hard before finally crashing to the ground. The hunter sighed and looked toward where the rally point was. Rakkis crossing, Kasler knew of the crossing and that it was a bridge that closed a canyon's wide bottomless maw. A quick check of his equipment and companions, he set off again into the white out of the snow storm.

Fireballs launched over the top of the wall they had ducked behind. Laufey growled trying to understand what tipped off the monsters to their location. He saw Dante making a 'shh' gesture with a finger. The wizard nodded, as he turned to consider their next move, he saw the problem. They rose over the top of the nearly decimated wall. Two bright red horns acting like bait for everything hostile in the area.

Laufey yanked Dante's head down by an ignorant horn. "These! These horns are why they find us when we duck." The wizard hissed.

"I don't ever recall telling anyone they were" Dante and Laufey cringed in surprise as a fireball shook the wall. The red hunter regained himself. "That they were covert."

"Fool." Laufey shoved the horn from his grasp along with his lovers head.

Dante pushed himself to the balls of his feet and readied his crossbow. "But your fool?"

Laufey channeled a ball of sickly green energy in his hand. "Always."

Nanook, Charlie and Frito growled to gain their masters attention. Dante looked. "Seems the demons are moving away. Most at least."

The wizard waved a open hand over the energy in his other hand, turning it to fire. He pushed the energy into the ground. "Let's give them a surprise visitor."

Fire leapt from the snow and a giant hydra head shrieked into being. The blood clan goats were startled and unable to properly guard themselves as the hydra spewed bountiful amounts of thick fire onto them. The blood clan's death cries called the nearby plague bearers over at a run. Dante released his pets ahead of himself and Laufey. Kicking up snow at the molotovs that tried to ambush them. Laufey managed a shot down the throat of one, the energy broke through its stomach and into the head of it's partner. The gates to the trebuchet slammed down into the snow as the hunter and wizard drew near. With it's guards dead, the two were able to walk up the platform sitting above the siege weapon. Laufey stood at the edge considering a way to destroy it.

"Dante." He called to the hunter. "If we can generate enough force into your rain of vengeance, do you think that would hit the trebuchet below hard enough."

"Laufey." Dante tried to get the wizard to look toward him.

"Perhaps if we lower one of down there we can cut the magic between frame..." The wizard was interrupted by the hunter.

"Laufey!" Dante called louder, humor hinting through his call.

The wizard finally turned. "Anu, help you. What is it?"

"Or we could just shot this thing." Dante held his crossbow up against a floating demonic channeling stone. The hunter smiled as he pulled the trigger and the trebuchet exploded beneath them.

"Or yes, we could do that I suppose." Laufey laughed aloud as they planned their route to Rakkis Crossing.

Thane stood in the snow, listening to the sounds of the battlefield he immersed himself in. Screams, metal clanging, the twangs of ballista's letting loose their bolts. As he stood there for a long moment the number of siege weapons he could hear dwindled till only one bravely still rang out. The darkness of the barbarian's sight helped him. He could hear the world and his eyes were unable to distract him from the truth of the Sanctuary. The next twang of the last ballista gave away it's position. He summoned up his magic into his legs and launched himself forward. Thane could hear the challenging heckles of the demons he sailed over in his leap. He held his sword ready to hack apart a group of demons he planned to land among. Few were crushed beneath his boots as he landed atop their heads. The others felt the bite of his sword in their backs as he prepared another leap. Launching himself again landed him closer to the ballista and into the now crushed skulls of more demons. The ballista fired again and so Thane leaped again. He landed in a group of rather surprised demons manning the ballista. Thane let a smile creep onto his face as he swung his sword into the at the demons. Feeling pride and satisfaction in each sound of snapping bones and wet sloppy bits of flesh splashing against untainted snow. When no more demons were heard charging him, he hurled his body up into the the demonic stone framework of the ballista. He chanted softly against the side of his bloody sword, fire slowly started to dance along the sword's edge. A brief moment passed and soon fire roared viciously along the red steel. Thane laughed maniacally as he hacked away stone and burnt to ash the flesh ropes of the rigging. Planting a grenade at the remaining underbelly of the ballista, Thane felt his work was done. He consider to stay and listen to the explosion, he decided against it. No explosion worth anything was to be watched. For Thane it was a backdrop to strike fear into the demon army. As the explosion went off behind him, Thane felt the heat warm his back and put a vicious smirk on his face as he walked away. Rakkis Crossing was a short way away.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Tyreal stood at Rakkis Crossing, waiting. The bridge ahead of him burned and smoked. Behind him snow flurried around Bastion's Keep soldier's and demon corpses alike. The angel felt imbued with the desire to fight after having talked of old times with the barbarian warrior. In the unexpected quiet moment the angel thought back to the humans he knew through out time. Mast the barbarian and his ferocious wife, Freya. Darsh and Lillum, even so far as Felix and Kirin. All the battles he fought at their side, aiding humanity in the Eternal Conflict. The familiar sounds of his new companions drew an amused smile to his face as he turned to greet them.

"Something funny?" Dante called out as he and Laufey jogged up.

"Thinking of old friends." Tyreal looked over the group of nephalem before him. He smiled again. "It seems I continue to work with them."

Laufey looked questioningly at the heavenly being. "I sense something behind that comment. It'll have to wait though."

Kasler nodded as he caught his breath. "Yes, now what are you doing here?"

The angel thumped his chest with his armored sword hand. "I could no longer sit idly by while you brought the fight to Azmodan." He beamed proudly.

Thane chuckled. "Oh, really. Well it seems the heavy lifting is all done. Glad to see you come and take a walk across a bridge with us."

"..." The angel scowled at the barbarian. Turning to address the party. "It has been too long since I felt the thrill of battle myself." He beamed again.

The fiery illusion of Azmodan appeared again. Dante held up a hand before the demon began. "Nope. I'm not doing this." Everyone looked to the red hunter. Even Azmodan was silent in surprise. Dante pointed at the illusion. "I am not listening to fuck-face here go on another rant."

The warriors looked at each other and nodded in guiltless agreement. Dante made an obscene gesture at the demon warlord and started walking. "Fuck your speech. We are coming for you, Azzy."

Tyreal watched in amazement and shock as the each group member in turn followed the red hunter into the charred and burning remains of the bridge. Azmodan's illusion looked down at the angel. It inhaled to speak. Tyreal backed away. "I'm with them." He turned his back on the fuming magic trick and hurried to catch up with the others.

The bridge was lengthy. As the entrance vanished from sight, the exit hadn't come into view. There was a rustling among the glowing embers of a ceiling beam that drew the group to it. Out from the ashes dashed a small glowing blue goblin. A cheery smile beamed from its face as it giggled to and fro away from the warriors. The collection of fighters scrambled over each other trying desperately to slay the tiny adorable goblin. It led them deeper and deeper into the still burning remains of the bridge. After giving a long chase after it, it was Charlie and Kasler's wolf that brought down the small demon. As the party caught up to the wolves, a bright rainbow color portal burst into being. The colors swirled with cheerful music gushing forth to be followed by the sounds of children's laughter.

"What in the Burning Hells is that?" Core asked aloud. She joined everyone in looking to Laufey for an answer.

The wizard held up his hands a bit, shaking his head. "I haven't the faintest idea. I have read of a realm filled with cows." He eyed the rainbow portal. "Though, the stories never included a rainbow swirling singing portal."

Kasler extended a cautious hand out to the portal. The sounds of giggle rang out in reaction to his touch. He pulled his hand back. "Tyrael?" Kasler implied his question to the angel.

"Nothing like this exist in the High Heavens and all my years around humanity, I can say this is new to me." The heavenly mortal circled the portal. "I must admit, I am greatly curious about this."

"..." Dante saw that no one was moving. He sighed and at a run hurled himself shoulder first into the portal.

The collective gasp was loud, but the silence that followed was louder. Laufey looked at the others. "Are we letting him go in alone?"

Thane rubbed his palms against his face beneath the helmet. "The little hunter is more careless than I had thought." Thane shook his armor and cracked his knuckles. "I can respect that." The barbarian launched himself in after the hunter.

Dante felt the grass brush along his neck as he skidded into the ground. The delightful chimes of children's melodies danced on the air. A short ways from him was a large perfect puffy white cloud with a perfect rainbow connecting it to another perfect puffy white cloud. He could see large pink and purple stuffed bears dancing with each other off in the distance. Flowers bounced and giggled as chubby pink, purple and blue unicorns trotted among its friends. The sky a beautiful vibrant blue with animal shaped clouds floating along. The hunter scrambled to his feet just as Thane landed through the portal. He turned to speak to Dante, but froze. His sense taking in the environment they found themselves in. Kasler and Laufey soon followed with a very reluctant Core behind them. The three newcomers took in the same sights Dante had been forced to process.

"Anu, help us." Laufey looked around, horror and confusion directing the expressions of his face. "What sort of backwards nightmare have we walked into?"

"It's cheery." Core said, unphased by the realm. Everyone snapped their attention in shock to her. She shrugged. "Oh no, it's cheery, doesn't mean I am not going to kill everything here. This is an assault on my eyes."

Dante nodded. "I can agree with you on that." He looked around, reloading his crossbow. "Let's go meet everyone." He smile was sinister and dark.

As they drew near the happy critters they began to seem less and less interested in their activities. Kasler slowed so that he was at the rear of the group. Thane and Core quickened their pace. Laufey and Dante started to flank the animals on either side. With a joyous cry the nearest unicorn reared up on it's hind legs, pawing at the air with his its front legs. Dropping back down and snorting aggressively, the unicorn sized up the intruders. Thane took hold of his sisters shoulder, stopping her as the mythical horse pawed threateningly at the ground. Kasler held up his arrow as the chubby unicorn reared again and threw itself into a wobbling charge at the barbarians. The bears and flowers joined the other unicorns in their adorable charge. With a single swipe of Thane's sword, the first unicorn upper half flew past the group, the lower half continued through the grass to their feet. The others were unphased and continued their attack. The other fighters joined the fight, bears, flowers and unicorns exploded, others were disemboweled, chopped in half, or burst into flames.

Bloody and torn apart bodies laid in the soft green grass. Dante handed his food to Laufey as they all sat along the riverbanks. "Of all the things we've done. This is the strangest."

Kasler nodded as he poked a bear's left half of it's body nearby. "True. This makes our daily lives seem normal and simple." He pushed the remains into the water. "This just seems freakish."

"Well, over there seems to be the last section of the area." Thane smirked as he looked off in the distance.

"That would be nice. We've spent a great deal of time here." Laufey nodded as he divided out the last of food to all the pets.

Finally they stood among the pile of dead cute animals. The cute music still played in the air as they looked to the portal. They made their way through to find themselves back on the Rakkis Crossing. The smell of burning demon hide and the bubbling rotting humans greeted them. The crackling of wooden beams and the screams of the dying wrapped around the warriors as they breathed in the smoke filled air.

"Better." The group agreed among each other as they returned to their quest.

The rest of the bridge was an oddly welcomed sight. Hordes of monsters and loot to be had as they moved across the remains of the bridge. They came to the end of the bridge, structure of the bridge were upheaved by something large. Chains across the opening swayed in the snowy winds. Tyrael moved down into the abyss first, followed by the others. The hard glare of fire lit torches filled the room with light. Four massive pillars of bone and stone held aloft the spike covered broken cavern's ceiling. Tyrael approached the gargantuan metal gate that barred the party's path forward. As he was talking the group reloaded and checked equipment. As the angel noticed no one was listening, he turned and slice the air before the gate with El'druin. A slash of white angelic light shot forth from the sword and smashed into the gate. The light seeped through the cracks, with a loud crack like thunder, threw both halves of the gate aside.

As they moved to pass through a ear-splitting roar unlike any they had heard before boomed. A massive monster launched itself through the open gate. It was the monster that was seen earlier outside Bastion's Keep. It looked no better up close. The stubby legs tipped with vicious looking claws. Muscles that rippled with no hindrance from its scars and open wounds. Smooshed face that bristled with fangs and mangled other teeth. Metal plates shaped into it's body to protect it's vulnerable joints. Giant gnarled hands matched with bulging arms and talons tipping each finger.

The party gazed up in contemplation and concern at the monster. They didn't hear Tyrael shout out warnings as the beast hand came hurtling down toward them. Laufey only saw it a few seconds before it was to collide with the group. He blasted the ground at their feet, shoving himself into Thane, knocking them back into Core. She in turn grabbed the back of Dante's neck, whose foot kicked Kasler out of the way. The Siegebeast clawed hand found no victims. Everyone was snapped from their daze. Kasler summoned sentries up around the beast, firing countless arrows into its hide. Laufey poured fire against it, melting patches of flesh. Thane and Core tore chunks from it with every swing of their weapons. Dante struggled to free himself of Core's grasp. She heard his pleas and saw that she had kept hold of the red hunter.

She released him, he rubbed his neck as the monster chased his friends. "I have an idea. I need your help though." Dante looked toward the beast.

Core simply smiled. "..."

Tyrael's sword dug into the ankle of the beast. He barely pulled it free when Core pulled him back away from a clawed hand. The angel was baffled to see Dante curled up and being held up by Core by the back plate of his armor. She swung her body to pull the demon hunter as far back as she could. With a great show of force and magic, she hurled the hunter into the air toward the beast's face.

Dante opened his arms and legs in flight, shrieking. "Surprise, motherfucker!" He speared a blade into the beast face as he found footing on the rest of it.

Core stood proudly as Dante aimed his crossbow at the monster undamaged eye. He laughed sadistically as he pour his rapid fire into the beast's eye. It bellowed in rage and tried to shake the assailant off it's face. Dante gripped the dagger in his other hand tighter as he continued the flow of bolts into it's brain. The siegebeast shuddered and howled as it reared up on it's hind legs. Dante ceased fire and hung on as he rode the beast to the ground. He was thrown off as it collided with the ground. Kasler and the others looked to the hunter that stood and dusted his armor off. He partially lifted his helmet up to show the group a proud beaming smile.

"You crazy shit." Laufey muttered as Dante rejoined them.

A portal opened a short way behind them. The witch rushed over to them. "I come with urgent news." She looked concerned at Kasler. "Leah has had another vision - a vision of twisted demonic towers and enormous hearts beating within them."

Kasler starred hard at her. Her timing felt oddly convenient. "I don't know what those could be."

"I know them." Tyrael came up. "They are the Sin Hearts. Azmodan must have dredged them up from the depths of his realm to empower his Legions."

Laufey pushed a tuft of loose hair back into place. "I always knew I was a 'heartbreaker', but this is awful literal for my taste."

"..." Kasler and Dante simply glared in silence.


	31. Chapter 31

**A letter to you,**

 **I can't see who is reading, and I have a strong compulsion to thank you for your time. When I started this book I didn't think it was going to be finished. Much less did I think that anyone would continue to read it. So with all that I can muster, thank you. You make writing this exciting and enjoyable. You rock. You are amazing. You are kickass.**

 **With people reading this book, I can tell you a couple things to expect with it. I will be covering all acts of the game. To include an epilogue. I also have been layout characters for a book based in the second game. It will be 'connected' to the third game. If I am able, I will back track further and cover the first game.**

 **I would like from you reader is reviews. I want to improve and adapt the book. Feedback is the best way to correct errors that I may have missed. Plot holes can't be bridged without input from you. Please let me know what you think. I want to know what makes you laugh, what makes your stomach turn, tears and rage. I would like to know.**

 **I will continue to post chapters as I finish them. I hope you are enjoying Kasler and his friends adventure through Sanctuary.**

 **Your humble writer**

 **C-**

Chapter 31

The entrance of the crater was not far from what Kasler had expected. The odd torches were sparse along the lava rivers. He had to control his breathing, the air reeked of something foul, burning his lungs with every breath. He took a knee to examine the ground. Nothing came up with his hand, looking at the ground was fruitless. It was rough and unyielding to the touch. It looked like the back of a great beast, a hide that had been tanned and hardened for armor. Kasler motioned to carry on when a voice pulled their attention upward.

A giant Drider hung by her webbing above them. Her skin a parchment white, adorned with metal and jeweled armor. "You're killed one of my playthings." Her voice was a as seductive as satin sheets and the finest wine. "Now you have my undivided attention."

She retreated before anyone could say anything as a retort. Dante rubbed his upper arms. "Honestly, I had more than my fill of spiders back in Tristram."

"Precious, the little hunter is afraid of spiders." Thane mocked loudly, sending chuckles through the group.

Dante crossed his arms defiantly. "I am not afraid of them. Just...wisely apprehensive."

Core scoffed and tapped her hammer against the side of her boot. "Spiders are why we have boots."

"..." Kasler thought about the Drider that took off. "Can we make our way to our new friend? I'm not sure how much longer Bastion's Keep will hold."

The sobering thought hushed the group, they moved on in a general silence. The lava gave off a harsh light as they moved into pack of monsters after another. Kasler was concerned as to why the fights seem to be getting easier. They were tearing through the masses of ungodly creatures with an unexpected speed. Monster skull furnaces belched forth fire, aiding in dispatching monsters. Kasler slowed to be in the middle of the group, letting Thane and Core take the front. Dante and Laufey kept to either side of the black hunter while the pets all ran behind them. With paths that led to no where and others that led straight into the molten river, it had felt like an age and a half till they found the gaping hole of an entrance into the first tower.

Just inside the tower they found a stairwell winding down a expansive central pillar. Mystical orange light illuminated the endless space that was the tower's insides. Kasler and the others crept down the stairs, wary of what may be coming. To their surprise, nothing had so much as lifted a claw to them. The air was strangely cold and it bore the sounds of anguished muffled cries on it. As the rounded the pillar, they were suddenly met with a giant being just outside the catwalk. A red behemoth bathed in more orange light. equally giant metal spike were driven through it's eyes, and metal straps were fixed to it's mouth to give it a sick perpetual smile. Massive metal chains bound the arms of the giant to its chest, anchors buried deep in it's skin and with every movement drawing it's blood. Core and Thane snatched hold of Dante and Laufey to keep them from falling into the bottomless pit.

The group was once again surprised by Cydaea the Drider's soft alluring voice. "These poor thing live in eternal torment." She cooed gently to the group. The hints of venom in her voice were faint to the point of nearly undetectable. She disappeared into the vaulted ceilings again.

Thane's face was pointed up to where she was. "If she is as gorgeous as she sounds, I may not be able to go through with this." The barbarian sounded concerned in his voice.

"She's a Drider, Thane. Half giant spider. Half women." Laufey explained with a mildly disgusted tone.

Thane's face slowly looked down to Laufey. "Then I am sickened."

"Good." Laufey relaxed.

"As much as I am aroused." Thane finished with a smirk.

The wizard through up his hands and led the group forward. Dante and Kasler laughed, struggling to regain their breaths. Core smacked her brother across the helmet with the back of her gauntlet and urged him forward. The tower was a circular search looking for the way down. The catwalks were barren of any walls, monsters swarming up from either side. Arrows kept the monsters from overtaking them, pets kept them at bay as best they could. It was repetitive fights all the way down the stairs into the lower level.

The Drider once again came down from the darkness of the ceiling. "You're an extraordinary one, aren't you?" She pulled herself back into the abyss above.

Dante aided Core in pulling Thane away. The barbarians were let up front of the band of fighters, hacking the skeletons and phase beast that tried to back the group over the catwalk's side. Laufey enjoyed scorching the blood clan goats that tried to boost the other monsters. As they pushed on a blast suddenly caught Kasler off guard. He skidded on his back till he caught a chunk of protruding stone to stop his fall off the catwalk. Core looked to the assailants, she groaned, succubi. She and Thane launched themselves into the group of demonic women. Sword raising and fall with trails of blood following it. The hammer spinning faster than before. Laufey charged his beams into the succubi as support for the barbarians.

Dante offered a hand to Kasler, pulling him to his feet. "You have no luck with women, do you?" The red hunter teased.

"Yours is any better?" The black hunter took the hand. He went to join the fight, but saw their three other friends standing over the dead demon bodies.

Cydaea's voice echoed through the abyssal darkness. "Oh, you've met my daughters, I see." Her chuckle wafted through the air. "Are you enjoying their company?"

They regrouped and moved along the empty catwalk. The dead cadaver of another giant being was held chained up by the stairs leading down. They saw no enemies near them, rest was called for.

As they sat, some resting others eating, Cydaea appeared above them. "The chains tear at their flesh. Hear their screams, such sweet music." She vanished as Kasler held up his bow aimed at her.

Kasler looked back down to Core and Thane. "I haven't heard any screams. You guys?"

"No." Thane shook his head. "Plenty of groaning and chains clattering. But no screams from those giants." He pointed to the dead one just behind them.

After a good rest and some food, Kasler tapped Laufey's boot to wake him and Dante. The red hunter grumbled as he shuffled himself and his things around. Laufey corrected his hair and adjusted his armor before he and Dante joined the others. They made their way down the stairs and across an empty pathway. They came down to another arena with a gigantic heart thumping in a basin of churning lava. As they crossed the threshold of the platform they were greeted by Cydaea dropping down in front of them.

She gave no warning or speech as her six legs sent her barreling up to the group. The Drider hissed an unflattering sound as her spikes protruding from her human portion's abdomen stabbed at the warriors. Dante unleashed his arrows as Kasler dived out of the monsters path. He fired several multi shots at her as Core and Thane lunged into battle with the wench. She fought, kicked, and screamed among the fighters. It wasn't long until she retreated suddenly. In her place, the baffled adventurers were left with a band of angry succubi. Their orbs barely grazed their targets. The party was unable to hear Cydaea's soothing voice over the screams of the demon women.

Core stomped a boot into the throat of a downed succubi. The sharp crack of bone and squishy protest of the neck forced everyone, included Thane, to cringe. The female barbarian nodded to the others and headed toward the heart still thumping. She raised her hammer high above her head, standing on her toes for a bit more height. With a powerful war-cry, she slammed the hammer's point into the center of the dense muscle of the aberration heart. The sin heart spasmed and twitched violently. The demonic vein connected to the heart ripped free and the heart burst in a torrent of demon blood. Attempts were made to shield themselves from the foreign blood, the pair of barbarians weren't troubled by it. They moved on again down another flight of stairs.

"So close now...so close..." Cydaea cooed from above the entryway as they passed through.

Dante groaned as they walked on. "Did she already forget we were kicking her ass?"

"Suppose so." Kasler answered plainly. He was struggling to find the difference in this crater floor from the previous one they encountered before the tower.

Core gave Dante's back a friendly wack. "Disappointed Little Hunter?"

The red hunter turned his helmet just enough to let her know he was looking at her. "Disappointed that this bullshit isn't over yet. This is dragging on too long and we have a lot of lives riding on this."

Laufey called out the incoming monsters. They were easy pickings for the group. He called to Dante over the demonic howls. "I think that's the first time I've heard you be serious."

Thane landed atop a monster, crushing it's head into it's body. He shouted back. "Heartwarming to see children grow up." He mocked.

"Heh...heh...ha haha hahahha." Kasler held his ribs laughing. He hadn't expected Thane's comment. It struck the right cord with him and soon he was laughing to hard to fight.

Dante cleared the last of the monsters. Turning to find Laufey and Core had joined in the laughter. Thane had his mouth covered. "Oh, yes. I don't why you are all laughing." He gestured to Laufey and Kasler. "You two are barely any better than me." He smiled.

Once composure was found again, they made their way toward the towers lower level. The tower floors all looked the same. The same darkness beaten back by the orange glowing light of the bizarre torches. The black dried skin like stone catwalks without walls. The same Drider hanging from the darkness whispering threats and compliments. The same monsters lashing out at them as they walked on. Furnaces still breathed forth their fire across the walkways. The same dreaded steps that continued down.

Laufey halted at the exit. "I'm sorry. I have to note this." The group looked at him. "Why is it that every floor of these towers and crater look the same? Crater I understand, but the tower..." Laufey looked annoyed.

Dante and Kasler looked to each other, even beneath their helmets, they knew their expressions. "You have a point. It's like the Leoric and the candles." Kasler nodded.

"Were they concerned we stop to admire the architecture of the tower?" Dante mused.

Thane chuckled. "Oh yes, Bul-Kathos forbid that anything slow us down."

"..." Kasler thought for a moment, he turned from the group and headed down into the entryway.

"Kasler?" Laufey called out.

The black hunter paused a moment and looked over his shoulder. "Come on, we are slowing ourselves down."

Silence drifted into the group as they moved ever closer to the next sin heart. Dante and Laufey became lost in their thoughts and conversations. Dante was shoved hard in the chest and focused his vision to see Thane facing him.

"Yes?" Dante asked quietly.

Thane smirked. "We're here." The barbarian nodded to the stairs leading down to another arena.

As they descended down the stair, they saw Cydaea lower herself again. "Oh yes..." Her legs tinked their metal caps against the stone floor. "I've been looking forward to this."

The arena wasn't the largest they had been to. The second sin heart beat in the pool of lava in the room's center. Cydaea slashed her legs at fighters. Metal tips were affixed to her finger tips, digging them into patches of exposed skin. She fought to hook them onto weapons and rip them from their owner. Pets dodged between her legs, snapping at her spider portion's abdomen. She summoned up pools of spiders to swarm over them. Laufey poured fire into the pools, harmlessly burning the spiders from his companions bodies. A dagger finally pierced through the concubines heart. She shrieked and clawed at the blades hilt. In panic, Cydaea managed to pull the blade from her chest. Spiders seeped from the wound as she sank to the ground.

Core prodded the body. She nodded to the others. "That was rather anti-climatic."

"Yeah..." Kasler felt unsatisfied, he aimed Raven's Wing at the sin heart. A single arrow shot through it. It seized up and sank as the demon blood oozed into it's bed of lava.

They made their way through the last bit of the Shattered Mountain's crater. Loud aggravated sighs came from the group when they found another pathway leading deeper into the crater. There was a relieved surprise when they saw that it was merely a long catwalk to another arena. They could barely make out Azmodan milling down at the back of the connected arena. Laufey suggested a quick trip to Haedrig to repair equipment, the others nodded in agreement.

They stood at the top of the stairs leading down to Azmodan's pit. He was preoccupied with issuing orders to his army. Kasler and the others checked their equipment one last time. They were pleased with Haedrigs fast work. With a deep breath, they all walked down the stairs. Azmodan turned to them as they crossed into the pit.

"Nephalem fools." Azmodan's voice was louder than they had expected. "When the soulstone is embedded in my flesh, the seven shall be as one within me!" He boomed and growled as he turned to fully face them. "I will be the sum of all Hells - The Prime Evil."

Thane smirked and shook his head. "Sister?" Core looked at him. "I'll bet you five rubies that I can rip off one of his legs."

"Only one?" Core shrugged. "Fine flawless rubies. Double to me if I can take off two legs."

Azmodan growled and made threatening gestures. Dante came up and patted his pouch. "I have ten rubies that say I can take his face off."

Thane and Core starred at the red hunter. Core broke the silence. "Dante, gambling is for adults."

A bellowing rage filled scream filled the air as Azmodan hurled a massive orb of demon fire at the party. Laufey turned in time to see it approaching him. It slammed hard into his chest, his back hitting against a stone pillar. The wizard sank to the ground, trying to catch his breath. Dante commanded his wolves to guard Laufey as he and the others answered Azmodan's attack with their own. The giant abomination hurdled himself over to the fighters. The barbarians kept him moving with their attacks at his legs. The lord of Hell was forced to rear up every now and again to avoid dangerous strikes from the tribe warriors. Kasler dappled the hide of the demon with slew of arrows. Azmodan managed to collect most of the assaulting sticks in his lower arm. The pets came along with Laufey as he joined Dante on the edge of the fight. His arrows pelted the demon from above, causing the lord of hell to roar in blistering anger. Laufey took to his archon form and blasted the chest and stomach of the demon with his arcane magic.

Azmodan found a chance to summon up a stone that threw out demon soldiers. Kasler whistled to both collections of pets to handle the newcomers. Laufey summoned his hydra to devour the giant floating stone. The fiery serpent moved to each new summoning stone. The lord of Hell was beginning to struggle with his assailants, forcing him to call forth pools of demon blood that sucked the life from anything in it's depths. Laufey warned the others as Azmodan began launching more demon fireballs. The attack was slow and easy to track with the group paying attention. He clattered his way away from the barbarians, holding up his next fireball, aiming it at Dante. The red hunter looked around, seeing no escape, he mentally prepared to suffer death again. As Azmodan was about to drop the orb on the hunter, he staggered. Dante looked confused and saw at the demon lord's legs was Core. She dug her hands deeper into two spike tipped legs and yanked again. Azmodan let out a new scream, a scream of pain. Kasler and the others felt a renewed rush of energy as they pour everything they had into their attacks.

The crack of the bones was deafening as it echoed throughout the room. Azmodan staggered again and toppled over as two of his legs were pulled free from his body. Core held either aloft over her head, whooping in victory and pride. Thane summoned the magic in his legs and hurled his body at the fallen demon lord. With one magically imbued swipe of his sword, he lopped off the demon's head. It rolled till it fell over the edge of the arena. The demon's body began to fold in on itself. As the body was brutally sucked into the nothingness of the abyss, there was the sounds of the bones cracking and the slurping sounds of flesh and fluids rushing into the unknown. A giant torrent of blood spewed from the last remnants of the demon lords body. Core proudly dropped the forgotten legs.

Core held her hand to her brother. "Ten rubies."

"..." Thane muttered curses under his breath as he handed the gems over.

A portal opened near them and Adria, Leah, and Tyrael came through. Leah held the stone up till it floated of its own accord. Adria watched the Azmodan's soul spark like a snake watches a bird. "We've done it!" Her face was pure excitement. She snapped her attention to Leah. "Quickly, now, Leah - trap Azmodan's essence within the soulstone!"

Leah channeled her magic. With a clap of the sound of lighting, the soul joined the others. "It's done." She said as she sank to her knees. Exhaustion was tearing at her body.

Tyrael stepped up and placed a comforting hand on Leah's shoulder. He gazed at the stone with a troubled face. "I never dared dream...All evil lies trapped within that stone!" Angel breathed a sigh of relief. "Once it is destroyed, the Eternal Conflict will finally end!"

Adria scoffed. "Destroying the stone is no simple matter. There are rituals to consider." She moved closer to the stone. "We must return to the keep and make our final preparations."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Kasler, Dante and Laufey sat among themselves as Adria, Leah and Tyrael rushed around gathering items for the ritual. The hunters shared concerned looks while Haderig worked on repairing their armors behind them. Thane and Core came over to join them.

"There is something off about all of this." Kasler whispered to the group. "Have any of you heard of soulstones before?" He asked the others, a pleading look on his face.

Laufey and Dante nodded. The wizard lean forward. "If I can't trust you guys then there is no one worth trusting. I know of soulstones. Both of my parents had dealt with them."

Thane and Core took seats in the circle. "Our father knows of them as well. He traveled with warriors before when they fought Ba'al and the other demon lords. Diablo was there then to."

Dante looked up in shock. "Wait. Your parents were apart of that quest?"

The barbarians shared a puzzled look. "Yes. A large band of warriors. Some necromancers, assassins, paladins, a druid and a few others. He was closest to a wizard named 'Darsh'."

Laufey choked on his drink. "Darsh? As in Darsh from Viz-jun?" The wizard paled as Core nodded. "My father. There was a women with him, the druid Lillum."

Thane nodded this time. "Yes. Mast was fond of her, often fought with Darsh over her."

Dante and Kasler had panicked looks. Laufey turned to them, before he could ask, he knew. "Both of your parents as well?"

"Cassius often talked about his great quest. How his friends left him to fight forever." Kasler looked away. "He always talked about how it was his hammer blow that destroyed the soulstones."

Dante took a deep drink of mead. He looked at the others. "My parents were the assassin and the whore. Felix was his name."

The entire group looked baffled at each other as they realized their parents work was carried on by them. Laufey bite his thumb. "Fate is a strange mistress. Our parents quested together and here we are, their children on an equal quest."

Kasler diverted the groups attention after seeing Leah leading several soldiers down into the armory. "The soulstone they dealt with. My father said they took them into hell and simply smashed them on a special anvil."

"Yes. But the black soulstone is different, right?" Core asked, eying her father directing troops.

Laufey amended her thoughts. "Yes and no. The black soulstone is based off the first soulstones. Breaking it on that anvil should work." He thought a moment longer. "Kasler, that hammer you mentioned."

"For the life of me I can't recall what it was named, but Cassius said they hurled it into the rivers of hell so no one, human, demon or angel could make another." Kasler snatched Dante's mead and took a drink himself. The reality of their births, parents and quest was sinking in.

Kasler looked hard at each of his companions discussing the soulstone. They were right, something was wrong with Adria's plan, but what he couldn't say. Cassius once showed Kasler a picture drawn of his old friends. Blood speckled it, but the faces were clear. He saw traces of Felix's face in the Dante's expressions. Laufey was nearly the spitting image of Lillum. Thane and Core were obvious children of Mast, who's younger self was a match to the old warlord. The black hunter looked at a rain puddle next to them, he saw the haunting image of his fathers face in his, and features he didn't recognize anymore. His fathers voice rang out in his head.

The hunter shot up from his seat. "Adria is going to betray us!" He shouted. The others jumped a bit at the start. "The soulstones my dad told me about. Break a soulstone with anything but that hammer or anywhere but that anvil and you release the souls!"

Thane and Core were the first on their feet and bolted to the armory. Kasler and the others followed just as quickly. The blood splattered walls confirmed their fears. They followed the trail and took the stairs up to the roof two at a time. Thane collided first with the barrier that blocked them from getting onto the roof. Kasler shoved his way to the front, pounded against the wall of magic.

Kasler yelled things at Laufey but the wizard knew nothing about tearing down that kind of magic. The hunter turned to see the scene for what it was. Snow whipped around the dead soldiers, their blood used to paint a floor size glyph. Adria standing proudly as she held aloft the black soulstone, it held itself up. Dark oily black magic streamed out of it and enveloped the trapped hostage at the far side of the glyph. Leah was suspended in place as the soulstones magic poured into her. Kasler struggled again, yelling and screaming for Leah to move. Adria acknowledged them with a wave of her finger, clicking her tongue with each motion.

Tyrael laid beaten and bloody. "Adria, when did you decide to betray us?" He coughed as he spoke, struggling to regain control of his mortal body.

The witch killed a solider trying to crawl away. Tyrael fell back from the blast. "Twenty years ago, a great and terrible power drew me to Tristram."

She channeled magic chains to the angel. "But Aidan, Leoric's eldest son, defeated that power." Adria effortlessly pulled Tyrael into the air. His feet kicking in search of ground. "He sought to contain it within his own flesh."

Realization hit Tyrael. "The Dark Wanderer."

Adria chuckled. "It was Diablo I saw within him and I pledged myself to his service." She gave a sick smile to Kasler and the others as they were forced to watch. Unable to act. "Now at last, his grand design comes to fruition." She discarded Tyrael with a blast that knocked him hard into the tower's edge.

As Leah groaned and writhed within the magic, Adria approached her. Kasler again tried to break the wall with his hands. "Dear Leah..." Adria cooed as if to a child. "Deckard always suspected..." She turned Leah's face to her with her staff. "your true father was Diablo himself!" Adria pushed her daughters face to look to her friends.

Kasler still struggled and fought. Dante and the others watched in horror as Leah's screams drove the black hunter into a more wild frenzy. Adria howled above the screams. "And now, my daughter you shall serve as his vessel!"

Leah's screamed intensified as the black soulstone poured more into the human girl. The glyph lit up and with a explosion of fire and white light, Leah was free. The stone gone. The glyph was little more then blood on stone. Adria stood straighter as Leah examined her hands and body.

"I live..." Leah's voice was distorted, as if it was masking something darker. She looked around and smiled at those held back by Adria's magic. "But I am more than I once was. The Seven Evils are now one within me."

Leah flexed her new found power, a shock-wave rippled through the keep. "I am the Prime Evil!" She turned her eyes on Adria. "Well done, faithful Adria...Go now." Leah waved Adria away. "Until I call upon you again."

The witch bowed respectful and exited through a portal. Leah turned to face the battlefield. "Now, at last, to my true goal, the one that always eluded me: the utter destruction of the High Heavens!"

A portal larger than any before was ripped open before Leah. The vibrant red portal screamed and twisted as tendrils flailed along the edge. Leah vanished through it, with Tyrael close behind. Kasler screamed and screamed as he tried to ram his body against the mystical wall. Thane and Core took off back down the stairs. Laufey looked at Dante, they knew things had just take the worst turn the could. Laufey chanted something over a pile of powder in his hand. With one blow the dust struck Kasler. He tried to fight, taking a swing at the wizard but fell asleep. The wizard and red hunter carried him down and back to the keep. They needed Mast.

Black smoke rolled in the winds of the High Heavens. A stark contrast from the Angelic city to the invading black smoke and soot. Leah stood still as the smoke pulled away from her. Her face deathly pale, iris filled with demonic fire and cuts along her face. She muttered to herself, "Even in the heart of Heaven, angels can still feel fear."

The Diamond Gate that had taunted Diablo time and time again. Barred the armies of hell from having the untainted land to themselves. Leah stood alone before the gate, confident that victory was at hand. Imperious stood at the top of the gate, seeing his enemy below filled him with the forgotten thrill of battle and rage of the demons disrespect. He held out his armored hand, summon down a blazing holy light that took the shape of his spear in his hand as he gripped it. He took the same form and transported himself to the foot of the gates to face the human Diablo.

He acknowledged his foe. "My old enemy." Confidence rang loudly in his voice. He expanded his orange tendril wings. "You cannot hide from me." He jutted his spear toward Leah. "No matter what form you choose to wear."

Diablo remained motionless, watching the angel threaten. "..."

Imperious charged the tip of his spears split head with the holy light. "Let your true self be revealed."

"Diablo." Imperious implied curses in the name as he doused the girl with his holy fire. Leah held up a hand, shielding herself from the flames. Imperious's impatience and rage were heard in his growl as he put more energy into the fire. Leah fell to her knees, the flames engulfed her body.

Imperious halted the flames as half of the platform went up in flames. An angry guttural growl was heard as Diablo's true body rose from the fire. Twice the height of the angel, spikes protruding from his back and shoulders framed him a mantle of intimidation. More spikes cascaded down his back and along the length of his tail. His slender body glowed with hell fires from with in. His face came to a sharp point, teeth like needles in his mouth and yellow hell fire eyes. Imperious face his enemy and for the first time in his existence, fear filled him. The monster stood to it's full height, claw digging into the white stone floor, arms held back as he puffed out his chest before releasing a deafening roar. Imperious whirled his spear around and charged the great beast. His form of light was blinding, leaving a trail of white smoke behind him. Diablo went to meet the angel in combat, diving forward to swipe his giant claws into the angel. He missed and as Imperious followed through, the spear's tip grazed the demon across his cheek, opening the red hide to a small fiery wound. The angel in his pride failed to see the monsters tail come flying up to hit him in the chest, throwing Imperious back into an angelic pillar. The angel was shaken but not down, he stood to fight again. Diablo wasted no time in running to the stunned angel. As he came to attack the downed heavenly being, he raised his arm and brought down a vicious looking talon attached to his arm. Imperious held up his spear to keep the demons attack at bay. The strain proved too much for the angel's weapon, it shattered as Diablo forced his arm down.

The energy blast released from the broken spear shook the Diamond Gate itself, snuffing out the flames as it ripped the smoke away from the combatants. Diablo saw his chance and with a delighted snarl snatched a hold on Imperious's throat. He held the angel in place, allowing him to see the spear-like talon Diablo extended from his wrist. Before Imperious could do anything about it, the demon gored the growth into the angels gut. Diablo felt ecstasy race through him as Imperious cried out in pain, writhing on the talon the demon ever so slowly raised him above his head.

The faint traces of a smile forced their way into the tough hide of Diablo's face. "Take one last look at your shining Heaven, Imperious." He inhaled with satisfaction as he eyed the gate. "For soon, nothing of it shall remain..." Imperious transported himself to the foot of the gate. "but my laughter!" The demon bellowed.

Imperious held a hand to his wound, pain rattled through him unlike he ever felt before. He breathed hard as he looked in shook at the glowing gold blood dripping through his fingers. Diablo could feel his rage and anger. The demon rolled his head in pleasure as he felt the angel's fear. His terror. The demon stalked forward, inhaling as deep as he could. He held a moment before letting loose a roar so loud and powerful that it slammed Imperious's back to the gate. Cracks formed from the impact and raced up the wall. Within in a matter of seconds, the glistening orb at the top of the gate cracked and shattered. Raining down it's pieces atop Imperious who rose only to flee. Diablo gave no chase but instead walked triumphantly into the High Heavens.

Tyreal staggered and grasped at his chest. He sank to his knees, the Heaven's white stone floor felt like nothing to the former angel. He fought to catch his breath. The Diamond Gate, it had fallen. In all of existence, that had always stood. He knew in his heart that it was little more then a shattered doorway now. He was greeted by a small group of masses of white smoke crashing before him. The smoke cleared to reveal three angels who escaped. Before him stood two of his oldest friends, Pley and Nicholas. Imperious was the third, and looking worse for wear. They all shared a grim mood, now more than ever, Tyreal wished for his companions to come to Heaven.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Core and Thane had been sent to the battlefields to search for wounded and survivors. Mast kept a stoic face as he moved through the keep, dictating soldiers to their duties and ushering mages to help heal the wounded. Dante and Laufey had laid Kasler off in the back of the keep as they waited on their armor to finish. Kasler's armor had been stripped off of him and sent to Haedrig as well.

"We need to go. Diablo is going to be taking advantage of this." Dante said quietly to the wizard.

Laufey nodded, his face still glum from Leah's passing. "I have asked Mast to watch over Kasler."

Dante looked over to the sleeping hunter. "How long will he be out?"

"A few hours, at least." Laufey said flatly. "Enough to rest his body, but not his mind. That's something he'll have to handle."

"..." Dante felt realization digging at him.

With a tap against Laufey's shoulder, the pair returned to Haedrig to retrieve their armors. They went back to the roof and found the barrier was gone. Diablo's portal to Heaven still flicked and swirled in place. The two passed through to find themselves on a walkway. Corruption littered the floor like a plague creeping through it's victim. The skies were filled with the fiery trails of falling angels. Demons rained down on those that could still fight. Dante and Laufey looked over the edge to see the Silver City ablaze with Diablo's newly acquired armies fire. At the end of the walkway they saw Imperius and Tyrael arguing. It was a short distance and the pair made it to them quickly. Tyrael looked distort as they approached, Imperius on the other hand was livid to the point of shaking.

Kasler's eyes snapped open. He sat up with a start, his head began to swim and he laid back down. He looked around as saw that he was still at Bastion's Keep. He pleaded to Anu that everything was just a bad dream. Dante and Laufey were no where to be seen. Tyrael wasn't around and the hunter only saw Mast coming toward him.

"..." Kasler shifted nervously. He was never good with Mast.

"Kasler." Mast said as he took a box to sit on. "Your friends have gone to the High Heavens."

"It wasn't a nightmare?" Kasler asked quietly.

"No." Mast answered. Kasler felt his stomach knot.

"She's really dead..." The hunter felt his spirit begin to leave his body. "Diablo is really back?"

"Yes. I can't leave my tribes as they are." The barbarian's voice was plain and emotionless. "I've done my turn with the beast."

Mast pulled a sack of the hunters armor over. He sat it at Kasler's feet. "You best be going."

Kasler shook his head. "For once in my life, Mast, I don't think I can."

The barbarian said nothing. He scooped up Kasler by his shirt and slammed the back of his hand across the hunters face. Blood trickled from Kasler's nose. Mast dropped the stunned hunter back into the hay. "Lay here and wallow if you want. Or get up and deal with it."

Kasler touched his fingers to his upper lip and looked at the blood in disbelief. He said nothing as he threw on his gear. The barbarian left him get ready. The world didn't feel real to him. He needed to find an anchor, and Mast was right. It was time to get back to work. Wallowing would only drive him mad. The black hunter ran through the portal and rushed to catch up to his friends ahead of him. He was pleased to see them so close to the entrance. He hadn't been out for long.

"The heavens burn. This is your fault, Tyrael!" Imperius's voice boomed in restrained rage. He turned to Dante and Laufey greeted Kasler with a nod. "And you, nephalem!" He jutted a finger to the burning angelic city. "Look below and see what your kind has wrought!" He shook with anger.

The group stood silent and annoyed as Imperius teleported away. Off to no one knew where. Tyrael turned to the three. "The Diamond Gates have stood since light first broke over the High Heavens." The angel looked to be in mourning.

"All things change, Tyrael. Those gates would have fallen later." Laufey attempted to comfort the angel. "At least it was now so that we can fix this."

Tyrael's eyes brimmed with traces of tears. "Yet now they lie in ruins. Imperius is right. I am the cause of this."

Dante made a discouraged face to Laufey. He took a turn at aiding the grieving angel. "You didn't destroy those gates."

"Yet I defended humanity when Imperius would have destroyed it." Tyrael looked to his fellow mortals, anger and hurt in his eyes. "And now the Prime Evil storms Heaven itself."

"Really?" Dante spoke first, stopping Laufey and Kasler from speaking out. "We don't have time for this." The hunter gruffly put his helmet on, surprising the former angel. "There isn't time for doubt and bullshit. Imperius is a dick, and if your taking his side, you may as well end up being one."

"Dante." Laufey tried to urge softness on his companion.

The red hunter pulled his arm away. "No. I'm not doing it. He needs to strap on his big boy bloomers like the rest of us, and get this fiasco back on track."

With that, Dante stepped through the portal. Tyrael turned to the remaining two. "But he doesn't understand, Hope has been silenced."

Kasler nodded. "We will get Hope back."

The remaining two went through the portal that Dante had gone through. He was looking around for the exit. As Laufey and Kasler approached him the booming voice of Diablo was heard.

"Gaze upon the destruction I have wrought." Diablo sounded as if he had already won. "It will be the last thing you see. Iskatu, destroy the nephalem."

A green, black and yellow demon spawned at the center of the room. It hissed loudly and made threatening gestures at the three. He paced about, the multitude of spines along his body swaying with the movement of every muscle. His tail flicked impatiently behind him and his claws dug into the fetid air and corrupted white stone floor. He was taller then the men, but a thin as them.

The demons voice was scratchy and grating to the ears. "I do not fear you, nephalem. You'll find only death in this eternal realm."

Dante sighed and fired a bolt into the beast shoulder. It howled and came charging the warriors. Kasler hesitated and was barely able to dodge the claws that swiped for his helmet's face. Laufey blasted the creature off its feet. It curled into a ball mid-air and vanished. Small shadowy creatures seeped up from the tainted bits of floor. Dante's arrows were able to clear most, Laufey burning stragglers, but Kasler struggled to get a bead on any one monster. His brain was trying to focus on all of them at once. Iskatu appeared again, this time his swipe found its mark. Kasler let out a howl as claws hooked into the flesh and clothing beneath the shoulder guard. Dante sent the wolves to tackle the demon from Kasler. Again the demon vanished. Dante shouted something to Kasler, but he was unable to hear the red hunter. His head was filled with the sound of his breathing and thumping heartbeat. The shadows dealt with, the room became silent. Laufey went over to see what was wrong with Kasler but was surprised by Iskatu spawning in front of him. The beast wasted no time in speeches, laughs or taunts. He simply threw his talons across the wizards exposed neck. Kasler watched as the wizard sank to the floor, blood gushing from his throat. Rage filled the hunters and before Dante had a turned Kasler leapt at the monster. Using his weight, Kasler rode the beast to the ground and unleashed as many multi shots as he could into Iskatu's face.

Dante rushed to the wizard, no pulse. He looked up to Kasler. "He can't die. Not yet."

A hand swung up into the air and struck Dante in the face hard enough to turn his head. Laufey sat up and coughed hard. "Fuck. That will never not hurt."

Kasler face resembled the slapped face of Dante. "How is this possible? After Leah..." Dante went quiet quickly.

Laufey glanced at Kasler who was composing himself. The wizard rubbed his neck roughly. "Yes. Well I died. I wasn't transformed."

"..." Kasler looked away at the floor. Dante came over after helping Laufey to his feet. He clasped a hand on Kasler's shoulder. "Here. I found this."

Kasler looked up as Dante shoved a small metal trinket into his palm. It was Leah's necklace. Charred and chipped, but was no less her amulet. "..." Kasler nodded.

"You alright?" Laufey came over. "You struggled in that fight."

"I'm fine now." Kasler held up the necklace in a closed fist. "Thank you, Dante."

Dante smiled as he pushed his helmet back. "Welcome. Can we hug and swap sad stories some other time? Work beckons."

Iskatu's death must have been delayed to Diablo. His voice rang out just as the three were going to leave. "Every moment I delay you, I draw closer to my ultimate victory."

Laufey chuckled as they kept walking. "Oh Diablo. I'm a wizard. I am neither late or early. I'll be there just when I mean to."

A short debate and the men choose to take the left of the two stairs leading up. Experience taught them that, yes it mattered which stairs they picked. Hordes could be waiting atop one while it's pair was free of pest. Finding the platform entirely devoid of monsters they made their way to the only archway. Just as they neared an angel dropped down. Blue and grey robes bellowed around the silhouetted frame of the new angel. Simple armor littered along his body and blue tendril wings swished off the back of his shoulders. His hood didn't have a face inside, there was a knowing emptiness inside.

"I am Itherael, archangel of Fate. It is my duty to record what is and what will be within the Scroll of Fate." The angel's voice echoed through the pristine room.

Kasler tilted his head slightly. "And why are you here?"

"You, nephalem, you are not in the scroll. Your fate is, unwritten." Itherael echoed again. His hood moved to show that he was looking at each nephalem.

"Destiny." Dante held as much disdain and disgust in that word as he could.

Laufey pushed up past Dante. "We're fine with that. We are not fond of fate. Are you here to help or should we stand here and watch the Heavens fall apart?"

Kasler raised an eyebrow at Laufey being crass for a change. The angel was puzzled by it at first. "Perhaps...fate can be changed." He nodded. "Quickly, then! Auriel, the archangel of Hope has been captured by Rakanoth, the Lord of Despair."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The High Heavens were in a state of chaos. Demons poured in, slaying angels where they found them. Some crashed through statues of past angels, tearing down the ancient monuments. Though Diablo's corruption crept over everything it was exposed to, other aspects of the Silver City remained untouched. Fountains still sprang forth their mystic enchanted blue waters. The trees, similar to weeping willows, still glowed blue and emitted their comforting white light. The contrast between the pristine Heaven and the filth of demons was unsettling to see. Tyrael had spoken once of the harmony that sang through the hallowed halls, was now replaced with the anguished screams of angels being ripped asunder. Nothing could be done for the angels individually, but the heroes knew that Diablo could be stopped and his corruption wiped from the glistening city.

Plowing through the demon hordes was a daunting task as they drove forward in search of the archangel of Hopes capture. It was only after hours of searching the gardens were they able to find the Library of Fate. In side was surprising lacking of scrolls and tomes. Vases filled corners of the walkways and the main room itself. To the back of the library, was an imprisoned angel that could be no one else than the Hope. In front of the black tendril cage was the beast that held the angel prisoner. Rakanoth was a rather large demon. Armor covered every inch of the demon. A pointed mask made up the monster's face with a segmented tail swishing off the back. His grey and silver robes left his chest exposed. Each bone moved in sequence like fingers drumming. His arms encased into two massive metal swords tipped with curves in place of points.

"You think yourself free from the chains of fate, nephalem." He jutted an accusing sword at the group. "But all will kneel before Lord Diablo."

As Laufey raised a finger to correct the demons notion, Rakanoth teleported before the group. He reappeared in front of them with his swords raised above his head. They dived aside as the metal appendages plunged down toward them. The demon was clumsy in his attacks, as he hacked and slashed at each warrior, he often stumbled. Kasler saw it and shouted a warning to his friends. The pets were used to push the demon back. Once he was in position surprised the demon from behind and as he tumbled forward, Laufey was there with a blade to shove into the demon's open cavity. Rakanoth motionless mask starred at the wizard, Laufey smiled at it as he pushed the blade deeper and gave it a good set of twist for good measure. Rakanoth fell dead.

"Well, if this is what managed to capture a member of the Angiris Council these angels do need our help." Laufey pushed his loose hair back into place as he tossed the tainted blade aside. "How did Diablo struggle with conquering them before?"

Kasler stood from checking Rakanoth's remains. "Our parents."

Laufey simply nodded and made an agreeing face. Diablo's voice boomed through the library. "My armies flow through the Hell rifts. Heaven will be destroyed long before you set one foot into the Silver Spire."

Silence descended again. Dante placed his crossbow at his thigh. "You ever wonder why these demons keep explaining their plans and methods?"

Laufey and Kasler approached the trapped angel. "Glutton for punishment, I guess."

As they touched the black mass, it dissipated from around the angelic being. The female adjusted herself and addressed her saviors. "Thank you, nephalem. I hoped the Scroll of Fate was wrong, that harmony would once again fill this troubled realm." Auriel's voice was soothing, feeling the warriors with calm with every word. "I see that all hope lies in you."

The men starred at the angel, trying to comprehend her beauty and blissful affect on them. "We will be worthy of it." Laufey managed to mutter.

It may have been a trick of the light, but Dante could swear the angel smiled from the depths of void in her hood. Her purple wings swayed in memorizing way. Brilliant silver armor covered her torso, arms and legs, letting the pure white robes sit loosely on her. She examined each of the warriors. She nodded only once.

"With my blessing you can now dispel Diablo's corruption. It hides the rifts which bring his cursed servants to this hallowed place." Her voice carried a disheartened tone. "The rifts must be closed."

As they were turning to leave the angel called out to them. "Dante." The hunter turned to her. "In this attempt at conquest, were caught entirely off guard by Diablo's shallow trick."

Dante felt shame slam into him. "I'm sorry. I didn't think." He whispered.

The angel drifted toward them. "Beloved, Dante. You have a cold and wounded heart that you mask with jest. It's alright to soften a bit." She slipped a hand beneath his helmet and stroked his face. Dante was stunned in silence.

Auriel turned her attention to Laufey. "Most astute, Laufey. Competition isn't everything. All the books in world cannot help you win the affection and respect of estranged loved ones. Stop fighting him, your brother loves you." Laufey face flushed as he tried to avoid the angels touch. She stroked his cheek.

"Don't. Please." Kasler said as she came to him. The angel looked at him the longest. "Kasler. I can't begin to fathom the sadness and heartache you have suffered in your life. But healing cannot be done alone. Don't lock yourself away from those who care about you." She turned her head to draw his attention to Laufey and Dante. She took Kasler's face in her hands and gently placed her lips to his forehead. "Go. Only you nephalem can save us."

The group left the angel in the library and headed back into the gardens. Diablo's intruding disembodied voice came again. "Look upon these gardens. Now they seethe with the corruption of Hell." Silence.

There was no witty comment from Dante, or obvious statement from Laufey. Even Kasler was silent, each warrior feeling more exposed than usual from Auriel's words. They merely marched on. Dante suggested heading to their left to the nearest pile of nasty jutting spikes of corruption. With its destruction, a small red portal warped into being. Dante made a pleased sound and headed into the rift with the other two right behind him. Inside was the darker terrain cousin of the Arreat crater. Winds carrying filth and dust on them tried to push the warriors back as they strode deeper into the rift. Bizarre lanterns only dimly lit the realm. It was an unusually short venture to find the source of power. An oculus rift machine hummed and churned a portal in it's belly. Casted from metal and bearing a demon-like face, spikes sticking out from every angle. A giant monster seemingly made of nothing more then pillars and spikes swung its massive arms at the warriors. Kasler was in no mood to deal with the towering monstrosity. He retrieved a grenade from with in his pouch. A quick boosting enchantment from Laufey and the hunter lobbed the explosive. With a deafening boom the monster's torso was gone and the pillar-like limbs fell to the ground. Dante copied Kasler and took a grenade of his own, tossing it gently into the air and on it's return he swatted it hard enough with his crossbow to ignite it and send it speeding into the oculus. Another explosion and the demonic machine laid torn apart.

Kasler shook his head and let out a single chuckle. Auriel arrived and opened a portal back into the gardens. "Well done, nephalem. Diablo's vile minions can no longer use this rift to find their way into the Silver City. Now, only one fit remains."

They quickly went through the portal, not giving the angel a chance to analyze them any further. Diablo's voice came again as they adjusted to the light difference. "That is not the only Hell rift. The flow of my legions will not stop."

"Fuck, Diablo!" Dante shouted to the sky. "Come on, man. You are just doing what every other Lord of Hell has done. Did that work for them? We killed all of them." The hunter was losing his patience.

Laufey placed a hand on his shoulder. "Dante. He wants you mad. You know that right?"

"Yes, I do." Dante sighed. "Really do. I'm not losing my patience. I am disappointed that he's acting like all the other demons. Figured all them crammed together would cancel out some of the stupid mistakes they made separately."

Kasler ignored their debate and started without them. They needed to find the way to the second level of the gardens. Some gut instinct told Kasler, that was where the next rift would be. They searched through the rest of the first level gardens in search for the portal to the next. With oppressors hounding them around every corner and corrupted angels screaming for their blood, they fought on. In the distance they could see the Silver City erupt in more flames. With little they could do about it, they pressed on. Laufey and Dante taunted lower level demons into traps set by Kasler. Both collections of pets made themselves fat on the flesh of monsters, to the point they began rejecting food offered them. The search was long but eventually they found the terrace where it sat. It looked no different from the standard portal. The group didn't think twice as they strolled through. Surprised by a band of elite demons waiting, the group was thrown into combat. A demon swiped off Dante's helmet and before anything could be done about it, another demon slammed into his face. Laufey and Kasler cleared out the ambush and looked to the unmoving hunter.

"Oh, he's going to be pissed." Laufey chuckled as he lifted the tiny demon off his friends dead face.

It was a few seconds before Dante shot up, howling and clutching his face. "Son-of-a- bitch! Really?" He yelled and looked at the dead minor demon in Laufey's hand. "That? That killed me?"

Laufey discarded it as Kasler looked at it. "Wow. Killed by a runt." Kasler clicked his tongue and shook his head. "I'll be reminding you about that for as long as we live."

They collected the desirable loot and moved on. The garden they were in was much larger than it's twin. It was the same as the other, aside the fact that it had more of everything. The rift was discovered as they were nearing the end of the garden. The men looked at the rift with nothing more than exhaustion. They had a fairly good idea what awaited them inside.

"I draw closer to victory, nephalem. You are too late, just as you always have been." Diablo's disembodied voice mocked.

Kasler froze. "If that wasn't personal enough, you just added to the list of reasons I have to rip you to shreds."

Laufey adjusted his mask over his face, showing that the time for humor was done. Dante tensed up and nodded as they dove into the rift. The same shadowy realm with black harsh winds greeted them again. Their dips into Hell fortunately hadn't had a negative effect on them. The madness didn't have time to creep in on them. They tore through the monsters and demons with a viciousness that they had never felt before. Enemies were soon turning back from their assault to flee the adventurers. The oculus was the same as before, its portal continued to pour out demons at them. Laufey summoned a blast strong enough that it gored the oncoming demons and pierced through the metal contraption that was the oculus. With an explosion, they awaited Diablo's next batch of unfounded taunts.

"The Hell rifts are closed, but it is no matter. Soon there will be nothing left of these High Heavens." Diablo remained confident.

"I see enough of them to spear your demon ass." Dante mocked back.

Diablo chuckled. "All creation will be the Realm of Terror!"

"Fuck you!" Dante yelled. "And the ego you rode in on!"

Auriel descended from the darkness above. She said nothing, but opened a portal back to the garden they came from. Laufey gave Dante a questioning look with a raised eyebrow. Kasler kept his helmet on and went silently through the portal. They quickly found the portal to the Crystal Colonnade. They decided to take a short rest before going further. Food and water was divided out and they loosened their armors for a moment. Stretching and rubbing sore muscles, they attempted to relax.

"Does anyone find it strange that while the world is falling apart, we are resting?" Dante pointed out.

Laufey shook his head. Kasler did as well. "Can't kill Diablo if we're so exhausted we can't stand." The wizard finished his food.

"There is no 'we' there." Kasler quietly corrected the mage.

Laufey looked at the black hunter oddly. "Come again?"

"Diablo is mine." Kasler said flatly. His face tight and unmoving.

"Horde all the fun for yourself?" Dante prodded Kasler's patience.

Laufey smirked and hide a small laugh behind his hand. Kasler's face grew angry and dark. "Leah." His voice was cold.

The red hunter and wizard instantly went quiet. They looked at him and saw he was beyond serious. "You got it." Dante nodded.

As they rose to head for the portal, Tyrael teleported to them. The three approached him slowly. "Tyrael." Laufey's voice was monotone and emotionless.

The angel pulled his shoulders back and stood proudly. "Yes, my friends. I am ready to again fight by your side. I was wrong to give in to despair."

Laufey held Dante back from a sharp comment about the angels timing. Tyrael had missed the favor. "You have shown me there is still a chance for victory."

"Fine. If you are willing to do your share of this fight." Kasler approved.

Tyrael beamed in elation. "We must hurry. Even now Diablo makes his way to the Silver Spire!" The angel ran through the portal ahead of the three.

"He always shows up when the heavy lifting is done." Dante griped loudly as they followed.

Through another portal, down another pathway, another band of demons and another fight. Kasler and the others ran to aid the angels caught in battle with the monsters of hell. Just as they raised weapons to fire, a great beam of white light shot down amidst the fight. The demons exploded and others fell dead, but however they went, they all died. Imperius walked from the beam and toward the nephalem. His mood was clear, his anger so great his entire body trembled, every step was fury restrained by angelic laws.

"You!" His voice barely held any refinement it once had. "Your kind does not belong here!" Auriel and Ithael floated down to flank the warriors from behind. "If I see you again, you will die!" Imperius roared as he left in a fiery flash of white light.

The surviving angels left behind the archangel of valor. Dante nodded to the empty space where Imperius was. "Can we take him? I like him."

Kasler groaned and Laufey rubbed his face beneath the tight mask. "Please ignore our friend." The black hunter said with a moan.

"Pay him no mind; this is your fight, nephalem." Auriel assured and tried to comfort a non-existent wound. "Your power is even greater than Tyrael foresaw."

Dante and Laufey squabbled to the side while Kasler remained attentive to the angels present. "One can only hope. But now we must stop Diablo before he reaches the Crystal Arch above us!" Tyrael exclaimed, trying to snag the divided attention of the other two nephalem.

Laufey and Dante looked over, and rejoined the group. Auriel watched with Ithael as the group went up the stairs to the Silver Spire. She over head Dante and Laufey.

"You would try wouldn't you?" Laufey growled with annoyance.

"Tsk." Dante grumbled. "Like you wouldn't want a piece of that."

The Silver Spire was the most corrupted they had seen. The white floors, tainted black. Pillars charred grey where they had crumbled or completely broken. The air smells like putrid meat, the smoke it was carried on clung to their bits of exposed skin. The mystic blue waters roiled with red of demonic magic. Statues fell to dust as they walked slowly by. Diablo was working faster than they have given him credit. The path was narrow and they had to walk in pairs as they moved forward. As they neared the first terraces of it, horror struck the group.

Kasler ripped his helmet from his head. He swore his eyes tricked him, but there she stood. A faded apparition, but her none the less. Her hair held back in the same ratty red headband. Her vest blotched with demon blood. Her book at her hip. The curves he remembered running his fingers over, the contours of her body that lined up with his own. She held the same smile on her face from the following morning. Kasler felt his very soul crack at the sight of her. Leah. It was wrong. All wrong. He say Diablo's eyes in place of hers. Rage rushed to fill his mind as he starred at the mockery of the one women he let in.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"How does it feel? Leah began. Laufey and Dante stood bewildered by the women before them

"Leah." The name echoed in the recesses of his mind. Kasler felt his consciousness pulling away from his body.

"Knowing you helped me become the Prime Evil?" Leah mocked, pointing at Kasler.

"Leah." The thought echoed louder. Kasler's body tightened.

"For all your mighty deeds, all you really accomplished was unleashing me upon the world." She struck the nerve again.

"Leah." The name engulfed his mind as the blackness crept from his internal darkness into his skin.

"Some savior you are, Kasler." Leah's ghost twisted and began to form the demon masquerading as her.

Laufey shoved Dante and Tyrael back the edge of the pathway as a deafening roar broke loose from Kasler. Leah's ghost turned into Diablo aspect of terror. The others were barely able to see the resemblance it had to Iskatu as Kasler's demon form lunged at breakneck speed at the demon. Ramming them both into the tainted stone floor, the sharp angular demon of Kasler began ripping chunks of hide from the beast. Screams from both filled the vast halls and filled his friends with fear as they backed away. The aspect summoned several other copies of itself to aid him. Kasler was unphased and bite, tore and broke anything that moved to close. Diablo's herald never stood a chance as Kasler's form was fueled by pure focused rage. The creature flayed wildly as it fought to throw Kasler off of it. Kasler's demon form plunged claws deeper and deeper into the body of the demon. The other copies had been dismembered or disemboweled by Kasler, the one screaming for release was the last. With labored breath the monster scraped it's talons around the esophagus of the beast. It screamed as best it could, claws and talons searching frantically for freedom. Kasler's demon clamped his hands around the vital pipe. With an effortless motion it ripped the entire tube from the beast. He crushed what was in his hands over the demon's face, it's eyes widening in horror. Kasler brought his face down to the beast's own and starred intently at it, smiling as the beast went through the death rattle and throes.

The beast body sank as it's last traces of life left it's carcass. Kasler's demon remained hunched over the cadaver, letting the hard blackness chip and fall away from his skin. As the last flakes fell off, Kasler stood. He looked at the broken remains with a blank face. The sting of the demons insult was gone, but as he looked at the horrified faces of his friends, he felt empty. Kasler stepped over the still warm kill and onward to the Great Span.

Kasler and the others rushed past the remaining ghost that tried to bar their path. They knew that their sole purpose was to bog them down with pointless fights and regrets. The Silver Spire was poorly lit, but even still they could see the now empty vastness of the rooms beyond the terraces. Angel screams were muffled by the massive walls in the distance. Demons swarmed up to meet the fighters. Stairs leading up to viewing platforms and dais's littered the room. Pillars surrounding now red pools were found, threatening to come down from their ceiling attachments.

Laufey stopped Dante and Tyrael. He looked over his shoulder at a struggling Kasler. Dante came over to the hunter. "Let's take a break. It's safe enough."

"No. We have to keep moving." Kasler struggled to hide his heavy breaths. Dante barely pushed on his shoulder, he sat roughly on the ground. His pets nuzzled him in concern. "I guess your right."

Tyrael watched silently as Kasler regained his breath. His helmet had been snatched away by Dante. He sat it aside and sat with his back to Kasler's shoulder, close enough that he was keeping Kasler from tipping over. Laufey gently whacked the back of Kasler's head and smiled as he sat back to back with him. Tyrael smiled, seeing that in the deepest and darkest hours of humanity, mankind still helped each other. He watched the three sit in silence. He felt something was missing and so he joined Laufey and Dante in helping Kasler. The angel took a seat similar to Dante on the empty side of the black hunter. Kasler looked at him strangely for a moment before just accepting his friends strange method of helping.

After a while they were back on their feet and moving at their usual speed again. Kasler felt differently about Laufey and Dante. Even Tyrael. No matter how he tried to discourage the thought, he no longer saw them as friends. They were family. His gut wrenched at the notion. But, seeing Laufey and Dante in combat with him, there was no other word for them. He never called any place home, but he believed he understood it now. Home was family.

The connection from the Silver Spire to the Great Span was a large pyramid beacon. Four white curved wing-like spikes ascended off of the gold circular middle. The glowing white core was the link between the realms. Tyrael raised his sword to activate the contraption. Soon they found themselves in an odd place. For what they could see, it was an untouched piece of Heaven. The golden trim had been slightly tarnished and the white stone greyed with little damage. What stood out most was the massive crystal formations lining the walkway. As they walked on, any hint of corruption was gone, and in its place was more crystal growth.

A low rough laughing voice came from all around them as they entered another circular platform. Crystals sprouted up, blocking them from advancing. "Op." Dante perked up. "Two emeralds says boss fight."

Tyrael nodded to accept the bet. "It seems we've both fallen from grace, Tyrael." The disembodied voice croaked on. Tyrael mouthed some angelic curse and handed the gems to Dante.

A behemoth sized angel crashed at their feet. Masks blocked the crystal debris but Tyrael was forced to use his arm to guard his face. The fallen angel's skin was a milky purple. Gold colored armor sparsely covered his body and the bones of his wings. The webbing that belong on his wings had been ripped away. His four pointed mace left deep scratches in the crystals and white stone floor. He hauled it up and tossed it's head to land before his former general. Tyrael didn't move as the short burst of wind kicked up again from the mace.

"Come, embrace your former lieutenant!" The fallen angel charged at Tyrael.

The disgraced angel was able to back up his taunts with his raw strength. Countless arrows and bolts speckled his skin, but none seemed to be slowing him down. He raged and bellowed as he swung the massive mace with deadly intent. Pets were swatted aside and remaining in one spot to attack was harder than it ever was before. Izual laughed heartily as Laufey's magic bounced off his armor. An idea struck the wizard as he watched the monster laugh again. Laufey made some bizarre hand signals to Dante, whom nodded and chuckled. As Izual turned to bite down at the red hunter, Dante rolled away toward Laufey. The wizard leaped onto the chest and face of the fallen angel. Izual's mace missed it's swing at the wizards stomach. Kasler was confused as he watched Laufey shove his arm down Izual's throat. The fallen angel bite and snapped repeatedly on the wizards arm. Laufey repressed the notion to scream as he pushed himself free. He rolled back to Dante and cradled his arm. Dante lowered his weapon as Izual tried to charge again. The once angel stopped in his tracks. He dropped his mace and coughed hard. Rubbing his throat, it began to glow a faint orange. As Tyrael watched the glow grew brighter. Izual's mouth was suddenly forced open by Laufey's hydra pushing its way out of the angels throat. Izual gagged and tried to attack the fire beast but his claws only retrieved burns for him. The hydra twisted and snapped at the angels face until the body melted away from the flames.

Tyrael and Kasler looked at Dante and Laufey. The wizard shrugged. "What? Everything is soft on the inside." He winked.

Kasler shuddered a bit. Correcting himself he pointed at Laufey's mangled arm. "And that? I don't think a potion can fix that."

Dante and Laufey made a amused but disapproving sound. Kasler let them laugh for a moment before shouldering his bow. He walked up to them. "Stick out your hand." He asked Laufey.

The wizard did so with a grin. Kasler placed his hand over his left eye and placed the enchanted orb in Laufey's hand. "Dante's ribs are another an example of where potions don't heal everything."

Dante and Laufey starred fixated on Kasler's eye in the wizards hand. "Barbarian magic?" Laufey asked.

Kasler nodded and took back his fake eye. He popped it back into place. It glowed red for a moment before becoming a flawless addition. "Mast and his wife. They did a great job."

Tyrael took hold of Laufey arm and pulled it up to look at it. The sudden unexpected movement drove a shriek of pain from the wizard. "The damage is beyond a potion's capability."

"What about Izual there?" Dante pointed to the half melted body. "He's not using his skin anymore."

With no protest from anyone, Tyrael helped Laufey graft the dead fallen angels skin into the missing patches of skin. Other than the purple colored flesh in the shape of extensive scars and tattered sleeve, it was flawless. They tested a few attacks on the remaining corpse. Satisfied with the arm's ability, they moved on. Another angelic beacon awaited them to teleport the party into the second level of the Silver Spire. Once there they were greeted by the same extent of corruption the first spire level had endured. Tyrael warned them that this was the largest section of the High Heavens that they will come across.

Battle after battle was what was keeping them moving. Legs ached and animals were getting short tempered. With a myriad of monsters to fight to help take the edge off. Exhaustion was the hardest fight they had through that levels. The demons fought endlessly. Dante's temper was running short, so was Laufey and Kasler's. Tyrael struggled to keep the three from arguing and getting at each other, but he decided against it. He felt he would rather not stick his hand in a 'feral dog-fight' as he saw it. After several tense hours and short breaks, the beacon to the Pinnacle of Heaven was found. The three and their former angelic partner wasted no time in stepping through it's portal. Imperius was waiting for them.

The archangel of valor turned to face the group. "Nephalem, I see you did not heed my warning." His voice was condescending and snarky. "Or perhaps, you think yourselves strong enough to face me?" He stalked toward them, gripping his spear, Solarion.

Dante looked for protest and warnings from Laufey and Kasler. He only saw them tighten their grasps on their weapons. Dante turned back to Imperius. "Perhaps we do."

Tyrael moved to stand between the large angel and his friends. "Imperius, stop this madness!" He growled in anger. "Diablo is the enemy here, not the nephalem!"

"Tyrael!" Imperius snapped his attention to the former angel. "I will deal with you soon enough! I will..." The entirety of Heaven shook suddenly and violently. "What's this?" He turned to the doorway behind him, puzzled. The sound of glass shattering queued the angel in. "No! Diablo has reached the Arch!"

A massive shockwave ripped through the Heavens. Imperius and his soldiers screamed and fell to the ground, dead. Dante couldn't resist taking a seat on the back of Imeperius.

Tyrael rushed to the doors and looked at the warriors. "No! Diablo has begun extinguishing the Crystal Archway." He pointed to the fallen angels. "That's why the angels have fallen. If its light should go out forever..." He looked away in panic.

Kasler pulled Dante to his feet. As Tyrael demanded that Diablo be stopped, the three checked their equipment. Laufey saw the distort look on Tyrael's face. He handed Dante back his crossbow and adjusted his armor.

"Tyrael?" Laufey's question forced Tyrael to look up. "Did you have close friends get hit by that blast?"

The angel nodded. "Yes. Pley and Nicholas. She is a solider of mine and Nicholas once guarded the Worldstone."

Kasler looked up from tightening his bow. "The worldstone guard? I've heard about him. Scary looking guy. Looks like a tree melded with a suit of armor?"

"Yes." Tyrael paced about the room trying to remain calm. "Pley helped me in many battles against the Burning Hells."

Laufey helped Kasler and Dante with the last of the equipment. "Well, we best get on it. Can't leave your friends like this." He looked down at Imperius.

They moved for the door, Kasler stopped his three friends. "Guys. You three go make sure Pley and Nicholas are alive. I know they weren't here, but they're Tyreal's friends."

Dante and Laufey exchanged a look beneath their masks. Dante tilted his head at Kasler. "Seriously. About to go and take down the biggest asshole in all of Sanctuary and you want us on the bench?"

Kasler held up a pleading hand. "Dante. Please. Don't argue with me on this."

"..."

Dante sighed and nodded. "Fine. You had better save us some."

"It's a good thing you're human." Dante elbowed Tyrael.

Tyrael felt reassured from his friends. He held aloft El'druin. "Diablo's vile corruption bars your path. Stand back - El'druin's light shall clear the way."

With a mighty swing of the sword, an arch of light flew from it and slammed into the wall and doors. The cracks and minute designs of the door illuminated as a clicking sound was heard. The double doors unlocked and swung open.

Tyrael stopped to speak to Kasler as he was heading to rejoin Laufey and Dante. "The gate has been opened, Kasler. This last trial belongs to you."

The hunter and mortal angel clasped arms. "You were a fine commander, Tyrael. A friend."

"It was an honor. But this is the moment you all were made for." He nodded over to Laufey and Dante. "This is the hour of mankind's victory!"

Tyrael took the reluctant Dante and Laufey with him in search of his friends. Kasler faced the long stairway leading up to the Prime Evil. The moment had come. Kasler knew what he was walking toward could very well be his final battle. He steeled his stomach from twisting in knots as his boots clicked up every step. The world felt bigger than he knew. His head swam as he continued to climb the stairs. As he reached the top, he saw a massive crystal with beams of energy fighting with one another. Red and gold light snapping at each other, vying for space. In front of it, the source of the red energy. Diablo himself. He turned to face Kasler at the other end of the room. A faint trace of a smile haunted the demons face as he lumbered forward, growling louder with every step.

"The seven Evils are one within me!" Diablo roared, trying to stir fear in the demon hunter. Unknown to the beast, he merely prodded the rage. "I am Legion!"


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Kasler dove to the side. Diablo's claws missed him by inches. The great beast hurled another clawed arm at the demon hunter. The demon managed to nick the hunter in mid air. Kasler rolled to his feet several feet from Diablo. He starred at the beast as he raised his bow. He felt his arms trembling, he looked to his weapon and saw that it was shaking slightly. He summoned a sentry to combat the monster as he tried to gather himself. Diablo crushed the miniature siege weapon. Kasler's pets were hurled aside, leaving just Kasler and Diablo. Scrambling for composure he tried to put distance between them. All he could think about was Leah and her demise. He shoved the thoughts aside and let his mind sink into the void. Instincts and revenge took control and finally gave him the ability to fight. Arrows flew at Diablo, the demon laughed as he swatted them away. Diablo began to get frustrated at the hunters persistent dodging. With a mighty roar he swung his tail into Kasler's chest as he attempted to summon another sentry.

The pillar Kasler smashed into was as unforgiving as it was unyielding. It held him for a moment until his body relaxed enough to brake his mold in the stone structure. He sank to the floor to find himself sitting on a shadowy black mass. Bones jutted up from the mass, caging the hunter where he sat. Kasler fought against the entrapment, shaking the bones and prying at every joint he could see. Diablo stalked over to him. Rage prickled at Kasler as Diablo lifted a mammoth talon foot above the cage. The demon's weight alone could have broken the bones that just cracked. In all of Kasler's years of hunting, he learned one thing. Think fast. Diablo brought his foot back up again, shrieking and howling in surprised pain. The demon toppled over, violently rolling and clawing at anything that would have strayed to close. Kasler gripped his arm around his chest and felt the cracked ribs. He thanked Anu for Haedrig's quality of work and his own experience. An arrow was wedged between the muscles of the demon's foot. The tip sticking out, Diablo saw it and roared louder then before. He smacked the arrow head away and tore the shaft from his hide. Kasler lifted his bow and saw the cracked grip and upper limb. Cursing his luck, he drew back an arrow. Letting loose the arrow flew from the weapon and stuck in eye of Diablo. The demon threw back his head, pawing at his face and eyes. Reeling away, Kasler let Raven's Wing fall to the floor. He took out a simple dagger he kept and prepared to take the demon down with him. Diablo's head whipped around, he took in a deep draw of breath and held it for a moment. Kasler was confused but still choose to run at the monster. Fire erupted forth from Diablo's mouth and hands. The demon hunter saw the incoming flames too late. He wasn't able to throw himself out of the way, but he was able to dive himself into a ball. Diablo's hellfire spread from his hand like fire on water. The red imbued smoke that followed it bellowed out and scorched everything it touched. Kasler didn't dare to uncurl himself as he felt the flames engulf him.

Diablo hissed as the hellfire receded. Kasler felt his armor constricting as it cooled in the Silver City's cold air. He lifted his head slightly to see the extent of the damage. Where Kasler expected a nasty red and black demon clawed foot, he saw a black leather armored boot. Green and gold trimmed robes flicked as they settled. Laufey stood between him and Diablo, to Kasler's right stood Dante. The red hunter's Mempo of Twilight fixed in a hard stare at the Prime Evil. Kasler's pets had regained consciousness and joined the nephalem were they stood. Diablo growled and paced in front of the archway.

Dante helped Kasler to his feet. "You didn't invite us. So we crashed the party."

"...Tyrael's friends?" Kasler asked as he gave his armor a good tug and shake.

Laufey barely moved his head to acknowledge Kasler. "Fine. He's taking care of them. Seems this demon has been giving you trouble." Humor faintly snaked its way into the wizards words.

Kasler lifted his broken bow, keeping his eyes on Diablo. The demon was sizing up the new odds. "He broke my bow."

"Suppose we'll have to break a bone or two of his to balance that." Dante glanced at it.

Laufey opened a hand out to his side, motioning to take hold of the weapon. He took two runes, Ral and Amn, and a amethyst from his pouch. Diablo froze as Laufey also pulled a rusty old cube out. The wizard dropped the runes and gem into the box, and clasped the box around the bow. A dim flash of light and Laufey pulled the bow free, repaired.

Kasler took the bow and looked puzzled at Laufey. "It was my parent's cube." Laufey nodded.

The brief silence was broken by a deafening roar from Diablo. The three turned to face him. Unable to move fast enough, Diablo took Laufey by the throat and slammed him into the giant crystal on the other side of the room. Diablo's breath was heavy, his anger driving him to grind his teeth till they bled.

"Horadric cube." Diablo spit the name out. He eyed the squirming angry wizard. "...Ah...The necromancer and the druid." The demon smiled as he turned and hurled the wizard into the hunters. The demon charged them, a hand to each hunters throat and a foot pressing down the wizards chest. "The assassin and the whore..." Diablo's breath plumed out against Dante's mask. "The zealot crusader and the scared farm girl."

Laufey conjured a beam of fire and poured all the strength into it. The blast struck Diablo in the gut, sending him retreating back to the crystal. The three climbed painfully to their feet. Moving side to side the Prime Evil stalked ever closer to the party. Concern took hold of the men, fear ran up their spines.

Diablo's tail flicked as he hunkered down as if to pounce. "The tramp wizard less loved than his perfect brother. Your parents always praised your brother while you were infant. They saw you as a hindrance to their righteous quest."

"Shut up." Dante growled in defense of Laufey. Diablo paused only to change his focus from the wizard to the red hunter. "You. Son of my bane. Still trying to prove you're worth something. Always the son of a common low-rent whore. Never good enough."

Kasler fired an arrow that fell short of it's target. Diablo turned and growled again, standing tall over Kasler. "Son of a murder. Son of scum. How many women did your crazed father take against their wills in the name of the Light? Forgive me for I sinned again?" Diablo was within feet of the men, who stood trapped in the realizations spun by the demon. "His blood is your blood. Bound to the same faults."

Diablo raised a hand to slash the men down. Just as he was about to throw his claws down into them, Kasler heard the distant sound of Leah's chuckle masked and mangled in the horrors of Diablo's chuckle. It was enough to snap the black hunter from his fears and plow shoulder first into the demon's hip, throwing him off balance. Dante and Laufey shook the thoughts from their minds and joined the charge. Diablo again threw them off and let loose his hellfire. Laufey quickly pulled Dante and Kasler behind separate pillars.

"Enough!" Diablo shouted in anger to the hidden men. "Let's see how you fare in my Realm of Terror!"

The world shimmered and wobbled visually as the environment began to change. In the blink of an eye, the three found themselves sitting in the open world of Diablo's making. The ground was cracked and grey in color. Glyphs were craved deep into the dead land. Winds ripped through, pushing the three over every chance they gave it. They couldn't see fifty feet in every direction. A black darker than night was circling them as they moved around.

"Aside the shitty land," Dante looked around. "I don't see what's so scary about this place."

Laufey and Kasler hissed at their third member. "Don't say..."

"Only by defeating us can you return to your own realm!" Diablo yelled over the resoundingly loud winds. Kasler groaned at Dante and Laufey merely glared. "But none have ever crawled from the depths of their own terror!"

Dante and the others got a decent look at the demon before he vanished. He was hard to see in the blackened winds. Where his hide had been colored a bloody red, was now tempered blackness darker than any void. The emptiness was accented by the blue fire illuminating the insides of the demon. Diablo maintained his height and form, he had only changed his coloring. Diablo hopped into the air and curled himself into a ball before vanishing in a puff of black smoke.

Kasler and Laufey went to scold Dante but instead pulled him behind them. A silhouetted version of each of them came running at them. The three sighed and went in for the attack. Knowing their own weaknesses made the shadows easy game. Dante dove at his shadow's chest and gored him on a giant jagged rock. Laufey kept moving until the shadow has lost sight of him, allowing the true Laufey to run a sword through the copies neck. Kasler simply pulled the trigger faster than his clone could. With the three shadows dispatched Diablo returned in a fit of rage. The demon's attacks were more fluid than they were in the Silver City. Between bellowing roars and shrieks of pain the three adventurers drove the demon to retreat again. Again the shadow clones were summoned. Laufey shattered his freshly frozen double. Dante repeatedly bashed his clone's head against the ground. Kasler threw his off the cliff side as it charged him.

A massive glyph lit up the ground beneath their feet. The lines lit up in fire heating the air inside to the point it felt as if they were standing at the edge of a churning volcano. Diablo appeared and wasted no time to attack anyone close. Laufey was his first choice, the wizard casted a beam of ice so cold it burned and broke off chunks of the demons hide. Diablo screamed in pain, landing a kick into the wizards leg. Laufey's stream brought out more problems for Diablo. The demon tried to vanish but was assaulted by a black viscous mass. Diablo tried to pry it from his head and neck. Kasler looked around for Dante, but he wasn't surprised to not find him. Kasler tossed a potion to Laufey to heal his broken leg. Laufey managed to down the liquid and dodge the falling mass of Diablo. The demon's hand was trapped in the substance, a moment later a loud crunch was heard. Diablo let out a scream like no other and immediately began tearing at the black mass. It began to take a more defined shape, Laufey and Kasler recognized Dante's demon form. Diablo was unable to more clones or maintain the Realm of Terror. The world flickered between Diablo's realm and the Silver City until it finally settled as the angelic Heaven. Diablo finally was able to tear the demon from him, it took with him a massive chunk of his shoulder and arm. Diablo roared wordless threats at the opposing demon. It in turn returned the roar and flung itself back at the Prime Evil. Diablo leapt just out of reach of the monstrosity and let it collide with the crystal archway. The pure source of angelic and demonic energy shocked Dante's demon form and threw the creature to the ground.

Diablo was infuriated as he blindly bore down on the pair of heroes. Laufey summoned his hydra as Kasler paired it with his sentry. The demon hunter called up few more miniature siege weapons, they succeeded in slowing Diablo down. The demon feinted a lunge at Kasler and slammed his tail into the chest of Laufey. The demon smiled at Laufey hanging limply from the spikes lined along the beast spine to the tip of his tail. Kasler knew the battle had again turned in the Prime Evil's favor. Despair and anger swarmed up through his mind. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again it was the hard sharp angular claws of his demon form that plunged into Diablo's chest. Diablo and Kasler's demon form were locked in combat. Clawing and biting at each other. The more Kasler watched his form fight, the more his memories of Leah fueled the demons rage. Diablo took a breath to summon his hellfire, but he felt something cold around his throat. Kasler's fist was buried up to his wrist in Diablo's neck. The demon starred with muddled expression as Kasler quickly yanked the monsters throat out. Diablo staggered and took another swipe at the demon, but Kasler answered with a claws through his chest, grasping the demon's heart.

Dante sat up from the floor. Leaping to his feet in a panic when he heard nothing but silence. He saw his pets to the side with Kasler's. They were calm. The red hunter stiffly rose and approached Kasler and Laufey. Diablo's still smoldering corpse laid sprawled out on the angelic stone stone floor. The soulstone had been ripped from the husk of the demon. Laufey was shirtless, bloody bandages wrapped around his ribs beneath his chest. Kasler tethered his helmet to his belt. Harmless burns and several mild bruises littered his neck and face. His black hair was in shambles. The red hunter figured he hadn't missed much. He pulled his helmet off and connected it to his own belt. Laufey and Kasler saw him and motioned for Tyrael to join them.

Auriel and Itherael descended to enter the party. Imperius wasn't any where to be seen. The archangel of Hope floated toward the nephalem. "The day is won." Her voice warm and comforting. Dante and the others felt aches and pains melt away. "Diablo is vanquished, and all evil with him."

Kasler scoffed. The angels turned to him. Dante and Laufey nodding on either side of him. "Bold claim. Evil never stops."

Tyrael felt exhaustion and reality swiftly sweep away his untroubled mood. "Time will tell."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Auriel saw to the nephalem. Taking them to where they wanted to go. Tyrael watched as his mortal friends left Heaven. Silence drifted in as Itheral to help repair the High Heavens. The former angel stood in the decimated ruins of the Crystal Archway. The joy of the salvation of Heaven didn't last in the face of the daunting reality he now faced. He was human now and until his death. Things like food and drink didn't exist in Heaven, there was no need for it. Even the simple concept of beds were lost on his angelic siblings. Tyrael turned from the great crystal and went back to the Gardens of Hope. There he found Pley and Nicholas talking to each other.

Tyrael approached his angel friends. "Brother. Sister. It's good to see you."

Pley turned to face the mortal angel. "Yes, thanks to the nephalem. We just got word from Imperius's captain. He's placed the Black Soulstone in the vaults."

"..." Nicholas moved ever so slightly in discomfort.

"Brother?" Tyrael asked in concern.

Pley looked out to the still wounded cityscape. "Auriel and Itheral have called for Nicholas to guard the vault. Imperius argued against it."

Tyrael looked puzzled at the larger angel. He was massive compared to the common angel warrior. His armor was forged from the bark of the first tree. It continued to sprout twigs and a few leafs. He barely ever spoke through his centuries guarding the Worldstone. Tyrael was baffled as to why Imperius would fight against having the guard of the source of humanity and Sanctuary guard the Black Soulstone.

"Imperius said that it was Nicholas's fault that demon kind were able to corrupt the stone in the first place." Pley spoke up again. "So why would demons not get their hands on the stone in his care."

A soldier came running up and whispered something to Nicholas. He nodded and pulled his shield and weapon close. "I am to guard the stone." He left without a reply from Pley or Tyrael.

The same soldier spoke to Pley. Tyrael looked over the female angel. She was slender but more built then other angels. Her every movement made her white robes and armor look like she was dancing. Her black silhouetted face was adorned with a glistening white hood. She wielded a large white and gold tower shield and a spear. Pley's wings were blue twisting tendrils that reacted to her mood. They flicked nervously.

Pley turned back to Tyrael. "The council has assigned me to you. Whatever you need until they have come to a decision."

"About what?" Tyrael asked knowing full well that Imperius would be vying for angelic punishment on him.

"Until they agree on what to do with you." Pley's wings sank and darkened with the tone of her voice.

Tyrael nodded and started walking. His feet led him to his former domain, Court of Justice. Where he expected to find comforting memory, he merely found shadows of the angels fallen in battle and haunting cries of those he felt he betrayed. Tyrael could hear their screams in his head as he tried to venture deeper into his realm. It was their demands for his head in payment for their lives that drove him out. He was unable to handle the guilt he felt there. Tyrael asked Pley to find a place for him to rest. Exhaustion tugged at him. Hunger joined the human necessities calls, but Tyrael wasn't sure he could stomach food at the moment. He choose to sleep.

Restless nights were filled with nightmares where he did manage to sleep. Heaven no longer felt like home, it was a strange land that he was seeing for the first time. When he did wake drenched in sweat from the horrors in his head, he sought out comforts of memories in the halls. Even there, he found Heaven to be far more vast than he remembered. He fought back the fears and sadness by walking till his legs ached. He sank to the floor and watched as the blue and white wisp of angels fluttered above. Months had come and gone at a dead crawl for Tyrael. He watched as angels shot past him, unbound by flesh and mortality. More and more the former angel began to miss his simple and unfettered life as an archangel.

It had been just over a year when the Silver City was back to it's full grandeur. Tyrael was pleased to see it as he remembered it. The horrors of his mind hadn't vanished, but crept around every corner and tucked away beneath every archway. He struggled to learn how to deal with the daily assault from his mortal perspective. Being mortal had a vicious and ruthless way about tearing at it's own mind. Tyrael took a place on a balcony to watch the Lightsong commence. He remembered the times as an archangel that he had joined in that divine symphony. As a mortal he was forced to watch. Angel's spirits rushed forth in their light forms, singing and dancing among each other. In these rare moments of perfect harmony and joy, new angels were born. Seeing the rite brought tears to Tyrael's eyes. Joy for his brothers. Sadness for himself. In the year he had wandered the halls of Silver City, he never felt more alone than he did sitting and watching that scared ritual.

Tyrael left, the ceremony would last all day and his heart couldn't take it. He returned to his walks through the Silver Spire and Great Span. As he let his mind drift, he found it drifting in memories of Leah. Seeing her sweet smile and bright eyes as she traveled with them. Her memory led him to thoughts of the nephalem he had met. The sons and daughters of great warriors he also called friends. Thinking of Kasler's ever observant eyes and strong will that drove the party on. The sounds of Laufey and Dante laughing with each other as they gambled and drank. The sharp and self assured wit of Modius as he squabbled with Laufey. The overwhelming presence of Core, her trickster brute of a brother, Thane. Of course dark memories, lurked among his friends. Having known Cassius while he was on the true path of the crusader, and see that he had fallen into madness. Having watched from Heaven, as Diablo ripped Kirin's heart out. Breaking Felix before he met Tyrael. Cain's death at the hands of Maghda.

Tyrael clutched as his chest as he fell to the empty realm's floor. He held back sobs as he wished the pain away. It didn't leave. It lingered and bite at him. It was there, buried in the pain that he found resolution. He starred at the floor as he recalled Dante and others scolding him. Chastising him for succumbing to fear and heartache. They bore the same pains, and yet they hitched up their boots and marched onward. Tyrael felt the pain begin to recede, allowing him to stand. He stood straight and nodded once to himself. Cowardice would drown the mortal angel. If he allowed it. Tyrael felt strength rush in as he made his choice. He was going to march on.

Over the coming months Tyrael made choices to see life through a different perspective. When he visited the Halls of Valor, instead of pining for the things he missed as an angel, he watched in awe as they spared. Appreciating and studying their movements. The Gardens of Hope he no longer empowered his memories of the corruption that ransacked it, but relished the calming air and tranquil sounds that he never heard as an angel. Tyrael realized suddenly as he gazed at the architecture of the Silver City, that he was finally able to see the world as humans did.

Not everything the mortal angel noticed was roses and joy, he began to see something darker working its way through the city. The vibrant blue of Heaven began to darken. The gold showed the faintest signs of tarnish and the white stones of the High Heavens were shadowed. In the following days Tyrael stood on balcony listening to the constant angelic choir that took the place of wind. He struggled to hear it, as if the dark presence tried to hide itself from him. There. Tyrael's face slacked in confusion. There again. His eyes widened. There still. Tyrael rushed toward the vaults. It was discordant noise in what should have been the flawless songs of angels. Tyrael's thoughts raced as his legs pushed him faster. Something was tainting the angels without any of them noticing.

He was out of breath by the time he had reached the angelic treasure room. Nicholas's had resumed his silent vigil by the vault doors. The angel was more like a great ancient tree when he was motionless. Two piercing slits opened in place of eyes when Tyrael arrived.

"..." Tyrael heaved several breaths before he was able to speak. "The soulstone. I must see it."

Nicholas said nothing for a long moment as he considered his friend. After a long moment, the ancient guard stepped aside and nodded. Nicholas and Tyrael entered the vault. The chamber was massive, not a wall in sight as they moved deeper. Finally Nicholas led Tyrael down a path to a floating platform bathed in the High Heaven's light. A mural spanned across the darkness behind the platform. As if the artist had painted it directly on the darkness surrounding the platform. Tyrael stared at the painting a moment. A tribute to the angels that had fought and fallen in the Eternal Conflict. The demons they had slain and the victorious celebrating. Even the more recent events had been recorded there. To Tyrael's distaste, there was no image to depict the mortal warriors that accomplished those grand feats. Nicholas tightened his grasp on his shield as Tyrael gazed upon the Black Soulstone. It's shape and size hadn't changed since he first beheld it in Caldeum. Though now, the stone was dim and smokeless. It spun slowly of it's own will and the red demonic light from within was greatly diminished. The voices hissing and whispering no longer could be heard. Tyrael could see that the stone was compliant with its current situation. As the mortal angel watched the stone spin in place, the feeling that something was off remained in his mind. Tyrael felt no better about the Black Soulstone. For the first time since light broke over the High Heavens, the archangels held all of the demon Lords imprisoned. Tyrael left the vaults with Nicholas. He felt worse about the stone than he had when he walked in. He dismissed the notion with the explanation that it was his mortal mind trying to comprehend new emotions.

Tyrael was summoned to another Angiris Council meeting. He had taken the mantle of Wisdom, the former post of Malthael's domain. With his absence, Tyrael felt that a mortal eye in the realm of wisdom was best for bridging the rift of man and angels.

The former angel was pulled from his thoughts by Imperius's booming voice. "Enough! The Burning Hells are weak and without their leaders. We should attack while we have this chance."

"Imperius, please, we are trying to decide the fate of the soulstone in our possession." Auriel tired to calm Imperius.

"Shatter it." Imperius spat out. "Those wretched humans created it. It's a sin that rock even exist."

Tyrael stood suddenly, gaining the attention of the other three archangels. "You can't! The fact it was forged by humanity and not our kin means we don't know what will happen if we destroy it."

"Tyrael..." Auriel paused, her voice was timid and cautious. "You're lack of experience as a mortal doesn't exactly embolden me to your knowledge."

"..." Tyrael was abashed by his once fellow archangel. He sat back silently.

Auriel turned away and back to Imperius. "We should imprison the stone. A chamber of holy light and sound to encase it all of time."

Imperius shot down her idea with examples of the nephalem's entry into the High Heavens. Going so far as to glare at Tyrael when he brought up the shattering of the Worldstone. Tyrael felt the sting of the implied accusation. The archangel of valor wasn't wrong, it had been Tyrael himself that destroyed the Worldstone. Imperius refused to acknowledge that it had been corrupted and beyond angelic repair. Itherael continued to linger in silence as he tried to make a decision. He wasn't able to, the unwritten fate of humanity stayed his opinion. Tyrael had had enough of the endless bickering. He left to review his thoughts regarding the Black Soulstone. It wasn't like the Angiris Council to be so stubbornly divided. As Tyrael thought back to the several meetings he had attended, he began to notice how each meeting grew more and more heated. Angels were assigned and rotated out to guard the Black Soulstone at it's platform. Those that had been relieved, suffered from harrowing mental images and thoughts both dark and foreign to the heavenly beings. Some had even turned aggressive when their relief came. Tyrael considered that the darkness of the seven demons trapped within the stone were emitting their magic from within. Not corruption in the literal sense, but a haze that crept over the angels involved.

"Imperius! I am telling you the soulstone is effecting all of the High Heavens." Tyrael pleaded with the archangel of valor to listen.

Imeperius jutted his spear tip at Tyrael. "You are just a mortal and cower down from things you don't understand!" The angel hissed. "You and your ilk brought this abomination into creation. It's your fault Diablo wrought his evil here."

"Fool. You're shame and anger are blinding you to the truth!" Tyrael uncharacteristically snapped back.

"Am I blind?!" The angel took Tyrael's throat into his armored grasp. "You who took Malthael's post, and you can't even face Chalad'ar!" At the touch of Auriel to his arm, Imperius dropped the gagging and coughing Tyrael.

Chalad'ar, the Chalice of Wisdom. Malthael's source of power and sight. Tyrael rubbed his throat and stood facing Imperius. "Brother. I know the pain you feel for our fallen comrades. The sting of watching a mortal succeed where the angels failed.."

"We did not fail!" Imperius screamed at the former angel. Auriel and Itherael lunged forward to restrain Imperius from attacking Tyrael.

The mortal angel stepped back in surprise. He knew now that he had no choice. In order to heal the rifts forming between the archangels, he was going to have to visit Chalad'ar in the Pools of Wisdom. Tyrael left in a hurry and made his way to Malthael's former home. Ever since the archangel of Wisdom had left, the Angiris Council was in a constant quiet mourning. Tyrael's predecessor's realm was once a place of soothing radiance. Last Tyrael had heard, it had become cold and desolate. Mortal emotions clouded Tyrael's mind and he needed the clarity and sharp truth that Malthael always had. With the council at an impasse, Tyrael knew the chalice would give him the answer. He wondered though if he would survive the angelic treasure.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

It was no easy task to retrieve the Black Soulstone. Tyrael counted his blessings that Nicholas was willing to listen to reason. His distance from the stone had left him fairly untouched by the stones presence. The year Tyrael spent forming the new Horadrim from a preexisting group of mages was a harder task. The former angel wanted the group well established before he claimed the stone from the High Heavens. In that time, Imperius had grown violent and suspicious of everyone. Itharael withdrew more, trying to make sense of the empty portions of the Scroll of Fate. Auriel herself had been tainted into becoming steadily colder to her fellow angels. Time was running out and Tyrael forced himself to take the stone before he was entirely satisfied with the new Horadrim.

The tomb in the Bloodmarsh was barren and desolate. The cold grey light filtered through cracks in the ceiling while torches illuminated the passages. The Horadrim filed into the room, four of them carried the Black Soulstone on a gold angelic circle. Their spear tips hook into the metal so that no one touched the accursed stone. Tyrael found himself holding his breath as the stone was slowly lowered toward a pedestal with four gold prongs waiting to hold aloft the soulstone. Tyrael let his breath go as he and the four began to descend the short group of stairs.

"You're done well Horadrim. Your service here is finished." Tyrael spoke proudly addressing the band of mages. He stopped at the stone bridge they had crossed. "And you should all..."

The silence of the tomb was disturbed by a hissing and distant shriek. Tyrael focused his attention into the darkness as the Horadrim were alerted to something approaching. More faint shrieking and hissing was heard as smoke spilled forth from the blackness of the passage.

Realization struck Tyrael. "...Run." He said barely above a whisper, taking a step back toward the soulstone.

Before any of the Horadrim were able to obey the mortal angel's suggestion, the creature slide into the tomb's light. The faceless void gave away it's angelic heritage. He was tall and sleek robed being. His black robes were tight to his upper body, the lower half swayed away from his side. Black and silver armor covered him from shoulder to his toes. Two silver ribbons cascaded off the edge of his hood and swished before settling to an eerily stillness. The dark angel brought his elaborate sickles up to cross over his chest. Tyrael felt a knot forming in his stomach as he tried to steady his mortal being from shaking. The former archangel of Wisdom had not been seen in over twenty years. He was assumed lost, and yet there he stood.

Tyrael swallowed the lump in his throat. "Malthael." He acknowledged the angel.

Only Tyrael saw Malthael's faint head tilt. The dark angel hoisted his blades out and thrusted the tips down and into the chest of the two closest mages. With a single push of grey skeletal smoke wings he hovered above the mortal heads. The smoke that had lingered on the floor now swelled and raged forward. The nearby Horadrim were trapped in the all consuming cloud. They could only scream as their lives and vigor were sapped from them. Ghostly images of the mages thrashed in the river of smoke until there were pulled into the emptiness of Malthael's robes. Tyrael rushed forward and stabbed El'druin's tip into the stone. The brilliant light of the sword's spirit burst forth and shielded Tyrael and his Horadrim survivor.

Over the screams and rushing winds, Tyrael commanded his survivor. "Go! Go! Find the nephalem!" The mage nodded and ran out through the archway behind them.

Tyrael remained protected as a mage turned to face him. His body decaying quickly and screaming until his soul was pulled to Malthael. The smoke suddenly died down as the dark angel approached his former brother. Tyrael lifted his sword and directed it's point at the angel. Malthael continued unabated or dissuaded. Tyrael's sword passed through the angel's chest like it had been dipped into water. Malthael slipped his sickle along Tyrael's sword and with a simple jerk, threw the angelic blade aside. With the same blade, Malthael hooked it beneath Tyrael's chest plates. Tyrael grunted as the dark angel lifted him to his void fill hood.

"Brother..." Tyrael struggled to speak. Malthael's presence was unlike anything the former angel had encountered. Demonic or angelic. "...Why?"

Malthael hovered the unused sickle's tip close to Tyrael's temple. He drew fragments of the former angel's soul out and examined it himself. The pure white wisp of the soul moved like wind blown cobwebs. Malthael snapped his attention to Tyrael's face. With a silent breath he tasted the soul. Dissatisfied with some aspect of the soul he violently and suddenly hurled his former friend down into the stairs. Tyrael rolled over painfully, coughing and trying to fight back the blinding pain in his back. Malthael floated up the stairs and stood considering the Black Soulstone a moment.

"The nephalem will stop you." Tyrael managed to weakly speak.

"..." Malthael turned his head just enough for Tyrael to see the side of his hood. The dark angel looked back to the stone. "No one can stop Death." The fallen angel's voice was deep hollow sound. It was all encompassing, a kin to a predator about to leap upon it's prey.

With a single fast slice, he cut through the fixture holding the soulstone. The stone floated in the air. Malthael extended his handed, fingers tipped in metal point, the soulstone drifted to his hand. He close the tips around the stone as he took possession of the cursed crystal.

The tavern wasn't terribly hard to find. The wizard had managed to track down a couple regular patrons of the bar, and was quickly pointed in the right direction. He adjusted his travel bag and paid the drunk a gold coin for his information. The tavern doubled as an inn, the name was less than original, The Butchered Sheep. Inside was a collection of Bramwell 'finest' drunks and travelers. He picked his way through the bar and it's current collection guest. He halted a bar maid and asked for the taverns owner. She pointed to a table in the farthest back corner where three men sat in quiet conversation. Another gold paid for information and the wizard approached the table.

"Gentlemen." He hailed them. Smiling at their shocked faces. "It's been an age."

"Modius." Laufey growled. "And here my night was going so well."

Dante and Kasler sat back in their chairs. "The Emperor of Kehjistan. Or did you give the country up?"

The dark wizard in opulent robes pulled a chair from a falling drunk and seated himself at the table. "Kehjistan is still mine, thanks to you three. I see you have" He looked around. "prospered."

"Dick." Dante shook his head and laughed as he took a drink of his mead.

"What are you doing here Modius?" Kasler waved a drink over for Modius. The wizard graciously accepted but didn't consume. "I some how doubt it's a social call."

Laufey and Dante grew quiet and watch Modius pull a thick stack of papers from his travel bag. "It seems something it brewing out here."

Kasler absently stroked the amulet around his neck. "Not interested."

"Haven't even heard what I have to say." Modius spotted the amulets, he considered caution in his approach to Kasler. It was Leah's necklace.

"I don't need to. You have a job and I have done more than my share. I'm not looking to solve a country's problem." Kasler grumbled as he stood and left.

Modius was bewildered at the blunt rejection. He looked at Laufey and Dante who smiled eagerly. "Correct me if I am wrong, but I'm going to guess you two have been bored these past two years."

Kasler brushed a hand across his wolf's head as he entered his private chambers. He had managed to talk Laufey and Dante in an early retirement. Since the fall of the Prime Evil, they had made their way to Bramwell and opened the Butchered Sheep inn in honor of Leah. A place for people to rest. Kasler threw himself on his back into his bed. His wolf laid aside the bed on the floor, Kasler petting him. The Inn was there chance at a normal life. Thanks to a stroke of misfortune, the three men had come into money. As they went to register for a permit for the bar, a lawyer had informed them that Dante was the heir to a large inheritance left to him from his parents. Dante hadn't known, and with that they retired. Dante had been gloomy the first several months. He had expected to find his parents in Bramwell, all he found was tombstones. Laufey refused to leave, under the pretense that he invested to much in him and Dante to just up and leave. With all Kasler had lost, he wasn't up for anymore adventures. He looked at his armor on a stand at the end of the room. Laufey and Dante were all he had now.

Sleep had crept up Kasler. He hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep. The night was held back at the window as he got up. When the Inn was usually at it's quietest, he could hear clattering and arguing. Kasler knew it was Dante and Laufey. He groaned as he left his room and went to knock on their door. It was open already, Nanook, Charlie and Frito laid in the hall with Jocahim hanging in the doorway.

"What in the Burning Hells are you two..." Kasler looked up into the room and saw the demon hunter and wizard packing and dressed in armor. "No."

Dante looked at Laufey for help. Laufey stepped up, placing his mask on top of his head. "Kasler. The calm and quiet is great, but we need to do something."

The black armored demon hunter crossed his arms over his chest. "Running to your deaths is doing something?" He growled.

"Oh, please." Dante released his bag onto the bed. "All three of us have died before. Death himself has no interest in us."

"..." Kasler stood, retaining his glare.

Laufey made a humoring look. "Come on, Kasler. This job just won't be the same without you."

"And if I let you two walk out that door by yourselves?" Kasler threatened.

Dante and Laufey shared a look and a chuckle. "Then I guess we'll be talking shit about you the entire time." Dante piped up.

Kasler smacked his face with his palm. "You know Thane was right. You two are children."

"You haven't even heard the job. Tyrael is said to be there." Laufey muttered turning back to packing.

"Tyrael?" Kasler's attention was snared.

Laufey waved Kasler off. "Don't worry about. We'll tell you about it when we get back."

"Cut the shit. I know you're baiting me." Kasler entered the room and leaned against the wall. "What did Modius say?"

Laufey smiled to himself as he continued to pack. Dante finished and stood. "Apparently the King of Westmarch wrote to Modius to get help. The city is being attacked by demons. Modius heard rumors that a fallen angel was there."

Kasler lightly kicked over a bag and growled. "Fuck. I'll meet you two outside."

Laufey and Dante shared a pleased smile as their friend returned to his room. Kasler stood in his chamber starring at his armor. If Tyrael was involved in something, he knew that it wasn't something a regular army could handle. Modius had come to send the best help he knew without sacrificing his soldiers or people.

"Once more unto the breach." Kasler whispered to himself as he donned his armor.

Outside the moon hung high in the night sky. The tavern was locked up and a bar maid informed to the job. The staff was given temporary control of the bar. Laufey held the reigns of three fresh quarter horses, waiting for Kasler and Dante to come over. They mounted and walked the horses out of the small city. Once in open land, they opened the horses up into a full gallop. The two day ride was long and hard. They followed the coast down to Westmarch. Little was said and the one nights rest was sleepless as they considered what they might be walking in to.

Evening the second day, they arrived at the overlook of Westmarch. The horses released and sent on their way. Before they could get their bearings, a arrow whizzed past Kasler's face. He stepped back suddenly and drew his own bow. The three fell upon the small band of skeletons like starved dogs on steak.

"Nephalem!" A voice was heard calling out to them. A man in a simple thick brown robe came running over to them. His face was half covered and his spear dripping in blood and dirt. "Tyrael sent me to find you!" Skeletons pried them from the broken soil. The man engaged in combat with them. "Malthael has taken the Black Soulstone. You must come with me!"

The screams of people could be heard from where Kasler and the others stood. The robed man tried to get them to follow him away from the city. Laufey shook his head. "People are dying in that city, boy." Dante and Kasler moved closer to the wizard. "We won't abandon them."

The robed man was forced to follow after them. "But you and Tyrael need to form a plan! We must find Malthael!" He pleaded.

Kasler stopped and took the man by the neck of his robe. "Tell Tyrael I will meet him in Westmarch." He released the man, pushing him back. "Go!"


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

The men approached the gate leading into the city. It slammed shut and glowed blue where the doors met. They cursed and moved down the stairs to the sewers. The entire city sounded if it was screaming. The fog masked most of it from human eyes, lights all glowed blue as they moved through. The sewer was littered with skeletons and smaller minor demons. The men remained quiet as they battered the rust from their skills and magic. They found a store house with frightened survivors inside. Laufey jogged up to know them.

The man the wizard spoke to trembled and shook. "It's the end of the world. So many have been killed, and the reapers are everywhere!" His voice was on the boarder of hysteria.

"Is anyone alive in there?" Laufey forced the man to acknowledge him.

The man scrambled to think. He nodded. "General Torion was defending a group of refugees at the old Zakarum cathedral." His eyes widened and he sniffled. "But they're likely all dead now."

As the three made their way to the door that led back into the city, a women's voice stopped them. "Wait!" Kasler and the others turned to her. "You're the men who saved Bastion's Keep, right? You'll save us too, won't you?" Her face was panicked and her voice cracking in terror.

The three exchanged looks. Dante spoke up. "We will."

They didn't allow anyone to stale them. They took off into the city. "Dante." Kasler called as they watched a Westmarch solider being consumed by a blue glowing orb. He changed into a skeleton. "Why do I get the feeling you got us into another bullshit job?"

Skeletons marched on the men, they fought and pushed their way through the small hordes. "I must admit, this job was my idea. I had to talk Dante into it." Laufey called over the exploding head of a monster.

Kasler threw a skeletons sword from its grasp and rammed his head into the skull hard enough to smash it. "What? You?"

Dante looked up from the body he was picking through. "What? He wanted to go, and I hadn't finished my mead. That's wasting money."

They made their way through the twisting city alleys until they came to a church courtyard. It took all three to shove the barricaded doors open. It was just in time to see a fresh band of enemies running for a human in ivory colored lion-like armor. Dante stopped Kasler and Laufey and pointed out Tyrael and the robed man from earlier fighting with the obvious general. With a loud laugh Dante directed his rain of arrows over the fray. Tyrael froze and looked around while General Torion watched baffled as the demons writhed and died.

Tyrael looked up as the familiar rain of magical arrows pierced through the monsters. He shouldered his sword and finally spotted them. He felt relief seeing Kasler and the others had made it. Torion followed the former angel's line of sight and saw the three seasoned warriors standing by the courtyard doors. They walked up quickly. The one in black armor growled at Tyrael while the other two looked around at the environment.

"Tyrael. Why are Malthael's armies attacking Westmarch? Why does he have the Black Soulstone?" Kasler snapped. "It was suppose to stay safe in the High Heavens."

Tyrael back up a bit, holding up a hand in defense. "Good to see you to Kasler. The stone had to be hidden from the Angiris council."

Dante pointed his crossbow at the robed man next to Tyrael. "Real quick. Who is the bossy kid?"

Tyrael looked at the man. "Bossy, Lorath Nahr?" The man looked away, hiding his face. Tyrael waved it off. "Look, Malthael feeds on death. Every time his reapers kill, he grows stronger."

"...Damn it..." Kasler rubbed his face beneath his helmet. "And I am sure there is more."

"..." Tyrael hesitated to continue. "With the Prime Evil gone, Malthael believes this is the perfect time to end the Eternal Conflict."

Lorath Nahr grabbed Tyrael's shoulder. "Humanity has nothing to do with that war!"

"We are a direct result of that war. Angels and demons bore nephalem who later became humans. When Malthael sees us, he sees demons." Laufey explained and looking annoyed at Tyrael.

As the angel went to give a rebuttal a massive black shadow swept along the stones and flew into the cathedral. The screams filled the air within seconds.

General Torion gasped and unsheathed his sword as the church doors exploded outward. " The church! All the refugees are inside!"

Dante moved first for the church. Kasler and Laufey ran after him, they all pushed in past the broken doors. The church floor had a thin mist of smoke. The bodies of men, women and children were piled up by the broke doorway. Kasler and the others hearts sank looking at the bodies now frozen in their mad panic to escape their deaths.

"Akarat's bane!" General Torion muttered to himself. "This is worse than I feared."

Everyone was lost in the sights of the dead that they barely heard Dante. "Guys." They saw him pointing deeper in the church. "What is that?"

The general took a moment to process what he was looking at. "...A death maiden! Stop her!"

What was called a death maid was an empty suit of female armor. She stood twice as tall as any mortal. Dark blue energy crackled inside her chest cavity and connected her limbs to the armor. The energy sprouted out the back of the helmet to form a thick dangerous ponytail. She wielded a scythe as she protected a massive orb behind her. It was a black perfect orb with teal accents. It spun and impressions of skulls pressed out from within the orb. Dante whistled his pets to charge her, and she turned to face the party. Her scythe swings were easy enough to dodge. The weapon was designed for multiple attackers. Dante and Kasler's pets snapped and clawed at the possessed armor. Nanook and Frito made off with the boots, infuriating the death maiden. With her distracted they managed to damage the armor enough to make it unstable. The armor shrieked and fell to the church floor. Laufey ran to the orb and channeled living magic into the death orb. The foreign magic forced the orb to implode in on itself. Laufey looked angrily at Tyrael and the others.

Kasler nodded to the wizard. He pulled the former angel aside. "Where is Malthael?"

"I know only that he is not in Westmarch." Tyrael's voice was cautious and troubled. "He could have taken the Black Soulstone anywhere in creation."

Dante and Laufey joined the two. "Why does he want the stone?" Laufey asked. "Is there a way to find out?"

Tyrael nodded. "There maybe. A sliver broke off when Malthael took the soulstone." He searched his pouch and felt the lump of crystal. "Perhaps by studying that sliver, I can learn his plans."

"You study the sliver." Kasler tapped a hand against Dante's chest plate. "We'll save this city from reapers."

General Torion was waved over by Laufey. "General. What was that death maiden doing in the cathedral. I'm not sure of what I saw."

"She was creating an orb that turns the living into Malthael's death creatures." The veteran solider explained. "A single orb can transform hundreds of innocent people every hour, and my men report two more of them out in the city."

Tyrael overheard them and rejoined the conversation. "Soul Crucibles." He looked grim. "With two of them, Malthael has an endless supply of soldiers."

"Calling himself Death is a bold claim." Kasler looked over to the smiling faces of Dante and Laufey. "We'll put that to the test."

They headed out into Westmarch Commons. The little information the general had given the group said one orb was suppose to be in Gideon's Row. Kasler considered getting a guide that knew the city, but the survivors looked fearful and weak. The soldiers looked no better. He took a poorly drawn map from the general. After several dead-ends that were suppose to be streets, Dante had snatched the map and threw it in a nearby fire. Claiming that it survived better as kindling. Laufey kept a fresh parchment and marked their paths taken between scrapes with monsters and reapers. Skeletons filled the streets making the search long. Accompanying the skeletal monsters were torso apparitions with bulky muscular arms. They sucked the life from the nephalem if they were ignored too long. Bizarre monstrous hounds also roamed the streets, eyeless and entirely without fur. Black leather harness wrapped around their stocky bodies. Others towered over the party, armored only on the legs, head and lower arms. Fleshy pipes stuck out of their back at the nape of their necks, releasing steam as the body glowed blue where muscles met. The creature was thick and took a great deal to kill compared to the motley bunch that was encountered.

The city remained in the haze of the night. No matter how many hours had past, daylight was held back by Malthael's magic. The screams of the last remnants of survivors being transformed or devoured replaced the usual hustle and bustle of a large city. The lamps and torches all continued to burn their soft blue light that was synonymous with Malthael's army. The men sat themselves on a stack of unburnt crates in an attempt to find their bearings in the cities labyrinthine streets.

Kasler took a hefty bit of the bread in his pouch. He kicked a corpses hand off the crate his feet rested on. "Does these sights bother you guys anymore?"

Dante dropped the sleeve of a fairly undamaged shirt of a dead noble he had sat near. "Hm?" He chuckled nervously as he played off his eyeing of the tunic. "No, not really. I just don't see it anymore."

"I've seen you loot." Laufey smirked at Dante. "I'm not sure it ever bothered you."

Dante laughed as he stole a chunk of Laufey's bread. Tossing a portion to his pets. "I reserve the right not to answer that."

"I don't see the bodies anymore either. Just corpses, people I never knew." Kasler scoffed and starred intently at the corpse of the hand he had moved. "I know that certain deaths would trouble me."

"...'Certain deaths'?" Laufey implied a request for explanation in his voice.

"Leah's death hurt, yes." Kasler said quietly. Dante and Laufey listened attentively. "You two though...I am not sure I could come back from that."

Dante kicked Kasler's boot. "You after something?" Dante joked. Laufey half smiled, knowing Kasler was serious.

"Dante..." Kasler looked at the red hunter with an intense stare. "You are my brother."

The red demon hunter's smile vanished from his face as he suddenly understood what Kasler was talking about. With him standing, Laufey and Kasler also rose. A silent profound understand passed through the three of them. Kasler and Dante clasped hands onto each others arms and pulled each other into a shoulder embrace. The hunters patted each other on the back a few times before releasing the other from their brief contact.

Laufey informed the hunters that they alley ahead of them was the last unchecked path on his map. The three shouldered their weapons and headed down into the dark space. The alley was poorly lit and the darkness was had to travel through given the uneven ground. Kasler had hand enough and asked Laufey to light their path. Once the fire swirled in the wizard's hand, they all wished they would have just dealt with the dark. The ground wasn't uneven due to disturbed soil or cobblestone that was neglected. The soft slick ground that had given the adventures so much trouble was dead human bodies. Lifeless, horror filled faces that silently screamed in agony. Hands jutted up in a stiff plea for salvation. Piled a top, beneath and entangled around each other, they now formed the walkway of the alley. Though the horror of the sight wasn't as hard to look at for the three, they still found it deeply disturbing.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

The bodies were endless. Bones cracked beneath the unnatural positions and the addition of new pressure. They carefully stepped down from the thick layer of bodies onto a balcony. In the courtyard stood a death maiden with a orb as large as she was tall. Four piles of Westmarch civilians and soldiers corpses lay just outside the pulsing orb. The souls of those passed where being pulled into the spinning sphere. The death maiden was focused intently on the soul crucible she worked on. Channeling every bit of the souls to Malthael.

"Disrupt the soul being sucked in first." Laufey ordered Kasler and Dante. "I doubt she'll bother with us until we break all four."

"Right. Divide and conquer?" Kasler suggested.

Laufey and Dante's agreeing nods sent the three to their work. Each took a pile to themselves and sent the pets to handle the fourth. The death maiden had barely turned her head in acknowledgment of the attackers. She called up skeletons and executioners to buy herself more time. Dante rained several volleys of arrows from above into the pile he chose. Turning to his attackers, he threw down traps and aimed his crossbow. The monsters were shredded in the wake of his rapid fire. Laufey summoned a massive beam of fire and pour it into the mound of dead. His attackers met the towering hydra that spewed fire, melting them to a paste. Kasler lined his shots so that the blanket fire would hit the pet's pile and his own. Kasler's assigned assailants were caught in the blast. It was only a matter of seconds before the sullied dead erupted and their souls ceased channeling. The death maiden let out an infuriated shriek, now brandishing her scythe at the warriors. Each repeated their tactics and before the maiden could fully hoist her weapon up, she was staggering to her death. The Soul Crucible stuttered in it's rotation and imploded in on its self. Laufey brushed off his coat and tugged at the collar. A confident and immensely pleased smile on his face. Before they could congratulate each other, there was a stirring in a fifth disused mound near the exit.

Dante hustled over at a brisk pace. He plunged his arms in without a second thought. His hands made contact with something warm and he began to pull it from the cold dead. A plump women wriggled herself free of the cadavers. Her ash blonde curls beneath the maroon red bandanna were undisturbed. Her dark eyes glistened with hidden knowledge. Her clothing was an eclectic collection of many shades of purple. A wrap skirt and corset seem to be the base of her outfit. The staff she held onto was an opulent staff with her free hand sat haughty on her hip.

She smiled warmly at Dante and swept into a deep bow. "Thank you. I knew you'd arrive in time to save me." Her accent was strange to the men and exchanged confused looks. She looked at each of them. "Though, I didn't know there would be three of you."

Laufey stepped up. "How could you know we would be here in time?"

"Oh my, you are handsome, celdo." She smiled wider and lightly fanned herself. "I am Myriam Jahzia, a seer of the Vecin people."

"Gypsies." Laufey made a unamused face.

Myriam scowl hushed the wizard. "I foresaw our meeting..." She looked around at the bodies that layered the floor in the courtyard. "But I did not see this...horror!"

Kasler moved toward her as she batted eyes at Dante. "What do you want?" He grumbled.

"Don't be so sour." Myriam winked at Kasler. He shifted nervously. "I have come to help you. There is one crucible left and if you destroy that, the maidens will not be able to create more."

The plump mystic headed toward the rear gate. With a wave of her staff, the iron hinges creaked in opening. Laufey shrugged as Dante and Kasler turned to him. The three set off behind her. The alley was littered with bodies, although less than the courtyard, it was still unsettling. They stepped into a wider area. A black gift smoked a top the stones of the street. It pulsed and from it swirled a thick grey fog. The smoke pulled away and relieved a slightly transparent specter of Malthael. Kasler held an arm out to halt Dante who nearly walked into the illusion.

"Nephalem..." They could barely hear the specters muttering. The illusion crossed it's arms and vanished.

"Malthael." Myriam sounded as if she was cursing. "He's watching you." She looked at Kasler the most.

The group moved through the street until they happened upon a cemetery. Rusty and unkempt metals hung over the metal gate. It read, Briarthorn Cemetery. The gate itself was in no better condition, it whined as it was pushed open. The cemetery was surprisingly well lit with lanterns and torches on tomb fronts. The dusty brown colored cemetery stirred beneath the silence. Kasler and the others halted just past the gate.

"There is a survivors enclave at the Zakarum church. You'll be safe there." Kasler suggested as he flexed his fingers around his bow's limb.

Myriam shook her head. "No, celdo. I will remain with you and see this through. If I don't..." She looked around. "I'll have nightmares the rest of my life. Besides, you will protect me."

It wasn't far into the burial grounds that the party was met with the displeased dead. Zombies and hungry dead rose from their graves and crypts to take swipes at the adventurers. In the distance, they could see a fenced path to another portion of the cemetery.

"..." Kasler sighed and stopped Dante and Laufey after their recent scrap with a batch of angry skeletons. "There is two halves of this place. How do we want to do this? Through or skim it?"

Laufey looked around and shrugged. "Frankly, the longer we take getting to Malthael the more trouble we'll have in the end. I say skim."

Kasler turned to Dante. The red hunter pushed up his helmet. "Skim. I want some sleep and I need to use the bathroom."

With the method decided, they took off. Laufey called over the sounds of their frequent skirmishes, that they had best look for a pathway out of the cemetery. The orb would have been obvious in either half of the boneyard, and with nothing to be found that meant it was farther still. Agreeing to search they moved as fast as they could. Myriam dodged surviving monsters and ducking under dead tree branches. The dead continued to clamor for blood, and were joined by others of Malthael's army. Paunchy fallen angels assailed them with slick paths that slowed them down. Leaping out of the the disgraced angels line of fire and continuing to make a run around the perimeter. Dante shouted when he stumbled on stairs that led down. Laufey, Kasler and Myriam rushed over and they entered together. They slammed the doors behind them and barring it with a wooden beam.

Heaving heavy breaths, Myriam waved for attention. She collected herself and stood straight. "I will wait here for you. I'd rather not get in your way. The orb is ahead."

The group nodded, feeling the presence of the sphere. With a quick check of equipment and short drink of water, they were ready. Myriam watched them head down into the pit. The mystic was unsure what to think of the men personally, but to her they seemed like good men. The group vanished from her sight and she settled herself on a nearby barrel. Her brief time spent with them, allowed her some insight. As she listened to the battle happening just a ways away, she let her mind settle on each of the men. The wizard, Laufey, a wounded soul. Myriam dug deeper and considered her visions of him. A strong-willed child who only ever wanted to go into the world. To go to war. It seemed that his parents had had their fill and his brother wasn't in favor of violence.

The Vecin women's thoughts moved onto the red demon hunter. She quietly laughed to herself. He was a court jester. Always making a point at the butt of a joke. The more she focused on him, the more she saw spikes. This hunter was littered with traps and wrong turns. Dante's mind and personality was ever shifting maze that didn't play fair. Myriam shook it off.

Kasler's mind and life was far more guarded than the other two. Laufey was open. Dante allowed you to look but not touch. Kasler's was shrouded in the void of nothingness. He didn't want to be know. With some great effort and prying, Myriam saw. Fire engulfed her vision, pain and screaming filled her ears. The agony of death and confusion of madness dropped the mystic from the barrel she had sat on. She clenched her chest and snatched her mind from the visions, slowly focusing on the present. Around her the city air was silent, cold and uplifting. She pushed herself to her feet and walked to where the orb was. She saw Kasler and the others dressing wounds and talking among each other. She came down to them and cleared her throat.

Laufey and Dante looked up first. Kasler merely froze and gave the mystic a cold stare. Dante came over. "What was that?"

"What was what, celdo?" Myriam made a subtle shift of her stance.

Dante looked at Kasler and Laufey, a bit puzzled before turning back to Myriam. "That scream. It shook the city."

Myriam thought a moment and felt the energy of the city. "That would be Urzael."

"Who?" Laufey asked, his voice chilled.

"Urzael is the angel who commands Malthael's forces in this city. Myriam tried a warm smile at Kasler. "I think you made him angry."

Dante lifted his arms and dropped them to his side. "Good." He walked closer to Kasler. "Can we go back now? Maybe Tyrael has something."

"..." Kasler only nodded, keeping his icy stare on the vecin women.

The enclave had expanded, the vendors had arrived. Haedrig had been complaining about a ceaseless noise coming from somewhere in the camp. Dante nodded and tapped Laufey and Kasler to help out. Tyrael hadn't finished and they had some time to kill. They found a cellar with a stuck door. A good sturdy kick from Kasler busted the doors inward. Moving down into the cellar, they found a small band on minor monsters. Kasler and Dante let their pets at them as the three men walked up the captive.

"Someone came for me after all this time?" He was elated and nearly bouncing with joy.

Kasler stepped back from the joyous man. Dante laughed. "A cranky blacksmith named Haedrig was complaining about the noise."

"Bloody miracle!" The youth exclaimed. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that." He calmed himself. "I owe you all. My name is Brycen."

Kasler and Laufey made a quick walk toward the exit with the pets. Dante saw and clapped Brycen on the shoulder. "Come on. We have a bit of food and it's safe up there."

They walked the young man over, they heard themselves being called again. They turned and saw Lyndon nodding at them. He waved for them to come over. Kasler looked up to the church doors and saw Tyrael still muttering to himself, they still had time. Lyndon hadn't asked much of the group, merely an escape. Without giving it much thought, the group headed over to him.

Lyndon begun as they neared. "It's time for me to go." He looked stressed and worried. "My brother will die in the Kingsport dungeon if I don't act now."

"With all that is going on, you want to head off to spring your brother?" Dante grumbled.

"When has anything we've been through ever not been this bad." Lyndon snapped at the red hunter.

A Westmarch guard came up from behind the men. "A Kingsport prisoner, you say?" His face was grim. "Those poor devils were all transported to our cells in Westmarch last week."

Lyndon's face brightened. "..."

The guard held up his hands. "But we haven't heard from that garrison since the attack started. We sent over a hired sword to check up."

The scoundrel expression was pleading. "And?"

The guard shook his head. "..."

"Edlin..." Lyndon turned to Kasler and the others. "I have to find him. Will you help me, my friends."

They arrived at the prison in decent time. Tyrael promised results as they left on their errand. The jail looked no different than the standard prison. Heavy rusting iron cell doors. Thick bars of the same make, chairs for the guards spaced through out the halls. Blood of the disobedient still splattered random walls. Chains clanked in the stagnate air as if their captures ghosts still struggled against them. The only element out of place was the unsettling presence that lingered and the gut feeling of danger.

Lyndon approached the armor cladden warden at the door leading inward. The warden chuckled darkly. "Looking for your brother, Lyndon?"

The scoundrel turned hero back away, gripping the crossbow at his hip. "That is no guard."

As the fake warden made a lunge at Lyndon, Laufey leapt forward and drove a dagger into the would be killer's heart. He coughed and sagged against the wizards shoulder. Laufey shoved him to the ground, he gave Lyndon a concerned look. A search of the body revealed the warden to have been a member of the thieves guild Lyndon had crossed. Everyone prepared their weapons and readied themselves before they moved on.

Once through the door, guild members posing as guard charged them. As the group was about to unleash their magic the guards suddenly fell dead. More accurately they scattered into pieces at their feet. A armored behemoth stood behind were they had stood. His massive grey jagged sword dripped with the thieves blood, the green runes along it gave the ichor a sickly color. A skull was wedge in a groove just behind the sword's sweet spot. He shook blood from the small buckler he welded in his other hand. The armor looked ancient, with rune's worn away in it's intrigue designs. A simple filthy white robe ran from his chest and stopped a few inches from the ground. The charred color armor was adorned with burnt candles on either massive shoulder guards. The beast's helmet was a skull welded in place of the original helmet's front. In place of the helmet's plume there were more unlit burnt candles. The wax had dripped down both pieces of armor.

Kasler and the others couldn't help but force their mouths closed. The warrior was a sight to behold. As another group of thieves came running up, the warrior pulled his sword back and with full force slammed it into the attackers. The force of which they were hit was strong enough to send them flying into the iron bars of the cell behind them. They slumped slowly to the floor, dead.

Kasler hauled up his bow fast and aimed at the man. "Friend or foe?"

The man rolled his neck and shoulders. "Depends. Are you here about the prisoners?" His voice was husky and rough.

The black hunter nodded. "...Name?" Kasler pried.

"Friend. In a sense." The man speared his sword's tip into the stone and leaned against it. "Slade. You?"

"Kasler." He said plainly, his weapon still aimed.

Slade considered the group. Eyeing each of them. "Usually this is the part where I tell you to bugger off, this is my job..." He hoisted his sword out and back to his side. "Usually. Come on. Plenty of twits to swat."

The fights were not much of anything after adding Slade to their group. The armored beast's sword had a wider berth than expected and thieves fell in bands to it. Kasler and the others flanked the man while he took most of the goons head on. It wasn't long until they found the entrance to the wing that held Eldin. They were able to search the cell after they dispatched a thick band of thieves guild members. Once the last one laid dead, Lyndon rushed in. In the back of the cell laid a man face down. A dagger deep in his spine.

Lyndon kept repeating 'no' as he sank to his knees. "Edlin. He's..."

"I'm sorry." Laufey spoke quietly for the group.

"I never should have joined the guild." Lyndon said as he buried his face in his palms. "He told me, but I wouldn't listen..."

Kasler leaned down and examined Eldin's body without touching. "Lyndon. This is not your fault. Your brother was dead before we came to Westmarch."

Lyndon looked up with a angry expression. "How? Two years since we parted ways. What was I doing? Drinking, gambling and whoring."

"..."

The scoundrel stood suddenly. "I was doing everything, expect freeing my brother."

"..."

"That dagger..." Lyndon reached down to touch the hilt. "looks very familiar."

Kasler finally broke the groups silence. "I am so sorry Lyndon. We must go." Kasler stood with the others. "Take the dagger with you."

"Fine. Give me another minute." Lyndon said weakly.

Kasler and the others stepped out of the cell.

The crusader looked at them. "The Light help you, you are cold." He mocked quietly.

"The city is being turned into fuel for a death-crazed fallen archangel." Kasler snipped. "Time is not a plentiful luxury we have."

"Does it pay?" Slade smiled from beneath his helmet.

Dante perked up. "I should hope so. We were hired by the Emperor of Khejistan."

"..." Slade tapped his fingers against his sword. "Well it just so happens that I recently ended my last contract."

Laufey glanced at Dante and Kasler. He smiled at the crusader. "Odd, we could use another blade."

"Can you afford my pay?" Slade stopped his finger tapping and his helmet turned to the wizard.

"Ten percent." Laufey crossed his arms.

"Forty percent." Slade scoffed.

"Fifteen percent." Laufey shifted.

"Thirty percent." Slade lifted his chin up.

"Twenty three percent." Laufey shot out.

Slade was silent a moment. "..."

"We'll share food and water." Laufey sweetened the deal.

The massive crusader took two large strides toward Laufey and snatched his hand into a bone crushing hand shake. "Looks like you bought my sword."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Slade joined the group at the enclave. He called over another armored warrior. The plated man was just barely taller than Kasler and Laufey, though his horns had his height matching Slade. This second crusader's armor covered nearly every joint and weak spot he could have. A short dark blue robe covered the front and his thighs were only covered by the darker blue trousers. He shifted nervously as Dante starred at his horns. Both pairs of horns were curved like an impala's, though the pair on either side of his face were shorter in length. A cross slit ran down and across his helmet face. He fidgeted with a long spear with a unusually long blade at the tip and a spiked pommel on the bottom. He carried a large shield of woven layered metal strips.

Slade let out a displeased sigh. "This is Tanker. My former master commanded me to take him along."

"Why?" Laufey asked, puzzled.

"I am..." Slade growled in the direction of Tanker. "supposedly over confident in my skill."

Dante chuckled. "You mean arrogant."

Slade directed his skull helmet's stare at the red hunter. "I call it accurate assessment of my talents."

Kasler watched as Tanker held out a gauntlet out to his wolf. "..."

The wolf snarled loudly and suddenly. Unexpectedly, Tanker shrieked and quickly retracted his arm while he scrambled away. Kasler, Dante and Laufey all turned to Slade in confused shock.

"..." Slade pushed a hand beneath his helmet and groaned loudly. "I failed to mention he's a coward."

Dante and Laufey excused themselves as they howled with boisterous laughter. Tanker remained sitting against a vendor table, panting in fear as he tried to collect himself.

"I am forbidden from killing him myself." Slade groaned again as Kasler stood closer. "I am not commanded, however, to stop his death."

Kasler waved a hand as he collected his helmet from the ground. "Oh no. I can't." He clapped a hand on the crusaders back. "Live bait is always best."

Tyrael allowed the men to look over the stone. His face was grim and tight, he explained that Mathael's plans were vague through the splinter. Tyrael halted Dante as the hunter tried to touch the shard.

Tyrael noticed the stone shifting. "Look, the sliver is changing."

Laufey drew his face closer to the demented sliver. "Malthael is altering the soulstone somewhere."

"Exactly." The former angel shook his head. "He's been gathering strength from the souls of Westmarch in order to alter the stone."

Kasler stroked his wolf's ear as it nudged his leg. "So does that give you any idea what Malthael is doing?"

Tyrael shook his head again. "No, his purpose still eludes me."

"..." There was a brief silence as Myriam walked up to the group.

"He's killing everyone." Myriam looked angry. "What more do you need to know?"

"To stop him, we must know what he'll do next." Laufey held a hint of mockery in his voice to the Vecin women. "And that requires understanding his plan."

As the gypsies mystic went to speak, she was cut by a tremendous explosion in the city that shook the landscape. Anyone in the survivors enclave that wasn't sure-footed or holding onto anything went stumbling to the ground. Kasler and Slade held fast to the stone railing. Laufey and Tanker fell where they stood, Dante was forced to sit roughly. Everyone scrambled to the railing overlooking the cityscape. Fire erupted violently from people's homes and spread with a vicious appetite from one to another. A fresh chorus of frightened screams rose though the smoke.

"Urzael..." Tyrael's grip on the railing dug in deeper, cracking the stone. "He has done this to finish collecting the souls of Westmarch!" He clenched his teeth as he watched the fires.

Dante was the first to pull his weapon up. "Where is he? We need to repackage him for Malthael." The red hunter implied the fallen angels death.

Myriam let her mind drift in search for Urzael. "...All I know is that he is in a tower." She searched a moment longer. "In Westmarch Heights."

They moved to head out. Myriam sent them off with a comment. "He'll be quite rude to you."

The streets of Westmarch Heights were thick with smoke. Flames snapped at them from their wooden feast. Every fountain they came by was used to cool their skin and armor. They washed their faces in the liquid, but no one was foolish enough to drink from the waters. Body leaned from some and dead monsters laid at the base of others. Doors burst off their hinges as fires raged inside, one door narrowly missed the wizard's head. Kasler saw that Slade was unphased by the horrors around them. When the black hunter looked back disinterestedly at Tanker. The younger crusader shook as they moved through the blazing streets. Slade would occasionally yell for him to catch up, Tanker would scurry up closer to the group.

The first of the Maidens of Flame caught them off guard as she swung the bladed portion of her scythe into the party. Dante and Laufey rolled for the cover of a burning wagon. Kasler laid flat onto the street and aimed his weapon. He noticed the maiden struggled with her weapon. Kasler craned his head so that he could see what she had speared. In place of a victim gored by the weapon, it's tip found its self caught in the grasp of the motionless Slade. He chuckled and bent the tip for a better grasp on it. Kasler looked down the street past the maiden and saw two more running up. He called them out to the men and unloaded his arrows into the caught maidens gut. She shrieked loudly as her torso was forceably separated from her lower half. Slade let her scythe go and shoved Tanker into a unburnt pile of crates. The fearless crusader took off running to meet the oncoming female fallen angels.

Slade's opponent was cautious of getting to close to the crusader. In a searing blinding light the flame maiden was consumed. Her shrieks were all that was heard as she vanished into a pile of ash. Slade dusted off his shield and hoisted it over his shoulder and onto his back. With barely any energy spent he turned up to see Dante scaling a nearby burning beam. The crusader grinned beneath his helmet as the hunter launched himself atop the last blazing reaper. With the few seconds between Dante's leap and the maiden crashing to the ground with him, Slade got a good look at her.

Much like her kin, the Death Maidens, she was a floating suit of armor imbued with flames. In their case, these fires burned orange, yellow and red in place of the blue cold fire of the Death Maidens. Her pristine helmet, now caved in by the red hunters body. Her sytch dropped in the chaos, skittering to Slade's feet. Her arms thrashed wildly as she tried to stop the hunter from shoving a lit grenade into the remains of her helmet. The explosion was enough to hurl Dante back into the chest armor of Slade, and more than enough to render the last flame maiden into scrap.

With the maidens cleared out of their way and everyone back on their feet, they moved on. The search for Korelan Tower was hard and long. Smoke made seeing difficult and breathing alone was a herculean task in itself. On several occasions the group had to climb up to the roofs of unburnt building to catch breaths of cleaner air. They coughed and gagged as they emptied their lungs of soot soaked air. Every plunge back into the smoke was wrought with monsters and reapers unaffected by the toxic plums.

Among all the death cries and inhuman shrieks, they heard a strange clattering in a opulent building. The men entered and found a small group of armed soldiers spaced through out a spacious room. Bookshelves crammed with knowledge, candles burning in exquisite candelabras, and imported rugs without a thread out of place. Had it not been for the regal looking corpse at the foot of a modest throne, the room would have been considered untouched. Looking harder at the room, the adventures noticed bodies of soldiers in armor different from the ones left alive. Laufey cautiously approached the hulking man with the grand claymore and nobleman's robes and armor.

The man turned to the wizard. "It is done." He sighed and smiled warmly at Laufey. "The bloodline of Rakkis will once again sit on the throne of Westmarch."

Laufey scowled. "You?" He saw the room tense around them.

"I am Lord Wynton." The nobleman stiffened. "My grandmother was the daughter of Korelan." He made a show of regret. "But he would not claim her because she was born of a courtesan, not a queen."

"..." Laufey and the others were silent as they instinctively gripped their weapons.

Wynton cleared his throat. "With the peasants supporting me, Westmarch will become a place of freedom and equality." He addressed the room. "The idle rich will be no more!"

Dante and Kasler could feel their blood beginning to roil. "..."

Laufey's face tightened as he fought to restrain his attack. "..."

The nobleman continued. "Of course, there will be some bloodshed." He waved the concept of blatant murder for power off. "We must make a few examples, consolidate our power." Wynton grinned darkly.

Dante had had enough. He pushed past Kasler and Laufey. "You...cretin. Over inflated bag of waste." The red hunter got in Wynton's face. "You are hardly worth ruling over the bullshit you spew."

Lord Wynton stood back, abashed by the stark contrast of the response he had expected. "...Why you..." He growled.

Slade stepped up from behind Kasler. "While the people of Westmarch are being massacred, you use their plight as a chance to overthrow the throne." The crusader returned the growl and hoisted his sword and shield from his back. "That poor bastard at your feet is better suited to rule, no matter his faults, at least he put his people first." Slade gestured with his sword at the dead king at Wynton's feet.

Kasler saw the usurper look to him. The black hunter smiled beneath his helmet and placed an arrow on his bow. "Long live the dead King of Westmarch."

Wynton roared in rage. His soldiers answered by rushing the five men. Tanker shrieked and dove over a table, overturning it into cover. Slade ignored his apprentice and charged into battle with the hunters. Laufey summoned up his hydra and focused on the enemies it wasn't burning. Dante and Kasler unleashed countless arrows into the swarming group of mutinous soldiers. Wynton locked swords with Slade, both were the same size and strength. Kasler turned his attention on the mages channeling magic into a shield around the nobleman. Laufey moved from solider to solider, charming them against each other, electrocuting others and shattering the frozen bodies of the unsuspecting. Dante's pets herded the stragglers into the range of their master's attacks. After a tedious battle, Lord Wynton laid dead next to his royal victim.

Armors were patched and bodies looted for goods. Kasler took a moment to spit on the corpse of Lord Wynton, pleased with the man's death. "Good riddance to bad rubbish."

Dante came over, tying his gem pouch closed. He looked up to the other three men. "Do you guys think that this kind of behavior in people is why Mathael is so keen on killing all of mankind?"

Laufey, Slade and Kasler all exchanged looks. The wizard nodded. "In part, yes. I don't think these type of people endear the Aspect of Death to our kind."

"Speaking of not so 'endearing', where is that cur?" Slade spoke aloud as he looked around.

"Who?" Kasler asked, confused as to whom the crusader meant.

Slade saw the overturned table where no fighting had happened. "Tanker." He sighed and groaned. "Get out here, boy." He commanded the youngest.

Tanker's horns crested over the table edge, eventually he raised himself out of hiding. "...Sir?"

"Gods," Laufey tried to keep a straight face. "How does he manage to hide those horns so well?"

"Practice." Slade growled. "Lots of practice."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

After a short rest in Clyfdon Hall among the dead soldiers, they had headed back into the burning city. It was hours until they found the tower Myriam directed them to. The tower was less burnt than the rest of the city. The structure held against the bombardment of the former angel of the High Heavens. Gaping holes gave glimpses into the tower, dust clouds and smoke seeped through them. The tower's bell had fallen and crashed through the city level wall and rested in a crater at the foot of the stairs. The men moved in without a word from each other. The main room looked no different than any other in Westmarch. A burnt charred remain with haunting memories of daily life lingering through out it. Dante had to pull Laufey from an tipped chair where a doll had been discarded.

The stairwell was clear, no monsters insight. The wooden stairs creaked in protest as they helped the men climb. There were several twisting flights of stairs leading up to the belfry. The surprisingly expansive room held a nothing. No monsters. No angels. No bodies. Nothing.

With no warning or announcement, Urzael dropped from the rafters. He was half size taller than Slade. He was armored from the waist down in thick leather belts and melt plating covering his feet, shins and thighs. In place of the angels tradition fabric hood, he sported a metal helmet shaped like one. Inside was a fierce blue flame, and more sprouted off his back to form his tendril wings. Metal braces clasped around his wrist, chained to the metal cannon he wielded in his hands.

The hulking massive of flesh and metal moved to aim at the humans before him. "My master has begun his work on the stone." He voice roared from within the azure flames. "Nothing that you do matters."

The men scattered as Urzael launched his first fireball at them. Slade snatched the back of Tanker's armor and hurled him into a corner of the room. He brandished his sword at the now orange flamed fallen angel. Urzeal charged the crusader, when they collided a shockwave of energy and force shook the tower. Dante set his pets with Kasler's to try and force the angel in continued close quarter combat with Slade. Kasler added to it with his multi shot from his bow and his sentries. Urzael forced the animals back with a sweeping blast of fire from the cannon. As he was about to cease fire and move on, he felt his cannon shudder. Before he could do anything about it, Laufey's hydra sprang forth with snapping fangs out of Urzael's own cannon. He snatched the hydra with his bare hand, growling as it snapped and hissed fire at him. Urzael ripped the summon from his cannon's maw, slamming it down into the wooden floors. It vanished with a sizzle.

Laufey dove out of the way as Urzeal leapt at him. Dante's arrows rained from above and the wizard watched the fallen angel hoping for the beast to slow. The mage's shoulders sank as the fallen angel roared in rage. Chunks of the rafters started to fall from the ceiling, Urzael's roar had set the belfry on fire. Laufey shouted a warning as he saw the fallen angel's feet began to erupt in flames.

The angel turned demon glided through the air by the flames his feet sputtered. Dante was barely able to roll out of the way as Urzael came crashing down. The angel moved to attack Dante, the red hunter prepared for the fire. In place of the expected flames, he caught a glimpse of Kasler's spider lunging onto Urzael's face. Dante howled with laughter as he took his chance and drove a bolt into Urzael's heart. There was a moment of silence from the warriors as they watched the fallen angel freeze. He staggered and swayed before falling to his knees. His shriek preceded the explosion of his death.

Slade's shield keep the flaming bits of meat from hitting him. We he looked over the shield he saw his companions splattered with the remains of Urzael. As each cleaned the bits of the fallen angel off their armors, a new presence made it's self known. Kasler was the first to whirl around and aim his weapon at the newcomer.

Raven's Wing was aimed at the spirit projection of Malthael. "Guys..."

Everyone had turned to face the spirit. Malthael tilted his head slightly, keeping his arms crossed over his chest. "Nephalem...I will bring an end to conflict." His voice was deep and echoing. He spoke slowly and with purpose. "In death, there is peace."

"We'll be seeing you soon, Malthael." Kasler mumbled under his breath.

"..." A moment of silence as they considered what they were heading for.

Dante slipped his helmet off, scratching the back of his head. "I'm in trouble." He chuckled.

The four other men looked at the red hunter with puzzled faces.

"Malthael looks..." Dante grinned and shifted his weight nervously.

Laufey quickly raised a hand before Dante could utter another word, rubbing his face with the other. "Dante...Seriously?"

"..." Kasler suddenly understood. "For fuck's sake, man! Is there anything you won't do?"

"What?" Dante tried to defend himself only to find himself outnumbered. "I'm not a traitor. He just looks good."

"Let's go." Laufey grabbed Dante by his upper arm and pulled him through a portal Slade had opened.

Back at the enclave, the townsfolk that had survived began to rebuild. Songs were sung in the name of the heroes that vanquished the evil over their town. The inn was open and the warriors sat at a table together. They had taken rooms for the night, there was nothing more they could do as a proper rest was desperately needed. Tanker came down to the group in a simple brown pair of pants, his armored boots and white tunic. He looked young and unaffected by the travels for Slade. Ashen blonde hair was cut short and smashed from the extended wear of his helmet.

Kasler leaned over the table onto his elbows. His hair a greasy mess tied back into a short tail. He quietly examined the new batch of scars and burns he had acquired over the years. Black tunic and pants sat loosely on his frame as he adjusted his position. Laufey and Dante sat by each other as they always had. The wizard still sported his green, black and gold trimmed robes, his armor had been left in their room. He fiddled with the handle of mug as Dante slouched himself over onto the table. He was awake, but starring absently off into the distance. Tanker sat with a plate of food and looked at the three his master had been hired by. The young crusader could see the depth of exhaustion that they struggled with.

"Why are you guys still awake?" Tanker asked as he took a seat at the opposite side.

Dante growled darkly, not bothering to move his head. "Why are you still breathing?"

"..." Laufey made a scowl and lightly smacked Dante on the cheek. He turned to Tanker. "Excuse him. He's hostile when he's hungry or tired."

Tanker nodded. "..."

"Sleep is not something we are fond of." Kasler muttered behind his mug.

Slade had silently approached the table. He spoke from behind the three. "Nightmares." He explained for the three friends.

Kasler, Dante and Laufey leapt from their chairs and spun around in shock and trained readiness. Dante spouted curses at the crusader. Laufey gripped his chest as if to stop his heart from falling out. Kasler though, Kasler starred in horror at the armorless crusader. It took Dante and Laufey a moment to realize it, but they eventually adopted Kasler's expression.

"...How is this possible?" Laufey's face flushed.

Dante put both hands on the top of his head, weaving his fingers into his hair. "Fuck me. No, this can't be."

Kasler mouth hung open until Slade asked what was wrong. "Your face...You look like..."

"Cassius." Laufey filled in the last word.

Slade tensed at the name. His hand flexed over the handle of the weapons that were not there. "Where is he?" Slade's face darkened as he glared at Kasler.

Dante felt the tension in the bar climbing fast. People were starting to leave. He came up and moved himself between the hunter and crusader. "Dead. He died in Entstieg."

"..." Slade turned his fierce gaze at Dante. "Explain."

An hour passed, Slade was sitting at the table nodding as Dante finished telling him about Cassius's death.

Kasler was silent through the explanation. He gripped his mug tightly, all the while starring coldly as Slade. "...What quarrel do you have with Cassius?"

"He abandoned my mother. Dishonored her." Slade turned to face Kasler. "He promised her he would return. Join her quest once he settled some business."

Tanker scooted closer to the table. "Hey, wasn't that the guy you said was your father?" He nudged Slade for a response.

Laufey, Dante and Kasler all froze. Silence swept in like a plague through a unsuspecting town. Slade tensed, causing Tanker to shrink away from his master. Laufey whispered something to Dante, and the two excused themselves for the night. Kasler's face had nodded a farewell to them and returned his flushed face back to Slade.

Slade pushed his drink aside. "Cassius spoke of a boy named Kasler, once or twice to my mother." He eyed the hunter closely. "Never thought I would meet you."

"Did you know he had other children?" Kasler spoke flatly.

The crusader shook his head. "No. I assumed that it was a friend or sibling. I had hoped that a man of the Light wouldn't have had multiple families..." Slade's voice trailed off.

"...But?" Kasler sensed there was more to be said.

"...But I always suspected it." Slade rose and waved Tanker away. He turned back to Kasler as Tanker ran off. "Regardless, I expect nothing of you. Nor am I waving my fee. We may be blood, that doesn't make us brothers."

Kasler didn't watch Slade leave, he focused his thoughts inward as he considered the evenings revelation. He knew now, that sleep wouldn't coming anytime soon. The hunter ordered another drink and was left with his thoughts.

Tyrael knocked several times on Kasler's door before entering. He found the hunter still dressed and asleep on a couch in the suite. Tyrael approached cautiously and cleared his throat. Kasler woke with a start and held his dagger to the angel's throat. His mind cleared, lowering his weapon and giving Tyrael a blank expression.

"What is it?" Kasler groaned through the haze of exhaustion.

Tyrael adjusted his robes and chest armor. "Myriam would like to see all of you."

Kasler nodded and went to rise from the couch. He spotted the fresh bruise and cut on Tyrael's face. Kasler gestured to his own face with the dagger. "What happened?"

"Huh?" Tyrael touched the spot and saw the bits of blood. "Oh. I made the mistake of waking Dante rather than Laufey."

Kasler chuckled and sheathed his dagger. "Thought you would have remembered. Dante's more fierce than any monsters when he's being woken up."

The two left the inn together and found their way to the enclave. Slade and Tanker were waiting by the mystic's lavish caravan. Laufey was reading from a book as Dante paced some way away from the group. Kasler smiled to himself, seeing the red hunter fuming his morning rage was always a amusing sight. So long he wasn't on the receiving end of it. Myriam looked grim and distressed as Kasler and Tyrael came up to the others.

Kasler rubbed the last bits of sleep from his face as he greeted the group. "What's with the early morning summons?"

Tyrael stood by Myriam, his face had grown dark. The mystic nodded to him and addressed the men. "My sweet Celdos," She started warmly. "I know how to find Malthael."

The men perked up, even Dante halted his fuming and paid attention. "..."

Myriam fidgeted with her staff. "But you will not like what I have to tell you." She spoke barely above a whisper.

"Out with it." Dante snapped.

The mystic glared at the offensive hunter. "There is one person who knows how to find Malthael."

"You're stalling. Let's have it." Slade was growing impatient.

"She waits for you in the Blood Marsh, and you know her well." Myriam paused, dreading the name. "Adria."

Laufey's book fell from his hand.

Dante sat roughly onto the nearby crates.

A stillness came over Kasler that even the dead would envy.

Slade looked at the three and felt their rage and sadness. All at once the three gathered themselves. Running back to the inn to retrieve their armor and weapons. Slade waited for them to return. It was no time before he saw them briskly walking back with packs and equipment in tow. They said nothing as they went past Myriam and Tyrael. Slade and Tanker joined behind them. Just as they went to pass through the archway and into the Blood Marshes, they were stopped.

Kasler stood stone-faced as Lorath Nahr stood in their way. "Move, boy." He growled the demand.

Lorath tried to hide his nervousness. "You're not going anywhere without me." He held his chest out and spear tight.

"Why? Are you going to stop me?" Kasler pushed his helmet down onto his face.

Lorath stepped back and collected himself. "Someone has to make sure you don't kill Adria before you find out where Malthael is."

Kasler sighed and roughly shoved past Lorath. Laufey passed quietly with Slade and Tanker. Dante stopped to smile in the young mage's face. "We can always use bait."


End file.
